A Beautiful Tommorow
by A Lifeless Beauty
Summary: The first SH highschool story. Yuri is a popular jerk, Alice is quiet and smart. He needs a tutor,guess who the teacher picks? Chapter twenty five finally updated!
1. Age of Loneliness

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

**. . . Age of Loneliness . . .**

_

* * *

_

When will the insanity stop!? When will I stop writing AU fics? Okay so I only have one other. I just wanted to test this out, too. A high school with Yuri and Alice. Yup there isn't any cliché high school fics in the SH section so that's why. I hope you guys enjoy it. There are lots of characters in here some with altered personalities and some with not, Yuri and Alice has the same personalities but a few others don't. SH and SH2 characters are all over in here. I really really hope this isn't lame! Okay enough talk I'll talk more at the end of the chapter. Hope you find it the least bit interesting.

* * *

"MORE PANCAKES!" A lady around her mid 40s shouted from the living room to the teenage female in the kitchen. "ALICE WE NEED MORE PANCAKES! 50 ARE NOT ENOUGH! BRING AT LEAST 30 MORE PANCAKES! ALICE--"

"Coming, coming." Alice Elliot murmured under her breath as she quickly picked up the plate resting on the table, which was piled high with syrupy pancakes. Her hands carefully gripped the plate as she cautiously made her way to the living room.

She at once spotted her mother happily serving about thirty or more people sitting around the living room. Alice warily treaded her way, not wanting to step on a random person lying on the ground. She reached her mother and set the plate down on the coffee table.

"Mmmwah." Mrs. Elliot leaned over and quickly kissed her daughters' forehead. "Thank you dear. Won't you have some before going to school? They look delicious, sweetie."

They looked anything _but_. Alice smiled faintly and quickly shook her head. "Um, no thanks mom… I'm going to be late and I'll miss the bus. See you after school, okay? Bye."

But her mother was no longer paying attention. Mrs. Elliot was busy helping out a lady with paper plates, shouting over the din heartily. Alice sighed inwardly before walking out the living room. It wasn't as if this was anything new. Her mother always tends to forget she was there.

Alice reached the front hall and leaned down to grab her backpack off the stairs. She slowly pulled it on, brushing back her long blonde hair. Alice headed over to the front door and stepped out, swiftly closing the door lightly behind her.

The morning was cool and quiet, just as Alice liked it. She hated loud noises and crowds because she barely had any quiet time for herself. Half of the day she spent at school, around people, and the other half mostly at home, which was occupied by a little more than thirty people. It was crazy.

To make a long story short, Alice's mother once ran a 'Help the Homeless' program. She didn't receive as much community help as she had hoped. Mrs. Elliot decided that it was, she, who had to make the first move and sacrifice to get the rest of the community to pitch in and help the… less fortunate.

So, the last thing Alice's mother did was invite the _entire_ homeless into their once, beautiful home. They occupied the first living room, den, and two bathrooms inside of the Elliot's five-bedroom home.

Anyway, once the media heard about what her mother had done, a TV crew for some sort of channel, and reporters landed on their front lawn. Suddenly exposed to public, Alice's life took a steep turn downwards. Her once normal life was now too painful to live. At school she was labeled some sort of freak. The friends she used to have, now skirted off somewhere--away from her. Her only loyal friend was her best friend, Kurando Inugami.

Alice's relationship with her mother grew distant. Mrs. Alice now was always off, on business trips of some sort, interviews, or publicity conferences. She made up the lost time with money. Checks, cash, credit cards.

Alice sighed and zipped up her jacket, shifting the weight of her heavy pack crammed with books. She headed for the bus stop, head down. A few kids stood waiting, talking and chattering animatedly amongst one another.

Alice tried to come up behind them unnoticed, but failed. A curly brunette female turned around, face scrunching together.

"Ew, get away from me, freak." She exclaimed, dancing away. "Don't touch me with your infested homeless hands!"

The comment didn't make sense, and the brunette's friends knew this. But they laughed anyway, turning away from Alice and resuming their loud chatter.

It seemed to be the only thing anyone said to Alice now. If they talked to her, it had to do something with her house occupying the homeless, if not; they didn't talk to her at all. The comments and calls were small—but snide.

Alice stared blankly at the girl, not moving her mouth to retaliate. Why bother? The rest of her friends would just gang up upon her and throw her down in the mud or something childish.

She miserably sighed inwardly. This day wasn't going to be any better than the rest. She wished she didn't have to almost always ride the bus. It was torture going through it every morning. The kids in there were so _insensitive_ and _cruel_. Not one of them pitied her being bullied, and if they did, they didn't show it.

The only highlight of riding the bus was that _no_ jock or cheerleader would be caught dead in one. If there was one thing Alice really despises, it was the jocks, cheerleaders, and company. Making her life even more unbearable seemed to be their favorite pastime. They did it often, and there really was no way for her to avoid their torment.

Alice's stomach twisted painfully just thinking about facing them again. She could usually stand if one person made cruel jokes about her to her face, but when they brought their entire posse, she wanted to die or disappear. She hated them.

"Yo freak, the bus is here." A guy yelled.

Alice's head snapped up. She had been so absorbed in her depressed thoughts that she hadn't realized the big yellow bus had finally come. She nodded her head to show that she understood which only made them crack up as they boarded the bus.

"Are you going to stay or what, Veron?"

"I'll try. I swear!"

"You always say that." The girl standing before Alice sighed, annoyed. "You know, it's your loss! You're the one who doesn't get to see Yuri practice."

The other girl, 'Veron' groaned. "Don't remind me!" she whined. "It's not fair. I just have so many activities I can't stay to watch."

Her friend shrugged superiorly as they dropped into a seat. "Your loss." She repeated before sighing dreamily. "He looks _so_ good…"

Alice found a lone seat all the way in the back. The seat was always empty. The others in the bus had _graciously_ named it the 'Freak Bench'. It was reserved especially for her.

Alice slumped into the seat, bitter thoughts once again rebounding back after she had heard the two girls' conversation. _Of course, they're talking about popular, gorgeous, star of the Martial arts group, Yuri Hyuga_ she thought viciously.

Yuri was only the guy who seemed to love messing with Alice more than anyone. He was no jock, but she thought he was ten times worse than any jock or cheerleader. He messed with her when he was happy, when he was bored, when he had no reason to, or when he was angry. He seemed to think making _her_ miserable was the only solution for his anger. He was jerk. A self-absorbed, arrogant, egotistical jerk.

"Oh my god, did you go to the tournament, Joshua?" Ahead, Veron was squealing excitedly to another friend. "Yuri was…like, oh my god, the best!"

"Yuri fought so good!" her friend added enthusiastically.

Alice grinded her teeth, trying to block out their high pitch squeals and voices. Yuri was the only thing the stupid girls at Nemeton High talked about nowadays. His name itself was a torment.

"I talked to Yuri yesterday!" yet another girl half way across the bus shrieked. "No, I swear guys! I really did. He was soooo NICE!"

Alice snorted to herself. He was anything but nice.

"Liar!" her friend screamed, awestruck. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Um--because! He said to keep it a secret!"

Alice gritted her teeth. One more comment about the jerk, and she was going to literally explode. She already had to face him, like first thing in the morning during the English class they had together. Did she really need this right now?

-------------------------------------------------

"Test results!" Miss Iasant the AP English teacher called gaily. "Test results _for The Crucible_!"

Alice sat up attentively. Test results were always something she looked forward to. Studying all night, preparing all week; she liked getting an A for all of her hard work.

She also was paying close attention, just to appear to the bigheaded jerk sitting in the back that she thought he wasn't worth _half_ her time. But of course, that didn't always work. Actually, it never worked.

Yuri always seemed to have a smirk frozen on his face around her. There was no way she could win with him. Alice closed her eyes as another one of his stupid paper airplanes hit the side of her head. She was sick of hearing his obnoxious laughter.

Miss Iasant sighed. "Mr. Hyuga, please stop throwing these childish paper airplanes around the room." Alice hated how the teachers never really were serious with him. They acted as if they simply _couldn't_ yell at the "Karate kid".

"Sorry," was Yuri's usual careless response.

Alice grabbed the paper airplane off her table and violently ripped it to pieces, anger pounding in her head. She swallowed, trying to control her fury as Yuri's scornful laughter reached her ears once again.

Miss Iasant sharply rapped on her table. "That's enough, Mr. Hyuga!" Yuri merely smiled sweetly at her, but ceased all actions. Satisfied, Miss Iasant continued.

"I am pleased to say, that _most_ of you have achieved passing grades. We have the usual, two A's." Everyone in the classroom rolled their eyes in unison as Miss Iasant beamed at Alice, and Kurando, who was in the same class. They always received A's.

Kurando, who was sitting beside Alice, grinned broadly, turning in his seat and nodding to his fellow classmates. They curled their lips in disgust back. Anyone associated with the Freak, a.k.a herself, were instantly disliked. But Kurando was also known as a geek, so it didn't really matter.

"Yes, yes congrats to Mr. Inugami and Ms. Elliot!" Miss Iasant clapped enthusiastically, but stopped fairly short afterwards when nobody followed suit. She cleared her throat, businesslike.

"Unfortunately," Miss Iasant continued. "There is only one person, who did _not_ pass." She turned her gaze upon _Gasp,_ Alice thought sarcastically. Mr. Martial Arts and King of the School himself.

Yuri's smile was wiped off instantly and he slumped in his seat sulkily. His eyes were glumly downcast.

"Mr. Hyuga," Miss Iasant sighed. "This is your second F for this semester. I am starting to feel that AP is much too hard for you—"

"It's only a quiz grade!" Yuri interjected. "It's not like it's for the whole year or something."

The female teacher sighed dramatically once again. "Maybe we should move you to a lower level." Miss Iasant said.

Alice felt a pleasant feeling deep in her gut when his face flushed lightly in embarrassment. There, let him have a small taste of his own medicine for once. A smile formed at her lips as she watched his sullen figure.

Miss Iasant also noticed his down in the dumps state. "Well, does anybody have a suggestion to help our fellow student in need?" she glanced around the room expectantly.

After a minute or so, one of the blondes in the room raised their hand. Alice secretly mocked surprise.

Miss Iasant however nodded in the girls' direction. "Ms. Carlton?"

"Well um, like why doesn't Yuri--" The blonde giggled, suddenly aware that she was center of attention. Alice scoffed under her breath. "--get like, extra help and stuff?"

Miss Iasant frowned for a second. "Extra help? What do you mean?"

"Blonde" straightened up brightly. "Like, ya know! A _helper_." She gestured.

Miss Iasant raised an eyebrow. "A helper? What are you talking about?"

Blonde sighed impatiently. "Like--like ya know! A helper! A helper-helper!" she looked around the room for help.

"Ms. Carlton," Miss Iasant's tone was of annoyance. "What are you trying to say?"

The girl looked desperate now, blushing furiously. "A _helper_," she wailed. "You guys know what a helper is! Don't you?" her hazel eyes looked pleadingly at her friends, who sat dumbfounded, looking back at her stupidly. "I forgot the word! I know the word! You guys know it! Why doesn't Yuri get a helper?"

There was a note of anxiety now, and she blushed even harder as even Yuri stared at her in disbelief. "A _hel_per—"

"You mean a _tutor_." Alice spoke up.

All eyes turned to her now.

Blonde shrieked, leaping from seat. "Yeah! A tutor! DUH!" she looked around. "That's what I meant!" she laughed, it sounded forced. "You guys are so stupid!"

"Mhm," Miss Iasant said tartly. "Sit down Ms. Carlton and thank you Ms. Elliot."

Alice simply looked away as Blonde now reddened in humiliation. "Thanks a lot, freak." She hissed, once she got the opportunity. "I had everything under control…"

"Well, what do you think, Mr. Hyuga?" Miss Iasant asked. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

He looked outraged. "I don't need a tutor!" he said spitefully. "I can handle this shit on my own!"

The teacher pursed her lips. "Well, think about it Mr. Hyuga--" The bell rang. "No homework for everyone since you passed my test!"

"Quiz." Yuri muttered.

She ignored him and beamed at the moving class.

Alice stood up, but was just pushed back down because of the sudden rushed traffic. Five seconds later, Alice exited the room by herself. Miss Iasant flashed her a fond smile before returning back to her work.

She spotted her best friend up ahead. Alice had intended on talking to Kurando but he blew her off, yelling how he needed to get to Bio Chemistry early so he could talk with the teacher about some other test. She mentally scowled before turning her heel.

Alice headed for her locker but fell to a stop and swallowed. Yuri was pacing relentlessly in front of her locker, fists clenched. Just great. He was angry, and like he always did, was going to take it all out on her.

Alice uttered a soft sigh. She hated this. She hated this part the most. Being the center of attention and the target of humiliation. It made her feel so… worthless. The bullying, the teasing, the jokes… Alice was honestly tired of it.

"What's your problem?" Yuri growled, suddenly spotting her, and walking up to her, eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" she said in the most timid voice she could muster. He liked it best when she appeared frightened so she might as well… he was in a bad mood already.

"I don't need you butting in on my business," he spat. "I'll handle my problems on my own."

Alice merely lowered her gaze. "Okay. I'm sorry." She had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't need a fucking tutor," Yuri continued, lips bent into a snarl.

_Oh. So that's it._

"Stay out of my face," he said forebodingly before a sudden malevolent smile graced his 'god given' features. "In fact, stay out of my _life_." Yuri shoved her most brutally, sending her crashing into the lockers. Students in the hallway laughed openly at the sound of the crash.

Alice pushed herself back rightfully on her feet a bit shakily. He intimidated her, but she was more grateful that he hadn't _exactly_ stir up a frighteningly large crowd with all of his cruel cronies by his side like last time.

The bell suddenly rang again, causing the poor girl to jump in surprise. _Oh no! I'm late for Calculus! Mr. Simon's going to flip!_

Alice was very smart and took her studies seriously. She was never late for a class. She was never tardy for school, and in fact, she never missed school at all except if she caught the flu or was down with a high fever.

And now, for the first time, courtesy of Yuri Hyuga, she was late for one of her most favorite classes.

Alice ran to her locker to grab books and homework before sprinting down the hall for her class. Her speed appeared as if her life depended on it… but then again, maybe it did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

His tiny, beady eyes stared up at her, wide and large with astonishment and shock. He couldn't state how disappointed and stunned he was.

His silence was killing Alice. She suddenly felt fearful of what he had to do.

"M-Ms. Elliot?" Mr. Simon stuttered, attention focused most unwaveringly upon her. The rest of the class took the opportunity to socialize one another.

Alice didn't respond and continued to stare shamefully at her toes.

"What—why…" Mr. Simon shook his head, as if trying to clear it. He cleared his voice alongside before talking once more in a stronger voice. "Why are you late, Ms. Elliot? What is the meaning of this? You know how important and vital my class is for the future you intend to build!"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I was held up--"

"Surely my class means more than what you are displaying for me now!" He continued, voice raw with emotion.

Alice bit her lower lip. "Yes, sir." She murmured. "They are. They mean the world to me, it's just that--"

"I can't even tell you how disappointed I am in you!" Mr. Simon went on. "You were never in after the warning bell rang, let alone _ten_ minutes after."

_What's ten minutes?_ She hopelessly thought. _Did he explain a new lesson which I missed today or--_

"Now, you are wasting another ten minutes, not only of your time, and mine but the rest of the classes' too!" his voice thundered sternly. "Now give me your excuse. What held you up?"

Alice lifted her head respectfully and opened her mouth, but just like her male teacher, no words came out. What on earth was she supposed to say? _'You know Yuri Hyuga? Yeah, the guy everybody loves and teachers adore? Well yeah, he was bullying me a few minutes ago'_.

Right. The teacher would never believe Perfect, Good, and School Valedictorian Nominee Yuri Hyuga would do such a thing.

"I--I…" Alice faltered and despised herself for it as Mr. Simon narrowed his eyes. "I… I don't know." She mumbled, lowering her head again. "I'm sorry."

Mr. Simon nodded and pursed his lips, turning away before uttering one word, "Detention."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice couldn't even begin with the horror stored inside of her. Detention! She had _never_ in her life received such a horrible punishment. The prospect was so terrifying that she had spent some of Calculus crying behind her large textbook.

Alice's sorrow quickly turned to a burning rage. A rage aimed at no one but herself. It was her fault. Her stupid, irresponsible fault. How could she have been late for Mr. Simon's class anyway?

Misery mounted inside her as Alice timidly raised her hand, to knock on the closed door to detention. Her insides twisted apprehensively as the door opened, revealing a grumpy looking boy.

Alice drew in her breath and took a small step back.

The boy stepped back also to expose Miss Iasant, who sat the large table at the front of the class. A sympathetic smile graced her youthful features as she beckoned her inside.

Alice took a step inside the gloomiest room she had ever been in. There was only one girl and four boys. They barely seemed to acknowledge her presence and stared off into space. Only the girl was scribbling aimlessly on the desk top, the rest were slumped in their seats.

"Have a seat, Ms. Elliot." Miss Iasant's voice said kindly.

Alice jumped before skirting towards an empty table near the exit, and the drawing girl.

The girl looked up and her eyes fell upon Alice. Her eyes widened curiously. "What are _you _here for?" she demanded rudely.

Alice looked down at the table. "Lateforclass." She quickly mumbled.

"What's that?" the girl didn't bother to lower her tone.

"Ms. Koenig, please do not bother Ms. Elliot." Came Miss Iasant's curt voice. The girl sat back properly, drawing again. But once she saw that Miss Iasant was once again busy with papers, she leaned to Alice once more.

"Elliot huh?" she whispered. "I thought I recognized you. I didn't hear you earlier. Why are you in here?" she grinned nastily. "Probably for being a freak, huh?" She slapped her forehead mockingly. "Oh _duuuuhhhh,_ I can be a bit dense some--"

"Ms. Koenig," Miss Iasant snapped. "One more word from you and you'll be doing some of this work." She gestured to the scattered table before her. The red headed instructor turned her attention to Alice.

"Ms. Elliot?"

Alice at once straightened up and said respectfully. "Yes, Miss Iasant?"

The other guys in the room snickered, silently mouthing her words and saluting each other mockingly. The girl beside her laughed most viciously. _So what_, Alice thought with slight resentment. _It's not my fault they don't respect their teachers._

"Will you come up here please?"

"_Ooohhhh!_" The four guys said in unison. Miss Iasant glared at them.

The small blonde stood up and walked carefully up to her teacher. "Yes, Miss Iasant?" she said once again.

Her teacher smiled brightly up at her. "Alice, do you remember what I said earlier to Yuri? About the tutor thing?"

Alice nodded robotically. "Yes Ma'am." She was aware that the guys were still making fun of her, amusing each other with a mock impersonation of her and doubling over in silent fits of laughter.

"Well," Miss Iasant's smile broadened. "I was wondering if I could inflict this honor upon one of my most favorite student—yes, you!" She beamed excitedly at the frozen petite female before her. "So what do you think? I wanted to ask you first, because I _knew_ I could count on you! You never let me down!"

Alice's brain had went momentarily numb. Her? Tutor _Yuri?_ The brunet boy who passionately hated, detested, and made fun of her? She who secretly loathed him as well in return?

_Are you out of your mind Miss Iasant? _

Alice raised her disbelieving blue orbs up and suddenly felt her gut clench. Her teacher was staring confidently at her. So convinced that her best student would—_couldn't_ let her down. After all, she didn't let _any_ teacher down.

_Except for Mr. Simon,_ Alice reminded herself.

The second the thought raced through her head, sudden determination flooded her body. She wouldn't let Miss Iasant down like she had done Mr. Simon. She would go through this… _obstacle_ and succeed.

Her mouth opened, as usual, robotically. "Yes, Miss Iasant."

Maybe, if she got through this, _maybe _it would make up for Mr. Simon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you guys like it? Please, please leave a review I want to finish this story; I think I have it planned out for the most part. I know I have 2 others to complete as well and a stack of homework but I love writing this things on my free time so I love reviews, they're my life force. Ahahah.

Oh and if you're wondering Alice and Yuri are 18 and in 12th grade. I didn't want to make them too young. Yes, lame for putting Koudelka and Albert in there and I should die for making Kurando a geek. Shame on me! Oh, and The Crucible is a book that lots of people I know study in college, I just put it in there randomly because I didn't know what book to put in for 12th graders. Haha Joshua is that kid from the London Rats if you played SH1 and he's older in here. Just case you were wondering! Review!

/ **_A Lifeless Beauty /_**


	2. Eyes of Truth

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **Eyes of Truth** . . .

* * *

Chapter 2! Betcha you're all wondering how Yuri and Alice will hook up? Heehee Anyways this is probably lame but Nicolai is Yuri's friend, not for long though you'll see why. Okay enjoy reading!

* * *

"ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING?" Yuri Hyuga yelled furiously.

"Gee. I'm really sorry Yuri, I-" his friend Nicholai Conrad started to apologize.

"The smack was perfect!"

"I know. I'm so stupi-"

"FUCKING STUPID!" Yuri stormed away from his sad-ass friend.

They continued sparring for another hour. It was after school and they were practicing for the upcoming tournament with their rival school that also exceeds in the Arts.

"Over here, Conrad!" Yuri called, backing up as far as possible and holding his hands up. He narrowed his eyes, just to make Nicholai nervous. _Better give me a goddamn good hit or I'll--_

Nicolai dashed towards him trying to surpass a push but Yuri just moved to the side, nonchalant.

"Conrad!" he roared, "You're finished, you're not worthy to be on the team!!"

"But-"

"FUCK IT CONRAD, AND GET OUT OF THE CIRCLE!" Nicholai's shoulders' slumped and he turned to leave.

"But Yuri! We're gonna be one fighter short!" Halley cried, cracking his sore knuckles.

"Nicholai was a fighter?" Yuri asked innocently.

His other buddies laughed. Yuri glanced at Nicholai from the corner of his eye. _That dumb ass better not be crying or I'm gonna kick him off. _He thought sourly.

Nicholai wasn't. He was staring off at something. A small sneer playing at the end of his lips.

"YO CONRAD! YOU WANNA STILL WANNA PRACTICE?" Yuri called.

Nicholai glanced at him. "No thanks."

Yuri was confused. He was expecting Nicholai to excitedly get up and say; "YEAH MAN!" so he could say "Never mind." And walk away.

However, Nicholai resumed his watching. Yuri furiously looked around to see what was so fucking interesting. The school doors had just opened and a few kids from detention mingled out. He grinned.

"HEY FREAK!" Yuri hollered. His friends stopped infighting and joined him. Alice ignored the jeering and continued walking down the school steps.

"YOU GOING HOME!? TO YOUR HOOOOMELESS FRIENDS!?" Yuri watched with delight as the loser quickened her pace and gripped her books tighter.

"YOU MAD?" he tried again.

She continued to ignore them. God it was annoying the hell out of him. Yuri wanted to punch someone.

Someone like Nicholai.

"Conrad!" he called.

Nicholai slowly got off the grass and walked over to him. "Yes?"

"Go push her." He commanded.

"Huh?"

"GO PUSH HER!

"Why don't YOU push her, Hyuga? Scared?"

Yuri laughed. "Right. Scared. Fuck no, I'm not scared. I already pushed her today. It's your turn."

"Yur--" Nicholai started to plead.

"Push her--you stay on for the tournament. Don't push her--you're out." Yuri said flatly.

Nicholai sighed. "I'm going, I'm going."

Yuri flashed a grin to his other fighting buddies, slapping Nicholai on the shoulder. "Go get her, man." His friends grinned eagerly as they watched Conrad approach Elliot.

They watched as he began running and--SLAM!

They crashed.

Yuri and his friends bawled with laughter as Alice fell to the ground. But to his fury, Nicholai bent down to help her up.

What the hell was that kid doing?

Alice scraped both her knee caps when the guy crashed her from behind.

"MY QUIZ PAPER!" she shrieked when she spotted her '100! Perfect!' paper sink into a puddle of mud.

Rage was building in her chest but she didn't dare do anything as Yuri and his friends laughed behind her, knowing that one girl could not beat a group of crazy guys.

Tears were threatening to spill, but Alice quickly blinked rapidly to stop them from sliding down her cheeks. There was a guy kneeling before her.

"Hey sorry. I didn't mean to knock you over." He said apologetically, eyes wide.

_Yeah right_, Alice avoided his gaze. Like she was going to believe that. She HEARD them planning to push her.

"It's okay." She muttered, starting to collect her fallen stuff for the second time that day. What else was she supposed to do? Slug the guy and let a whole team of toned Martial Art fighters beat her to bloody pulp?

"I really didn't mean to." He insisted.

"I said its okay." Alice quietly assured him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry." _I HATE YOU! LOOK AT MY QUIZ PAPER!_ Alice stood up slowly, rubbing her knees. They hurt like crazy and one of them was bleeding.

The guy helped her up before walking back towards his friends, who had stopped laughing. Alice stopped to pick up her soaking paper before she walked away.

Then, did she let her tears fall.

----------------------------------------------

"What the hell was THAT!?" Yuri demanded, scowling.

Nicholai glanced at him. "What was what?

"THAT! Why were you talking to her?" he glared at Conrad.

"I was telling her sorry!"

"But you're NOT sorry!" Yuri yelled.

"I am TOO!" Nicholai snapped.

Yuri froze, his eyes narrowing to slits. "Oh really?" he demanded scornfully. "We'll see about that." He jerked his head to his friends. They formed a tight circle around the two of them.

Nicholai sighed when he saw what was happening. "I was just joking," he said easily. "I told her not to get in my way--"

Yuri knew he was lying. He pushed Nicholai hard, causing him stumble. He wanted to get the guy freaked out before he actually did anything. "Don't lie to me Conrad. Then why'd you help her up?"

The blonde boy staggered backwards, but the other guys pushed him back.

"Really, Yuri! What's your problem?" He angrily rubbed his shoulder. "I just helped her up, okay!?"

"Why?" Yuri asked impatiently, flexing his fingers.

Nicholai let his eyes fall cast down. "She's cute." He mumbled.

Yuri burst into laughter. "You are so TWISTED!" He shoved him hard again. "Dork," Yuri shook his head, laughing. "Conrad! She's a FREAK!"

"I like her eyes." He murmured, averting his gaze.

"_I like her eyes_," Yuri mocked before smirking. "You're such a loser, Conrad. Get a GRIP! She's not even a cheerleader."

"So?" Nicholai frowned, "Just cuz she isn't a cheerleader doesn't mean she is--"

"Go home, Conrad." Yuri cut him off coldly.

Nicholai gave him one last look before shoving past the other guys and jogging away.

Yuri watched him with a satisfied smile.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alice pushed open her front door. She didn't bother hiding her tear-stained face and bloody knee from her mother. She knew she probably was too busy with something or someone else to notice.

Heck, she probably didn't even realize Alice was two hours late. But someone noticed. Oh yes, one of the homeless ladies.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" even though the voice was kind, Alice didn't feel like talking.

"Nothing." She muttered, brushing back her loose light hair.

But Michelle the homeless lady stared intently into her confused blue eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Alice repeated. "Honest."

"You're later than usual." Michelle pointed.

_Oh, she noticed._ Alice thought. "Yeah," she cleared her throat. "Detention."

Michelle nodded. "Your knee is bleeding."

Alice sighed. "I know. I uh, fell."

"There are tear-stains on your face." Michelle said, closely observing her.

"There IS? Oh, I didn't know… Thanks." Alice walked past her and up the stunning stairs.

It would've still been gorgeous if so many people weren't sitting on it.

"Excuse me." She mumbled, pushing past. "Where's my mom?"

"In her room maybe." A man suggested.

Alice walked down the hall to her room. As long as her mother didn't see her like this, everything was fine.

She pushed open her door and froze.

Mrs. Elliot stood up and smiled at her. But the smile quickly disappeared.

"Oh my goodness, Alice! You look awful!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

So Alice quickly told the same lies she told Michelle.

Mrs. Elliot sighed. "You have to be more careful, sweet heart."

Alice nodded, not responding.

"Well dear," her mother braced a smile. "I got my monthly income today from the government."

Alice stared at her mutely. Her mother held out something.

Alice's stomach dropped. A check.

"I don't want it." She said, taking a step back. "YOU need it more than I do to keep the lights on in this house!"

Mrs. Elliot laughed. "It's not the whole check! It's just some. I wanted to give it to you because... well, look at the state of your clothes! All ripped, dirty, worn…"

She stared at her daughter. "I want you to go shopping and get some decent clothes, sweetheart. I'm so sorry for not being able to spend time with you for the past few weeks. I've just been so--"

she thrust the check into her daughter's hands.

Alice looked at it. "F-five hundred?" she croaked. "Mother…"

"No." Mrs. Elliot held up her hand. "I don't want to hear it." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'll see you at dinner."

Alice just stood there as her mother was leaving before shoving the check into her jean skrit pocket.

"Oh, Alice did you know I found Michelle a job today?" Mrs. Elliot asked, smiling.

"Oh um, no wonder she looked so happy." Alice lied.

Mrs. Elliot nodded. "Soon, I'll have all of these people up on their feet and living normally!" she said happily, before leaving. Alice sighed. Her mother just tried way too hard.

She slumped onto her bed and curled into a ball, before falling asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

"MR. HYUGA!"

Yuri groaned before slowly turned around. "Yes, Mr. Simon?"

The old man strode towards him down the hall. "What is the meaning of this?"

"What is the meaning of what, sir?"

"This!" Mr. Simon glared at him. "This mud!"

"Oh." Yuri glanced at his shoes. "Uhh, well actually, I have Martial Arts practice right now. You want us to beat the team right? So I, uh, gotta run--" he turned and slammed into somebody. Well, into somebody's chest.

"Mr. Hyuga!" another voice said crisply.

Yuri sighed, stepped back before glancing up. "Yeah, Miss Iasant?"

Miss Iasant glanced at Mr. Simon. "Ah, Albert, am I intruding?"

"Well," Mr. Simon sniffed. "I was just telling Mr. Hyuga to pick up his act."

"Act?" Yuri repeated. "I thought--"

"Well Albert, I really need to talk to Yuri here, so if you'll excuse us." Miss Iasant took hold of his arm and began guiding or in other words, dragging him down the hall.

"Miss Iasant, I really need to get to practice." Yuri said, as she pushed him into her classroom.

"Yes, one moment Mr. Hyuga." She said sternly. "I need to discuss your tutoring session."

His jaw dropped open. "I don't NEED to be tutored!" he interjected furiously.

"Right. Anyways, what days will you be free?"

"I'm NOT free!"

"Don't joke with me, Mr. Hyuga. Decide two days a week which you can cope with or I will choose."

Yuri stuffed his hands into his pockets. God there was no way around it.

"Umm. Monday and Wednesday." He muttered.

"Good. Those will be your days you have to go for tutor. Now, only at 6:00 she's free-"

_She?_ Yuri thought. Well, if it was a female then at least he could make things interesting.

"Yeah, yeah. whatever. I'm telling you, I don't need it." He insisted.

"You like the Martial Arts team?"

"Yes." He mumbled resentfully.

"Then you'll go to tutoring if you want to stay on." She said in a final voice.

Yuri let out a long sigh. "Fine."

Miss Iasant slid a card towards him across the table. "That's her address. And that's your tutor."

She paused. "You may go now. I need to call her and tell her the days."

She shooed him out.

"Well fuck you too." Yuri muttered, flipping the card over and taking a look at it.

His eyes read the name, but he didn't believe it and re-read it then the address.

_Oh man, no way. No way._

Yuri gritted his teeth. He was NOT going to be tutored by a freak. Maybe if he argued a little more, Miss Iasant would give in. But he knew that wasn't going to happen.

God! How the fuck had he allowed this to happen?

The least you could do was make my tutor some hot cheerleader, Yuri moaned mentally, starting slowly down the hall. But then again, the cheerleaders he knew were stupid.

Failing on purpose was out of the question, if he failed, he'd be kicked out of the team. And if HE wasn't in the team and CONRAD stayed on--the thought was too unbearable.

There's only one way, Yuri thought sighing. I gotta face it like a man.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Yuri Hyuga was beautiful. Chocolate brown hair, amber brown eyes, delicate face, toned body, pouty bottom lip, small nose, and about 5'9". Yes, Yuri was gorgeous.  
It was the way he acted that made Alice hate him so much. He was so repulsive. So confident, so proud, so obnoxious, so. so STUPID. The way he acted made him ugly.

To Alice anyways.

It was Wednesday, 1 hour and 30 minutes after school. In 2 hours or so, Yuri Hyuga was going to be here. _HERE. In MY house_. Alice shuddered. She couldn't stand him. Thank goodness her mother and half of the houses' occupants were out at the moment.

Alice opened her shopping bag and pulled out two slightly short skirts she had purchased late yesterday. She just needed the cheapest, it would do.

Alice reached into her drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. Carefully, she cautiously slit the ends of both skirts, producing 'tatters'. Neat tatters. That was the way she wore her skirts.

The only thing she wore was skirts. With slits at the ends. Tatters.

When she finished, Alice held her skirt up to the mirror to admire them before slipping into it. Alice stared at her work. She smiled her approval.

Slowly, she lifted her brush and ran it a couple of times through her straight blonde hair before tying it quickly up in a pony tail. She didn't bother to change out of her over sized blouse which covered her skin almost completely, and went to go through her AP English homework. What the heck did Yuri have trouble with anyways?

Should she help him from where they were at in school, or start all over explaining the basics?

Alice sighed and unzipped her back pack, pulling out the stuff she needed. She glanced around her room. Where were they going to sit? The dining room? No, the homeless people were going to bother them. Living room? Yeah right, EVERY single one of the homeless people was always there, watching T.V.

The second living room? Alice sighed. Like her mother was going to let her. Mrs. Elliot said it was only for 'important guest'. Alice thought hard. Out back on the patio furniture?

That would be way too personal, and tutoring Yuri wasn't anything personal to her AT ALL.

The rec room would've been a perfect place for their tutor session, but unfortunately, Mrs. Elliot had taken out all the lounge furniture and place the huge room with ten bunk beds.

It was where all the homeless people slept. Alice sighed. So that led back to her room. She glanced around herself. Her room wasn't girly or anything. It was just crammed with furniture.

Mrs. Elliot and Alice were a well-off to do family, before all of the homeless people moved in with them their house was very neat and spacious. Now it was just crowded and stuffy.

So where would they sit_? I could sit on the bed and Yuri can stay in the closet,_ Alice thought, amusing herself.

We'll just yell at each other to be heard. Alice shook her head and climbed onto her bed. For some reason, she was always sleepy after school.

**

* * *

Another one finished! Hope it wasn't too boring; I didn't want to give the plot out yet. Nicholai on the Martial Arts team I admit is weird, but it had to be done. Ha, Halley too! Any of you remember Michelle from SH1? She's homeless in here. !!!! Her husband Terry is too. Kehehehe. Now a word for my lovely reviewers! Oh, and aegis, YOU DIDN'T REVIEW THIS YET! I'm sooo mad at ya! Just kiddin' but you STILL have to, both chapters! Both! Okay now for the people that took the time to write to me, **

**_Tiger5913 –_** _Yay I'm glad you're enjoying this and I love your long reviews. I hope you love my long ones too! Anyway, Yeah Kurando is a geek, I had to do. Someone had to be a geek! I was gonna make it Halley but then it wouldn't fit the plot... so poor poor Kurando. lol, the teachers do let Yuri get away with everything cuz he's the "mr. popular." And yeah he's pretty dumb. Poor thing. XDD I'll try to update BBN soon also! Give me a kiss! Muuuah!_

**_fireinu _**– _Hey it's you again. Yaaay I'm glad you like this. Your reviews are strangely entertaining. Keep readin'!_

**_Vi3t Girl MOMO_** – _Yup, I tried to make Yuri and Alice act the same sorta.. it's kind a hard though. Nemeton High! Aha! I'm a nerdo for putting that. Karin is a bitch. What a great prediction ya got there!_

**_Bella_** - _Hi! I'm glad you're reading this story too, I like your reviews. It's hard for me to hate Yuri, too. I actually made myself hate him! lol Yah, it's not to-o-o-o clichéd I tried to stray away from that. Roger Bacon as the principal? I guess you'll be freaked out then! XDDD_

**_Roxsheena_** – _Heya! I feel sorry for Alice too. She's gonna be getting this treatment for a long time. Waah! Yeah I had to make Kurando a geek. He even looks like one in here! Hehehe. Oh, and I emailed you but you never wrote back! Gah! – falls over –_

**_bitterSWEET-love_** - _Well I updated! I'm glad you are enjoying this. And no, it wasn't too much to ask! Kehehe._

**_Kaparzen –_** _Heeey! And I'm sorry if you like Karin cuz… she's not very likeable in this story. But hey, maybe you might still like her. ………….. Anywho, lol, you'll just have to wait and see if Yuri and Alice fall head over heels. And yes, Yuri deserved that push. – pushes him also –_

**_llYuniell_** – _Ah! A new person at ! Hiya! Well your question is pretty much answered in this chapter. Ha! Oh, and why is Yuri a bitch? Because… I dunno he just is! Don't ask me stuff I can't answer! lol Okay kidding, there is a reason but you won't find out for a very very very and when I say very, I mean very long time. Gwahaha! Sure I'll read your stuff when you put it up!_

**_Commander Destrik –_** _Hi! Yeah this is a modern highshool fic, I don't know if this is the first modern SH fic or not but, anywhooo, Thanks for reading, hope you like this chapter as well._

**_Zoe -_** _Thank you very much! See? I updated! Hope you like this chapter as well._

/ **_A Lifeless Beauty /_**


	3. Knocking on Forbidden Doors

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **Knocking on Forbidden Doors** . . .

* * *

Okay finally Alice gives Yuri his learning lessons. It's gonna be one hella of a mess of course! Also Nicholai says something "special" to Alice. Sorry for the wait, some people have been urging me to put this up, so I did! Read on!

* * *

Alice was shortly awakened after her nap by Michelle, leaning over her bed.

She was startled when she saw her. None of the homeless people ever came into her room.

"Sorry to wake you up," Michelle apologized. "But there's a boy downstairs who keeps talking about being tutored or something."

Alice inwardly groaned and rubbed her eyes, sitting up. "What time is it?" she asked anxiously.

"'Round 6." Michelle turned and left her room.

Alice slid off of her now rumpled sheets and went to her mirror to tighten and straighten her ponytail.

Cleanliness was a virtue.

She quickly walked out of her room and down the _actual_ empty staircase.

There, standing in the front hall stood Yuri Hyuga himself. He kept shifting his weight uncomfortable and glancing into the living room where all the homeless people were watching T.V. as usual.

Alice felt her throat go dry. What was she supposed to say to him?

"Uh. sorry for keeping you waiting." She greeted him lamely, gripping the sleek wood banister.

Yuri scowled in reply. "Those people are fucked." He declared, glancing into the living room again.

Alice was restraining herself from sighing when Terry all of a sudden lumbered out from the kitchen.

"Alice, your mother-" he stopped talking as his eyes fell upon Yuri, who jumped back suddenly.

"No!" Yuri snapped. "You can NOT have my clothes. GO! Leave me alone."

Alice gave him a look. He didn't really think Terry wanted his clothes did he? She cleared her throat. "Terry, we'll be finished by 7." She half-heartedly beckoned Yuri forward.

"Where are we studying?" Yuri demanded coldly, following her.

"My room." She replied shortly.

"Your ROOM?" he repeated. "Your BEDroom?"

"Yes." Alice snapped, feeling annoyed before curiously adding; "Why?"

"Well." Yuri shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm a pretty hot guy."

Alice glared at him before stalking disgustedly past. She pushed open her bedroom door and didn't wait for him. She could hear him laughing.

Obviously.

Smirking to himself, he walked proudly into her room, glancing around. "Not bad." He said, still smirking to himself.

Alice wanted to rip that smirk off of his face.

"Will do." She muttered.

Yuri put his hands in his pockets. "SO... Where do I sit?"

Alice surveyed her room. "There." She said, pointing. "By the foot board."

"Why not the head board?" Yuri asked.

"Because I'M sitting there." She said.

"Rar." She heard him mutter under his breath.

Alice leafed through her books while he disdainfully looked around.

"It's good that you're sitting all the way there and I'm sitting here. That way I won't risk the chance of touching you. Freaks are really contagious."

She ignored him and once she got her stuff, she too got onto her bed, but sat as far away as possible from him.

"Good God, Elliot." He breathed. "What the fuck is up with your skirt? You get it from the charity center or something?"

Alice tried to ignore him. She really did. But she couldn't help glancing at her torn attire.

"Okay, what do you need help in?" she asked, sticking to the point.

Yuri shrugged, actually staying quiet.

Alice chose not to stare at him.

"I need help and I need advice." He stated.

"Advice?" she repeated. She stared at him.

He leaned back comfortably. "Yeah. Like, how do I get girls to get in bed with me after a first date?" he grinned his nasty grin he saved just for her.

Alice cringed in disgust. Sicko.

"I don't know!" she snapped. "Stick to the topic!"

"This is the topic!"

"Mr. Hyuga if you don't-"

"MR. HYUGA?!" he repeated before bursting into laughter. "What the fuck are you calling me Mr. Hyuga for? Am I supposed to call you MRS. ELLIOT?" he laughed harder.

Alice felt herself go red. Well what else was she supposed to call him? She definitely wasn't calling him by his first name.

Not now. Not ever.

That was for sure.

"What do you need help with?" She said, through gritted teeth.

"I don't need YOUR help." He snapped.

"What's so hard about AP English?" she cried, "All we ever do is read stories and takes quizzes!"

"Exactly."

"…What?"

"It's so easy. I don't need your help." Yuri shrugged. "I can do it myself."

Alice was ticked off. "Then why did you come?"

"Uh, hello? Iasant sort of FORCED me to. Get it?" Yuri gave her a look.

That was it.

That really was IT.

"GET OUT!" she screamed.

He easily slid off her bed. "No prob. See ya later freak."

**------------------------------------------------**

_I am in BIG trouble,_ Alice thought as she walked down the halls at school the next day.

Miss Iasant was going to ask her how tutoring went and she was going to tell her that it didn't happen, and then Miss Iasant's crestfallen face flashed through her head.

Just like Mr. Simon's.

Alice swallowed, mentally scolding at herself. She should have kept her patience with him.

Patience was a virtue…

Alice's heart was pounding. How could she let this happen? Just two days ago she made herself promise not to let down any teacher. And now, she had done it again. Alice regretfully clenched her teeth. She hated-

"Ah, Ms. Elliot!" Miss Iasant smiled at her, coming out of a classroom up ahead. She started walking towards her rapidly.

Alice's through went dry. She quickly forced a smile on her face and said respectfully; "Hello Miss. Iasant, how are you?"

Miss Isant's smile widened. "I'm doing good. How was the tutoring lesson?"

How was the tutor lesson? It was hell.

"It went very well, Miss Iasant." She heard herself lie. It sure hurt to lie. "I explained our AP procedure to Mr. Hyuga and he seemed to catch on-" she choked on her words when she saw Yuri himself come up from behind Miss Iasant.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Yuri heard everything. He watched as Alice stuttered when she saw him.

"-really well." She finished.

He gave her a look. What the hell was she talking about?

Miss Iasant nodded. "That's excellent. I hope his grades pick up. He really was a good fighter."

Yuri stepped up beside her. "Hello, Miss Iasant. How are you?" he asked smoothly, mocking Alice, who was shrinking back.

Miss Iasant beamed at him. "Just the man! Are you pleased with your tutoring lessons, Yuri?"

He saw Alice trying to give him pleading looks to go along with it.

He flashed the teacher his irresistible grin he always flashed girls with. "I'm afraid everything she told me was pretty pointless."

The look on Alice's face was priceless.

"You see, I already knew the things she told me." Yuri continued sorrowfully. "Maybe she just isn't a good tutor. Maybe we need to get somebody SMARTER."

He hit the jackpot.

Alice looked as if she was going to cry. Yuri gloated to himself inwardly. Take that freak.

Miss Iasant looked confused and Yuri dearly wanted to slap her.

"But maybe," she began.

"No!" Alice quickly cut her off. "You SEE, Miss Iasant, yesterday's lesson was brief. I just started him off with the basics so he could completely understand how the class was working and maybe he would get the idea and it could be easier for him." She finished breathlessly.

Yuri scowled at her when Miss Iasant nodded smiling. She turned to him.

"Of course she knew everything she told you, Yuri. It was just the basics! Very wise, Ms. Elliot." She smiled faintly at Alice. "I can actually see this tutoring going somewhere."

They both watched as she walked away.

"Smooth move, dork." Yuri turned and left also.

Miss Iasant was insane to actually think they really hit if off with tutoring. He decided to not make it easy for Alice.

Not now. Not ever.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Alice prayed throughout the morning that Miss Iasant wouldn't ask Yuri anything in AP English. If he answered something wrong, she was dead meat.

She didn't even help him with anything.

But of course, Miss Iasant asked him. She asked him the minute class started.

And since Alice had arrived 5 minutes early, there was no escaping it.

"Yes, Mr. Hyuga. Now that you are being tutored by one of my smartest students," Miss aIsant flashed her a private smile. "Let's see how your tutoring lesson affected you. You get to answer my first question."

From the corner of her eye, Alice saw Yuri turn red with dread, but he kept his face care-free and cool.

And confident. And obnoxious.

As usual.

Alice turned her attention back on the teacher.

"Let's start with the easiest question because for Yuri, being tutored or not, I doubt he can answer the hard ones." Miss Iasant laughed. A few kids laughed with her, but Alice was too nervous to laugh.

Otherwise she would have.

"What is 'Lord of the Flies' about?" Miss Iasant asked.

The whole class groaned but Alice sighed with relief.

The question was too easy. He HAD to know it.

She turned her attention on Yuri, like everyone else.

He was chewing on his lower lip. "Um."

Miss Iasant tapped her fingers on her desk. "Come on Mr. Hyuga." She said. "Everyone knows this answer. You should too."

Yuri glanced down at the cover of his book. "Uhh. It's about a. a guy. With um. with blonde hair-no curly blonde hair and… and he looks gay and he uhh-" he continued to study the picture on the cover.

A lot of girls started giggling at his 'cute clueless-ness'.

"Be serious, Mr. Hyuga."

Alice wanted to crack her knuckles; she always did that when she was nervous, but knew it would be extremely rude.

"...And the boy is in um, in a jungle. That has a red bird-no, I mean, lots of birds-"

"Mr. Hyuga do you know what the book is about?" Miss Iasant asked sternly.

Yuri widened his innocent brown eyes before shrugging and glancing at the giggling girls.

Miss Iasant sighed. "Mr. Hyuga, the book is about a boy and-"

"and a group of kids who gets stranded on an island, then loose their memory and go crazy and start worshipping a pig." Yuri continued in a bored tone. "I know."

Everyone stared at him in wonderment.

Miss Iasant stared at him in surprise.

The giggling girls stared at him in admiration.

Alice glared at him disgustedly. He just did anything for attention. Even if he had to play stupid for half of the classes' time!

However, she silently sighed with relief. What a surprise, he actually knew.

Alice held her head in her hands. If THIS was bad, she knew it was going to get worse.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"Hi Yuri."

"Hiya Yuri."

"Hello Yuri."

"HEY YURI!"

"Sit with us Yuri!" a blonde cheerleader pleaded, scooting over.

Yuri grinned and slid into a seat at the cheerleaders' table.

"Hey babes," he greeted them, flashing them his 'I-know-u-want-me-but-you-cant-have-me' grin.

"So! How is your practice going?"

"Yeah!"

"I love your hair, Yuri."

"Did you hear about the spring dance, Yuri?"

"I KNOW! Your hair is so cute!"

"You have a date for the dance yet, Yuri?"

"Oh my God I love your shaggy brown hair, Yuri! Did you dye it?"

"Hey," Yuri protested. "I can only answer one question at a time."

The whole table started giggling.

Yuri hated it when they did that. He acted like he didn't, but he really did. It made him feel so stupid, it degraded him.

_You ARE stupid, asshole,_ he reminded himself.

One of the cheerleaders leaned over and pinched his cheek. "So cute!"

He hated it when they did that too. And they did it a lot.

"Hey! You hurt him!" a redhead cheerleader scolded before kissing his cheek. "There, boo boo's all gone."

Yuri smiled just to please them.

Okay, this was getting REALLY overrated.

He glanced around, looking for something-someone to save him from this abuse. His eyes landed on Alice Elliot, sitting by herself.

"Listen chicks," he stood up. "Yuri's gotta go."

"Awwwwwwwwwwww" they all whined.

"We'll miss you!" another cheerleader cried tearfully.

Yuri inwardly rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna miss you too, honeybunchers." He grabbed his tray and started for Little Miss Freak.

She was happily munching on a plum and reading a book.

God, she must've been the worlds' most boringest person.

Yuri was only a few feet away from her when suddenly-CONRAD came from out of nowhere and sat down next to her.

Yuri's jaw dropped open. What the fuck just happened?

I was about to go bother that freak and all of a sudden, her new geeky "boyfriend" comes and joins her.

Yuri furiously glared at the back of Nicholai's dirty blonde head.

That's it, he was off the team.

Of course Yuri didn't have the privilege to take him off, but being the leader of the Martial Arts program DID count.

Just then, Nemeton Highs' biggest bitch slinked up to him. Veronica Vera was the biggest bitch because she had the biggest B O O B S.

"He-e-e-e-y Yuri." She said, perfect glossed lips stretching to a perfect smile.

Yuri shifted his gaze when he noticed that Freak and Geek were staring at him now.

"Hey babe." He said, staring at her chest purposely.

Sure she had the biggest rack at school, but Yuri was ready to bet a thousand bucks that they were fake.

Probably stuffed with some plastic shit.

He didn't really know.

Yuri raised his gaze from her boobs to her face and flashed her his same I-know-u-want-me-but-u-cant-have-me smile.

Veronica pouted her lips. "Sit with me?" she purred, taking hold of his arm.

"Sure." He said. "Anything-for you."

The big boober grinned coyly at him.

_Oh shit, her nose must be plastic too,_ he thought, groaning privately.

When she smiled, her face showed lines around her mouth and like a normal person, around the nose too. But her nose just froze and the area around it stayed perfectly still.

Yuri backed away. No way was he going to date a Barbie. Hot or not, he was getting a natural chick.

"Never mind, beautiful." He gave her a phony smile. "I just remembered I gotta go eat with my Karate buds today."

"But-"

"See ya." He bolted.

Gross.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alice watched as Yuri ditch Veronica, biggest boobed chick at Nemeton high.

Was something missing here?

She uncomfortably turned her gaze back on Nicholai.

He had just told her that he was extremely sorry for pushing her and wanted to be friends.

"I'm also here for another reason." Nicholai continued.

Alice looked at him. "Yes?" she said, politely.

"The spring dance, next week-will you go with me?" he asked all in a rush.

Her mouth fell open. "But-"

"No! You HAVE to!" he pleaded. "Please? I-I really want to go with you."

"But-"

"Please, Alice! PLEASE! I-I've been watching you for such a long time now-I really like you! You're so pretty without make up and-and your eyes! They're beautiful! So big and blue-you are so. so. cool!" he blurted.

Alice flushed. She had never been told all of that so she didn't really know what to say.

_Say something nice back_, she told herself.

But what?

Your beautiful and I love your eyes?

"Please go with me?" Nicholai asked again.

Alice hesitated. She had never been to dances and didn't want to start going now.

"Yes, of course." She heard herself say.

….Alice hated when she did that.

Talk without thinking first.

The green eyed boy grinned at her. "Great! I'll pick you up at 7: 30 next Friday!"

He got up and left, smiling broadly.

Alice bit her lip.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Ooooh Nicholai asked out Alice! Isn't that cute? Blah! I really stressed on Veronica and her boobs, I thought it was funny. Haha. I also put Terry in here.. did I say that already? Oh well. I don't know what else to put in this author's note other than I really loved writing this chapter. Now, a word for my slaves- I mean reviewers! 

**_Tiger5913 –_** _Whoo hoo! I'm glad you like like. Yeah Alice still likes Yuri deep down, even though he is a jerk. Silly silly. Ya think Nicholai is sweeter? I do too… for now. Ha. UPDATE MY DEDICATED STORY, SWEETIE! I love it so much! Okay, hug hug!_

**_Kaparzen –_** _Heya! Everyone seems to like Nicholai. Good it's part of plan. A very wonderful plan!!_

_**Lenne –** Thank you! Another person has come to enjoy my story! I'm grateful!_

**_aegis –_** _Yes you reviewed. Even though it's small, all of them from you matters. A hug and A kiss! Smooch!_

**_psychedelicaya_** **_–_** _Another new person! Thanks for your comment, I'm glad I'm doing a good job!_

**_at –_** _Yet another! Yay I hope you continue to read as you said. Yes don't we all love Bacon? :P_

**_llYuniell –_** _Nicholai Nicholai Nicholai another"good ol nick" follower. Ha! I'm so happy! Keep reading!_

**_Roxsheena_** **_–_** _Hi again! You still didn't see my mail!? Aaaah!! I'm so sad. Hehehe, that's okay though. I'm glad you're liking this I hope you like this chapter as well._

_**Angelic Kamaria – **Kelly, my love! You kept urging me to update, and I have. Hope you're happy! Love ya!_

**_llYuniell –_** _Nicholai Nicholai Nicholai another"good ol nick" follower. Ha! I'm so happy! Keep reading!_

_**fireinu –** Kurando is in SH2 and Michelle was the woman in Bistriz with her husband Terry. Anyways, thanks again for a review, I know you're likin' this!_

_**Pyaara Wala** – Hi there, you like my fics huh? I read your other reviews too! I'm glad you do, everytime someone says this it means a lot. And yeah updating these is hard but I try my best. C'ya! _

_**Elinor Wahl –** Hi! I'm glad you like this too! And I diiid email you, I am ALIVE! Teehee_

**/ A Lifeless Beauty /**


	4. The Turn Around

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **The Turn Around **. . .

* * *

I updated as soon as I could I hope some of you like this fast update of mine. The dance will be in a few more chapters, I'm trying to make this story more in-depth than other high school fics. So be patient with this! Naniwa being the coach for Martial Arts team is pretty lame, but I didn't know who else. Enjoy!

* * *

Yuri shook out his damp hair from his sweaty face, falling on all fours and panting. 

"THAT'S GREAT, YURI! KEEP IT UP!" The teacher for the Martial Arts class, Naniwa yelled.

The younger man merely nodded, too exhausted to reply.

"EVERYBODY HIT THE SHOWERS! YURI GETS ONE OF THE FIRST SHOWERS! MAKE S-U-R-E YURI GETS A STALL!"

Yuri allowed two of his other peers to help him to his feet.

He sank onto a bench the minute they entered the locker rooms.

"Conrad! Do me a favor and work on your kick!" Mr. Kawashima called.

Nicholai nodded slowly. "Yes, sir."

Yuri smirked before removing his shirt. Waiting for Naniwa to leave, he slammed his locker shut.

A few boys headed for the showers.

"MAKE SURE HYUGA GETS A STALL!" Naniwa yelled again before finally leaving.

"Hey Conrad," Yuri walked up to him and lay a hand on his shoulder. "This is your last chance. I mean it. If you screw up at the tournament on Saturday, you're off. Got it?" he squeezed his shoulder painfully.

Nicholai flushed, turning red with anger. "It's not your decision, Hyuga." He muttered before continuing to take off his shirt.

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "In case you forgot, I am the leader, I AM the best fighter." He narrowed his eyes before laughing. "You Conrad don't exactly count."

Nicholai clenched his teeth. "We'll see."

Yuri backed away, grinning. "Sure we will. Miss a hit and your ass is out."

He turned away and started walking to take a shower before turning around again.

"By the way, Conrad. _We _don't date freaks. Get it through your head." He disappeared into the shower room.

**------------------------------------------------------**

"So, how was your day today?" Mrs. Elliot asked her daughter that evening. She had taken them out to a Chinese restaurant to get away from the house.

Alice pushed her egg roll around her plate. "It was okay." She said quietly.

Mrs. Elliot smiled encouragingly. "Anything interesting happen today?"

Alice paused. "Yes."

"And that is..?"

She cleared her throat awkwardly and looked her mother in the eye. "I was asked to the dance today. It's next Friday." She waited patiently and looked down.

Mrs. Elliot was surprised. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Alice glanced back up at her. "What do you mean?"

Her mother shrugged. "You just never have been on a date before. You wouldn't know what to do."

"It's not a date mom." Alice said quickly.

Mrs. Elliot laughed. "It's a date. HE'S your date. That means you only dance with him. Unless. He lets you dance with someone else, of course."

Alice anxiously looked at her mother. "But I don't know how to dance!" she blurted.

Mrs. Elliot laughed again. "It's not that hard. You'll catch on. Eventually."

"And I also have to wear a dress right?" Alice continued desperately.

"Not a dress. A formal gown." Her mother corrected her, "We can arrange that. I gave you some money right?"

"I bought some skirts though."

"Skirts that cost $500.00?"

"No!"

Mrs. Elliot nodded, "Go to the mall and get a dress. But remember; a DECENT dress. Because women-"

"-keep their dignity." Alice sighed, "I know."

"Maybe you should ask the guy who's taking you first." Mrs. Alice suggested. "Ask him what color to wear."

"It's his decision?"

"No, but you don't exactly know either right?"

"No, he's just going to tell me to wear any color."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Alice said nervously, but making a mental note to ask him anyway.

Mrs. Elliot smiled. "Okay. Who is the guy anyways?"

"Oh his name is Nicholas-I mean Nicholai. Nicholai Conrad." Alice explained. "He's on the Martial Arts team for our school."

"Alright. Just make sure I get to meet him. See what he's like." Mrs. Elliot said.

Alice nodded.

Great, now she had another problem.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey,"

Alice turned around as she walked down the school's large main hallway.

Nicholai was striding towards her down the hall, that next morning. "Wait up, Al!"

Alice blinked. "Umm."

He flashed her a sincere smile. "So how've you been?"

"Pretty good." She responded steadily, "How about you?"

"Great. Real great." He gave her another smile. "You heard about the tournament tomorrow night?"

Alice bobbed her head gently, "Yes…"

Nicholai fell in step with her. "So… you coming?"

Alice was taken aback. "To the tournament?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun." He insisted.

She bit her lip, "I don't know."

"Please come? Just watch to game." He urged. "You can-you can cheer me on." His blush showed upon his pale face.

Alice giggled. Whoa that was weird. She hadn't heard herself laugh for so long.

"So you coming?" he asked again.

The girl shrugged. "Maybe."

His grin widened. "That's good enough for me. See ya Al."

She watched him walk away.

Alice didn't know why, but she felt weird every time he called her Al. She wondered why he was already nicknaming her. It wasn't as if they had anything going on.

She sighed and continued walking down the hall.

She didn't think she'd ever get it.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Alice unwrapped her PB&J sandwhich and took a bite, savoring the sticky taste.

"Hey Ali." Kurando slid into a seat before her.

She swallowed. "Hello Kurnado, how are you?" She hadn't spoken to him in a long time.

"On Monday and Friday next week the Science fair downtown is starting." He pushed up his glasses. "Do you want to come with me? I want to submit my newest creation in the contest."

Alice wrinkled her nose. "Monday AND Friday?"

Kurando nodded earnestly. "For those who miss the Monday fair get the FRIDAY fair! What do you say? After school on Monday you coming with me?"

Alice apologetically shook her head. "Sorry Kurando. Can't."

"Why? We HAVE to go!" He insisted. "We ALWAYS go!"

"I can't. I have something else to do."

"But we ALWAYS go." Kurando wailed.

"I'm sorry, Look Kurando, I didn't even get my project together for this year. What am I supposed to enter?"

The black haired boy shrugged. "I don't know…" He mumbled.

Alice didn't know what to say. "I-"

"I KNOW!" he shouted excitedly.

She jumped as half of the cafeteria glanced at them.

"Shhh!" She chastised, "What?"

"I know!" He cried again, but more quietly. "We'll go together on the FRIDAY fair! You should have time then to get together a project! Eh, are you free then?"

Alice bit her lip. "I'd love to go with you Kurando." She said honestly. "But I'm um. well. I uh, I'm sort of going to the dance."

His jaw fell off his face.

"WHAT?!" he gasped.

She shrugged. "Yeah. Some guy named Nicholai Conrad asked me-"

"Some guy?" Kurando repeated, "Nicholai Conrad is on the school's Martial Arts team!"

Alice looked at him curiously. "Aren't you going?"

Kurando chuckled bitterly and stood up abruptly. "Yeah.. right.." He mumbled. "See ya Ali." He shuffled away, head down.

Alice felt a pang of pity. She knew exactly how it felt to be left out. "Kurando!" She called to him. "I'll go to the fair with you instead, if you want me to."

He turned around and shook his head. "No, it's fine. I don't want you to graduate from high school without ever going to a dance. Have fun." He said sincerely.

Boy, Alice really hated herself. "Well what about you?" she demanded.

Kurando raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon Alice, you think I'd ever get a chance? You're very pretty. Your status at school just changed because homeless people started living with you. Before that happened, you were once a NORMAL person. Not a freak, definitely not a geek. Me? I've always been a geek. And I don't exactly strike a person handsome."

Alice frowned. "You're so stupid to believe all that. Get a grip of yourself, Kurando! You are NOT ugly-"

"You HAVE to be joking, Elliot!" A voice said loudly, from behind them.

They both whirled around.

Alice inwardly sighed. Who else but Yuri?

The bastard smirked at them.

"You were saying that, Inugami over here isn't ugly?" he said, raising his voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

Yuri laughed darkly. "No, he isn't ugly. He's hideously deformed."

Kurando went bright red as everyone laughed and turned away to leave.

Anger pumped into Alice's veins. What was Yuri's problem?

She crossed over Kurando and blocked his way. He stared at her in surprise.

"Yes, Yuri I was telling him he wasn't ugly." She said, facing Yuri, raising her chin defiantly and struggling to keep her voice steady. "Do you mind?"

Yuri's lips bent into a sneer. "Yep. I fucking do mind. You got a problem with that, freak?" He narrowed his eyes challengingly.

Alice opened her mouth.

_Say something!_ She told herself.  
_  
What? _

Anything!

"Whatever," she turned and walked out the lunchroom.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yuri furiously pounded on the PS2 controller. "DAMN YOU JIN!" he yelled.

His stupid 14 year old half sister tutted loudly behind him.

"C'mon." he muttered, eyes focused on the T.V. "COME ON!!"

Anastasia looked up from her homework, frowning. "Get a life, Yuri. It's only a game." She rolled her eyes.

"Fuck it." He snapped back.

She tsk-tsked before going back to her homework.

Yuri kept punching the controller, making Jin do crazy moves, which made him lose.

A big GAME OVER flashed on the screen.

Yuri violently hurled the controller away.

"YURI!" Anastasia cried. "Are you CRAZY!?"

"Psycho." He muttered, getting up just as his mother entered the den, camera at hand.

"Yuri-honey!" She cooed, "It's time for a few pictures before your big tournament!"

He glanced at the time before rolling his eyes. "Mom, the tournament's in like, 5 hours. It's only 3 right now."

"Still!" Mrs. Hyuga insisted, "You should be practicing!"

Yuri made a face, "Chill out. I ALWAYS practice. And anyways, I NEVER miss a hit."

Anastasia snorted from behind them. "Don't brag."

He smirked. "Why do you think they made me the lead instructor of the team? Simple. Cuz I'm the best fighter." He boasted.

Anastasia stood up and stalked out of the room, her faithful textbook under her arm.

"FREAK!" he yelled after her.

Yuri shook his head. It was scary how his own sister reminded him of Alice.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Alice sighed. "So, should I go?"

Mrs. Elliot nodded. "Absolutely! Go out and have fun, after all. It's only a fighting tournament."

She shrugged. "But I'm not even interested in Martial Arts."

"He wants you to be there." Her mother reminded her.

"Well HE wants a lot of things." Alice said. "I promise mom, it's weird. Every time I tell him no, he begs me until I change my mind."

Mrs. Elliot glanced at her. "Well maybe he really likes you."

"No." Alice shook her head, "I don't think so. It seems like. Like obsession. I know it sounds dumb, but it's just what I think." She quickly added.

Mrs. Elliot nodded. "Just give him a chance. If he blows it, it's over."

"How is he going to 'blow it'?" Alice demanded, confused.

Her mother studied her for a second. "You'll know."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sorry, sorry, sorry! This chapter was kinda rushed but I had to write it so the next part would make sense. I didn't have too much fun writing this except that most of you are probably pissed off at Yuri for calling Kurando that. Hahaha.

And yes Anastasia is Yuri's half sister, she had to be in there somewhere, I think she seems to fit the part very well. And this is AU so Mrs. Hyuga and Karin are… ARE NOT… ya know. And I just had to make Yuri play Tekken it looks so funny. XD

And I'm sorry I think I missed some reviewers last time… I was in a hurry and I messed up my after chapter comments. I apologize to whoever I forgot. Now I'll do this more carefully and I won't miss anyone!

_**Angelic Kamaria – **Look I bet you are surprised to this so soon. Hope you enjoy it. Peace!_

**_Tiger5913 –_** _Hey hun. I haven't heard from you forever, you didn't die did you? Omg, I'm worried! Haha.. and the dance will come up soon, don't worry a few more chapters and the dance will take place! Yes Yuri is an ass. I bet you're really really pissed at what he said to Kurando. XD He should be digging his own grave by now. Can't wait for more of my gift fic, c'ya later!_

**_Roxsheena_** **_–_** _Hi I think you'll hate Yuri again… :P And I'm glad you think this is great, I love it when people say things about my work cuz I always think it's lame! Hehehe. Ooooh another big Yuri Hyuga fan. Me too! We can both be his biggest fans! - cuddles Yuri doll along with her new trusty sidekick Roxsheena -_

_**llYuniell –** Sorry about the last chapter I put your review there instead of... Someone else's. oops!! Everyone hates Yuri this is great. I don't think you'll hate him later though and if you still do... man, you're evil. :P_

_**Asnee **– lol, you're review was weirdly funny. Veronica's boobs are filled with undying malice. Malice indeed. Poor Joachim._

_**CrazyRedNeck** – Yours was funny too. Don't worry Nicholai will be out of the scene maybe. MAYBE._

_**confused deranged person **– Thank you! Don't know what else to say, Thanks! _

_**Pyaara Wala **– Eeeeh hope you're not mad. The dance won't arrive yet. I'm gonna hide, you may hit me! _

_**Bella **– Hiya Bella! I bet you want to pound Yuri in the ground or torture him with voodoo by now. Who knows when he'll stop being a jerk? I cannot say. Hehe There's a reason way Nicholai is stalking Alice, don't worry you'll see soon hopefully. And I was thinking of making Veronica a school secretary since she is older in the game. But I decided she would be the fake boob girl at school. And… that'd be creepy if she was 30 and a 12th grade student. XD _

_Oh and hunny, I did give Lucia a part! Don't worry! She's one of my fav characters so… I have hers planned out. I don't know if it will be a big role or not but she's definitely in it. And Alice with her torn skirts, well that's just the way she is but there may be a small chance of a reason she's doing it. You'll find out later. There ya go I answered you're questions the best I could at this time. Taa taa! _

_**JacobAlvarez **- Wow even the guys reading this hate Yuri. EVERYONE HATES YURI! I must have really done a good job… that'd be spine-chilling if someone were to cheer him on. Oo Yuri won't be nice anytime soon, Jacob. BUT he will… maybe. And I hope this chapter made you feel better for seeing more Kurando. Kurando will be in this a lot so no need to agonize about not seeing him make an appearance. Funny, everyone loves geeky Kurando and hates bitchy Yuri. Ha. _

_**bitterSWEET-love **– Hiii it's you again. I'm glad you're still reading this, I didn't wanna lose you! Yuri will have sweet moments when he feels like it. Hahaha_

_**RandomFan** – Thanks for the kind word. I'm trying to update this as fast as I can; I'm getting ready for college soon so I'm preparing for that also. But I will not fail and I'm gonna try to update this every week or maybe even less. _

_– Haha I love you're name. Butit won't show up on the document.Mystery person, thanks for the accolade._

_**Kaparzen** – Heeey You almost threw in the lake yesterday! Have mercy, you little runt. Thanks for the compliment keep reviewing even though I know you hate to. :P_

**_KallenKoenig_ –**_ Hey a new reviewer! Yuri and Alice are my fav couple too, and by the looks of it you must be a Karin fan, and I hate to break it to ya but… nevermind I don't wanna spoil this! And thanks for saying this is too good to be a cliché fic I think I will change my summary and get the cliché word out of it. Thanks for the suggestion! _

_**Eldameldor **– Thanks, and yes I feel bad for Alice too. Look at how cruel I am for torturing the poor creature. _

_**MikoNoNyte **– Kim thanks so much for the review! I'm in high spirits now! Yes I have a crazy mind and wild imagination I'm glad this made ya laugh at my silly head. I thought Kurando had the geeky look to him too. The way he talks just screams "Nerd!" Sorry for reminding you of your high school hell but I tried to make similar situations almost everyone has confronted. And yet again you caught me, I totally forgot to describe Michelle and Terry, I'll make note of that. Time for a hug and kiss! - smooches – _

_**fireinu **– Heya. Yuri already knows what she does with her skirt... maybe I should describe that a bit more, but still the whole freak think makes a notice of that. But thanks!_

**/ A Lifeless Beauty /**


	5. TNT For The Brain

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **T.N.T For The Brain **…

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit longer and more descriptive. I got lazy on that last one. Here's to more Yuri and Alice bickering!

* * *

"COME ON GUY!" Naniwa yelled.

Yuri lazily sat back and allowed two cheerleaders to continue massaging his shoulders.

His teammates were walking about, getting ready.

Yuri was very pleased to see that Nicholai was looking nervous. Maybe he'd go talk and mess with him before the game.

Their eyes met briefly and the brunet smirked when he saw how good ol' Nikky's eyes widened with disbelief at the sight of two cheerleaders giving him a massage.

"There you go baby, feel better?" one of the two cheerleaders asked.

"Yeah, thanks babe." He got up from where he was sitting, blew them a kiss and walked away.

"You all set, Hyuga?" Naniwa asked.

"Mmhmm, better than I'll ever be." He responded as Naniwa clapped him on the back.

The instructor nodded and pointed to a female. "Go over there. She's handing out the uniforms.

Yuri walked over to the girl. She was okay, not VERY pretty, but you know, not ugly either.

She looked about 20 or something.

"Hey babe." He greeted her, flashing her, his famous I-no-u-want-me-but-u-cant-have-me smile.

The female raised an eyebrow. "Name?"

"Hyuga." He watched as she rummaged through the box before handing him his Martial Arts uniform. "Here." She said.

It was the only one wrapped in clear plastic. Everyone else was just folded in the box. No, HIS was WRAPPED.

He smirked, taking hold of it. A few of his other teammates noticed his 'wrapped' uniform.

"Pretty cool." One of them said casually.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "I guess." He replied, just as casual before glancing disdainfully at their un-wrapped uniforms.

He made sure they saw this before walking away.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Alice pushed through the crowd to get a seat, the arena was surprisingly full. She finally found a seat but it was pretty up high. She doubted if Nicholai could even see her.

The whole arena was huge, and remarkably illuminated.

She had come 20 minutes late so the match had already started.

She was pretty sure they were in the lead.

Everyone was screaming themselves hoarse.

Alice tried to catch on but found it hard to.

Alice focused her eyes on the small figure which was Conrad. He looked devastated.

The match resumed and she found it all very boring. It was just as she had expected it to be: Yuri was showing the fanciest of the fanciest and the crowd was going berserk, chanting: "HYU-GA! HYU-GA!"

It was driving her crazy.

The cheerleaders were going positively insane. "GIVE US AN H! H! GIVE US AN A! A! GIVE US A Y! Y! GIVE US A U! U!--"

She stood up, and made her way past the people standing up in their seats, still chanting.

It was hard work but she made it out.

Feeling sure that Nicholai wouldn't miss her, Alice left.

-----------------------------------------------------

Monday came too quickly for Yuri's liking. They won the tournament of course.

He just loved being out there, having the crowd scream HIS name, having the cheerleaders going crazy over HIM. He loved it all.

He could even hear "HYU-GA! HYU-GA!" still chanting in his head.

It all felt so good being out there that he didn't have time to yell at Nicholai for his lousy 'almost' throw down.

Yeah, everyone on the team but Nicholai had some good moves.

Damn Conrad was searching the crowd like a retard.

"YOU LOOKING FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR SOMETHING!?" Yuri had yelled at him.

The Martial Arts students all started to laugh.

"Yeah, his IMAGINARY girlfriend." Another one chuckled.

Nicholai had turned furiously away and angrily, very heatedly stormed off the field.

It was an awesome night.

Yuri sat daydreaming at the kitchen table Monday at dawn.

"Morning." Anastasia mumbled, half asleep.

He glanced at her with a sudden smirk. "Know what, kid? I'm gonna be a professional Martial Arts fighter." He declared.

"I'm gonna be so rich and famous. Everyone will like me. I might even give you a few dimes to spend on."

Ana rolled her eyes. "Great. I'll be your cheerleader." She said sarcastically.

Yuri smirked. "I'm pretty popular at your school, too."

The Russian girl made a face. "Yes Yuri. All the girls love you and all the guys hate you. You call that popular?"

"Fuckin' popular." He said. "All their girlfriends are in love with me. Hell, I don't blame them."

Anastasia made an annoyed noise. "Yuri, they don't worship you."

Her half Japanese brother laughed. "They do more than worship me. They FANTASIZE about me. Especially at night."

She gave him a look and walked out.

_Don't know what's up her ass today_, he thought before resuming to his day dream and munching loudly on fruit loops.

**-----------------------------------------------**

Alice braided her hair for Monday. Her hair long, it was probably 6 or 7 inches past her shoulder. Mainly because she never felt like doing anything fresh to herself.

Her mother had bought her a new blouse the other day, but before she could wear it in public, Alice 'tore' one of the elbows.

Mrs. Elliot stuck her head in the doorway. "Hey sweetie. Today everybody's gonna be at work near dinner time. What do you say we go out for dinner?"

Alice nodded. "Sure, why-" she stopped and sighed. "Never mind."

Mrs. Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Something up?"

She nodded glumly. "Tutoring."

Her mother looked surprised. "You have a tutor?"

Alice shook her head. "Nah, I tutor someone."

Mrs. Elliot smiled. "That's sweet! I'll get to meet him or her. So should I make dinner for the three of us?"

"Mom! He's coming for tutoring, not dinner!"

"Him, huh?" Her mother asked. "Is he the one who asked you to the dance?"

"No, he's someone else. Unimportant."

"I see. Alright sweetie, hurry up so you won't miss the bus." She soon left.

Alice sighed softly, grabbed her back pack and hurried after her mother.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

School was the same.

Mr. Simon did his regular 30 hour speech with only two of his regular students alive and paying attention.

The rest of the class had died.

"Mr. Inugami has understood the process and gave a very fine, simple and authentic way to find exactly what the question is."

Alice found it particularly hard to keep up with him today for some reason. Her mind was telling her to put her head down and sleep, but she knew that would be too rude.

"…all about. Mr. Inugami has demonstrated this, and will now answer this trick question-yes, question number 5. Tell me Mr. Inugami, is the answer A, B, or C?"

"B, sir."

"Correct! Excellent! Now, how about you Nina?"

The pigtailed brunette lifted her head from her arms. "Umm."

"The next question." Mr. Simon prompt. "The answer? A, B, or C?"

"Ummm. C?"

"Incorrect. Mr. Inugami?"

"C, sir."

"Correct!" Mr. Simon said happily.

Nina put her head back down. She didn't bother to argue. If she did, she got detention.

Alice couldn't stand it any longer and raised her arm.

Mr. Simon turned to her. "Yes, Ms. Elliot? You wanted to answer the next question?"

She cleared her throat. "Um no, I wanted to know if I could have the hall pass, sir." She said timidly.

Mr. Simon's face fell and she shut her eyes to block away the image. "Of course, of course." He quickly jotted something down on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

She gratefully took it and escaped. Alice had never done this before so didn't really know what to do. It felt weird walking down an empty, quiet hallway.

She decided to go to the bathroom since she knew everyone did that to ditch. At least in the books that's what everyone did.

They did either that or leave the school. But Alice wouldn't dare do that.

As she neared the bathrooms, someone from the boys' bathroom stepped out Alice froze.

"Nicholai?" she cried from the sudden meeting.

He turned around slowly, "Al?"

Alice nodded hesitantly. "What are you-"

"Where were you Saturday?" He demanded at once.

She took a small step back. "What do you mean?"

Nicholai clenched his teeth. "I thought you told me that you were going to BE there, _Alice_." He spat her name out as if it was some _swear_ word.

She was confused. "But I was there."

Nicholai narrowed his eyes. "Oh really…? Where were you sitting?"

"At the top. I didn't really think you could see me, but I came a little late so all the good seats were taken." She explained, "I'm really sorry."

His face remained in the same flushed state before it brightened.

"Oh great! Thanks for coming! Eat lunch with me today." He squeezed her arm and walked away.

Alice nodded silently, watching him disappear down the hall.

It wasn't an invitation.

It was a command.

**------------------------------------------------**

That afternoon Yuri impatiently rang the Elliot's doorbell.

It opened after five minute and a pretty lady stood there. She had rich blonde shoulder length hair and piercing sapphire eyes.

The house behind her was abnormally quiet.

Oh shit, maybe he got the wrong house. Where the hell were the homeless freaks? He tried glancing around the lady, and saw no one.

No one but the beautiful lady.

_You're sick, Hyuga._ He told himself,_ she must be 30 years older than you are.  
_  
"Can I help you?" the lady asked perspicuously.

"Yeah-" Before Yuri could continue, Alice appeared next to the lady.

"Oh. You." She said plainly.

He didn't say anything.

"Mom, this is. You know, the tutor guy. Yuri, this is my mother." She politely introduced them.

Yuri wanted to laugh. No way. This chick could NOT be a mother. And not be a freaks mother.

"Hi Mrs. Elliot." He gave her that smile of his.

The woman stepped back. "It's a pleasure to meet you Yuri, come in."

"Oh yes," Yuri said smoothly. "It IS a _pleasure_."

He stressed real hard on the word 'pleasure'.

Mrs. Elliot didn't notice anything, but he caught Alice glaring at him from the corner of his eye. He grinned at the angered Alice.

"You and Alice are going to work in the dining room today. The houses' occupants are out today." Mrs. Elliot explained. "So you two won't be bothered."

"Okay." Yuri didn't really know what else to say as he followed them through the large house.

Mrs. Elliot pointed to the table. "You can sit here."

He awkwardly sat down as the two females began talking to each other.

"You have your stuff, sweetie?"

"No, I'm going to go get it. They're upstairs."

"Don't bother, want me to get it for you?"

"Yes, please."

Yuri rolled his eyes as her "graciousness"

But the minute her mother left, Alice rounded on him.

"Hyuga, up." She said.

"Huh?"

She pointed to the far end of the table. "You sit there."

He gave her a look but didn't argue.

Alice seated herself at the other end.

Yuri stared at her in disbelief. She ignored him.

Mrs. Elliot returned shortly with her stuff. "Have fun." She smiled and left.

Alice opened her book and began flipping through it. "Hyuga, read the passage in chapter 13."

"What?!"

"Chapter thirteen." She repeated through gritted teeth.

He randomly opened his book.

"Read the passage."

"What passage?"

"The THIRD passage."

"Where?!"

Alice glared at him. "Don't mess with me Hyuga, the THIRD PASSAGE."

"What's a passage?" he asked bluntly.

She stood up, stormed over to him, snatched his book from his hands, opened the book to the right page and chapter and pointed to the third paragraph.

"THERE is the third passage."

"Ohhhhh." He said, trying to make it obvious, "The third PARAGRAPH. Why didn't you say so?"

Alice shook her head. "Read it. I'm going to ask you questions to see if you're paying attention."

"Yes, Ma'am!" he mocked.

She ignored him as usual and went to sit back down, reading the 'passage' herself.

Yuri was growing tired of the silence and got pretty bored after the first word "The".

"Your mom is pretty hot." He spoke up.

Alice looked up from her book and shot him a look of pure venom.

_If looks could kill,_ Yuri thought.

"Keep it to yourself, you're sick!"

"How old is she?"

"40 plus."

"Nuh UH?!"

Alice once again ignored him.

"Hey freak." He said.

Silence.

Yuri impatiently kicked the chair across from him. "Freak. I'm talking to you."

"I have a name."

"Yeah, so? Anyways, I'm done reading."

She didn't answer.

"YO! IM DONE READING!"

Alice narrowed her eyes at him.

"Can I go home now!?"

**

* * *

**

There ya have it. I hope this chapter was better than the last one. I know that one was too short.

Hmm not much to say other than the dance is coming up in the next few chapters. And as you can see Yuri's still a buttmunch. Ahaha. I love answering to all my reviewers so here goes,

_**Angelic Kamaria **– I hope you like this chapter. Even though you hate meanie Yuri. –dodges swap-_

_**Tiger5913 **– Oh yeah I forgot to say Kurando wears glasses. MY BAD!! Haha Aww I hope you're having fun at work. I know you're not but, ya know. I want part of my fic soon! –blows kiss-_

_- Well that's you're name. So two dots, lol, gald you like the fast updating._

_**Roxsheena **– Yeah they're not cousins… hmm but maybe I COULD make them cousins in here. It still could be a possibility. That would actually kinda work in with the plot I'm doing and I was thinking of it. Thanks for reminding. It's official thing! –kiss on cheek- :D _

_**KallenKoenig** – Umm Karin is uh well. I dunno... umm DON'T BE MAD AT ME! ;;_

_**Anna-leilei **- Thanks. I tried to keep it as real as possible. _

_**Pyaara Wala **– Well, I like saying things to the people that review… it's just a habit of mine. And it doesn't take up chapter space. I make the chapters beforehand so they're all the lengths I want them to be. But thank you anyways. Hehe._

_**bitterSWEET-love **– Girl power!! Hehehe. I tired to make Alice stand up to him but she eventually backed out. Oh well she tried._

_**Kayura1 **– Thank you for the fav! I'll have to read some of your stories in the near future._

_**Asnee **– Cute egg of wrath owns me!? XD_

_**Eldameldor **– Here's more! _

_**MikoNoNyte **– There's more tutoring sessions to come, that's why; lack thereof. "Not a boob man" ? That's so hilarious! Kids these days. I don't know what else to say other than I'm glad I'm doing a good job on being convincing enough to grab people's attention. Love you this ------------------------------------------------------ much!_

_**Bella **- This one's a bit longer! Happy now? And yes, we have to spread the Lucia love! :P_

_**Vi3t Girl MOMO **– It's okay that you haven't reviewed. At least you're reading it, right? The dance is coming sheesh rush rush._

_**Christia **- If you read the first chapter, Alice lives with homeless people because her mother is funding a help for the homeless campaign and took up the challenge to house them all in their home. Which means. Homeless people Homeless people living in Alice's Dumb stereotyped highschoolers Alice geek. _


	6. Third of Its Kind

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **Third of Its Kind **. . .

**

* * *

**

Yup here's chapter six so soon! Don't worry guys the dance is going to begin shortly! I think you guys will get a kick towards the end, it's pretty funny. Not gonna say anymore here other than something strange is up with Nicholai still and Yuri is the same as always. See? No biggie yet!

**

* * *

**

Maybe it was because Nicholai was never sitting at the "Martial Arts table" at lunch with the team anymore that Yuri hated him even more.

To make it worse, he was always eating with that FREAK. Yuri was pretty sure aliens had come and brainwashed him. However childish it may sound, there really wasn't a better explanation.

"What's his problem?" he growled under his breath.

Joshua followed his gaze. "Nicholai's a jackass." He replied, shifting his gaze.

"Yeah, he just wants to get laid." Halley agreed, laughing. "I wouldn't pay attention to him."

Yuri shook his head. "That asshole scores so low. It's a shame how he's on the team."

He waited for the rest of the team to agree. If they did, then he could kiss Nicholai's ass good bye.

But unfortunately, no one said anything except-

"Aww, leave 'Im alone." Joshua said being defensive.

Yuri gave him a dark look. So maybe Nicholai DID have some friends here... Still, it was only a matter of time before Yuri would turn Conrad into a freak himself.

He looked over to Nicholai one last time.

_Soon_, he thought.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alice was so self-conscious around Nicholai. For some weird reason she didn't know of.

He was so strange. So different.

But being around him made her uncomfortable.

"So do you know how to dance?" he had asked.

No, not asked; demanded.

Alice shook her head. "Not really."

Nicholai grinned amiably, "Great. I'll teach you!" He seemed really happy to know that she didn't know how to dance.

Weird.

"Um, Nicholai?"

"What?"

"Uh, well. You see, I was just um. Wondering about-"

"What?!"

"Well-y-you know. I just wanted to-I mean, you know the dance?"

For a second he stared at her and she was sure there was revulsion somewhere hidden. "Don't tell me you can't come with me!"

"No-I am! It's just-"

"Then what's wrong…?"

But her nerves failed her. "Never mind." She murmured softly. "Never mind."

**------------------------------------------------**

Her tutoring sessions were the most horrible moments of her ENTIRE life.

Alice somehow managed to hate Yuri even more. She despised him. Everything about him. From how darkly he dressed, to the way he looked, to the way he acted.

He was such, Such a bastard.

Alice bit her lip and stared at her small wrist watch.

Yuri was exactly 14 minutes late.

Maybe he wouldn't show? But she knew she'd be ticked off if he didn't come.

_That asshole_, she thought with a shudder slumping into her pillows. _Doesn't even have the decency to call to tell me that he's not coming.  
_  
She sighed and dropped 'Lord of the Flies' beside her. Alice stretched her legs and closed her eyes.

Sleep.

Her thoughts drifted to Nicholai. How was she supposed to know what color to wear to the dance? What if she wore a dress he didn't like?

She could even picture Nicholai's look of loathing to go along with it.

Suddenly, her door banged open and Yuri himself came striding in, totally drenched in sweat.

"GROSS!" she cried out, quickly sitting up. "First you don't have enough manners to call and tell me that you're coming late, NOW you don't even take a SHOWER after doing god-knows-what!"

Yuri ignored her. "Where do I sit?" he asked impatiently.

"Not on MY bed!" Alice scrambled off her bed to get a sheet or something to place over it. "I don't want it to smell like YOU!"

He made an irritated face. "I smell good." He said haughtily, "Unlike you."

She disregarded him and spread and extra blanket she found underneath her bed, onto the place where Yuri was going to sit. By the foot board.

When he was sitting upon her bed, he watched as she walked over to her dresser and began rummaging through her top drawer.

What the hell was that freak doing?

Walking back over to him, she pinched her nose and held out body spray. Without waiting a second, she began spraying the stuff all over him.

Yuri yelped and jumped back. "TAKE THAT SHIT AWAY FROM ME!"

Alice shrugged and began spraying the mist all over herself and around her. After one minute of spraying, Alice finally sat on the bed exhaling noisily.

"Now why the heck didn't you call, darn it?!"

"I'm sorry, _Al_." Yuri mocked. "I had practice."

Alice felt her face burn. "Don't call me that!"

He smirked. "Yeah? You let Conrad call you that. Why not me?"

"Get real." She mumbled.

Yuri laughed callously, "YOU get real, bitch. Why don't you just leave us popular guys alone-no wait, hang out with Nicholai even more. I want the whole school to see what a loser he is."

She bit her lip to keep from bursting. But Alice bit down a little too hard.

Fresh blood trickled past her lips and down her pale chin.

Yuri inched away from her.

"Holy hell, what a FREAK!"

Alice took her index finger and wiped the line of blood off her chin.

"You ever heard of a tissue, Al?!" he spat.

She raised her dark blue eyes up to meet his soft amber ones.

Jesus Christ those eyes scared the shit out of him.

"You ever heard of being polite and getting the tissue for me, Yuri?"

He snorted. "Get it yourself."

She continued to stare at him with her big scary eyes.

She looked fucking pitiful in Yuri's opinion, so he quickly looked away before he actually felt sorry for her.

Alice slowly climbed to her feet and walked silently out the door, in her mind, she was screaming insults at him.

Yuri glanced back at her retreating back. For a second he remained motionless.

Then he smiled.

**-------------------------------------------**

Red didn't suit her very well.

Neither did white or green.

Alice sighed and pulled out a black dress. She studied it. Silver sequins were lining the collar. It was very slimming and appeared very tight.

She closed her eyes. Like her mother was going to let her wear something tight. And like she'd want to anyway.

She put it back on the rack and moved on.

"Hi, there!"

Alice jumped, whipping around.

A salesman grinned at her energetically, "Need any help?"

Her mouth was frozen but she somehow managed to get it to work. "Um, yes, thanks." Alice paused. "I'm looking for a dress-a simple dress. But umm. I'm not exactly sure which one..." her voice trailed off.

"Suits you?" the salesman nodded knowingly. "Simple dress you're saying? Where are you going? If you don't mind." He added quickly.

Alice spied his name tag "Pierre Magimel" and shook her head leisurely.

"No, its okay. Uhh, it's like. A dance."

The salesman nodded again. "Ahh. A dance. I know just the way to make you and your date look smashing!"

Alice stared at him blankly unsure of what to say.

Pierre beamed back at her. "What color is he wearing?"

Uh oh.

"I-I don't know." She accidentally blurted.

Pierre stared at her this time.

She blushed. "I mean, he told me to wear whatever I want because. Because he doesn't care if we match or not!"

The salesman nodded slowly again. "I see."

Alice laughed nervously. "Yeah so can you just find something that will, um, suit me?"

The perky man looked her up and down before letting his eyes linger on Alice's face before his face broke into a grin. "Your eyes!" He cried.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes!" Pierre repeated, grinning from ear to ear. "They're blue!"

"Ummm-"

"So we'll get you a blue dress! They will so bring out your eyes! Oh boy!"

He took hold of Alice's arm and started leading her to some other racks and displays.

Alice waited patiently as the man looked through every rack muttering ever now and then, "Simple blue dress."

After 15 minutes, his cry of triumph was heard.

"Here you go! How about this?" He held out a dress.

Alice studied it. It was a shade of slightly baby blue and was definitely simple. It was sleeveless but not the thin strap kind. The strap was like two inches wide, and was totally plain except for a darker shade of blue lace just beneath the chest. The dress was slim and had a small slit at the back.

"Its. Nice." She finally said.

"It'll look even greater if you wore a topaz necklace or something!" Pierre told her earnestly. "See? The neck-line is perfectly proportioned. Not too big and not too small! Just big enough for an exquisite necklace-"

"Thanks, I'll go pay for it right now." Alice said, cutting him off.

The lively salesman ogled at her.

"What?" Alice asked defensively.

"You're going to buy it without trying it on?"

She flushed to some extent, "Of course I'm going to. I was just about to do that." Alice lied.

Pierre beamed once again and handed her the dress before ushering her into a dressing stall.

"Come out when you're done so I can see!" He called after her.

Alice shut the dressing door behind her and began uncomfortably stripping down.

The material felt soft against her finger tips.

_How much does it cost?_ She wondered as she slipped it over her head. _Hopefully not more than $80.00. That's all I brought.  
_  
Finally it was on and she studied her self.

The dress was perfect, except her neck looked kind of bare.

_Darn, just what Pierre said_, she thought.

"Are you done in there?" He asked, rapping annoyingly on the door.

"Um, yes." Alice took a deep breath and opened the door.

Pierre looked her up and down_ again_ before his face broke into a grin _again _clapping his hands in delight.

"Marvelous! Such simplicity makes everything more stunning!"

Alice smiled faintly. "Thank you. Mm... How much is this dress?"

"Ninety-Five."

Alice bit her lip tensely, "Pierre, can you put this on hold for me?"

"Why?" He asked most curiously.

"Umm, because I only brought eighty..." Alice said regretfully.

"No." Pierre said. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because." He grinned largely again. "I'll give it to you for eighty because you're SO cute!"

Alice stared at him, open-mouthed. "Are you…"

"Yes. I am." Pierre pushed her back into the stall to change back to her other clothes so she could buy the dress.

Alice then sighed with relief.

Pierre was so nice and cool for a gay guy.

A bit hyper, but alright.

**

* * *

**

I had to put Pierre in it. I just had to! And that's the perfect job for him. I think that's my favorite part in the whole story. XD Okay the next chapter is the long anticipated dance. It's gonna be longer than all the previous chapters too.

I have a surprise event intended. It will be spectacular! I can't waaait! Ha.ha.ha.

_**boo **– Alice and Yuri will get along eventually but it will take a long time. I'm planning to make this story very long… so you will see in the long run if you stick around!_

_**Kayura1 **– I've seen Gundam Wing a couple times, my Japanese aunt sent some anime videos over from Japan and Gundam Wing was one. So… I may read some of work if I have the time! Thanks for keep reading, you're so sweet! – embrace – _

_**Eldameldor **– Alice is going to get stronger and stronger and Yuri will get less "jerky" Just be patient! _

_**Pyaara Wala **- lol, funny you should say that, it's quite interesting how they will get along. But of course, I cannot tell you!_

_**Roxsheena **– You'll see why Alice tears her clothes later, I think I will explain in soon to come chapters. But basically, it's because she feels horrible about herself so she thinks she has to have a bad image to go along with it. I added you on MSN Messenger. So if I see ya on I'll say "hiya"_

_**Vi3t Girl MOMO **– Can't say about Nicholai. He's a jolly ol' soul. Don't worry. XD_

_**Angelic Kamaria **– Haha, Alice's mom is a babe. Yuri wants to do the nasty with her. I bet you're gonna strangle me with joy because this chapter came so soon. I had some free time._

_**Asnee **- You crack me up! Alice isn't gonna die do not fear. And… I bet you may like the role Roger has in this. _

_**KallenKoenig **- Sadly, Yuri doesn't get run over. Everyone's so full of Yuri hate. Give him a break. I doubt you will, though. lol _

_**Bella **- I love the Ooh La La! Video. It's one of my favorites! I hate it when people that bash Lucia, she's just too cute! We may be the only Lucia fans out there. ;; And you'll see what's up with Nicholai next chapter. I don't wanna say any more though because it would ruin my plan! So you have to enduring the time before the next chapter arrives. You can do it. Hehe_

_**Tiger5913 **– That was one of my favorite parts when he hitted on Saki. It was cute in a weird way. Aww thanks for trying to complete The Belated Honeymoon for me. So sweet of you! And I don't really mind the short review; nothing really was going on much in the last chapter anyway. – kisses –_

**/ A Lifeless Beauty /**


	7. Beyond the Invisible

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **Beyond The Invisible **. . .

**

* * *

**

Finally the moment you've all been waiting for! The dance! It is here! And also, Karin finally appears out of the dark, she is a bit out of character but I couldn't help it, it had to be done! Sorry to all the Karin fans. I really hope you people won't get mad at me for what happens in here not just Karin but… there is quite a shocker to this chapter. Read on, enjoy, cry, laugh or whatever ya do!

**

* * *

**

"How do I look?" Karin Koenig asked Yuri Hyuga in spite of herself.

Yuri glimpsed at her. "Beautiful, sophisticated and… charming."

Karin smiled, "And sexy?" she pressed.

"Yup, that too."

She sat back, satisfied.

Yuri rolled his eyes and made gagging sounds when she wasn't looking.

Her dress was anything BUT sexy. Sure it was very revealing but…

It was slutty. 100 slutty.

To him anyways. It made Karin look as if she didn't have any… any dignity for herself or something. Yuri sat back as the light flashed red.

Karin turned to face him. "So Yuri," she said with her voice low, "You doing anything after the dance?"

He frowned. Wait a minute, wasn't HE supposed to be the one asking chicks to bed? Since when did chicks make the first move?

"Nope." He said, impatiently wishing the light would change. "Gonna go home and sleep."

Karin placed a hand on her mouth and giggled. "By yourself?" she asked innocently.

Yuri shrugged. "Sure." He said nonchalantly.

She leaned closer to him.

God, her perfume was so heavy.

He coughed.

She didn't seem to notice. "Maybe we should change that--" She had started softly.

The light switched to green and Yuri released the gas pedal. The car shot forward, and Karin was thrown back. Yuri glanced at her for a quick second. "Oh sorry Karin, that didn't hurt did it?"

Karin looked sort of pissed off but she quickly shook her head. "No, of course not." She began smoothing her dark red hair back into place.

Yuri sighed. Why did he ask her to the dance in the first place?

Nemeton High came into view. There were lots of kids swarming around the front of the school.

"Oh look! There's Margarete! And Chris and Halley! And Lucia!" Karin kept going on and on, squealing like a little pig.

He gritted his teeth. One more word from Karin and he was going to--

"And there's Nicholai and—" She gasped, "His date isn't a cheerleader!" she cried with her mouth agape.

"So?"

"So! He's supposed to!" She stated, furiously staring out the window.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know! She's wearing BLUE!" Karin said, making a face.

"So?"

"SO!" He could tell her was annoyed now, "You don't wear BLUE to the dance!"

"It was blue?"

"Sort of… light blue… I mean, I don't know!" she said impatiently. "Baby blue!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"What's WRONG?! Us cheerleaders only wear red or black!"

"Why?" Yuri found a parking space and quickly parked.

"Because! Those are our cheerleading colors AND those colors have a… sensual touch." She gave him a meaningful look which he ignored.

They both climbed out his car and Karin immediately entwined her hands with his. They walked side by side into the building where they were greeted by their other fellow friends, cheerleaders and popular kids.

"Hey Yuri."

"Hi Yuri! Hi Karin!"

"Ohmagod Karin, where did you get that dress from?"

"Karin… Looking good."

"Whoa, nice dress Kar."

Yuri rolled his eyes carelessly. With Karin's skimpy dress he'd be sure to get overlooked.

"Ohmigod! You two look SO cute together!" A cheerleader giggled enviously. "'Cept, Yuri's not really showing skin."

Yuri glanced down at his clothes. Simple black t-shirt, simple black slacks. He wasn't about to go to a dance looking like some male stripper. More cheerleaders swarmed in, all chatting excitedly with Karin.

Yuri just grunted and followed them in.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"Alice, he's here." Mrs. Elliot called up the stairs to her busy daughter.

Alice nervously took one last look at herself before slowly going downstairs. Her hair was out normally, but her mother did something and made it look tame. It now felt a bit soft and silky instead of tangled and disheveled. She didn't wear any makeup except for light eyeliner and lip balm. She knew it was pathetic; Alice hated the sticky feeling of lip gloss and the thick feeling of lipstick.

Mrs. Elliot let her borrow a blue-green pendant but she doubted if it made a difference. Her palms were starting to sweat. What if Nicholai was so disgusted in the way she looked and have just left without taking her?

_Gosh, why didn't I ask him what color to wear?_ She regretted.

Mrs. Elliot smiled at her but when Alice reached the landing, no one but her mother was there.

"Where is he?" she asked, puzzled.

"He's outside." Her mom shrugged, "I just kept hearing someone honking like crazy and when I looking outside, I saw a—Oh honey don't forget your coat!"

"What time would you like me to be home?"

"11--11:30. Have fun dear."

She walked out the front door and silently closed it behind her. The minute she walked off the porch, she saw a taxi van.

Alice froze.

Was that him?

Nicholai drove a _TAXI_?

The back door opened. "C'mon Al, my driver is going to take us there." Nicholai called to her.

Her face relaxed into a timid smile. Climbing aboard, she saw that the taxi was very spacious. The minute she got in, the driver leaned forward to a small computer with glaring red numbers and hit a few buttons making the numbers increased.

Alice forced her attention back to Nicholai. "You didn't have to get a cab to drop us off to the dance. I wouldn't have minded if your mother or father took us." She said sincerely.

The cab driver snorted.

Nicholai waved it off. "Don't worry about it. The moneys' on me." He flashed her a big grin.

Through out the ride, he was telling her each and every dance which she would be dancing with him.

As if she HAD to or something.

"We'll do the first song, then skip the next, then the next song, then we skip again and then the one after and so on."

She nodded mutely.

Finally they reached the school. Alice waited for Nicholai to pay so they could get out together but he said, "You go on and wait outside. I'll be with you in a sec."

She nodded again and climbed down. Alice waited for 5 minutes when all of a sudden, the cab behind her went;

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

She heard angry yelling immediately after.

"GIVE ME MY MONEY!" the cab driver yelled.

"B-but you're my _DAD_!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Dad please, why do I have to pay the fare? I'm your son!"

"GIVE ME 30 DOLLARS RIGHT NOW!"

"DAD--"

"NOW!"

The door she came out from banged open and Nicholai quickly climbed out, with the cab driver yelling angrily after him.

"--YOU JUST WAIT, NICHOLAI! YOUR MOTHER AND I WILL DEDUCT 30 DOLLARS FROM YOUR WEEKLY ALLOWANCE! DID YOU HEAR THAT?!! NO MONEY FOR SIX WEEKS!"

Nicholai slammed the door shut and the cab drove away speedily. She stared at him, quite surprised.

He grinned back nervously. "Ah, cab drivers are so rude. They always want more money. I paid the fare but that idiot insisted I uh, pay more." He nodded honestly.

Alice highly doubted this but she didn't say anything. He grabbed her hand and they both started walking towards the school.

"Did I ever tell you that you look so nice?" He purred.

"Umm… thank you." She looked at his plain white button up shirt and cargo pants. "You look nice, too."

He tugged her arm and directed them to the gym.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"Wow!" Alice breathed. "It's so amazing in here."

Nicholai gave her a funny look but didn't say anything. "Come on!"

She followed him as he made his way through the packed gym. His grip on her arm was like steel and Alice was sure there was a bruise.

_Endure the pain,_ she told herself. _Endure it._

"Ow!" she cried out, when a boy slammed into her hip, almost completely throwing her off balance.

The boy didn't even apologize and kept moving on. Nicholai tightened his grip on her arm somehow and jerked her forward impatiently. Alice winced in pain but obediently followed, afraid that he might get angry at her for holding it back.

Finally, he stopped.

"This is our table. Come on, sit down."

He sat down and waited for her to take her seat.

_In books_, Alice thought a bit sourly. _You're supposed to pull my chair out for me._

Anyway, she didn't complain. He just probably just had forgotten. Alice took her seat and folded her hands in her lap.

"Other then dance… what else does everybody do here?"

"Oh you know… eat… Hang out… Make out." He looked at her suggestively but she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh." She replied indifferently.

"So tell me about yourself." He said, "Any previous boyfriends?"

Alice shook her head lightly. "No, of course not!"

Nicholai grinned. "So I'm going to be your first?"

"My first?" she repeated, confused.

He laughed to himself, muttering something which she didn't catch.

Nicholai cleared his throat. "So anyways, the music is—"

Suddenly everybody near the gym doors started cheering for some reason. Whistling and catcalling. They both watched as two people entered gloriously. Alice took one look at the guy and turned away disgustedly.

It was just Yuri and the captain of the cheerleading squad. Nothing new.

"Ahh! You guys look so CUTE!" A girl screamed.

"Mmmmm, Yuri… you look SOOOO hot!!"

"Hey! Back off!" Yuri's date snapped, clutching onto his arm. "I'm his date."

"Chill out, Karin. I'm just saying!"

Someone whistled, "Where'd you get that dress from, Kar?"

"Oh this? It was designed especially for me. You like it?"

"You look hot babe."

Alice wondered why their voices were growing loud and turned around before going white. Yuri, Karin, and their 50 admirers were passing their way. She turned quickly back to Nicholai.

His eyes were trained on… Karin.

No not Karin, Karin's body. She felt a little sick but didn't say anything.

"Nicholai?" she said softly, waving her hand lightly in his face.

"Huh? What?" he shifted his gaze back on her soft face, "What!?"

Alice opened her mouth to answer when Yuri passed by them.

_Please keep going._

_Please._

Yuri looked down; of course, just make Alice's life a living hell. His lips curled into a sneer.

"Hey Conrad."

Nicholai looked up coolly. "You stopped?"

Alice had her head sort of down but was watching through the slightly parted strands of her hair. Why couldn't he just leave them alone?

"What are YOU doing here!?" Yuri demanded scornfully.

"The same reason why you're here." Nicholai said nonchalantly.

Yuri laughed. "Yeah right--One, you don't even know how to dance and that's really the main reason why everyone is here, and Two, I know you're not THAT pathetic to come here only to eat. I might be wrong, but—"

"Who is your date?" Karin cut in while Alice clenched her teeth.

_Oh no._

The green eyed young man glanced at the small blonde. "Her?" She continued to stare straight ahead at Nicholai's face.

"Hey bitch, we're talking to you!" She heard Yuri's impatient voice.

Unexpectedly, Karin put her face close to Alice who shrank back in surprise.

"Who are you?" she demanded persistently, "You aren't a cheerleader."

_She doesn't recognize me?_ Alice wondered.

Karin was on the cheerleader team and was probably the second person she hated most… Yuri was first. She loved making fun of her. She knew Alice from a distance…. So why didn't she know her now?

Karin turned to Nicholai edgily. "Who is she, Nikky? Tell me!"

"Alice."

He didn't even have to mention her last name, Karin drew back from her.

"OH, EW!!"

Yuri took a look at her and smirked widely. "You are such a loser, Conrad. Tsk, tsk. Taking out a freak."

Their crowd departed, making fun of Nicholai and Alice. For a minute, the two of them sat in silence. Only then did Alice realize the music had already started.

"Let's go dance." Nicholai said abruptly, not even apologizing to her. Alice stood up numbly, brushing down her blue dress and followed him.

Once they were on the dance floor, he turned to her. "Okay, put your arms around my neck."

"But--"

"Look, do you want to learn how to dance or not!?" he asked with annoyance.

Alice didn't want to argue and obediently put her arms around his neck.

"Tighter." He instructed strongly. She stared at him before looking around eagerly.

"But no one else is dancing like this!" Alice protested, immediately withdrawing her arms from around his neck.

"That's because everybody is finished with this part." He said quickly.

"This… part." She repeated.

Nicholai nodded. "Yeah. You ALWAYS start off like this." He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Alice pushed him back. "But that's not what they show on television!" she said indignantly, now getting a little bit aggravated.

"T.V., Alice." Nicholai scoffed, "Come ON! You PROMISED you'd dance with me!"

She slowly backed away. "I--I will… just--just after I use the bathroom."

Nicholai's face wincingly turned away, "Fine. I'll get the drinks. Meet me back at our table."

He left before she could even reply.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Yuri watched his _perfect_ date with narrowed eyes.

Just because he had taken a short trip to the bathroom didn't mean Karin could throw herself to every guy while he was gone.

God. What a… Whore.

He turned away from watching her dirty dance with some dude and looked across the room, his eyes landed on Nicholai at the refreshments table. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Conrad could lie all he wanted about how his date was Alice Elliot, but he wasn't about to believe that shit.

For all he knew, the girl was some model or some--AN ESCORT!

Yuri burst into laughter and a few people looked at him. He didn't give a fuck. They could stare at him all night for all he cared. Yes, of course. Nicholai found himself an escort because no girl agreed to go with him. How fucking pathetic.

Yuri could just picture Conrad, hunched over a phone book, calling every escort service and asking for girls with light blonde hair and blue eyes.

Dork.

He watched as Nicholai left the food table and sat back down to where he originally found him.He kept glancing at his watch in an impatient way before taking a sip from his drink. To Yuri's delight, Nicholai's date came after five minutes and sat with him,

He studied her from a distance.

Yep, he was right.

No way could that be Alice. Alice was way uglier then _that_. Yuri only smirked, got up and exited the gym.

He needed to smoke something.

**--------------------------------------------**

Alice sighed and slumped against the stall door. Now what was she going to do? She wondered why she ever came...

_The minute I come out, he's going to force me to do his nasty groping dance with him,_ she thought glumly.

Didn't Nicholai see that they were the only ones dancing like… a married couple? Freaks?

_You ARE a freak,_ she reminded herself with distaste. _Just get out there and do whatever he says. Please him. Then this horrible thing will be over._

Alice unlatched the stall door and stepped out before freezing. Two girls turned around to the noise. Specifically, two cheerleaders. One was dressed in red and the other in black.

"Hi." The girl in the red said.

Alice blinked.

They were cheerleaders. Cheerleaders **hated** her.

"Um, hi." She said nervously.

The other girl looked at her carefully. "You new here or something? I've never seen you."

Alice looked back at her in disbelief. She didn't know whether to laugh or not.

The red dress girl looked her up and down. "You ever think of cheerleading?"

Oh my gosh...

"Um, no." Alice went over to the sink and began washing her hands, trying to appear normal.

"Why?" She asked cautiously while drying her hand.

"I dunno." The red dress girl shrugged. "You might be good at it. What's your name?"

"Ali--" She stopped. "Al… Alikim!"

"ALIKIM?!" They looked at her incredulously.

"No! I mean Alicia!" she said quickly, "Alicia, Alicia Will--William."

The black dress girl nodded. "Cool. I'm Lucia and that's Margarete."

Alice already knew this of course but nodded politely. "Well, I have to go… nice meeting you."

"Yeah, bye Alicia. See ya around." They both answered.

Alice guiltily left. They were pretty nice… if you got on their good side.

Once outside, she took a small mirror out of her purse and surveyed her face and hair. She wasn't able to do that in the bathroom because of Lucia and Margarete.

Her blonde hair was still tame, hanging off of her shoulders, but her eyeliner was smudged and she didn't really know what to do. For some reason, Alice grew nervous. Maybe she should just wash it off. But an idea struck her and she went back into the bathroom, trying to use her most believable valley girl talk,

"Hey guys, like, is my eyeliner messed up!?"

Margarete turned and looked closely at her. "Ohmagod! It so IS!" she exclaimed wildly.

Alice wondered if she should scream with panic when Lucia leaned over and with her index finger and wiped both eyes.

"Here, let me do your eyes for you." She offered.

Alice tried to protest because she knew Nicholai was probably getting impatient from waiting.

"Oh, come on." Lucia insisted, "Your eyeliner is on so light. Who wears it on light nowadays?"

"But it looks nice on Alicia." Margarete said, while applying mascara.

"If it looks nice light, it'll look much nicer darker." Lucia said before quickly lining Alice's eyes.

"Lucia, did you see that HORRIFIC dress Karin had on?" Margarete asked.

"Horrific? You acted as if you loved it." Lucia snorted, continuing to rub the eyeliner stick painfully under Alice's eyes.

Margarete rolled her eyes. "Yeah, duh! We have to act as if it was nice. I mean, _I'm_ not about to get kicked off the squad!"

Alice listened in amazement as the two cheerleaders' began criticizing Karin's dress.

"I was like, SLUT! When she came in." Margarete continued.

Lucia made a silly face. "No, you were like: KARIN! That dress is SO awesome! Where'd you get it?'"

Lucia's friend laughed. "So were _you_, Lucia."

The dark skinned girl stepped back. "Done." She said triumphantly. Margarete came over and gave Alice a small smile.

"Looks nice."

Her eyes lingered onto Alice's lips. "What are you wearing on your lips?"

The smaller girl smiled weakly. "Lip balm?"

The two girls looked at each other. "Ugh." They said exactly at the same time.

Margarete began rummaging through her purse but Alice headed for the door. "It's fine." She said sincerely. "I REALLY have to go--"

"Got it!" The other, taller blonde grinned. "Just one swipe, I promise." She gave her a wicked smile, "How are you supposed to make out with only LIP BALM on?"

She and Lucia laughed giddily.

Alice surrendered and Margarete smoothed the lip gloss evenly on her lips. After that however, she thanked them and left. They found it weird that she was telling them thank you. Alice quickly headed towards her table and cringed when she saw he was already there.

He scowled upon seeing her. "It takes that long to use the bathroom?" he studied her face. "Oh… never mind."

Alice bit her lip, but when the nasty, sticky taste of the lip gloss met her tongue, she stopped. Nicholai pushed her drink towards her and cleared his throat.

"I decided that we don't have to dance. We're gonna go for a walk instead."

Alice mentally sighed with relief. "Okay, sure." She drank the rest of her punch before Nicholai stood up.

"C'mon." he actually held out his hand which she took. Nicholai guided her to the door before pausing. "You want to take your coat?"

"Is it cold?"

"Nah, not really."

"It's fine, then."

He nodded and they both walked out the building. The nights' air _was_ a bit frost but Alice didn't say anything. It was _her _fault she didn't need her coat.

They began walking down the sidewalk and she shivered. It was getting colder.

Nicholai smiled at her pleasantly. "Cold?"

"A bit." She admitted. She was about to tell him that she would get her coat when Nicholai put his arm around her shoulders and began rubbing her bare arm.

Alice found this uncomfortable, but didn't complain. Just like she always had done.

"So um…. Why'd you want to go for a walk?" she asked inquisitively.

"Oh… not much people out here…. And it's quieter."

Alice silently agreed, but she liked it better when they were inside. She didn't like being outside alone.

"Let's walk in the parking lot." He suggested.

Alice stared at him. The lot was crammed with cars. Why would he want to walk there?

"Okay..." She agreed quietly.

He tugged her arm and she stumbled after him. "Slow down, Nicholai. I can't run in a dress."

He slowed down only a bit. Finally they headed to the center of the parking lot and Alice started walking again. Nicholai however, did not follow.

She turned around slowly. "…Nicholai?"

He stood there, arms folded, watching her.

"Nicholai?" she tried again.

He smiled at her. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?" he asked softly.

Alice stared, perplexed. He was acting so weird. "Yes. Thank you." She whispered, uncertainly.

He held out a hand. "Come here."

She hesitated before walking back towards him. "Are you okay?" she questioned.

He just stood in front of her. Staring at her. Alice was about to take a step back when she felt his cold fingertips brush her cheek. For some reason, she jerked back from his touch.

"You okay?" Nicholai said, smiling.

"I'm fine." She protectively wrapped her arms around herself. "Can we go inside please? It's getting really cold."

"I'll make you warm." He said, stepping even closer towards her. And without warning, grabbed her and kissed her roughly on the lips.

Alice's instincts had been right.

She struggled vainly in his arms, but she couldn't break free. He jabbed his tongue viciously down her throat, fingernails digging into her arm. Alice whimpered silently and tried to twist free.

"Stop it!" Nicholai said furiously, after finally breaking the kiss.

"Let go of me!" she cried shrilly. "Ow! You're hurting me--stop!"

Once again, he kissed her hard, smothering her pleas. Nicholai's lips left hers and trailed down her neck. It gave her enough time to shriek. Her cry seemed to make him angrier and he shoved her hard.

Alice stumbled back and before she could regain her balance, he slapped her violently. A hot, searing, burning pain erupted and tears of pain blurred her vision.

"Shut up." He hissed, once again grabbing her before pushing her up against a truck. "Scream and I'll do it again."

Alice quietly cried as she made no effort to stop him from doing what he was doing.

All she could do was pray that it would soon be over.

**

* * *

**

Prepares to get beat up by the Nicholai fans - Ha-ha-ha! I fooled all of you! Nicholai wasn't as nice as he seemed, he was setting the whole thing up! I love shocking people, ha-ha-ha I wish I could see your faces! Okay okay, that was childish of me. XD

Anyway I bet some of you are upset maybe... Well anyway the next chapter will make up for this cruel one. I bet you guys know what happens. Oh, and I actually regret for making Karin like that, as I said before she has to or else the story will flop.

A word for my friendly lovely reviewers,

_**Simplicity Gurl **– No, thank YOU for reading it! Ahaha._

_**Angelic Kamaria **- Expects more strangles_

_**JacobAlvarez **– Looks like someone really enjoys Kurando. And hey ,hey, hey, did you call me a jerk!? What did I do? - pouts and wipes off tears –_

_**Roxsheena **– Hope you liked this one too, even though it's not on the light side._

_**KallenKoenig **- Here's your answers to Nicholai. Eeek!_

_**Vi3t Girl MOMO **– Not soon… later!_

_**aegis **- Ahem… well that's your answer, babe. – gets a million smacks for keeping Yuri discourteous -_

_**fireinu **– Yay! All I can say, yay!_

_**.Starlight, Starbright. **– I can't tell you if they kiss or not. Surprises, child, surprises._

_**Pyaara Wala **– Yeah Pierre is fruity but you know how some stereo type gay guys are, when they see girls dressed up they be like "Aww cute!" in that gay voice. Yeah… lol_

_**Asnee **– Oh my gawd! I just noticed Nicholai's lips when you wrote that and I spit out my pepsi. Haha! That's so freaky! _

_**Bella **- Awww! Bella hunny, don't cry! I can't believe my story has that effect on people. - wipes away tears - Yuri will change it just takes some time for an arrogant dick like him to shape up. . ; And Pierre says the same thing in the English version. Hehe you just gotta love that fruit basket! Oh, and that's the coolest idea about the Lucia fan club! We'd be the only fans and act like losers in a tree house. XD – blows kiss –_

_**MikoNoNyte **– You're just a gallon of giggles when you read this, huh!? I'm actually quite glad that it can make your day when you read my silly little high school story. _

_**Tiger5913 **– Girl, I just freakin' LOVE your reviews. So full of life! XD Okay you may hate me forever for making Nicholai…. Yeah… - prepares for Tiger to set off her rocket launcher in Lifeless' direction. - Ahem, um uh... – twaddles thumb – any… ways, I can't wait for the new part of Honeymoon and um… Gotta go! - makes a mad dash –_

_**Kendra **– Thanks for such a nice review I really enjoyed reading it. I liked the long babble, really! And so, now you know how creepy Nicholai is in the story. Mwhaha_

_**Halena **– Oh uh. You cried too, seriously?? Shit this sucks. I hope I didn't ruin your life!!! Hehe, and I liked your Nicholai idea but I don't think that'd work as of late. Cackle, cackle._

**/ A Lifeless Beauty /**


	8. Weightless

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **Weightless **. . .

**

* * *

**

I'm so contented how most of you like how this is going. I hope this makes up, a little bit, for the last harsh chapter. It's obvious who helps out Alice. -coughs- Oh, and prepare for some Karin screaming sessions. Enjoy!

* * *

Yuri drew the cigarette from his mouth slowly, releasing the puff before inhaling it in again.

This was so fucking screwed. He had spent half the night just smoking.

Yuri ran a hand through his dark hair before leaning against the walls of the school. Oh well, at least he was having SOME fun. His mind wandered away, his thoughts stays on school however. Which made him blink.

That was weird. Usually his thoughts were concentrated on chicks and other shit. But no, right now they were focused on Miss Iasant's class.

He scowled when he remembered how she was going to test them on Friday. Of course he knew the real reason. It was just to see if he had benefited from the lame tutoring. If he did, he didn't need to see the freak anymore. And if he DIDN'T pass… hell, he'd be stuck with her until the next test.

Yuri sighed before once again releasing the puff of smoke from his mouth.

Jesus, this was getting old.

He dropped his cigarette butt and crushed it underneath his shoe. Yuri stuck his fingers into one of his pockets and pulled out a breath-mint. He smirked and popped it into his mouth before pushing himself away from the wall. He walked towards the parking lot.

He was going home.

Yuri didn't give a shit if Karin wasn't there. She could find a ride with someone else.

He jammed through the cars silently, sucking on his breath-mint. Where did he park his car again? He stopped to search the lot.

Oh yeah.

His eyes landed about 20 feet away from him. Yuri started towards it, humming cheerfully. When he was about 10 feet away from his car, he heard something. Something weird but it sounded familiar.

He stopped to listen. It sounded like… like someone crying.

Yuri glowered. Why the hell would someone be crying?

He searched more carefully this time and he saw them. A guy and a girl. He didn't know what they were doing BUT, a guy _COULD_ guess. Yuri rolled his eyes as usual and kept walking.

Wait a minute… wasn't the girl crying or something? Why the HELL was she crying? Yuri went backwards a few steps and looked more closely. He saw the plain white shirt and cargo pants. Then he saw the light haired girl over the guys' shoulder.

Oh my God, it was Conrad and his escort.

Yuri looked on in disbelief. Holy shit, he was RAPING the escort. He was about to take a step towards them when he stopped.

Why did he care? It wasn't any of his business. Yuri turned and kept walking. When he reached his car, he was about to climb in when he heard the girl cry sharply.

He sighed. He knew if he just left, he'd feel guilty for the rest of his life.

_Swallow your pride,_ He told himself, _She needs help._

So, the nice little boy went back to help that damned damsel in distress.

"Hey, that is NO way to get laid." Yuri said, coming up from behind Nicholai.

Nicholai was startled, Yuri could tell. He whirled around and spat, "Fuck off."

"Leave the lady alone." Yuri replied, "Just cuz a girl won't give you any doesn't mean you rape her."

"You do it _all the time_." Nicholai turned his back to him again and continued.

The girl raised her head. Her eyes met his. They were silently pleading for him to help her. They BEGGED him to help her. Her eyes were red from the crying, but a bright shade of blue sat in the center.

A jolt went through Yuri's body as he realized something.

It WAS Alice.

Her haunting eyes pierced through him and he snapped.

Yuri lunged towards Nicholai, knocking him over.

"What the fu-" Nicholai started before wildly kicking. He caught Yuri in the stomach.

And it goes on. They rolled around, punching, swearing, kicking, choking, etc. (AN: and whatever else guys do when they fight. XD)

Finally Yuri had had enough. He lifted Nicholai's shoulder and slammed him against the ground.

Nicholai went limp and Yuri just stood there, breathing hard.

What a fucking asshole. Trying to get some from a freak.

He then remembered Alice and turned around slowly.

Okay, this is the part where he left her. But before he did, he'd tell her; 'This never happened. I never saved your ass. You never almost got raped.'

Yeah right.

If he told her that, she'd probably slap him.

He gradually turned to look at her. She had sunk to her feet, eyes still wide from shock. Her chin was quivering but the tears had stopped. Then he abruptly went over to her.

"You okay?" He asked softly, kneeling beside her.

She opened her mouth to answer but her lips trembled and her chin started quivering even more.

"You don't have to talk." He said hastily, "Just nod or shake your head."

She slowly nodded, avoiding his eyes.

"He didn't do it, did he…?"

Alice shook her head again.

Yuri sighed, "Come on." He took hold of her arm and was about to pull her up when she winced and pulled away.

"What?" He asked defensively, before looking down. Yuri then let out a low whistle. Her arms were scratched and a few of the scratches were bleeding.

_Talk about desperate,_ He thought, as he surveyed the rest of her body.

There were bruises around her wrist and…He raised his eyes to her face. There was a welt on her cheek. Yuri didn't really know what to do.

"You want me to drop you home or should I call your mom?"

At the sound of 'mom' Alice jumped and went pale.

"No," She whispered, speaking for the first time, "Not my mom."

"Why not?" He asked suspiciously.

"Can you drop me off?" She pleaded, not answering his question.

Yuri shrugged, "Yeah." He said shortly after.

"Thank you." She looked relieved, "I just need to go to the bathroom."

"Uh, why…?"

"To clean up."

"_Why_?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "So my mother won't see."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not to going to tell her?"

Alice unsteadily got to her feet, "Nothing happened. She doesn't need to know."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Go. Hurry. I'll be waiting… outside the school."

She nodded slowly and staggered to get up. He watched as her eyes drifted to Conrad's unconscious form. "Is he…?"

"No." Yuri urged. He was done being _nice_ to her, "He's not dead." He saw her nod again before walking away from her. He could FEEL her watching him leave.

Once Yuri was sure she turned to leave herself, in turn he spun around and watched her retreating back.

**-**

When Alice was finally sitting beside him in his car, Yuri looked closely at her face. Well, not _that_ close. He didn't exactly need to. She had a huge bandage on her cheek.

"I'll just tell my mom I accidentally cut myself or something. She won't ask." Alice explained timidly.

"How are you supposed to cut yourself on your _cheek_?"

She shrugged lightly.

The ride was really quiet and tensed. The only reason why he didn't say anything was because he didn't want her to think they were friends. They were anything BUT friends. Yuri glanced at her every now and then to see what she was doing, but all she did was stare out the window.

BO-ring.

Then again, what else was she supposed to do?

By the time they reached her house, it was 11:22 P.M.

_Tonight was a total waste,_ He pondered, _Well… besides my act of super heroism that is._

He smirked to himself before turning to Alice. "Your hom-" His jaw suddenly dropped.

_Oh FUCK no._

Alice was slumped in the passenger seat, eyes closed.

_ARRGHH!_

Yuri groaned silently. Maybe she was faking. But what the hell would she be faking for? It wasn't as if she was one of those whores he usually dated. Damn those bitches. Always pretending to fall asleep in his car so he'd take them home. But Alice was different.

He knew she'd rather DIE then sleep with him.

Yuri banged his head on the steering wheel. What the fuck was he going to do? He turned to her again.

_ONE, I am NOT going to carry you. TWO, I am not going to come CLOSE to touching you. And THREE… GODDAMNIT WAKE UP!_

"Elliot." Yuri said loudly.

He wasn't going to risk the chance by calling her by her first name.

"ELLIOT!"

She opened her eyes slowly and lazily. He leaned forward and said even louder; "You're home."

Alice jumped a mile, "Oh-th-thanks." She stuttered, before getting out.

She was about to shut the door before he once again said, "Elliot."

She looked at him curiously.

Yuri hesitated. "At school… Nicholai might do stuff."

"Stuff?" Alice repeated.

"Yeah… ya know, to get back at you."

"What kind of stuff…?"

Damn, she didn't have to freak out on him.

"I dunno." He looked straight ahead but he knew she nodded.

"Thanks." She shut the door and walked up the driveway.

"Later, Freak." Yuri muttered.

**-**

Alice pushed open the door and stepped into the noisy house. Closing the door behind her, she silently climbed the stairs to her room. Her head was filled with mixed emotions. She felt confused, scared, angry and embarrassed all at the same time.

How could Nicholai just do what… he did? She thought he respected her.

Cared for her, maybe.

_Pigs,_ she griped. _They're all pigs._

Tears blurred her vision before she roughly wiped her eyes.

It's over.

Past is past.

It never happened.

Alice locked her bedroom door and went over to her mirror, slowly peeling off the bandage. Her left cheekbone was blue. He had slapped her just so hard. Just thinking of the pain made her wince. Gently, Alice fingered her cheek, but even at the lightest touch it hurt.

Nicholai actually had the nerves to hit her. To actually TOUCH-

_Stop_, She told herself, _Don't think about him. It never happened._

Alice took off her coat and saw the angry red marks and dried blood on her arms. The bruises on her wrist were light purple, but it would eventually darken. She walked over to her bathroom to clean up.

Alice didn't want a single trace of what had happened on her body.

**-**

Alice's mother didn't suspect a thing. Partly because she was never home anymore.

They just had a brief; "Did you have fun dear?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

Mrs. Elliot always left at 7:00 in the morning and returned home at 10:00 P.M nowadays. Alice didn't complain. She was glad. Monday morning, she stood once again in front of her mirror.

But this time, she was busy applying foundation to her skin. She had stolen her mothers' foundation and concealer and had been using it the past two days to cover the welt.The only problem was that the foundation made her look a little darker. But that didn't really matter.

Alice twisted the concealer top closed, and stepped back. Her cheek looked normal.  
She sighed before straightening her sweatshirt and tying her hair up in a tight ponytail. She then left the room and headed downstairs.

Her mother wasn't home and everyone else was still asleep. Alice went into the kitchen to get something to eat. In the fridge she found some muffins. Taking them out, she set them on the table, not bothering to heat the muffins up. Her mind was focused on school.

What the heck did Yuri mean by Nicholai wanting to get revenge? Was he going to do what he did again, or was he just going to beat the hell out of her? Either way, Alice was prepared. She had a can of pepper spray in her backpack.

Alice sat at the table by herself, debating whether or not to go to school. She had never missed out on school on purpose, but this was a matter of life and death! But if she _did_ miss school…

N_o way, _She told herself, _You are NOT missing school._

And that was that.

**-**

Yuri was attacked by an angry mob of cheerleaders the minute he stepped into the school building. Well actually, there was only one angry cheerleader. The others were there just to… back her up?

"I can't BELIEVE you left without me!" Karin yelled.

He leaned against the lockers, unable to move since they had him cornered. Already a crowd was gathering behind them.

"I mean, first off you were too RUDE to actually ask me to dance, leaving me by myself-"

"Listen Karin," He cut her off, "I _saw_ you dancing your ass off with some other guys."

"Only because YOU didn't ask me to!" She shouted with her face deep red, "YOU ARE THE RUDEST PERSON I HAVE EVER BEEN TAKEN TO THE DANCE BY! HOW _DARE_ YOU JUST GO HOME WITHOUT ME? DID YOU EXPECT ME TO **WALK** HOME OR SOMETHING? I COULD'VE BEEN THERE  
ALL NIGHT! I COULD'VE BEEN AMBUSHED IF I HAD WALKED BY MYSELF HOME-I COULD'VE BEEN _SEEN _**WALKING** HOME! AND YOU AREN'T EVEN APOLOGIZING TO ME!"

Yuri just sighed as everyone eagerly pressed in. What, were they waiting for Karin to hit him or something? It seemed as if it was the most likely thing she would do. Her hands were balled into fists, and those fists were shaking. Yuri could just picture her long nails digging into the palm of her hand.

_Ouch._

He suddenly saw a familiar person watching silently in the back. Alice's forehead was ceased to a frown.

Yuri turned his attention back to Karin. "So? Did you walk home?"

She went into a splintering rage. "DID I WALK HOME! YOU BASTARD!"

The cheerleaders behind her were surprisingly, giggling quietly.

"No I did NOT walk home! I was the only one standing there in the empty lot, and then the NICEST gentleman asked me if I needed a ride! And you know what that gentleman did? He called a cab for me! He actually _called a **cab** for **me**!_ And do you know who that gentleman is? Nicholai Conrad!"

Yuri's attention was fully focused on her now. "WHAT?" He suddenly spat.

Karin glared at him. "He's much better than you. Ten times better! Ten times better than YOU'LL ever be."

"Screw that." Yuri sneered, "You keep hanging out with assholes like him, you'll get yourself raped."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Karin screamed shrilly, "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! You're jealous because I think Nikky is better than YOU are! You're jealous because you want me to think that YOU are better than him. But sorry, you're not."

"You think I give a fuck what you think?" Yuri scornfully asked.

"You-you-"

_SLAP_

Karin's hand smacked his cheek. Hard. He would've stumbled back from the force, but he was already leaning against lockers. Yuri winced, gingerly rubbing his cheek as she turned her heel and walked past the crowd.

"Come on, girls." The cheerleaders obediently followed, after shooting Yuri looks of sympathy.

He merely scowled at them.

Karin passed by Alice on the way. "What are **you** looking at?" She screeched, "This is none of your business, freak!"

Alice simply stared at her, motionless.

"You don't have to be so nosy! This is a cheerleader's case! Lay off!" Karin continued to scream.

The petite girl took a step back.

"Actually, Karin." One of the cheerleaders behind the red head said suddenly, "We, cheerleaders—" she briefly nodded to the nervous girls surrounding her. "Have decided that… well, we took a poll."

Karin glared at them angrily. "So? What does it have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you." Another girl said, Yuri recognized her as Margarete, Karin's faithful sidekick. "It's a poll _about_ you."

Karin reddened with contentment. "Really?" she said casually, glad people were watching this. "Why would you do such a thing like that?" Her smile was sickingly sweet.

"We took a poll. And everyone has agreed to," Margarete glanced around her. "to kick you off the team."

Yuri stared on in disbelief.

"WHAT!" Karin shrieked.

"Sorry." Another named Lucia said unconvincingly, "We're just tired of your bullcrap." And the rest of the cheerleaders walked away, down the hall.

Margarete paused. "By the way, we already dropped off the poll poster in the coaches' office." She shrugged.

They were passing by Alice and Lucia and Margarete stopped.

"And _Alicia_," Lucia said, "Next time, please don't lie to us."

Alice gave her a small smile.

"Sure thing." She murmured.

**

* * *

**

You know how stories are, all the good stuff happens AFTER Alice got tormented. Now she has two cheerleader friends and a somewhat nicer Yuri uh… for the most part. But there's still Karin and Nicholai she has to worry about. I'm so cruel.

Anyways, this is just a little vote I have set up I'm torn between showing more Lucia or more Margarete in later chapters, I can't tell you the reason but who would you like to see more Lucia, or Margarete? I can die happy just knowing!

_**Bella** – Yuri saves the day! Yay, but he's still a jerk. So stubborn, tsk tsk. And I know you are gonna vote for Lucia. – puts down tally- Heehee. Go visit my Xanga site on my info page. There's a pic of me looking horny, as my friends put it. I swear I didn't mean it! XD_

_**Pyaara Wala** – Yuri doesn't like Alice yet. Ha I fooled you, again! You'll never know when! Mwhaha_

_**fireinu **– I only have one author's note in the whle story and it's the one when they're fighting. lol Anyways, you couldn't wait to see what happens when he sees Alice and your answer is, he goes crazy. Ha_

_**Asnee **– I haven't seen that on the demo but I have on the game. It was kind of strange… talk about obsession. It reminds me of those psycho movies._

_**JacobAlvarez **- ….. O.o Are they gonna have sex? Who knows, only I know… and I am not telling! Yuri smoking is hot- drools all over keyboard – I think men in general smoking is hot, back in Japan that's all I saw. All these pretty boyz smokin'. Land of Gods, I say. Okay enough storytelling._

_**Bill **- It'll be a long while till they even become "friends" :p_

_**bitterSWEET-love** – Yes of course Yuri comes to the rescue, silly! He-he-he. And yes Nicholai tried to rape Alice. The whole nice thing was an act to trap her. Intimate moments, hm? They will come! Just sit tight._

_**Angelic Kamaria **– Does this make up for it, Sugar? _

_**Roxsheena **– Vacation? Awww lucky! Well this chapter is waiting for you! He-he-he I'm starting to like Karin a little, but I had to make her mean in the story. Sigh, the sacrifices I make! I know you'll like the Yuri scene, and have fun at your vacation! _

_**KallenKoenig - **Escort. XD A Karin fan hated Karin? Look what I did! I hope I didn't ruin your love for her;.;_

_**MikoNoNyte** – He was out of character? Well I guess so but it was vital to future chapters! He-he. Whoo, Yuri beats the junk outta Nicholai. Dang it Istill need to review yours! – writes on hand –_

_**Tiger5913 **– Thanks for updating! I loved part 4. And look, I updating this ASAP for you! So you won't have to worry about Alice. I bet you'll be jumping with joy. And no, Yuri won't be a complete A-hole for the rest of the story. He'll have his moments, just can't get rid of the attitude. – socks him - I'll IM you as soon as I see you on! _

_**kendra **– Did you ever get my email? I emailed ya cuz I thought it would be nice. He-he. Anyways, Nicholai was planning to sexually abuse her from the very beginning, he's a cunning little bastard, ain't he? Thanks for the long review, I love reading them._

_**aegis **- Glad ya think so, hun. XD I hope you liked this chapter too, even though Yuri is mulish. – slap - _

**/ A Lifeless Beauty /**


	9. Kiss of a Rose

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **Kiss of a Rose** . . .

**

* * *

**

Wow thanks for the reviews you guys! Over 120! I never knew I'd get so much! This one chappy here a bit cliché and corny. But I'm sure you'll like it just as much as I did writing it. Yuri finally realizes how stupid his friends are, and he still has to pick on Alice. But something happens towards the end of this chapter, and I can't tell ya!

**

* * *

**

After Alice got home from school, she immediately took a two hour cold shower. It was Monday and she had totally forgotten that Mondays meant tutoring. Stepping out of the bathroom, Alice heard a weird noise coming from downstairs. After listening intently for a few minutes, she realized that it was a door.

Wrapped only in a towel, Alice began frantically looking for something to pull on. She was struggling to put on a skirt when her eyes fell on her bathrobe. Grabbing it, Alice hurriedly pulled it on and tied the rope as she ran down the stairs. Without thinking, without even looking through the peephole, she thrust the door open.

Yuri looked her up and down.

Uh oh.

Alice managed a "Hold on." before slamming the door back in his face.

"What the heck" She murmured anxiously. "I can't leave him out there while I change"

She opened the door swiftly. "Um, do you mind waiting in the living room? I uh, have to go change."

Yuri stared at her before shrugging. She let him walk past her before she shut the door and hurried upstairs.

_I can't believe I forgot all about tutoring_, Alice thought hurriedly. Once she got in her room, she grabbed her skirt again, pulled it on, pulled out a clean, long sleeved light lavender shirt from her drawers and put it on. She surveyed herself in horror.

Her hair was a total mess. She looked like a... a doused rat. Not even bothering to blow dry her hair, Alice combed her hair and pulled it up in a loose pony tail.

She was about to leave her room when she remembered the welt. It was a faint purple color now.Alice sighed with exasperation before grabbing the concealer and swiping it once at her cheek. With her fingers, she smoothed it out evenly.

The purple welt showed up again. Alice let out a low cry of frustration before stomping out of her room. She found Yuri looking at the pictures above the fireplace.

"Your dad" He inquired blankly.

Alice nodded. "Yeah."

"Where is he" He turned to face her.

She paused"With God."

Yuri gave a soft derisive snort but didn't say anything.

Alice ignored it"Well come on."

"Mhm." He said, following her to the dining room.

Alice sat down at the end of the table and waited for him to take his seat at the other end. To her surprise, he took the seat diagonal from her. His brown eyes stared at her challengingly, as if daring her to tell him to move.

She let it past. He was acting more like his haughty self.

_Thank goodness,_ She thought. She didn't exactly feel like getting all buddy buddy with him. He wasn't her type.

"Miss Iasant has an upcoming test on" she started.

"I know." he cut her off.

Alice took a deep breath. "So, I'm just going to try to help you get ready for"

"So start already."

She looked at him.

He stared back.

Alice bit her lip. He really pushed her buttons. "ANY way." she said loudly. "I'm going to start with reviewing with you the important"

"Events." Yuri finished off.

"Yes." Alice said stiffly"Because those are usually what the questions are based on"

"Elliot, why do you waste your time" He interrupted.

"Huh" He had caught her off guard.

"Why do you WASTE your TIME" he repeated.

Alice glared at him. "What do you mean why am I wasting my time" She demanded.

"I mean, you're not only wasting your time, but mine too."

"Y-you" She fumed.

"Right." He drawled"Right."

Alice bit down on her tongue furiously. "Are you acting like this because of what happened"

"What" His eyes widened innocently.

"Yeah." She spat"You're just trying to be extra... extra rude because you want to cover up for helping me"

"That's a lie." He said flatly.

"That's IT isn't it" Her blue eyes flashed"Well you didn't HAVE to help me. You could've walked away."

"Well helping you was just the right thing to do." Yuri retorted, flushing slightly.

"Yeah, it WAS the right thing." Alice snapped"But this is ME and YOU we're talking about. You know the freak and the star fighter? You know, star of the school"

"No. Sorry." Yuri turned his face away from her.

"Then stop being such a jerk"

"I've always been a jerk. To you especially."

Alice slammed her book shut. "You know what? I didn't think this is going to work."

"Been thinking that since we ever started." Yuri said casually.

Fury was building in her chest rapidly. Her mouth wavered as if she was about to scream at him.

Instead, as calmly as she could, Alice said; "This tutor session is over."

"It never started." Yuri got up and exited the room.

Alice listened as Yuri's footsteps died away and the front door bang open and slammed shut.

**-**

"HEY MAN"

"Hey, c'mon in, dude."

"Sup, Yuri my man. Where you been"

"Yeah, where you been dawg" Lenny asked trying to act cool.

Yuri accepted his friend's welcomes and slid into an empty seat. "Been busy." He finally said.

"With what? School" Halley joked.

"Yeah."

They all looked at him before cracking up.

"Oh, you're just pulling our leg." Another friend said scuffing the back of his head.

Yuri didn't want to pursue the topic and said"Yeah. I am."

"So anyways, let's go to the arcade after school tomorrow." Halley suggested"I wanna catch up on _ROAD BURNER_"

"No way man! Tomorrow's Wednesday." Joshua argued"School night."

"Aww, Joshua can't go cuz it's a _school night_." Halley gloated, slapping high fives with the other guys.

"Nah. I gotta baby-sit this lil' shit."

More laughter.

"That's new... BABYSITTER. Man Joshua your parents SUCK."

Yuri just sat there and listened to them talk.

"So anyways, I got this new chick right? Her names Chris, right" Halley said"And over the weekends we were shaking it up man."

"Who'd want you and your pencil dick" Wugui joked.

Yuri was growing slightly annoyed as they started cracking up again.

Such fuckin' losers.

"Dude, _all_ the chicks want me. Pencil dick or not." Halley laughed.

"Pin dick, more like it." Yuri muttered.

Halley turned to him"What man? Didn't catch that."

"Nothing."

"Yeah... she has a nice rack." Halley continued again.

"Dude, I bet ALL those chicks with nice racks are fake, man." Another guy stated.

"No way, man! My girl is 100 real" Halley insisted widely.

"100"

"We-e-e-l-l... 99."

They all laughed. _Again_.

"Yeah" Joshua agreed. "I only trust the ones with the small boobs. I don't like 'em, but I trust 'em."

More laughter.

"That's cold. Dude, some girls DO have real racks."

"Some."

"Yeah, everyone one out of 20."

"When you guys say 'nice rack'" Yuri spoke up. "Do you mean like… Ds"

They all looked at him.

"Duh, Hyuga."

"Yeah, you should know, Yuri."

"Yeah! My man Yuri bangs once every Friday, right Yuri"

They laughed and Yuri was completely silent.

"Who was the chick last Friday"

"Not Karin... definitely not Karin. Man, Karin went home with CONRAD." Gagged Joshua.

"Where the hell is Conrad, anyways" Halley asked.

"Conrad's out trying to get laid."

"Yeah, prolly scoring some fat chicks right now."

"Man. I _hate_ doing fat chicks." Halley wagged his tongue out obscenely.

Yuri stood up finally. "I gotta go."

They all looked at him.

"Already" Another one inquired.

"Uh yeah. I needa go get something from Hallmark for my mom." He wasn't exactly lying. Mothers' day was coming up.

"Aw, Yuri's' a momma's boy."

"Yeah, we'll be seeing you later, dawg." Lenny held his hand out; Yuri ignored it, embarrassing Lenny greatly.

Yuri nodded his head and left. He didn't know what it was. Maybe something was wrong with him. Maybe he was _maturing_ or something. But…

His friends were such losers. Such dorks.

Yuri didn't know why, but it was starting to appeal to him what they talked about was boring, annoying and old.

He sighed and got into his car. He might as well get his ass to Hallmark and get his mom something.

**-**

Yuri ran into none other than his oh-so-smart tutor.

Right when he was leaving Hallmark with his mothers' gift at his side. He saw her and she sort of saw him to. Alice was holding a Foleys bag in her right hand.

For a second they just looked at each other when finally, Yuri gave her one of his famous smirks which caused her to glare at him, before she turned away looking straight ahead and crossing the street.

Maybe if that retard had looked BOTH ways before crossing, he wouldn't have to abruptly turn back when he heard a—

_Beeeeeeeep_

Yuri's head whipped around, a yellow taxi cab was driving down the street, probably at 70-75 MPH and by the time the van slowed down, it would be too late.

Much too late.

Alice stood in the middle of the street, gaping at the van like some deer caught in headlights.

"Fuck." Yuri cursed as he ran towards Alice and shoved her aside roughly.

They both went tumbling.

When they finally came to a stop, Yuri found that Alice was lying on top of him. Her blonde hair was all over his face. He didn't exactly mind, her hair smelled like baby shampoo or something. For a second, her body lay motionless and Yuri thought she was dead or something. Until a low moan escaped from her lips.

Slowly, Alice pulled herself off.

"Are you alright" A panic stricken lady ran up to them, with her cell phone out"Sweet heart! Speak to me! Are you alright"

Yuri pulled him self up into a sitting position, rubbing the back of his neck. When they fell, his head had hit the ground pretty hard.

"I'm... I'm fine." He heard Alice say weakly.

"Should I call the police! I have the crazy cabs license! Should I"

"No." Alice cut her off"No, its okay. I'm fine. Thank you."

The lady turned to Yuri"Are YOU alright? Thank God you were fast enough"

She looked at Alice, who was also rubbing the side of her cheek. "You should thank him. He saved your life"

Their eyes briefly met before Yuri looked away.

"Its okay, no problem." He muttered, getting up.

More people were coming, pressing in around Alice and asking if she was okay. Yuri decided now was the best time to leave. His eyes scanned the area and he spotted the Hallmark bag. Surprisingly, none of its contents had fallen out, even though it was resting on its side.

He grabbed it and started walking back to the Malls' parking lot.

"Yuri…"

He was about to keep going and not look, but he did anyways, for some reason.

"Thank You." Alice silently mouthed before the people closed in again.

**

* * *

**

Yuri saves the day once again! Told ya it was cheesy. But in a good way. I had to make Lenny and Wugui some of the friends because, well they're both weird lookin' and "loser-ish" to me. XD

I seemingly called Yuri a retard in the chapter. I have my way with words. A-ha-ha.

There is still time to vote for more Lucia or more Margarete. Lucia is in the lead right now but I still want to know. After this chapter it's finally time to reveal! So come on guys! The luscious babe Lucia? Or the hawt piece of ass Margarete?

Okay I have to get ready for my college entrance exams, here's some words for my followers, erm uh reviewers

_**Pyaara Wala** – The save wasn't the only one! They won't get together anytime soon either by the looks of it. And Karin got what she deserved. I admire her character in the game, but I just felt like making her a bitch. Haha_

_**Asnee **– Polite guys are so cute! I knew something was up with that bint Nicholai all along! I looked in his profile while he was still being "nice." Ha-ha-ha I can't the game spoiled it's self!_

_**aegis **- I wouldn't slap you! I slapped him. My sweet, don't think such things! Lucia or Margarete? You didn't say. You ruin my future:P_

_**Bella** – I'm hot- blush - Ooooh come on. I'm a mutt though! I'm not supposed to be hot. I'm supposed to be a scientific experiment created by my Japanese mother and Russian father. I'm a mere study to them! They do tests on me on stuff… okay j/k! XD They love me. Alright I get SO off track. Karin's still going to be the popular bitch unfortunately and she thinking Nicholai is so "great" is a bit dangerous. But she's stupid, what can I say? I didn't want to be cruel to make Alice get raped, so she didn't, but it's still tragic. – sniff - Love ya! _

_**Angelic Kamaria **– You don't wanna know what they did! I made people think on what they did in the cab. Ha-ha. Look Yuri saved Alice again. Awww_

_**Kendra **– Nicholai has his ways with Karin. Yes, icky icky lad is he. And no, Alice is way too shy to join the squad, so it's not what I had in mind. But that's an interesting idea. I believe Margarete and Lucia are just going to stick up for her now. Hmmm you may never know what goes on between Nicholai and Karin, just have to wait and see! _

_**KallenKoenig **- So you don't care what I did to Karin…? Phew!_

_**MikoNoNyte **– Nah, not any kids that I know of would hide attempted rape. I'm just making Alice that way in the story. So don't get angry, it's just for the story! _

_**Roxsheena** – Of course Yuri was there to save her, who else? .- Give me a souvenir from your vacation! j/k hehe_

_**Forever Tiger **– Don't worry, love. I'll update BBAN when I can! I will! I will! Viva la BBAN. Okay I'm hyper right now. Karin's not out of the plot yet, so BEWARE! Yes another vote for Lucia. I know where this is going. And never fear, I'll read your drabbles! I love those lil' thingers…. And you!_

_**psychedelic aya **– Hey you! Well, I'm glad you finally reviewed your thoughts. That's always nice. XD Yuri's funny, eh? Yes mean people can be amusing, just because of their… cruelness! Thanks for the review, I was wondering if you were reading this or not._

**/ A Lifeless Beauty /**


	10. Fallen Embers

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **Fallen Embers **. . .

* * *

Whew another chapter complete! I feel like the most sinister evil force writing this one. –cackle -Read, my followers!**

* * *

**

Alice limped home. Her wrist was shooting pains down her arm. When she and Yuri fell, she had stuck out her hands to break the fall. Alice had a guess that they were sprained, fractured, or broken.

She let out a soft vulnerable sigh and gently rubbed her wrist. The gift she had bought for her mother was lost. Well not exactly lost; more like ruined. Alice had bought her a music box, but when the accident occurred, it had hit the ground forcefully and was smashed to bits.

_There goes 75 dollars down the drain,_ She thought glumly. Her large house came into view and Alice quickened her limping pace.

Confusing thoughts chased each other in her head.

Yuri saved her because…?

_Because it was the right thing to do,_ She told herself. _If HE was about to get hit by a crazy taxi, you know you would have saved him too._

"_You should thank him. He saved your life."_

Alice guiltily lowered her head. Not much of thanks she had given him. Instead of; Thank you, she could have said; thank you, Yuri. I owe you my life. Or… would that have been too… cheesy?

It was weird. Ever since Alice had started high school, she had never thought she would owe YURI HYUGA a favor. She slowly climbed up the driveway to her house, still lost in thought.

**- **

Alice faced another problem by the following morning. Her hand had swelled, and around the wrist of her left hand, there were dark bruises. Every time she bent her hand, a strong pain would jerk inside.

It _had_ to be broken. Or sprained. Or fractured. Alice panicked, wondering what to do. Maybe the school nurse could fix it? She doubted this. The only solution was to go tell her mother and get yelled at for not informing her when it had happened OR go to the hospital herself.

_Yes,_ Alice thought nervously. _Go to the hospital—AND MISS SCHOOL? No way. It had to wait. After school,_ Alice decided, wincing lightly. _I can stand it till then._

**- **

Something was different.

Alice sensed it the minute she stepped into the school building. The minute she did, everybody within 20 feet looked at her. Their lips curled into knowing smiles and smirks.

She slowly started walking down the hallway, trying to appear unaware that everyone was staring at her. Whispering, laughing, and giggling.

Finally, she heard the first call; "Hey Elliot! You wanna gimme some!" Choked laughter followed after the comment.

Alice was swimming in confusion and dread. She was starting to slowly feel irate. Did they always have to bother _her?_ And what the heck was the rumor this time? She felt sick with repulsion. She already felt sick because of her wrist-

_Focus,_ She commanded herself, _Just get to your safe_.

More people started jeering. Calling things that didn't make sense. Alice merely quickened her pace and tried to ignore them.

"Hey I'll be waiting tonight, Elliot!"

"Hey slut, we're talking to you."

More yells.

Finally, she reached her locker. Somebody was waiting for her there. Karin. Her lips were twisted in disgust. Her eyes were narrowed with fury.

_This can't be good,_ Alice contemplated whether to continue to her locker or just to make a run for it. But before she could decide, Karin opened her mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Alice stared at her, nonplussed. "Excuse me?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Karin snapped, "Don't you dare try to deny it."

"Deny what?" Alice asked slowly.

The ex-cheerleader threw her head back and let out a short, nasty laugh. "Oh please. You know what? Ever since I met you, I thought that you were just some nerdy loner. You know? Quiet and innocent? Psht, innocent my cute ass."

Alice stared at her.

Karin took a step forward quite arrogantly. "I want you to leave my boyfriend alone. He doesn't like you okay? He HATES you. And don't you DARE ask him ever again to screw you!"

"I-I don't-"

"I SAID LEAVE NICHOLAI ALONE!" Karin shouted as loudly as possible.

_Nicholai?_

Alice gaped at her before flushing from the mistaken thought of Yuri. "I have nothing to do with your boyfriend."

Karin let out a derisive snort. "No, you just asked him to _fuck_ you."

Alice's mouth fell.

"He told us. Everybody. The whole school knows." Karin pulled her face close to hers. "Now leave him the hell alone, you little tramp." She roughly shoved the girl aside and strode down the hall.

Alice's hand stung as she tenderly rubbed it. Fear pounded in her chest. _What_ did Nicholai tell them? She didn't want anyone to find out what had happened, but now… He told them she begged him to do it? Begged him to rape her? Did they really think she was that psycho?

But Alice couldn't help but wonder which was worse; him telling them she was asking him for it, or him telling them that she was… well almost anyways. It never happened.

Neither sounded good.

People around her continued to smirk and grin. Alice kept her eyes on the ground as she made her way to AP English.

**-**

Miss Iasant wasn't there when she arrived, but most of the class was.

It was remarkable how just in one morning, Alice was branded school slut.

It seemed as if everybody knew. As if everybody agreed that she was one. As if everybody believed it. It was tearing her apart. She couldn't even look at Kurando, knowing he must've heard, but not knowing if he believed it or not.

Alice made her way down the rows, head down. A few guys reached out to grab her clothes as she passed by and a few made some subtle comments but Alice only half heard them. In her head she was fiercely telling herself to ignore it.

Finally she reached her seat, and sat down. Almost immediately she leaped off her chair, crying out. One of the guys had sneakily put their hand on her seat, palm up and she had sat on it.

The whole class roared with laughter and Alice reddened with humility. Her sub-conscious was telling her to leave the room. Which she did. Alice practically ran from the room, almost knocking down Miss Iasant who was entering. She fled the school, blinded by her own tears.

Half of the tears were because of the unbearable pains jutting in her hand, and the other was because of everything else.

**-**

Alice had run down the hall, out the school, through the parking lot, and down the sidewalk. She didn't stop until she came to an old, abandoned corner shop.

She had no idea why everything affected her so much. It was only a rumor after all, and people tend to forget after awhile.

But she knew it would be after a _long_ while before they forgot. Until then, she'd be tormented. Misery starting building stabbing pains in her chest and her tears slid effortlessly down her face.

Alice hated her life. She hated school. She hated everybody.

She hated her mother especially for inviting the homeless in and allowing her daughter to suffer like this. And anyway, even if the homeless people did leave, they'd still make fun of her. All because of the stupid 'Help the Homeless Foundation'.

Alice slumped against the dirty stone walls and gave a small sigh. She had just ditched Miss Iasant's class for no good reason and was probably missing a very important lesson, which they probably going to get tested on where Alice was probably going to fail.

She could just imagine Miss Iasant asking the class what had happened to her and then everybody would start laughing like crazy and-

Alice closed her eyes. Now what was she going to do? Go back? Go back and get tormented all over again?

_No. No way._

Even if it meant missing school, Alice wasn't going back to that hell hole. Nicholai's face suddenly appeared in her head, and she felt her fingers clench together.

_I hope he dies,_ She thought bitterly_, I hope his dads' taxi business gets bankrupted and they go homeless, then—_

She quickly dismissed the ill-ridden thought. _Yeah right, if they go homeless, Mom probably going to invite them to live with us…_

Alice sunk to her knees and buried her head. Her chest was no longer heaving and she was no longer crying. Alice was about to drown in her despair when she felt a light touch of a hand on her shoulder. The first thing that came to her mind was murderers and rapists. After all, she _was_ by herself behind a deserted store.

Alice cried out and tried to jerk away when she looked up. Her dark blue eyes were locked with amber ones.

**-**

Yuri wasn't honest all the time. He wasn't nice and often his pride usually forbade him to do something nice and make him look like a wuss. But at some points, he did do something right.

Of course he didn't want anyone to _know_ what he was doing, so he pretended to have to use the bathroom before going after Elliot. This way, no one would find out, see?

"You okay?" Yuri asked worriedly.

Alice's mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide and etched with fear.

"Y-you scared me," She sputtered, "I thought you were s-some murderer or something."

Yuri restrained himself from rolling his eyes. She was really paranoid about all this.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned with apprehension.

"Looking for you."

"_Why..?_"

Yuri didn't know what to say for a second before coolly answering, "I'm in the same class in case you forgot."

Alice's pale face went pink but she quickly looked away, "I meant why you are here? Why'd you come after me?"

"That's a good question cuz… um… uh…I don't really know why I did." Yuri said, scratching his head as she looked up at him. "You're… well… I dunno, strange."

He gazed at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Maybe… maybe you changed." She whispered as she hung her head low.

Yuri's lips bent into a snicker. Oh great, now she thought he had changed and would be best buddies with her. Not happening. Or was it?

"I-I don't know what the hell you're talking about but we need to get back to-" He started nervously before she cut him off.

"I'm not going back there." Came the female voice flatly.

"But you're gonna miss an_ important class_." Yuri mocked with his hands on his hips.

"So are you."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on." To his surprise, she slowly stood up.

"I'm not going to school,"

"You have to go to school."

"No I don't." She brushed past him angrily.

Yuri stood there for a second before turning around. "Then where're you going?"

"Hospital."

Her answer took him by surprise and he went to go catch up with her. "What?"

Alice held out her left hand. "I think I broke it." She stated bluntly.

"How'd ya do that!"

"Yesterday… when-when you know…. When we were-when the taxi came and-and after the mall, we crashed-I mean-you know!"

"Uh-huh." Yuri said, dryly, "I know. C'mon."

"Huh?" Alice gave him a quick confused look.

"Come on." He repeated, "You wanted to go to the hospital right? I mean you're not going to walk are you? The hospital is probably 5 miles away. I'll drop you."

Alice stared at his retreating back with her mouth slightly agape. Hastily, she closed it before running to catch up.

**

* * *

**

Aww isn't that sweet? Too bad everyone now thinks she's a lil skank. There always has to be some problem! And the winner for the Margarete / Lucia poll is…..

Lucia.

She got the most. Don't worry for the people that wanted to see Margarete she still will be in the story. Didn't want you guys to go in a wild state of depression and hang yourselves for her not winning. Haha like you would do that. Sometimes… I just don't know. lol

_**aegis **– You lose! –menacing laughter occurs –_

_**Pyaara Wala** – I was thinking about Alice saving him. Who knows? Maybe in the future you can expect it._

_**bitterSWEET-love **– I'm glad you liked the little itsy bitsy flicker they had in the last chapter. You must like this one also then! And yes, bad boys are hott! And Yuri is beautiful, awww so cute! –pinches his cheek- _

_**Asnee **– I never read Dark Seraphim's profile. I hardly use that creepy thing. Nasty long toenails and beefy to the max. I've always been scared of Seraphic Radiance. _

_**Angelic Kamaria **– Look he's embarrassed again. Oh! –fangirl squeal-_

_**Vi3t Gurl MOMO**- I was wondering where you were. Dick form? That sounds wrong. XDDD But well YOU HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE, jeez peeps. Ha-ha_

_**Tiger5913 **– Yuri's manner will change before the next 15 chapters. I hope… XD I may change it though to make it more suspenseful! Ha-ha-ha. Anastasia will appear a lot in soon chapters so don't worry about that, Kurando appears as well. No need to worry they are a big part of this story! I miss talking to you, babe. I really really do! _

_**Bella **– Ha-ha it was so random of me to put Wugui in there and make Lenny say "Dawg" Or was it Wugui? Bad memory! And sorry for the short chapters I feel if I write too much it'll give away most of the story and I like leaving you on a cliff. The evil way of Nadia. Another mutt! So awesome! I heard mixed people are hotter as well so, we can both be hot together. I thank my mother for the retch worthy miso soup she gave me and disgusting cold borscht my father gave me on those sickly days back when I was a child. Okay I'm joking about that soup thing. XD - smooch –_

_**psychedelic aya **– Yuri helps her out again. He-he-he I gotta stop all this corny crap. And it's okay if you didn't review the other chapters as long as you read it and liked it, I'm a happy camper!_

_**MikoNoNyte **– I really need to read Dark Backward again. I'm sorry for not reviewing because of all this damn homework I have to do. Argh and getting ready for college is so stressful. Love ya!_

_**KallenKoenig **– Are they gonna get cute…. What do you mean by cute? Aren't their faces already cute? lol_

_**Reader - **Thanks for pointing it out. But I have been busy lately and I usually just rush this so the people don't have to wait. But from now on I'll give its punch back._


	11. Cross of Changes

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **Cross of Changes**. . .

* * *

I had some exams to do so I rushed this chapter in the middle of all of them. I hope it's still the story you guys hope for. Sorry for not updating last week!**

* * *

**

Alice gently flexed her fingers. Her hand was bound tightly in a white cast. Turns out, she sprained it. In a few minutes, her mother would be coming home. In a few minutes _Yuri_ would be coming for tutoring.

Alice sat by herself in her mothers' formal living area. The homeless people were in the other living room watching some kind of soap opera. But even over the T.V noise, she could hear her heart hammering.

Okay so maybe she was a _little_ afraid of what her mother might say. Alice was anxious that Yuri might be there before her mother and then that would mean he'd hear Mrs. Elliot confronting her and probably yell at her too, _in front of him_. She let out a soft groan.

But as she expected, Yuri came first.

He nodded his head as his greeting and Alice mumbled a "Hi." And "come in." The second she was about to close the door, her mothers' car came up the driveway.

"Ugh." Alice accidentally bit down on her tongue.

"Hi pumpkin!" Mrs. Elliot called cheerily, waving.

Alice forced a smile and nodded. "Hello mother."

She half-heartedly pulled the door open. Yuri was still standing behind her.

_No, no, NO! Go sit down in the living room, please go sit down_, she thought dreadfully.

As if he heard her unspoken plea, he left. Alice sighed with relief as her mother came up the steps and held out her arms to hug her daughter. She could smell her mothers' faint flowery perfume under Mrs. Elliot's arms. Finally they broke apart.

Alice was vainly trying to hide her cast, but Mrs. Elliot didn't notice. "How about pizza for dinner tonight?" She asked brightly.

Alice smiled, "Sounds great, mom."

"I'm just too exhausted to cook—why hello Yuri! Are you having dinner with us?"

Alice whirled around quickly to find Yuri looking sort of confused.

"Uh, no-"

"Alice and I are having dinner tonight, you _must_ stay." Mrs. Elliot gushed happily.

"N-no! No, mom, he can't-" But Alice's attempts were drowned by Mrs. Elliot's chatter. "I'm sure your folks wouldn't mind! Just tell them we invited you for dinner!"

Mrs. Elliot's edgy daughter opened her mouth to object.

"Okay." Yuri shrugged before smiling sickly at her mother. "If you insist."

Her mother beamed. "Excellent! Pumpkin, you go tutor with him while I go order the pizza!" She bustled past with extreme delight.

Alice made a face at Yuri. "You _want_ to stay for dinner?"

"You don't have to talk to me. I'll just talk to your mom." He replied.

"My 40 _plus_ Mom." She muttered in reply.

**-**

Alice was dreading the sound of the door bell because that would mean the pizza man arrived and _that_ would mean sitting for thirty minutes or more with her mother _and_ Yuri. Who knows what was going to happen.

But you know how it is; if you usually dread something happening, the time usually goes faster.

_Ding dong._

Alice closed her eyes and listened as her mother answered the door and get the pizza. In a few seconds-

"Alice! Yuri! Time for dinner!"

The way she said it, it made it seem as if they were her children. As if Alice and Yuri were brother and sisters.

Gross.

Alice closed _Lord of the Flies_. "You go on ahead." She said, not looking at Yuri. "I um, have to use the bathroom."

He left without a word.

Alice sat there by herself. Soon the aroma of fresh cheese pizza reached her nostrils and she stood up. Oh well, it can't be _that_ bad. She left the formal dining room and entered the breakfast area. About 20 boxes of pizza sat waiting on the table.

"Oh there you are hun." Mrs. Elliot turned to her, "Can you please help Yuri carry 15 of the boxes to the living room? They're for the other occupants." Her mother never called them _homeless_.

"Sure." Alice mumbled stepping silently next to Yuri and grabbing 5 boxes. Together, they made their way into the living room.

"Pizza!"

There was a rush to help and Alice noticed how Yuri inched a little closer when one of the homeless walked towards him. She coughed and set the boxes on the coffee table.

"Dig in." She said dryly before leaving Yuri there. He came into the kitchen seconds later.

"Mom, I think 10 boxes are enough."

Mrs. Elliot shrugged. "Alright then. If they want some more they'll come to the kitchen. You two sit."

Alice waited for Yuri to take his place first before she chose the seat farthest from him.

"So, how was tutoring?" Mrs. Elliot asked, once they sat down and started eating. Alice didn't answer and allowed Yuri to.

"Alice tells me you know Martial Arts! That must be so exciting!" Mrs. Elliot continued. Alice inwardly cringed and quickly looked down at her food.

"Mhm, its okay." Yuri shrugged, "Gets kinda boring sometimes."

"Oh I know what you mean. Does the school treat you guys differently?" Mrs. Elliot smiled, "Like do they get any advantages?"

"Uh, not really… they always throw parties and stuff for them though… and sometimes they make us give a speech before a very important dance, but-"

"Oh the dance!" Mrs. Elliot turned to Alice, "I never got to hear the details! How was it?"

Alice's hand froze and she uncomfortable shifted her gaze. "It was great mom."

The older woman laughed, "I know it was great honey. Tell me the details! Was Kurando there?"

Alice took her time to answer. "No. He um, was-out. At…at a science fair downtown."

"Aww," Her mother said sympathetically, "Maybe he didn't get a date."

"He didn't." Yuri said plainly.

Alice wanted to glare at him, but decided against it. His smirk was so obvious that it made her wonder why her mother didn't notice it.

"Poor thing." Mrs. Elliot said, "What about you Yuri? Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah. _Lots_ of fun."

Alice kept her eyes trained on her food, pretending to be really interested in the cheese. _Please change the subject,_ she silently pleaded.

"How was your date, Alice? Did you like him?" Mrs. Elliot pressed.

_Why now?_ Alice mentally screamed. She forced a smile onto her face and raised her eyes.

"Yeah mom… he-he's really nice but, um… I-I don't think you'll be seeing him in….in the future."

Her mom looked surprised, "Oh? And why not?"

"B-because…." Alice frantically raked through her head for an answer, "He's moving!" She flashed her mother a weak smile, "T-to South America!"

Yuri coughed.

Alice wanted to wring his neck but kept her eyes on her eyes on her mother and she restrained herself from kicking him. Mrs. Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Oh, _really?_"

Oh great, her mother didn't believe her.

She nodded slightly. "Yes. Because his-his dad has a-job transfer-"

"I thought his dads' job was driving a _taxi cab_." Yuri interrupted with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

This time Alice didn't bother to stop herself from glaring at him. "No. He-he works at a-at a BANK!" she nodded quickly, "A-a _big_ bank!"

Alice's mother bit into her pizza. "Uh-huh. What bank would that be?"

"T-the National Bank of America! I mean South America!"

Her mother made a face, "I'm sure. Stop playing with your food Alice and eat." She turned to Yuri. "So, I heard you're half Japanese?"

Alice sighed and held her head in her hands as Yuri answered.

"…yeah, my dad is Japanese."

"I see."

"Uh-huh… my parents had some trouble back in the day cuz my mother's Russian and-"

"ALICE!"

The jaded girl suddenly jumped. "What?"

Mrs. Elliot was slowly rising from her seat, with her mouth gaping. "What on _earth_ happened to your hand?"

Alice opened her mouth but didn't know what to say. "I-I-" Her voice faltered.

Her mother just continued to gaped at her. "How did this happen!"

"I tripped! And-and when I was falling, I held out my hand to stop the fall but-"

Mrs. Elliot had walked over to her and took hold of her hand to examine it. "Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen?"

"Two days ago..." Alice said meekly.

"And you never told me?"

"You were busy!"

"You should have said _something!_"

Alice stood up. "It feels fine." She gently pushed her mother into a seat. "I have to use the bathroom-again. You finish eating with Yuri."

She escaped.

**-**

Alice didn't know why but that night, she was feeling remorse and bitter. Really bitter. Angry even. At night she tossed and turned unable ton sleep. Her neck felt hot and sweaty, even though it was starting to get frosty outside.

She finally sat up in bed, staring blankly at her room, through the semi-darkness. Slowly, she pushed herself of off her bed and crossed her room. Looking through her drawers she found a folder where she kept pictures.

Fanning herself with the folder, Alice once again crossed her room towards the fan switch and turned it on the highest speed before walking towards her bed. Passing by her vanity dresser, she paused.

Alice's eyes rested on the object sitting next to her mothers' concealer. Scissors.

Taking hold of it, she ran her finger tips against its smooth edge. Leaning across to her bedside lamp, she snapped it on. Its light filtered the room and Alice stared at her reflection. Her light blonde hair was maybe 4 or 5 inches above her waist and quite a few inches below her shoulders. Anyway, it had taken her four years to grow it that long.

Four years gone to waste.

Without waiting to think, without hesitating, Alice grabbed a bunch of her hair and brought the scissors down on it. _Snap_. A thick strand of hair fell to the ground. _Snap, snap_. More hair.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the scissors fell from her hand and Alice looked at what she had done. Her hair was no longer long. It reached a little under her chin. It didn't even look sleek and shiny anymore.

It looked hacked.

And Alice thought it was _hideous_.

She threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillows letting the tears fall.

_What have I done…?_

**

* * *

**

Cliché angsty teen moments. Gotta love 'em. …. I'm sorry but I have much work to do and I can't have huge comments on everyone as much as I'd like to but. Here you are.

_**Pyaara Wala **– I love Karin in the game but I had to make her a sinister biatch in this story. It's all part of the plan!_

_**Bella** – Sorry I didn't update. Very busy with study and college work. You didn't go to an American high school? Lucky. They are very deadly. I apologize for the short note, dear. I still love ya! Oh, and I might also make a Lucia fanlisting-_

_**Kendra** – Good luck with school. I'll email you soon!_

_**bitterSWEET-love **– Again sorry for the late update. Having trouble finding SH? Look on Ebay if ya can. XD_

_**psychedelic aya **– Thank you for the kind review! And the Chinese God was Dehuai I think…._

_**Asnee **– Your reviews still crack me up, girl! I just love your humor. Glad you are enjoying the story!_

_**Anonymous **– Kelly! Dunno if they'll get naked. I'm keeping this PG-13, woman!_

_**fireinu **– Sorry I didn't show the hospital I already had this planned out I really did like the idea though. – weeps –_

_**Kayura1 **– I was wondering where you went! Glad you decided to read again! – is very joyful –_

_**Vi3t Gurl MOMO **– Yes I am a XS fan. How did you know though? I'm pretty scared… STALKER PERSON! j/k XD but still…_

_**Roxsheena **– So happy to see you back! How was your vacation?_

_**aegis **– We all have that hatred for Nicholai. If only he would perish in the depths of hell along with Astaroth. Margarete and Lucia don't show up till next chapter!_

_**Elinor **– I have been very busy and I will add you to MSN. I miss speaking to you too! I apologize for the worry._

_**SonChan** – A newcomer! Thanks for reading this. I'm happy to see more fans of my fic! Well you guys aren't really fans but ya know… I'm boosting my esteem! XD – goes to read how bad Inuyasha HS fics are -_


	12. Push the Limits

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **Push the Limits** . . .

* * *

Ahhh sorry everyone! I haven't updated, I'm in Japan right now. And since I'm lazy and this chapter on the laptop I brought with me, I edited it up and updated. So bored right now anyways. I've been kicking butt in my uncle's dojo! Okay you guys don't really want to know about my life, ne? Hope this is an idle chappie. Roger Bacon makes an appearance. Ha. Enjoy.

* * *

Yuri sat at the kitchen table, Thursday morning feeling half asleep. He had found Anastasia wide awake at the table eating hot oatmeal and reading _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._

"Can I PLEASE have something to eat?" Yuri opened his eyes, "_Please?_"

Anastasia didn't even look up from her book. "Mhm. I made you a fruit salad for breakfast. It's in the fridge."

He sat up quickly. "Really? For me?"

"No. Actually I made it for mom to take on her way to work… But she forgot."

Yuri rolled his eyes and went to the fridge. A neatly wrapped crystal bowl was awaiting him.

"Thank you." He murmured, snatching it up and quickly taking off the clear wrap and grabbing a piece of honey dew.

"Yuri?"

"What?" He said with his mouth full.

"Use a spoon." Anastasia turned a page in her thick 800 something paged book.

"Oh right. I knew that." Yuri sat back down at the table scratching his head.

Ana cleared her throat, "So, Yuri… how was your tutoring class?" She eyed him with obvious humor.

"It was hell" Yuri frowned, "Wait, who told you I went to tutoring?"

Anastasia looked up from her book and smirked, "Mom."

She clucked her tongue annoyingly, "God Yuri, you go to _tutoring classes_. That's really sad."

"Shut up, dork."

She made a silly face at him, "You must be really stupid."

Picking up her book, Anastasia quickly left, calling over her shoulder, "Even **I** don't go to tutoring."

Yuri disgustedly pushed away the fruit salad. He really didn't feel like eating any more.

When was he going to stop going for tutoring anyways? Never? For the whole school year would he have to go to Alice's place?

_I have better things to do,_ He thought sullenly, getting up to get his shoulder bag. He might as well get to school.

Alice put the shower cap firmly over her head. Turning around nervously, she checked for any loose strands before going downstairs.

"Hi, Pumpkin!"

Alice secretly cringed before peeking at her mom, who was in the front hall rummaging through the coat closet.

Mrs. Elliot raised an eyebrow, "What's with the shower cap? New trend?" She chuckled to herself.

"Um, no… I uh, I have shampoo in my hair and…. I came downstairs toto get something." She was unfocused. But not by her mother; by the coat with the high collar hanging in the closet...

"Mom? Can I see that jacket?" She asked.

"Sure… but it's not really that cold outside. I don't think you should wear it." She handed her the leather jacket anyways.

Alice took it and pulled the collar up. Perfect, she smiled before running back upstairs.

Alice Elliot walked into the school building, head down, collar up, hair tucked in.

Hurrying to her locker, she switched books and pushed her back pack in the locker. Before she closed it, she grabbed a pair of scissors resting on one of the shelves. Making her way down the corridor, Alice headed towards the girls bathroom on the first floor.

_Please let somebody be there_, she silently prayed upon entering.

There was somebody there. But it was Lucia and she was busy applying makeup. Alice hesitated but decided that she couldn't go through the whole day with the jacket on and collar up.

"Excuse me?" Alice politely said, coming up from behind.

Lucia looked at her, "Yeah, what?"

"D-do you know how to… trim?" Alice gritted her teeth when she realized how dense she sounded.

The other girl turned around, "Trim? Do I know how to trim? Trim what?"

"Trim hair."

The cheerleader put her hands on her hips, "There's something called a _salon_."

"I know, I know." Alice said desperately, "But I need it trimmed _now_."

"I don't know how to trim!"

"Can you try?" Alice pleaded, "Please?"

Lucia made an awkward face, "Why can't you wait till after school so you can go to the salon and get it professionally done?"

"Because I don't want to wear this jacket all day! Please, just make it even!" Alice held out the scissors.

Lucia stood there for a second. She looked as if she was thinking about it. "Do you shower regularly?"

"Huh?" Alice was thrown off-guard by the sudden question. Lucia repeated her question.

"Yes, of course I do." Alice was a little offended by the question.

"Shampoo, condition, spray….? Do you do that?"

"Yes..." She winced.

"Okay." The dark haired girl finally gave in, "Let's see it."

Alice pulled out her hacked hair and Lucia eyed it apprehensively. "Do you usually cut your own hair?"

"No."

"Take off your jacket. The collar's gonna get in the way." She instructed. Alice obediently did as she was told.

"Okay what do I do…?" Lucia asked nervously.

"Just trim the longer hair and try to make it even."

The taller girl nodded, "Okay…here goes." Alice closed her eyes as Lucia "trimmed" her hair. Neither spoke throughout the whole thing, but Alice could see that her hair looked much better than before.

The warning bell suddenly rang, causing both the girls to jump.

"I gotta go." Lucia put the scissors down, grabbed her bag and ran out before Alice could even manage a "Thank you."

She slowly reached for the scissors and looked up at her reflection.

Her hair looked as if Lucia had trimmed it well. Shoving the scissors into her jacket pocket, and slinging the jacket over her arm, Alice quickly left. The minute she stepped from the bathroom

"ALI!"

She turned around to find Kurando striding towards her. As he walked closer, Alice noticed how his smile faded little by little. He took a step back. "What happened to your _hair?_" He asked quite surprised.

Alice shrugged. "I cut it." She looked at him suspiciously. "Kurando, the warning bell rang five minutes ago…shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?" He replied before producing a pass. "My car broke down and my dad had to get me a rental."

"Why couldn't you use one of your dads' cars?"

"Because my father would _never_ let me touch his cars!" Kurando exclaimed indignantly.

Alice shook her head, "Can you drop me off home today? I don't feel like taking the bus and I _don't_ feel like walking. Okay? Kurando? Hello?"

"Look who else decided to drop in late." The Japanese boy nodded towards the direction behind her. She turned around to see before catching sight and quickly turned back to Kurando. "Y-Yeah, well lets"

"You know what happened last night?" Kurando interrupted, "I fell _asleep_ with my contact lens on. How irresponsible is that?"

"Um, veryc'mon, let's get to class!" Alice tried to steer him down the hall but he was busy blabbering.

"Kurando, you wear contacts at _home_?" She asked, glancing at his thin glasses.

"Of course."

She gave him a look. "Why don't you wear it to _school_?"

"Too hard. Contacts aren't for school, they're for home use." The black haired boy countered.

"No, it's the other way"

"THREE STUDENTS OUT IN THE HALLS?"

They both jumped as Mr. Simon suddenly walked down the hall towards them.

"Three people I would NEVER believe! Mr. Inugami, Ms. Elliot, and Mr. Hyuga! Do you have _any_ idea"

Alice snatched the pass from Kurando's fingertips. "We have a pass." She quickly said, her smile faltering at his firm glare.

"Show it to me. All of you! Now!"

Kurando took his pass back and scurried up to him, apologizing and explaining all about his car problems. As Yuri passed her, she saw that he too, had a pass.

Alice felt her stomach tighten. She was the only one_ without_ a pass.

"Mhm, you may go Kurando." Mr. Simon said.

Kurando shot her a sympathetic look before walking towards Miss Iasant's class. She watched as Mr. Simon checked Yuri's pass. "Good, good, off you go Mr. Hyuga."

The older teacher's gaze followed her. "Ms. Elliot?"

Alice waited until Yuri had left before she walked up to her teacher. She was waiting for Yuri to leave the corridor, but he had taken barely five steps before Mr. Simon snapped impatiently.

"Well?"

"I don't have a pass." Alice said quietly, eyes cast down. Mr. Simon didn't say anything for a second. "Come with me."

The young woman sighed inwardly and followed him. He led her to the teachers lounge. Pointing to a chair, Mr. Simon went and sat at the teachers' meeting table.

Alice sat down silently, her hands shaking in dread.

"I wanted to tell you that a few days ago, I decided that you were ready for Advanced Calculus and could soon be leaving Pre-Calculus." Mr. Simon began solemnly, "But now…I'm not so sure anymore. You've been…slacking."

She looked at him through the fluffy bangs of her hair before quickly looking back down.

"I don't know what's happened to you, Ms. Elliot. I don't know what's happened to my best student." He continued pathetically, "You started cutting school"

"I did not" Alice started to protest.

"You have been DISRESPECTFUL," His voice drowned hers. "And you have fallen _asleep_ in my class!"

"What?" Alice cried, "I never fell asleep!"

"You fell asleep!" Mr. Simon raised his voice slightly and she fell silent. "You have not done it beforethen suddenly, I see your head on your desk! You know Ms. Elliot; from the beginning I could see that you had a very promising future."

His words slowly took their effect and Alice began to feel worse.

"When the whole class would be asleep, or their attentions diverted, only you and Kurando would be sitting up, watching and listening…giving me your full attention. When I see all those heads on the desks I always ask myself; what is the point of teaching children who do not wish to learn?"

"Then my eyes land on yours and Kurando's face, staring at me with rapt attention. I realize it is worth teaching. Even if half of the class fails, at least I know I am helping _someone_ learn and accomplish something."

Mr. Simon sighed. "But I can't force you to do anything. So make the choice now; if you want to get into Adv. Calculus, straighten up. Or, you can just give up everything."

Alice didn't know what to say. She had never been lectured before by a teacher and the feeling was quite frightening.

"I'm sorry Mr. Simon, honest. I didn't mean to mess up. I won't do it again. I promise I'll shape up." She said, sniffling pathetically, "Please let me go to Advanced Calculus."

Her teacher sighed again. "We'll see. I've taken half of Miss Iasant's time with you, so you had better hurry along." He held out something and Alice took hold of it, "I wrote down a pass for youoff you go."

She got up about to leave the room, but just before she touched the door handle, Mr. Simon called out to her; "Oh and, Alice?"

"Yes, Mr. Simon?"

"What happened to your hair?" He asked firmly.

"I…I cut it." Alice said, before hesitantly adding; "Why?"

Her teacher shrugged. "No reason. I just remember you with long hair. You never cut it."

"I know," she whispered to herself, "I hate it too." She turned and quickly left.

Alice was determined. Now nothing mattered. Nothing but school. For the rest of her high school years she'd just concentrate on her work and behave. She would do _just that_.

"Hello, Ms. Elliot." Miss Iasant greeted her as she entered the classroom.

Devoid of the snickers and giggles that filled the room, Alice kept her eyes on her teachers face and handed her the pass. "I'm sorry I'm late, Miss Iasant. I was talking with Mr. Simon."

"No problem at all." The young instructor gave her a calm smile, "I was just telling everybody about the test tomorrow. Please sit down."

Alice kept her chin up as she marched to her seat.

"Hi, ho." A boy whispered as she passed. She merely ignored him, although her fists were clenching at her sides. Alice sat down stiffly and kept her eyes on Miss Iasant's face.

"If everybody passes with a good grade, we can start on _The Anthem_."

Alice was furiously scribbling down what she was saying when she heard another boys' voice in her ear. Her hand froze.

"Hey slut, wanna hop on?"

She turned her head around when Miss Iasant had her back to them.

"_Drop dead_." She growled under her breath before turning back to the teacher.

The boy said not a word after that.

"What happened to your hair…?"

Alice twisted around and found herself face to face with Yuri. His face was blank and he just stared at her.

"W-what happened to w-what?" She sputtered, taking a step back.

"Your hair. What happened to it?"

Alice raised her chin boldly, "I cut it, okay?"

There was a pause before—

"It looks bad." Yuri said bluntly.

Alice felt her cheeks burn. "I didn't ask for your opinion," she hissed before turning away to slam her locker shut.

"You looked better with long hair." Yuri stated flatly.

Alice strode away from him, rage coursing through her veins. What aa bastard. He had no right to come up to her and tell her, her hair was hideous.

_Well it is, _She thought, _But still._ He made her so angry. One point he'd actually be considerate to her, and the next he'd act like a complete

"So what're you gonna DO about it?" A taunting voice reached her ears and Alice looked up. "L-Leave me alone!" a voice cried out shrilly. The voice sounded oddly familiar.

Alice's eyes landed on a small crowd forming around a group of "jocks", who were bullying somebody.

"You're such a loser, Inugami." The guy was pinning up poor Kurando.

Alice felt her heart skip a beat. They had Kurando! She desperately tried to get closer to her best friend, while in her head she was frantically trying to figure out what to do. As Alice drew nearer, she saw that the guy pinning Kurando was none other than Nicholai Conrad himself.

Hatred pumped through her bloodstream, and Alice watched in fear for Kurando as Nicholai slammed him into the lockers, causing a round of cheers from the crowd.

Oh, so now Nicholai was some kind of idol to the people that surrounded him. He was obviously enjoying all the attention.

Alice's heart went out for Kurando as she heard him give a pained whimper.

Her fear snapped and Alice angrily pushed through the crowd. Suddenly, she was standing right behind Nicholai. For a second, the fear came back but when she glanced at Kurando's crumpled state, she grew angry again.

"Leave him alone." She said quietly.

The green eyed youth and his buddies turned around. Alice's hands trembled as gleeful grins took over their faces.

"HEY NICHOLAI!" A loudmouth kid named Halley yelled, "IT'S YOUR HO!"

Everybody around them laughed openly and pressed in eagerly. Nicholai released the Japanese boy and turned to face her fully.

"Oh yeah, here's my ho!"

He stood taller than her, but Alice determinedly craned her neck and stared back at him. She could sense a small fear flickering in his eyes as he looked both ways quickly.

Alice briefly turned to Kurando to signal him to leave. He seemed to have received the message and climbed to his feet shakily before stumbling into the crowd.

_Great, _Alice thought ruefully. _Now YOU have to deal with this. Alone._

"Hey, where you been, Sweetie?" Nicholai asked, with his voice loud.

Alice was concentrating on finding a way how to get away from there in her mind. Maybe she should turn around and run? Get lost in the crowd?

But wouldn't Nicholai and his friends chase her? It would look ridiculous. She imagined herself running with a group of fighters chasing after. Everybody would be watching… laughing their heads off at her. And if she ran into the girls' bathroomhell they probably would run in too.

"…In my car! ME AND MY HO! MAN, WE WERE SHACKING–ITUP!"

Alice suddenly became aware of what Nicholai was saying. As he continued to yell, fury beyond fury she had ever felt convulsed into her mind and body. His voice was ringing in her ears, and she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

Then without warning, Alice's hand slapped Nicholai across the face with all the strength she could muster.

For a second no one made a sound and she stood there, shaking as she stared at the bright red print on Nicholai's cheek.

…Then the whole hall exploded with cheers and screams of; "FIGHT, FIGHT!"

Nicholai let out an angry bellow and lunged at her. Alice stumbled back and let out a cry of fear. Her anger and boldness was gone.

She hadn't expected Nicholai to hit her back. But now that she thought of it, why not? He had slapped her twice before hadn't he?

Alice closed her eyes and waited for Nicholai's full weight to hit her and his punches kill her. But it didn't happen.

She was suddenly aware of the change in the atmosphere. The cheering and screaming grew even fiercer and she opened her eyes. Her mouth dropped open and Alice was too stunned to speak.

Yuri Hyuga was on top of a squirming Nicholai, punching him in the face. Blood spurted from Nicholai's nose and Alice weakly pushed her body away from them.

"Asshole." Yuri hissed venomously, "Why the fuck are you hitting girls for?"

He got up and yanked Nicholai roughly to his feet before forcefully slamming him into the locker, head first.

It looked even more painful up close and Alice was about to tell Yuri, 'Stop! You're going to hurt him!' when new voices joined to blaring;

Teachers.

They were shrieking for silence and Alice watched as Mr. Simon grabbed the back of Yuri's shirt and pulled him off of the battered Nicholai.

"CONRAD! HYUGA! MY OFFICE—NOW!" Alice sucked in her breath as the principal; Mr. Bacon came forward, his tiny body shaking rapidly.

"Come on, both of you." Mr. Simon joined in and snarled, pulling Nicholai to his feet before shoving him forward. Blood splattered on the linoleum ground as he stumbled past.

Maybe it was her imagination, but when Yuri passed by, their eyes briefly locked before he turned away.

* * *

Yes the end is cheesy but I love mushy-ness and this story doesn't have enough. I bet some of you have a little bit of a change of heart for Yuri now. That was my intention, for all of you to love Nicholai and hate Yuri. I hope I did a good job of that. Mwha-ha-ha! I love everyone who reviews this, you guys are great! I'm gonna go take some pictures now, I'm staying here till late April!

Now then,

_**SonChan **– Aww a fan of mine! So cute! –pinch cheeks- Sorry I took so long!_

_**Kendra **– You'll see why Alice cut her hair. She was basically just having an angsty moment and didn't realize. I don't know why I wrote that they had so much pizza. Haha Hope you like this chapter!_

_**Unknown Heart **– Hiya! I see what you mean; I dislike high school fics too. I have no idea why I write this, just some little idea I popped up for the people that like reading these, and I'm actually having a fun time writing it. New chapter for ya._

_**Diabolic Angel **– Changed your penname! Pretty! Yeah I love Alice's hair too, it will grow back. Did you search for Shadow Hearts yet? It's for PS2 to answer your question if you didn't know by now. XD_

_**Angelic Kamaria **– Yer crazy. Oo AND I BOUGHT A CAMERA!_

_**psychedelic aya **– See, Yuri gets better bit by bit. He's just stubborn. –kicks his little tush- And I hope I did a good job on my exams… seeing as I can't look at them, I'm all the way into Japan right now. Ugh._

_**Roxsheena **– Hehe I got ya mad. Alice's hair isn't THAT short really. It's a lil below her chin, like a bob hairstyle, and Lucia fixed it up so it's not all scraggly. Eeep. Wow you live in Finland? That's so cool! I wish I could go._

_**MikoNoNyte **– I should be out having fun, I know! But I'm so bored right now and I know lots of people pressed me on to write this chapter. Just thought you might've said something about it. Haha_

_**Tiger5913 **– Update my gift ficcy! Ahem, anyways I'm glad Lucia won too, I was hoping she would. She's more fun to write. Oh! I read your new XS fic but this laptop won't let me review. I don't know why, I wrote down what I was gonna say though, so when I come back home, you'll see a new review from moi! Love ya_

_**Anime-Alee **– Hiya, I really like your stories. Had to say it. And yes Yuri is hot, I wanna hump him. hahaha! Oh gosh. XD_

_**Bella **– My sweet Bella! How I have missed you. I bet you were waiting for awhile. Sorry sorry! I'm having too much fun in Japan right now. Heehee. Lucia makes an appearance, even though she acts kind of cold towards Alice, she'll change drastically. It's so cute what I have planned. Okay okay now spoils. –muuuuuuuah!-_

_**Pyaara Wala **– Alice cut her because she really didn't know what she doing at that time. I guess you could say cutting off her hair made her feel better. I don't know you need to ask a shrink. lol_

_**Asnee **– Isn't the first SH great? Hehe, what about Keith? Gotta love that dutch boy hairdo._

_**Setana **– Hope you have a good time reading this. –looks at the Inuyasha highschool fics- Ew so crappy! XD_

_**Heather **– Hehe Kurando would look really cute in those glasses. Don't get too sad. Poor little Kurando in this chappie. –wipes tear-_

_**Vi3t Gurl MOMO **– Hey. Okay you're not a stalker. -; I read your Xenosaga fics. I'm really iffy on MOMOxJr. It's kinda pedo-ish but I like how they're kids in high school, they'd be such a cute couple if Jr. wasn't… a grown man mentally. DON'T KILL ME!_

_**Crescent-Wish-Forever **– Yuri and Karin together. Ick I hate that idea. It's obvious Yuri loves Alice. I played the first SH wasaaay back so I've been a fan. Karin didn't change my opinion. Yay you're a new fan of my fic. –hands out cookies-_

**/ A Lifeless Beauty /**


	13. Manic Star

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **Manic Star** . . .

* * *

Bah, I'm not coming back to America till around May, late May. Ahh I'm kinda homesick. I miss all the trashy Americans! Nah, just kidding. Still miss home though. I had to write this whole chapter over because the original is at home I didn't want to bring you guys down so I felt like. Hehe.**

* * *

**

Alice Elliot waited patiently for Kurando Inugami to come out the boys' bathroom. She had been extremely worried about his safety. After all, he _was_ her best friend. The first minute Kurando went in there, Alice waited by the door. But she had received too many weird looks from the guys coming in and out of the bathroom, so she moved.

"Let's go, Ali." Her companion called, coming out of the bathroom while pocketing his inhaler.

His black hair was doused with water and laid plastered all over his head. Every now and then, a drop of water would streak down his face. Alice flinched lightly and looked away.

"You don't mind dropping me off, do you?" She asked anxiously.

"Are you kidding me? After what you did for me today?" He paused, "I owe you big time, Alice. You're really brave, you know that?"

The girl laughed as they exited the building and slung an arm around his shoulders. "I'm only brave for you, Rando."

They walked towards Kurando's rental car in the school lot, talking and joking before Alice abruptly stopped. There, standing a couple of feet away was Yuri. He was shoving something into the trunk of his car.

Alice kept watching him and after several failed attempts of catching her attention, Kurando gave up and followed her gaze.

"You ought to thank him," He said in a matter-of-fact tone, "He did save your life."

_He saved your life._

It echoed in her head. Now where had she heard that from before?

_The lady looked at her. "You should thank him. He saved your life!"_

Yuri saved her life then, Yuri saved her life now. Twice. He saved her twice.

Alice looked back at him and saw that he was getting into his car to leave. Without another thought, she quickly ran towards him. "Yuri," She called to him, "Yuri, wait."

He didn't wait. He was about to shut the door when she slid her hand between the door and the car. Yuri looked at her hand for a second before glancing back straight ahead. "What?"

Alice took a deep breath and removed her hand slowly. "Thank you. For--for helping me and stuff."

"No problem," He said, expressionless. "Later."

"No!" Alice grabbed his door handle before he could shut it again. "I also wanted to tell you thanks for the other cab incident."

"You already thanked me for that."

"Not properly." She suddenly became very nervous, "S-So, if there's anything I can do for you… let me know, okay?"

"Mhm. Can you please let go now? I really have to be somewhere."

She released the handle and stood back. "Sorry." She murmured, leisurely turning around, "See you."

Kurando momentary looked at her when he saw her return. "Did it go okay?"

Alice just simply shrugged. "I don't know. He's too… too hard to get through…"

She smiled wryly at her friend. "Am I making any sense?"

"Doesn't matter, c'mon get in." He held out the passenger door for her and which she gratefully climbed in.

"Gee thanks, you know you'd make a perfect husband for some lucky girl." She teased playfully.

Kurando glowered at her as he got in, "Yeah. Some _un_lucky girl I'd make a perfect hideous husband."

"Kurando--"

"Let's talk about something else," He interrupted, "Like Miss Iasant's test tomorrow. I think I'm all ready for it, how about you?"

Alice groaned. "I am _not_ talking about school. I hate school!"

He stared at her, shocked. "You don't mean that!"

"Yes I do," She said back to him, "I'm only keeping up with everything because I made a promise with Mr. Simon this morning."

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Other than that, I despise it. Please Rando, let's talk about… look, what're you doing this weekend?" She asked brightly with a smile.

Kurando chewed on his lower lip as he drove out the school lot. "Well on Saturday, I'm going to go to the tournament." He carefully avoided her eyes.

Alice's mouth dropped open. "You _are_? Why? You don't even like it! You don't even _understand_ it!"

"Yes I do!" He said defensively, "I know a few karate moves and… um this one thing is called--"

"_Why_ are you going?" She asked, astounded.

Kurando shook his head. "Because my dad is on my back about how I should do guy stuff and not sit at my computer all day typing an essay or researching something."

He stopped at a red light and turned to her. "Can you come with me, Ali? Please? I mean, we can sit there not understanding anything together!"

Alice groaned again, "Kurando, that's not the point of going. We're going to waste 10 dollars just for tickets and--"

"I'll pay for you!" The young man cried earnestly. "You don't have to pay! I'll--I'll even pay for your food! Please, please, please come with me, Ali. You never do anything with me anymore…"

"Geez Kurando, okay, okay I'll try and come just calm down!

"I'll pick you up!" He promised, "At exactly 6:30! I even have the tickets! Third row, seats 11 and 12!"

"You _bought_ the tickets already?"

Kurando blushed and quickly looked back to the road as the light changed. "Well I was planning to ask my dad to come with me, but he was supposed to leave for another business trip today at 2:00. So… you'll come right?"

She shrugged. "Of course."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Muffins?" Alice stared down at her plate Friday morning. Mrs. Elliot beamed at her. "Yep! Blueberries! Your favorite!"

Alice poked at it softly. "It's frozen."

Mrs. Elliot's smile faltered slightly. "Yes, well. You have to heat it up--muffins for breakfast! Normal people eat that everyday!"

When she said 'normal' she meant people who had a family and where their mother wasn't working fulltime and was always there to make them proper breakfast. To Alice, that's what she meant anyway.

"They're frozen." Alice repeated, staring at the bits of ice stuck to a blueberry.

"Yes, we're going to heat it up." Mrs. Elliot looked a bit uncomfortable.

"You took it from the freezer?" She looked up at her mother.

Her mother nodded lightly. "Yes. I--I didn't have time to make--"

_Yes. She never had time to make a proper breakfast. She's too _busy.

"…because I have to get to my office in 15 minutes but the other occupants loved it!" The older woman finished her explanation in a rush.

Her daughter merely nodded. "That's great mom." She pushed her plate away. "I'm going to make myself some eggs." She stood up and passed her mother who had a crestfallen look on her face.

But Mrs. Elliot quickly recovered. "Well… I'll be going to work… have a nice day at school, okay sweetie?" She said delicately.

She heard her mother get up and leave for the living room to get her suit case. When she finally shut the front door behind her, Alice stopped pretending to cook some eggs for herself and went upstairs to get her back pack and leave for school, sighing.

I wish I was _normal_.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"Did everybody leave their _Lord of the Flies_ copy at home?" Miss Iasant called. There was a murmur of 'yes' and 'yeah' around the room. Some students just simply nodded their heads, not saying anything.

Alice's hand was on her table, holding her pencil in her hand, getting ready to write as Miss Iasant walked around, passing out her 5 paged, 100 questioned test packets. Alice real wasn't worried. The test should be a real pushover for her.

She saw Kurando neatly placing a spare sharpened pencil at the edge of his desk and holding another one, ready in his hands.

Alice felt her heart thud as her eyes landed on Yuri. What if he didn't pass the test? What would Miss Iasant say? What would Miss Iasant _think_?

_Well that's obvious, she's going to think I'm the worst tutor there is. _Alice doubted herself.

"Alright you may start."

The blue eyed girl bent down quickly and began filling out her answers on the pages. She couldn't worry about Mr. Arrogant. She had to worry about herself right now. If she failed the test, she was going to be extremely angry with herself.

The time passed by slowly and Alice's fingers flew across the page. Around her some kids sat there, chewing on the end of their pencils or pens, struggling to make up an answer. Alice noticed that they sat like that for quite a long time.

_Come on,_ She thought. No _one can be that stumped._

Whenever she looked at Yuri, he was hunched over his paper, but his fingers weren't moving. At some points he was writing, but then he would stop to think. It made her restless, but the only way to take her mind off of him was by finishing her own test.

Which she did 30 minutes before the bell rang.

"Alright, everybody drop your pens and pencils." Miss Iasant alleged. There was a collective cry out among the room. "The person from the back, pass it to the front, and the student in the front, come hand it to me."

Alice waited patiently for Nina to pass her the sheet so Alice could pass hers up.

"You all may go." Miss Iasant said, once she collected all the papers.

There was a rush to leave the classroom and Alice found that Kurando and she were the last to leave.

The dark haired teacher smiled at them, "I'm not worried about you two. I'm sure you both passed in flying colors!" Kurando returned her smile, as did Alice.

Once they were out in the halls, Kurando reached out to squeeze her hand. "Can't wait for tomorrow!" He grinned broadly and turned around, walking down the halls and leaving her there standing by herself.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Excuse us… Excuse me." Alice muttered, as she and Kurando plowed through. The stadium was having a racket. Some sort of marching band was marching around the field, pounding their drums and blowing their flutes and clarinets and whatever they had to blow. They acted as if Martial Arts Tournaments were a new kind of sport.

The tournament hadn't started yet, but already Alice could hear Nemeton High's cheerleaders encouraging and screaming "WHATS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR? BLACK AND RED!"

"Here!" Kurando said breathlessly, upon finding their seats. "Ah, perfect view!" He sat back and smiled.

Alice slightly winced as somebody pushed her and sent her slamming into her seat.

"Are you okay?" Her friend asked, quickly helping her sit up right.

"Fine." She garbled slumping slightly.

"Go-o-o-o-d evening everybody!" Came a male's voice on the loud speaker. "My name is Kevin, and this is my good friend, Jack, a 10 year veteran. Today we have the Nemeton High V.S. Kuhuai!"

There was a roar of cheering as the Martial Arts kids came walking out.

"There they are! There they are!" Kurando yelled excitedly as they came out. "Ali! There they--"

"I _see_ Kurando." She had been a bit frosty that evening but it wasn't really her fault. She didn't want to be here. At all.

She watched as Yuri and an opponent lined up against each other. She could hear Yuri's distant voice shouting; "Alright! I'm going all out, buddy."

Alice blinked when she saw them ram into each other painfully.

"Hyuga's going long!" Said Kevin over the speaker.

Alice watched through squinted eyes as Hyuga backed up and then violently starting throwing random punches at the rival's stomach.

"WOW!" Screamed Kevin exuberantly. "That's a great rebound!"

The spectators screamed wildly.

Even Kurando had joined the cheering. "That was something!" He squealed excitedly, jumping in his seat. Alice thought that maybe she was the only one in the whole stadium, seated. "You mean some _punch_." She muttered.

Kurando didn't seem to hear her and kept screaming. "GO YURI! GO! GO! GO!"

Once again the competitor slammed into Yuri catching him off guard. Slamming wasn't even a karate technique... what kind of student is that?

Alice sighed and slumped in her seat as Kurando started booing with the crowd energetically.

They were just going to be repeating the same boring stuff over and over again. She couldn't believe how many females were there. Did they actually enjoy it?

_I am wasting my time; I should be home right now… studying Adv. Calculus. _Alice closed her eyes tightly.

She soon sat up and rubbed her knees. They were getting… bored. She looked back at the field to see Yuri showing off as he beat his opponent.

Suddenly, she was up on her feet. A gasp arose from her throat.

The new contender who was visibly large, was making his way for Yuri from the left side--

"Oh!" Kevin said as gasps filled the entire place. The opponent leaped on Yuri. "A 215 pound _crushing_ tackle by Tsukitawa… yes helps coming."

Alice observed with her mouth open wide, as some aids rushed to Yuri's unmoving structure.

"Is he _dead_!" She shrieked at Kurando, who was screaming in surprise with the crowd.

The boy turned to her, "I DON'T KNOW! THAT CRUSH WAS PRETTY INTENSE! DIDN'T YOU HEAR HOW MUCH THAT GUY WEIGHED!"

Two _hundred_ fifteen.

"Yes… yes, we see movement and it seems as if, Hyuga is going to be alright! Well, Jack, what do you think is going to happen to Nemeton High now?" Kevin asked happily.

"Well, maybe they might stand a good chance still… but he was some combatant!" Jack answered, just as merrily.

Alice was surprised that she felt furious at that. That's it? Yuri is hurt and now the tournament resumes? Without even waiting for Kurando, Alice fled the stands and rushed onto the fighting ring, where two guys were carrying Yuri. A worried couple was standing there.

"Yuuuri!" Screamed the lady. "Is my baby alright? Oh darling!"

Alice took it that they were Yuri's parents.

"Foul!" The man was saying wrathfully. "That's just wrong isn't it? Injuring my son should be…!" It seemed he was so furious he could say no more.

Alice reached to them, "Is he okay?" She cried breathlessly holding her hands close to her heart, "Is he hurt? Is he _dead_?"

The red headed lady looked at her irritably. "Dead? No miss, my son is NOT dead! How inconsiderate of y--YURI! YURI ARE YOU ALIVE!" The lady resumed her screeching when her son groaned audibly.

"YURI! YURI TALK TO ME!" Mrs. Hyuga bawled frantically, "PLEASE BABY! DON'T DIE! YU-U-U-R-R-R-II!"

Alice couldn't keep silent any longer. "Don't scream," She said indignantly. "Why don't you just try shaking him and talking softly to him?"

The woman looked as if she was about to scream at Alice when her husband rested a hand on her arm. "She's right dear, try talking gently…"

"Yuri?" Anne simpered, "Darling? Please wake up! We'll take you immediately to the hospital! Don't worry sweetheart! We'll sue that wretched beast for doing this to you my sweet lovely little baby. When you wake up I'm going to give you your favorite stuffed bear when you were small and tuck your preciousness into bed and I'll feed you all of your favori--"

"I'm alive." Alice heard Yuri's irked voice say faintly. "Please stop. Someone might be listening, mothe--"

"Don't worry, lovely!" Mrs. Hyuga said fondly, "It's only a silly little girl. You don't even know her, don't worry."

'The silly little girl' was about to say something but decided against it.

Yuri didn't need to know she was there. "Well," she coughed lightly. "Get well."

Quickly turning around, Alice made her way through the crowd and back up to Kurando.

Yuri opened his eyelids and his light brown eyes peered out, catching sight of a blonde haired girl's back.

**

* * *

**

Ooooh! Yeah it was hard to write the Martial Arts stuff so I just rushed it and got to the good stuff. I used Kuhuai after Kuhuai tower… yeah I didn't know what else would be a good name! And Kevin is obviously Mayor Kevin from Bistriz. He just looks like an announcer to me. So does Jack, well, kinda... Haha.

_**Kendra**- Hi! Sorry I haven't e-mailed you lately, I will when I get back home, kay? I've been really busy here and having so much fun. Yeah, I did see lots of Japanese boys. Cuties, hehe. Want one? Hehe. How are you doing by the way? Look at me, conversing with my reviews. I make friends with them! XD_

_**SonChan **– Hiya, look update. Heh, hmm I'll go check out your stories. You lazy person! Maybe you should update them if you didn't lose intrest… that happens a lot. _

_**Angelic Kamaria **- Sorry for not being online for awhile. You I've been busy. Hope you like this chappie though, I rewrote the whole thing mainly because you wanted to read it and other people to probably. _

_**Bella **– AAAAHHH MISS YA! I'm in Tokyo right now, but I was also in Yakushima. Not to be confused with Yokoshima. Most people do! I also visisted the little town I was born in which actually IS in the boonies. Haha. It's called Yorido and it's by the sea, very small not many people at all. So, I basically knew everyone that lived there .I love it here, everyone is all geeky and videogame crazys like me.You should have seen all the Shadow Hearts 3 posters in the mall like it was a big deal. Whoo! _

_I like how they're all original and were unusual clothes out on the street cuz no one gives a damn. See, now I don't want to go back to boring America! Where in Japan did you go? Wow... big note. squeeze hug_

_**heather **– Hiii I still have to read your stories, don't worry I'll get to it! They look interesting. foams at the mouthLook, your baby Kurando is all over this chapter! _

_**Anime-Alee** – Aw, you're welcome. Your fics are very cute. Sorry for the wait. And you better update yours soon!_

_**Lord Kain **– We all gotta love that Roger! Don't worry he has something in store for Nikky._

_**Asnee **- pukes at the yaoi guuurls I don't want to be mean but… I'm just not into that stuff but everyone has their own opinions… I just don't know how you can think two guys going at it is hot!1!1one. And Keith sends you kisses... …. …. _

_**Crescent-Wish-Forever **– Hahaha everyone is jealous cuz I'm Japan. I like Karin, but her with Yuri is… meh. I just don't like cuz it shows they obviously never played the first Shadow Hearts or don't really listen to what Yuri thinks about the whole damn time in Covenant. Ugh. Glad you like my story though!_

_**MusicalDragons **– Heather, you get two notes. Because I didn't see this one yet… Hehe. Of course you can add me! Why would I say no? Author buddies! Whoo!_

_**MikoNoNyte **– You're going to hit me, huh? I updated AGAIN. But I have a reason this time, my uncle was out all day and it was pouring down rain, sooo not much to do in that. Miko, you called me a little boy! I was really laughing at that. Nadi-kun. - Kun an affectionate way to speak to a young boy. God, I love ya. Hehehehe_

_**Offspring1014 **– Yay another fan. Yuri's a jerk in the game? Well in the first one. The beginning he is but not really that much in the 2nd, now in my story he's a big poo poo head. Hehe._

_**Roxsheena **– No more waiting for you! -hug-_

_**Diabolic Angel **– Yay you love cliché romance as much as me. Let's get married, kay:P Hope you thought this chapter was cute too!_

_**Jackie Almasy **– Aww your comment made me all warm inside. I'll be reading more of yours too! _

_**Fireinu **– Yeeess you're reviewing again. Glad you're still reading. Hmm… Where to find Koudelka? I got mine at a local game store for 5 bucks. It was also pure luck. Everyone else I know got theirs at e-bay for about 16 to 20 dollars. Hope that helps… irk. _

_**Unknown Heart **– Ooooh.. Dehuai you mean? In SH1. Hehe I don't even remember that part, did that really happen. Ahhh maybe I have a bad memory. Thanks for the reeeview._

_**psychedelic aya **– You'll be going to Japan too? You'd love it here if you're a Manga freak. There are tons all over the darn place. Anyways, hope you liked the.. well kinda fluffy cheesy moment at the end. And I hope I did well with my exams too! I won't find out till I get back in America. Eeeek._

_**I-luv-Dom **– Hey pushover. J/k. I updated! No fear. Ooooh don't worry Alice will not get raped I can assure you. I knew that'd piss someone off. Sorry! –bows- _

_**Tiger5913** – It's good to know you're working on TBH. Yeeess I simply cannot wait to read that sucker! Also nice to know you still read this. And don't worry no one else is getting their haircut! I have no idea how I'll make Anastasia meet Kurando though.. I may have them not met at all. DON'T KILL ME! Oh yeah, DEATH TO JULIA CHANG! Had to say that. :D_

_**aegis **– Yeah Halley is a lil piece of crap. Hehe. Sorry for not being online, like I said busy busy. Buit when you do see me on I'll tell you about the competition. Surprise right now. Two words – I'm happy. :D_

**/ A Lifeless Beauty /**


	14. Autumn Interlude

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **Autumn Interlude** . . .

* * *

Hey guys! I'm going back to America the 22nd of May. I'm so gonna miss Japan! I just decided to write this, I'll probably write the next chapter at home. It was a rainy day today so, I got bored. Enjoy**

* * *

**

Alice sat patiently at her desk as she watched the other students file into the classroom. Beside her, Kurando was quivering with excitement. He loved getting test results. But that was only because he always got good results. Everybody else didn't look too keen.

She kept her eyes on the students walking through the door. Alice was waiting for Yuri to come so that she could see if he was all right or not… also because she wanted to ask him if he studied for the test. But to no avail, the class started and Yuri never showed up.

Miss Iasant seemed to have noticed that too. "Settle down, class." She said to the distinctive talking. "It is disappointing to see that Mr. Hyuga is not here with us today." She flipped through the stack of paper in front of her.

Alice's fragile heart jumped. What did she mean by that?

"I had _three_ straight A's for our last test, instead of two." Miss Iasant smiled broadly and Alice leaned on the edge of her seat, as if trying to get a closer look at the graded work she was holding.

"Mr. Inugami, and Ms. Elliot scored A's, _as usual._" She beamed at them as everyone else stirred uninterested. "But, the third one belongs to Mr. Yuri Hyuga himself!"

Alice literally screamed mentally with relief.

"Yes, indeed it _is _a disappointment that he isn't here to hear the news… everyone can come get their papers after class. Now, we're starting on this enthralling book called _The Anthem_, I gave you order sheets last Friday so you can all order it…"

Alice was sinking in contentment. Yuri passed. He _passed_. After their entire pointless tutor lessons which they spent just arguing--_he passed._

After the moment of contentment ebbed away, she sat up quickly and listened to Miss Iasant, who was explaining what the book was about. She made them take notes to remind them to order the book, because anyone who appeared without a book next Monday would get detention.

The bell rang and AP finally ended. Kurando was joyously reviewing his test packet as he walked out the door with everyone else. Alice had got up from her desk and headed towards Miss Iasant's desk for her packet.

"Ah yes," Miss Iasant smiled. "Only two packets left." She handed her both of them, "I was wondering Alice, if it would be alright if you dropped this off at Yuri's home? I don't want to spare a day telling him the good news."

Alice deliberately stared at the packet in her hand.

"You know, you are an _excellent_ tutor. Look at this remarkable progress Yuri has made in _just_ a few weeks! I'm going to give you extra credit for this, Ms. Elliot." Miss Iasant grinned at her, "…Do you think you could take it to Yuri's house?"

Her student mutely nodded.

The young teacher handed her an index card. "Excellent, here's his address…"

Alice merely took it and left.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

"You _sure_ you don't need me to come with you?" Kurando asked for maybe, the tenth time that afternoon. Alice took her eyes off of the nice red brick house to look at him.

"Yes, Kurando." She said firmly, "I'll go do it myself…anyway; I'm just going to give him the packet right?"

Kurando didn't look convinced. "Yes well… what if he starts… _attacking _you? Then what? I'll still be sitting out here while you get beat up…"

"I am not_ going _to get beaten up, Rando." She said exasperatedly, "You just wait here… I should be out in a few minutes."

Kurando sighed, grumbling under his breath before leaning forward to snap on the stereo. "Ahh yes, I'll just relax while you get killed." He nodded as Japanese folk music began to fill the air.

Alice shook her head and quickly got out, pulling her messenger bag with her.

"See ya in a bit." She flashed him a reassuring smile before shutting the door and making her way up the drive.

Actually, she was very nervous about going to see Yuri alone and dearly wanted Kurando to be there with her. But Miss Iasant had asked _her_ to do it, and anyways, _she_ was Yuri's tutor, not Kurando.

Alice reached the front door and rang the doorbell before stepping back. She glanced around at Kurando, and saw that he was leaning towards the passenger side, watching her worriedly. But when she looked at him, he immediately fell back and pretended to look elsewhere.

Alice smiled and turned back to the door when she heard it swing open.

A petite girl of maybe, 13 or 14 years of age stood there. "Hi," She said uncertainly, "Can I help you?"

Alice nodded, clearing her throat nervously. "Yes, is Yuri home?"

The small girl eyed her apprehensively. "We-e-l-l—"

"Oh! I'm Alice Elliot--Yuri's uh, tutor." She quickly extended her hand. A sudden grin lit the young teen's features.

"_You're_ his tutor?" She said, before stepping back. "Come on in, Yuri's… well Yuri's watching T.V."

The younger girl grimaced. "He is so freaking lazy," She complained, "I mean, just because he sprained his elbow and upper shoulder doesn't mean he doesn't have to do _anything_, right?"

Alice was surprised at how easy the girl was talking to her. "I guess so," She agreed, stepping inside before giving the girl a little smile. "But I don't think your parents seem to mind."

The girl made a face. "Oh no," She said in a mocking tone, "Not '_Yuri Baby_'."

She looked at the older girl. "I'm Anastasia, but Ana is fine. I'm Yuri's sister." The girl suddenly waved her hands in front of herself,

"I know what you're about to say. We look nothing alike. That's because I'm his half sister. Yeeeeah I'm _all_ white." Her grin turned huge.

Alice giggled a bit "Nice to meet you." She shifted her weight. "So… where's um, where's Yuri?"

"Oh yeah!" Anastasia scratched her head sleeplessly and led her past the living room and kitchen. "I forgot."

Alice entered what seem to be a den or second living room. There on the couch sat Yuri, his back to them. The T.V. was on in front of him, and… Sponge Bob Square Pants was playing.

"Yuri." His sister called in a singsong voice, a smirk evident on her face. "Your _tutor_ is here."

He turned his head and stared at her for a second, as if not getting what she said. Then he noticed her standing there and leaped from the couch, startled. Alice stared at his clothes. He was wearing sleeping boxers and a black inside shirt. His left arm was in a dark grey sling.

"Erm," She backed away from the room. "I think I'll wait out there." And hastily, she left the room as Yuri hurled a pillow at Ana, yelling. "Why didn't you tell me somebody was here!"

Alice stood awkwardly in the living room as Anastasia reentered. "Sorry," she said, rolling her big green eyes. "Yuri just woke up. That's why he looks _monstrous_."

"N-no… not really." Alice shrugged, remembering his appearance. She had noticed his bed hair. It looked messier than his usual shaggy style and his bangs covered his eyes slightly.

_Pretty cute--_Alice coughed. "So uh, how old are you?"

"14." The Russian girl said promptly, sounding a bit proud.

"Shouldn't you be in high school? Why don't you come to Yuri's--"

"I go to a _private_ school." The pride didn't leave her voice.

Alice smiled. "Oh cool. So… where do you think Yuri went?" she quickly looked at a nearby clock. "My friend is waiting outside."

"Oh, he went to go change." Anastasia said dismissively. "You saw what that creature was wearing. A nasty choice of boxers." She shuddered and Alice was about to laugh when Yuri appeared behind Anastasia, scowling.

"You know Stasia, you don't have very nice underwear either. _Girls Rock_ is not in anymore."

Anastasia jumped and flushed red, "Jerk." She stomped flat foot out of the living room.

Alice looked up at Yuri and felt nervous all of a sudden. She was feeling confident when she arrived, but now standing with him in a room alone made her feel queasy.

His amber eyes shifted a little uncomfortably beneath his sheer brown hair. "So…?"

"Oh!" Alice grabbed her bag. "Miss Iasant wanted me to personally give this to you." She said brightly, handing him his packet. "You got a _straight_ A! Like me and Kurando!"

Yuri's eyes briefly scanned the page. "Oh uh, great." He said unenthusiastically.

Alice bit her bottom lip nervously. "Um…did you… did you study without my help?" she asked timidly.

"Not really." He shrugged, "It's not really hard."

"If it wasn't hard, you wouldn't have to come to me for tutoring." She reminded him hesitantly.

"Yeah well," he shrugged, swinging his left arm slightly. "Tell it to Miss Iasant."

"Okay." Alice said automatically before feeling regrettably stupid.

"Ummm get well." She nodded towards his arm sling. "I'll see you later…when will you be back at school?"

Yuri chewed on his lower lip for a second, as if digesting her question. "Uh, maybe Wednesday or Thursday."

"That's two or three days." She said, surprised. "Isn't that too soon?"

He glanced at her. "Nah."

"Yeah okay… well 'bye." Alice hoped she needn't shake hands or anything and turned around to leave.

"Bye!" She heard Anastasia suddenly call from the top staircase. She was obviously watching. "Come back soon!"

The older girl smiled up at her as Yuri yelled for his sister to get out.

Alice quickly let herself out and grinned at Kurando who was still watching worriedly.

"Its _okay_, Rando." She laughed getting in.

He still didn't look convinced. "Did he start making fun of you? Did he? Did he--"

"No, Kurando." She said sighing.

"What did he do than?" He persisted.

"_Nothing!_ Nothing at all." Alice assured him. "Let's get out of here."

Kurando studied her. "You're smiling!" He exclaimed suddenly.

Alice looked at him, bemused. "Am I?"

He continued to stare at her suspiciously before finally sliding back properly into his seat. "He isn't very nice, Alice." He said suddenly, starting his car. "I don't think he's right for you..."

"What?" She said startled. "What are you talking about?"

"I know that smile." He still didn't look at her as he shifted into gear and started driving down the street.

"What are you talking about…?"

"Alice," He sighed, "Yuri Hyuga _might_ be good looking or _hot_, or whatever girls think, but if you like him, you'll just give him that satisfaction…"

"_What_ satisfaction?" She was bewildered.

"Nothing." Kurando murmured. "So, how did he like his A?"

She still continued to stare at him, slipping into confusion.

* * *

How was that? I think my writing is slipping, not that it was good in the first place! I'm just stressed. Hehe. Okay well I have a lot of reviewers to thank again. Oh and I can't wait to go to the states, really. I love it here and all but I miss my mommy. XD And I'll get to play the English version of Xenosaga Episode 2! Yes!

_**Vi3t Gurl MOMO**- Ya, I did one more chapter before I'm going back home. See? And your quote _

"Well, I know Jr. is a man but I think they look nice together and he can make her more mature, ya know?  
You think I'm sick. Hahaha"

_Yes, you are sick and twisted and deserve to die for that. Nah, J/k. That's still pretty crude though. If a lot of people in XS knew the truth he be going to jail. Just tellin' ya. lol_

_**SonChan **– I can't review your fics in Japan, when I get back home I will. Mwhaha just you wait! _

_**MikoNoNyte **– This is rushed too! When I get back home, they won't be. I shouldn't have wrote this. But I got bored. Can't do much in rain, ya? I hate getting my hair wet; it gets like a big poof ball. XD Hope you liked reading this anyway. _

_**Anime-Alee **- This is short too, sorry but I don't have much time in Japan right now. I'm glad you still really love it though! Makes me feel all fuzzy! _

_**Angelic Kamaria **– No, I thank you. -_

_**I-luv-Dom**- Aww I'm so happy you're still reading! _

_**aegis **– Kurando doing Martial Arts? It looks silly to me. :P Hope you get your internet back soon! Miss ya._

_**Diabolic Angel **– Everyone says sumo! I'm cracking up. Let's just say the fat Asian kid bended the rules. Haha, fat Asian kid! Sorry, I'm hyped up I had hard candy thingys. Don't know what they're called in English, ANYWAYS, The romance is leveling as you can see. And us married? I only knew you for a few months. Real love. Hehe. _

_**Pyaara Wala **– What hero doesn't like saving the day:P_

_**Crescent-Wish-Forever **– Aww thanks. But don't procrastinate just to read my ficcy, missy! XD_

_**Asnee **- Omg… Ron and Harry. Geez, people! Dude, I read Full House yaoi once with Jesse and the other guy… I forgot his name he had a puppet and stuff… anyways, scary shit. And Lord of the Flies, yes Jack was "Satan" I liked the Jesus kid! I forgot his name. But the lil kids ripped him apart and I wanted to cry. XD_

_**Darkness – **Thank you. _

_**Pyaara Wala **– I'm cracking up. Japanese gangstas? Haha yeah there is. Japanese rap is horrid by the way; don't let me start on the music videos. I saw one with two guys with money sign necklaces, baggie jeans with their boxers all hangin' with black chicks booting bumping them. Yeah it was a scene from hell. Nice question. – giggle -_

_**Roxsheena **– You still read this. Awww! . Oh and crap it is Kuhai tower! I thought it was Kuihai. But what do I know? I'm a dumb Jap. :D_

_**psychedelic aya **– I haven't read too much Manga. But when I do, I get obsessed. No wonder I stay away from it. Yes Yuri got slammed but a Fat Asian Kid! XD_

_**Kendra **– I'd send a Japanese boy, but. I'd think he'd suffocate in the box. Hehe. I'll e-mail as soon as I get back, okay? And I still believe there's a 50/50 chance Yuri will be in SH3. If he's not.. oh well. Well I guess I won't get horny playing anymore, so it's kind of a plus. lol _

_**Unknown Heart **– Heya. Yeah the love thing is slowly starting. I like to call them stubborn. That's really cool you told your friend. I'm getting publicity! Hehe. Oh my fav fusion? I don't use them very much, but I'd have to say Tsukiyomi. It's really pretty in my opinion. But I hard a lot of Japanese folk lore when I was little and I always picture the fox ladies like that. _

_**Selena6 **– ELINOR! When I get back to the states, I will e-mail you! You better be reading this, cuz I'm alive in Japan, I promise I'll write back! Okay that's enough for now. -_

_**Kayura1 **– You want to know what Japan is like? You can e-mail me or something because I don't want to fit a whole paragraph on here. Okay that's me being lazy. But yeah. Jack from Shadow Hearts 1. He ran the orphanage and was crazy about his mom. And… uh that's basically Jack. In simpler terms, he's child murdered and loved his mom a lil too much. _

_**Tiger5913 –** I miss you too. I hope I'll see you on AIM soon._

_**Bella – **My honey! Ooooh I've been to Kaseda! It rained the whole time though. How was your Portugal trip? - chuuuu! –_

_**Cloudfightback **– Hi, Hmm add Rasputin? I might, but I don't know where I'd fit him in. Rasputin has a son? I'm confused! XD_

_**Kingleby **– Yay a hyper person like me. :P I'm pleased that you find this story a fun read. Keeping reading! - Throws confetti – _

**/ A Lifeless Beauty /**


	15. Reality of a Dreamer

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **Reality of a Dreamer** . . .

Just wanted to say I'm back in the states. Whoo! And well I don't feel like adding anymore input because I'm really tired and I need to get to bed. So hope you get a kick from this chapter. Goodnight! XD

**

* * *

**

Alice was caught in hall traffic Tuesday morning.

"What's going on?" She asked the person ahead of her curiously. A short, stocky girl turned around and shrugged aimlessly.

"I don't know. Some people ahead are saying that the teachers are trying to direct us into the auditorium or something."

"Why…?" Alice asked confused.

"Beats me." The girl again shrugged, turning away.

She sighed and shifted her weight. Her feet were growing tired from standing so long I the same place. Someone pushed her from behind.

"Sorry." They murmured. Alice looked back and saw that even more people were coming from the entrance. All of them looked perplexed.

"Oh look!" The short girl in front of her squealed to her neighbor, "Here comes Ms. Carla!"

Alice followed her gaze and saw an older female teacher making her way through the crowd, telling people why they were being held up. Alice waited impatiently for her to reach earshot range.

"Ms. C, why are we standing here?"

"Mr. Bacon is having everyone go to the auditorium," Came Ms. Carla's voice.

"Everyone at the front is filing into the auditorium right now… Don't worry, the line will move…" She hurried past.

"Why do we need to go to the auditorium?" A guy behind her grumbled.

"Hey--at least no class, right?"

Soon the line started moving forward at a very slow pace. Every ten minutes they would stop; wait another ten minutes, before moving forward again. Alice caught sight of Kurando up ahead. She was surprised to see that he was talking, and almost everyone around him was listening intently. She wondered what he was telling them.

"Kurando!" She called. He didn't seem to hear her as one of the girls listening asked him something. Alice cupped her mouth. "Kuran-do!"

Some people turned to make faces at her, but she just ignored them. Finally Kurando turned around to her voice.

"WHAT'S WRONG!" He shouted through cupped hands. People looked at him with revulsion.

"Do you know why we're standing here?"

"YES!" He yelled, hands still cupped, "We are standing here because the principal wanted to talk to us!"

"I KNOW!" Alice called back exasperatedly. "But do you know _why?_"

"YES!" He shouted again. A guy prodded his shoulder. "You know why?"

Kurando swelled indignantly. "Of course I do. Mr. Simon told me a week ago."

"Why?" A couple of people chorused together as the line started moving again slowly.

"FSE."

"What!" Alice called back.

"Foreign Student Exchange." Kurando said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Foreign student exchange?" A girl repeated. "You mean foreign students are coming here?"

"Not forever," He assured her. "For maybe a month or something. You know, they all need places to stay, so students who volunteer to let them stay at their house have to sign up and stuff. You gotta sign up first though, so they know how many foreign students can come."

"Do guys have to take in guys, or can they let girls stay at their place?" A guy yelled from the back.

Kurando looked insulted and decided not to answer him as the guy's friends started laughing.

"Hurry up people!" Miss Iasant suddenly came into view with the audience doors. "Inside, inside!"

Finally they were all ushered into seats and Alice managed to snag a seat next to Kurando, since everyone else was trying to sit next to him. Kurando seemed amazed at this, no one ever use to speak with him.

Alice was feeling irritated, she couldn't have a decent conversation with him without someone putting their head between them to ask Kurando something.

"No! You don't have to take them in if you don't have room!" She snapped for Kurando after the last straw, "Just be quiet okay? You'll find out from Mr. Bacon!"

The girl who she was talking to gave Alice a venomous look before sliding back into her seat.

"What's gotten into you?" Kurando asked worriedly.

"You'd be mad too if every time you tried to talk to me, some guy would push your head aside so their head could fit." Alice muttered.

"So? No one ever talks to me. You should be happy for me." Kurando assured.

"I'd be happy for you--" Alice snapped, "If they didn't touch my head!"

"Students," Mr. Bacon's voice suddenly filled the room and Kurando dropped it, sitting up straight and watching the principal with concentration.

"Everyone must be wondering why I had you come to the auditorium. Well, I am very pleased to announce that our school will be taking in foreign students. They'll be here for 2 weeks. In that time, we can learn a lot about them and they can learn about us! Culture differences at best. People who volunteer to host a student will receive extra credit. These students are coming from Japan--"

"Oh wow!" Kurando whispered. "I heard the people in Japan were really intelligent! And I'm Japanese! I could learn something from them; _I'm_ going to host a student!"

"Kurando you can host 5 students--" She hissed in return. His father was filthy rich, they lived in a very large mansion with only 6 bedrooms like Alice, but the bedrooms were huge and open. And anyway, only two bedrooms in the entire house were occupied.

"Ssshhh!"

Alice slumped in her seat and continued to watch Mr. Bacon.

"Now the students who will be able to receive a place to stay for the two weeks will be arriving next week. School will continue normally, but after school at 6:00 P.M. we will have a welcoming dance party for them! Those of you, who volunteer, will _have_ to show. Unless of course, a reasonable excuse is presented…"

Alice noticed how Kurando's face fell when he heard the words coming out of the principal's mouth.

"_D-dance_?" He croaked, "No I'm not--"

"Sssshhh!" Alice cut him off.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. There's only 20 minutes left of your first period class, so everyone can go to homeroom so the teacher's can call attendance. And tomorrow, whoever is going to volunteer to let a foreign student come stay at their house will have to come to the lunchroom. You have to sign up so we know how many students can come. Do not, I repeat do not sign up if you're not sure you can host them. Because if that student comes and then you can't give them a place to stay, there's going to be a problem, alright? So those of you, who want extra credit, sign up. The sign up table will be there all day long, so just go to the lunch room whenever possible, fill out a form, and drop it into the box. Thank you." Mr. Bacon nodded before turning to leave.

"I don't know if I should sign up now," Kurando said worriedly, as they stood up.

"Rando, you don't have to dance. You just have to be there." Alice explained patiently.

"Alice why would they call it a dance, if you _don't_ have to dance?"

"Well you _dance_, but you don't _have_ to. Get it?"

"But I can't just stand there!" Kurando protested, "What am I going to do? Eat?"

"So you can ask a girl to dance! Kurando, _walk_. The line's moving."

He moved forward and began laughing scornfully. "_Ask a girl to dance?_ And then what? Have her run away from me screaming?"

Alice made a face behind his back. "No. If you're so scared, _I'll_ dance with you."

Kurando wheeled around to face his friend, eyes wide. "Y-you will? You really, really will?" Alice stared vacantly at him and nodded.

"Yes…"

He turned around again, contented for a second before whirling around again. "But what if I step on your toes?" He demanded, sounding panicky. "You won't yell right? I'm so sorry if I do!"

"_Kurando_."

"What?" He turned back to the front and started walking again, before for the third time, turning around to face her. "Hey wait a minute; you're going to host a student?"

Alice shrugged. "Guess so. I mean, _extra credit?_"

"You have enough extra credit." He mumbled.

"Your point? Itwouldn't hurt to have some more."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alice walked into the Girls bathroom Wednesday morning to find it full of fervently whispering girls.

"Did you _see_ him?"

"I _know!_ He must've done something to his hair!"

"He looked so _hot! _I mean, I didn't think he could get any hotter, but _oh my god!_"

"I don't know, he looks the same, I always thought he'd look hotter with different hair." A girl fixing her eyeliner complained.

"Oh please that's what _you_ think. Did you SEE him, Jessica? DID YOU!"

"Nina, I walked right _past_ his locker. At first I didn't recognize him but I thought the guy was pretty hot, but then he glanced up and I was like--"

"I can't _WAIT!_" The brunette girl squealed, bouncing on her feet. "I have him for Biology!"

Alice sidled past the group of about six girls who were screaming about some guy. She hurried to get a stall but to her disappointment, they were all full.

She sighed and leaned against the wall to wait for a stall. In the mean time, the girls near the sinks were still gossiping happily.

"Is Karin still with him?" The girl who was fixing her eyeliner was now furiously applying a deep shade of red lipstick.

"Are you insane? Karin is with _Nicholai_."

"Hm…I never really noticed Nicholai--"

"Forget Nicholai." The brunette cut in, jumping up and down. "I am _dying_ to see Yuri."

Alice glanced at them without any direction and bowed her head down.

Of course. They're talking about famous Yuri Hyuga.

A stall door all the way at the opposite end of Alice opened and before she could get into it, a pretty girl with dark blonde hair entered the bathroom with her stomach swelling.

"Oh wait!" She cried, stopping Alice. "Please let me go! I came all the way from the second floor, and I'm pregnant! You have to let me use the stall!" She pleaded quite desolately.

Alice stepped aside. "Sure." She plastered a fake smile.

_OOOH, BUT I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM_!

"Thanks!" The girl hurried in.

Alice sighed and was about to slump against the wall when suddenly the warning bell rang. The chattering girls grabbed their stuff and ran out the red painted door.

"U_gh._" She turned and walked out of the bathroom.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Alice pushed the doors of her AP English class and entered the room. Miss Iasant was just unloading her briefcase.

"Ms. Elliot," She smiled at her upon Alice's arrival, "I take it that you were signing up for the Student Exchange?"

Alice's stomach knotted. _The student exchange! I forgot!_ "Uh, no." She said, "I-I'm going to sign up at lunch time."

"Ah, okay. That's good," She turned to the class as the young light blonde headed to her seat. "I hope some of you are going to do the same, or have done the same."

Small murmuring swept the room as Alice sat down in her seat. She inwardly sighed with relief. Signing up for the student exchange thing wasn't the only thing she forgot… She also forgot to buy her copy of _The Anthem_ and today they were doing the book.

"Alright, before we begin, I just wanted to welcome Mr. Hyuga back to the class," Miss Iasant smiled at the boy sitting near the back of the class. Alice and the rest of the class turned to look at him.

Her mouth dropped slightly. He looked so… not Yuri. No smirk, just a plain emotionless face.

Yuri just sat there, staring uninterestedly at his desktop as everyone else looked at him.

"Oh!"

She looked away from Yuri just in time to see a preppy dark haired girl fall out of her seat. She was leaning too far out due to her excitement by looking at Yuri. Alice made a soft sickened noise as the girls around her started giggling before turning back to Yuri to stare avidly at him.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yuri moaned, tapping his pencil irritably against his desk. Couldn't the class stop staring at him now? He ran his hand impatiently through his hair and slumped in his seat, now glaring at anybody who stared at him.

The guy's just gave him knowing smirks or thumbs up and the girls quickly spinning away, pretending as if they weren't even staring.

_Dumb asses,_ He thought sourly as Miss Iasant called for their attention. She was opening some big, gray, hardcover book with the words printed across the front in large bold letters; THE ANTHEM.

"I expect that everybody ordered this book?" She held it up for the class to see. Yuri watched everybody pull it out and rest it on their desks.

_Shoot, _He contemplated, he too forgot all about the book.

"Yes, now open to page 3 and let's read the Author's--yes Ms. Elliot?"

Yuri gazed up to see Alice's pale hand in the air.

"Miss Iasant," She started nervously, "I… I sort of just sent my um, my order yesterday so I don't… have it." She finished the rest so quietly he had to strain his ears.

The young educator raised an eyebrow. "Well… anybody else? Does anybody else not have their book--Mr. Hyuga?"

He lowered his hand and nodded. "I sent the order on Friday but it still hasn't arrived yet."

Miss Iasant drummed her fingers on her desk thoughtfully. "Well I only have one extra copy so… I guess you two will have to share."

Yuri and Alice's eyes met briefly before they both quickly turned away. "Okay, thank you." She said.

Miss Iasant pulled open a drawer and retrieved her extra copy. "Alright, you go over to his desk or Yuri sit at hers."

Again they looked at each other and he waited for her to get up and come there, but she just sat there looking at him. He got the hint that she obviously wanted _him_ to come to where she was sitting but he didn't budge.

Finally, Alice got up, went to get the book before heading towards him. A light frown ceased her forehead. She sat down in the empty seat beside him.

"Pull your desks together so you can share the book." The cheerful teacher called.

Yuri waited for Alice to push her desk, but she didn't move. He glanced at her, just to see her flare him a _your turn_ look.

Rolling his eyes, Yuri got up and slid his desk next to hers until they touched before he slouched back in his seat. She pushed the book between the two of their desks and flipped to the right page.

"Alright, can we start now?" Miss Iasant didn't wait for an answer and nodded to one of the students. "Joshua, please read for everyone."

Yuri didn't pay the slightest attention as Joshua started reading and let his eyes avert from the dull white pages and black tiny prints of the book to the window. Alice was sitting straight up next to him, with her eyes glued to the book. She even turned the pages for them.

Finally Yuri grew uninterested of watching the trees and turned back to the book. He found that a little someone was staring at him.

"What?" He asked, trying to sound annoyed.

She continued to stare at him. "You're not paying attention." She whispered in a very accusing tone. "You know we're going to get tested on this book too, right?"

"Okay, _okay_." Yuri didn't want to hear her lecture him any more about tests. He bent his head down like hers so she'd think he was reading. It seemed to satisfy her and she continued to read.

Yuri's eyes wandered over to Alice's face, taking note of her features. Her light bangs hung over her face showcasing her light blue eyes and long lashes, her pouty lips were situated in a tiny smile. She looked so content and serene…. Pretty.

He suddenly became aware of how close their heads were. He jerked back, accidentally shoving the book off the table. Alice and the rest of the class stared at him.

"What's wrong…?" She said, taken aback.

Miss Iasant was looking at them strangely. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Yuri mumbled loud enough for the teacher to hear, before bending down and grabbing the book. "I thought I saw something that's all…"

"You fell asleep," Alice hissed when they finally resumed reading. "You didn't see something, you fell asleep."

He didn't bother to answer her and carefully kept his head away from hers at a reasonable distance for the rest of the class.

**

* * *

**

Yes it's short and doesn't show much of the plot, but hey, I write my chapters like that quite a few times in the passed. It's sensible enough for me at this point. :P Even though I'm tired I'm taking my sweet time to add the apposite comments to my fellow reviewers, same routine!

_**SonChan – **Is this one cute too? -_

_**Bella **– Ooooh girl, you draw? You have to show me sometime! I really really wanna see! And what is a Volks Neo EB Tan? Please enlighten me. _

_**MusicalDragons **– Hi Heather. Since I'm home, I should review your fics now, huh? I read a few I like the Lucia x Joachim ones. They're so interesting. _

_**Asnee **– Ooooh Jr. is my fav. He's so cute. But his looks anyway are like jailbait for me but in reality he'd be the cradle robber. Oo Poor lil man! Aww if looked his age I do bad stuff with him. Ahahhaa… kiddin' OR AM I? And yes Wilhelm is hot! Finally someone else that thinks he's a looker! Plus he's rich, duh. :P _

_**Pyaara Wala **– Hmmm I don't know much about Shadow Hearts 3, just as much as you do. I did get to see the demo though. My cousin was playing it. I entirely hate the menus though. It's like classic FF color blue. Blargh! _

_**Diabolic Angel **– Yes Yuri in boxers is sexy… originally, he wasn't going to wear a shirt but you'd probably faint with your imagination. Haha. Okay the rough estimate of my chapter rate is… about 27 to 31. Yes. LOTS LOTS LOTS!_

_**Unknown Heart **– Hiya. Aww you tried to write a fic? You should really put it up, I can proofread for you if you would like. Aw yes, SH3 it looks fun I'm just pissed off without the reoccurrence of Yuri. At least Lenny is there. Pssh.. it's Lenny. So random. That's SH for ya._

_**kingleby **– Exams sure do bite. I know the feeling. The feeling of complete pain! _

_**Vi3t Gurl MOMO **– You disturb me. That's all I'm going to say… you just… disturb me so much. lol I wonder if Asnee feels the same way? XD _

_**psychedelic aya **– I can't get over your gangsta question. So funny. But yeah, if you go to Japan then be sure to tell me, I'll give you all the quick fixins'!_

_**lady1onyou **– I'm so pleased you find my story interesting. Since you have AOL I'll talk to you on AOL messenger sometime. Cuz I like to stalk my reviewers. haha_

_**Wanderer of the Dark **– Hehehe you think I'm generic do you? Well this story isn't the cliché you think it is. You just saw that point from the rape attempt. So be on the lookout for more surprises. Does Alice end up with Yuri or not? I can't tell the public yet. lol. BUT, it might not be with you are expecting. Just keep reading and find out…. _


	16. Break of Down

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . .**Break of Dawn **. . .

* * *

Yay another chapter. Sorry if you guys waited too long, I've been busy I never have free time; it's such a sad thought. Ha. You guys will kill me when you find out who one of the exchange students are. Or maybe laugh one or the other. XD**

* * *

**

"Oh Alice I _knew_ I would see you here one day!" Mr. Zhuzhen, the history teacher beamed at her. They were standing in the cafeteria on Friday she had delayed it that long, at the FSE Sign Up table.

Alice smiled gently. "How… nice. So… what do I do?" The teacher handed her a sheet.

"Your name, address, student ID, your grade, your telephone number, and what time is most likely your parents could be reached." Mr. Zhuzhen explained, "We need to make sure the parents are agreeing to it."

Alice bit her lower lip. "My mother went on a business trip yesterday and won't be here till Wednesday. But she told me I could do it! I mean we have spare rooms, so I know it wouldn't be any problem."

She gave him another smile, "And anyway, my mom's all for the credit!"

Mr. Zhuzhen grinned gladly, "Alright then kiddo. Just sign it and I'll drop it into the box. You better hurry… you might not have enough time for lunch."

"That's okay." Alice bent down and began jotting down her information quickly. While she was busy printing her ID, she felt someone's presence behind her. The person leaned over her shoulder to see what she was doing, and that person was--

"You're signing up?" Yuri asked suspiciously.

Alice looked at him from the corner of her eye. Turning her head to face him wouldn't be a very good idea, seeing how close he was leaning.

"Yes. What does it look like?"

"You're doing it for extra credit aren't you?" He said, huffing.

"So?"

"So you have enough extra credits! You don't need anymore."

"It doesn't hurt to have one more credit, and can you please get off of me?" Alice asked, trying to sound irritable. He was practically leaning on top of her to look over her shoulder.

His presence made her nervous and her hands kept trembling, creating her handwriting sloppy.

Mr. Zhuzhen looked over to them and Alice wanted to throw Yuri completely off of her back, in case the teacher said something. They were in an awkward position after all. But Yuri pushed himself off anyway when the teacher turned to them.

"Are you signing up, Mr. Hyuga?" Mr. Zhuzhen asked eagerly.

"Nah, sorry." Yuri waved it off and disappeared.

"Can I have another slip?" Alice asked embarrassed. "My handwriting is sort of…"

"It's fine." The teacher assured her. "Now you better hurry and go eat before lunch time if over."

Alice handed him her slip, thanked him and left. She had no intention whatsoever to eat lunch and exited the cafeteria.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Alice walked down the school corridor after Mrs. Isant's class; she had only 3 minutes to get to Mr. Simon's. She jostled through the slightly crowded halls, desperate to reach her locker and then hurry to Pre-Calculus. Her locker came into view and Alice lurched for it, quickly turning the combination and flinging it open. She grabbed her books and was slamming the door shut when she heard a quiet voice behind her.

"Al--c'mere."

Looking up, Alice was astonished to see Nicholai Conrad standing at the end of the lockers, signaling for her attention. Her surprise turned apprehensive. What did he want? Slowly, she made her way towards him.

"Yes?" She said, forcing politeness into her voice.

Nicholai smiled at her sincerely. "Hey, how you doing?"

She stared at him for a second before nodding slowly. "Fine, thank you. And you?"

"I'm great." He said, shifting his books, glancing around. Alice did the same and felt her stomach reel painfully to see that the hall was slowly emptying

_No! Don't leave me here by myself,_ She thought desperately.

"So, anything wrong?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

Nicholai smiled again. "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry." He purred, "For you know… for rumors and stuff."

Alice's mouth fell open slightly. He was apologizing? Now after so long? What the hell was he expecting anyway--her to run into his arms?

She raised her head. "Okay." She said simply.

"Okay?" Nicholai echoed before laughing. "Aren't you going to say something like, apology accepted or something?"

Alice kept her defiance and replied coolly, or tried to.

"No. Because your apology is _not_ accepted."

She turned to leave when he suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked her back to him. She let out a soft cry of surprise.

"I'm _not_ forgiven?" He repeated, voice sickly sweet but Alice saw how his jaw clenched, "Well you're going to forgive me, Alice." He said forcefully, his hands digging into her arms in a steel grip. "Or you'll be sorry."

"Let go of me." She said in a high-pitched voice. She didn't bother to struggle because she knew he was going to just tighten his grip on her. His cold emerald eyes gleamed mirthlessly.

"Let's see… this scene seems familiar to me." He murmured nastily, "Oh yes… after the dance, alone in the parking lot…"

One cold finger traced down her cheekbone viciously. " I'm sure you remember, don't you?"

Alice's body went slack and she froze. "If you don't let me go…" She whispered, trying to come up with something. "I'm going to scream rape."

Nicholai snickered harshly, "Like anyone will believe you. You know they'd rather believe me than _you_--"

The girl was frantic now, a terrorized feeling sweeping her as she finally tried to struggle. "Let--go!" she managed to utter, between her futile attempts.

Nicholai gave a light laugh, and as Alice predicted, his grip tightened and she cried out in pain.

"Everyone believes anything I say," He started to say boastfully, "I'm so popular now--" Suddenly, miraculously, he let go of her and she stumbled.

Alice staggered back and hit somebody. The person grabbed her arm just like Nicholai had done and pulled her upright, pinning her to their side close.

"I thought I told you not to touch her." Yuri said coldly.

Nicholai was suddenly looking flustered and angry. "Yeah well, we were just having a reunion session, Yuri." He replied spitefully.

The brunet laughed brusquely, "Reunion session. You fag, come up with a better excuse. I'm not going to beat the shit out of you now Conrad, but I will once I get this damn cast off. And if you ever touch--even talk to Elliot, I'm going to go report you myself."

Nicholai suddenly looked drained. "Report me for what?" He snarled, trying to act tough.

"Rape."

Yuri smirked at Nicholai's open mouth. "Now fuck off."

He turned around, dragging Alice with him down the hall. She didn't say anything. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Thank you." She whispered. He didn't respond and continued dragging her somewhere.

Relief pounded in her chest and Alice wanted to sink to the ground. She felt pretty exhausted herself.

Suddenly they were standing a few feet in front of the Girls' bathroom. Yuri released his death grip around her and started pushing her forward, when the bathroom doors itself opened and out streamed a couple of cheerleaders.

"Hi Yuri."

"Hey Yuri."

"Heya Yuri."

"Hey Yuri-boy."

"Hi darling."

Yuri nodded his head at them as they walked past, single file. Alice caught some of their looks of disgust they threw at her. The last two cheerleaders were Margarete and Lucia.

"Hi baby." Margarete purred when she saw Yuri.

"Hey Yuri." Lucia flashed him one of her dazzling smiles.

"Hey." He muttered, his hand still at the back of Alice, and was about to haul her into the bathroom the minute Margarete and Lucia walked away. They didn't however and continued smiling at them.

"Are you two, like, going out?" Margarete gushed.

"Yeah are you? You guys are always together." Lucia said, smacking on a piece of gum. "I heard a few rumors, babe."

Alice really wanted to sink to the ground and disappear now.

"No," She said quickly, "Of course not… we're… we're…" she glanced at him, but his expression was blank. "We're bio partners!" she smiled weakly at them.

Lucia made a flabbergasted face. "You are SO not!" She said, folding her arms, "_I_ happen to be in Yuri's biology class, and I never saw YOU there! Don't you have Biology for fifth period? Yuri and I have it for second."

Alice smiled faintly at her. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"So are you going out?" Margarete now directed the question to Yuri, who was staying unnaturally quiet.

"She has to use the bathroom." Yuri replied bluntly.

"Huh?"

"Elliot has to use the bathroom." He repeated. "You're blocking the way."

"Oh!" The blonde and brunette girls started giggling. "Well, we'll be going then. Bye Yuri."

"Bye baby!"

Yuri muttered under his breath before finally pushing Alice into the bathroom. "Don't go near Nicholai. Ever." His tone was serious.

"He wanted to talk," Alice mumbled, casting her eyes downward.

"About what?"

"Forgiveness."

"He asked you to forgive him?" Yuri sounded a bit pissed off. "What a bastard."

"Rapist." He added under his breath.

"But he didn't rape me." She reminded him.

"He was damn well near it." Yuri turned away. "Take care."

Alice leaned forward and grabbed his sleeve. "Wait." She said.

Yuri didn't look at her, but he stopped. "Don't thank me. I hate people who thank me."

She stared at the back of his messy brown hair for a second, before regaining her composure.

"No, it's not that…"

He finally looked over at her. "Then what?"

Alice mouth wordlessly for a second, trying to think of a best way to put her question. After a minute, Yuri turned to leave because she wasn't saying anything.

"Why do you hate me?" She finally blurted.

Yuri stopped again.

"Excuse me." He turned around, his light amber eyes glazed with disbelief and annoyance, "If I happen to have saved you from some asshole, how can you think I hate you?"

"Well--" She struggled for words. "I mean you used to hate me. And we never really did come to some sort of topic where we didn't hate each other any more."

Yuri didn't say anything for a second,

"_We?_ We never really came to a topic where we didn't hate each other anymore?" He sounded a bit amused. A bit. "You hated me too?"

"You made fun of me all the time." The girl defended herself. "I have a right to hate you."

Yuri smiled and snickered softly. "Maybe." He turned to leave but she grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Elliot, if you don't stop grabbing my shirt so much, it's gonna come off." He said, annoyed.

The blonde girl flushed. "Sorry."

"What?"

"Can we be friends then?" She gazed at him innocently, "I mean I never know what the heck your actions mean. You're nice at some point, but then you tick me off after…"

"Fine," He said shortly. "Friends."

Alice released his shirt and watched him walk away.

**--------------------------------------------------**

"This is where the guy is going to sleep!" Kurando said excitedly, showing Alice the roomy guestroom he had especially redecorated for the honored foreigner.

"That's great, Rando." Alice had said, brightly.

"His name is Masaji Kato!" He continued to ramble. "He was studying a high school, as he says it, when he was 12, and now he's about to graduate! And he's only 14! Or 15! Waaay younger than us! Isn't that so INGENIOUS?"

"Very."

Her raven haired friend smiled happily. "At least I can talk to him at the dance right? I won't be a loner, will I?"

"No, you won't." Alice humbly agreed.

"And you're going to dance with me right?" he added, glancing anxiously around at her.

Alice couldn't suppress a smile. "Yes, that too."

Kurando's head bounced up and down, looking contented.

"Hey, who're you housing?"

Alice shrugged. "Some girl named Yoshiko. She's the same age as us. 18." She glanced at him. "She's arriving Sunday night, like around 7:00."

"Mine too!" Kurando shouted excitedly, glasses toppling off askew. "I sent a driver to go pick him up! I didn't want him to waste his money on a cab fare!"

"Oh wow Rando, how thoughtful."

"I know!"

Alice glanced at the small clock on the wall. "Well, I better run. See ya later." She turned and headed down the deep-carpeted stairs.

She slowly looked back and found Kurando staring after her, a weird expression on his face.

* * *

I always asked myself, why do I answer everyone's reviews? Maybe my kind heart? What ever the matter, here's your responses people.

**_Aegis_** – _I still need to review your fic, you're going to kill me, aren't you? lol_

_**SonChan **– Cute indeed_

_**MusicalDragons **– Heather, are you also going to kill me for not reviewing? Or wait... did I? I don't remember. XD_

_**Anime-Alee **– Yes don't we all love trying to be macho pretty boys:P Sorry for taking long. I hoped you liked it though._

_**Little Ballet Rat **– I love the new penname. XD _

_**Roxsheena **– I'm glad you still review this fic! _

_**Kingleby **– Yes, nerdy Kurando + Dancing disaster. _

_**I-luv-Dom **– Update for you, ma'am. _

_**Yaara **–A new fan! Yay! _

_**Wanderer of the Dark **– I already talked to you on Email, and I hope you like this chapter and I'm getting prepared for another analysis of it. lol _

_**Queen of the Moon **– Yeah this is going to be a long story.. more than 25 chapters. Well more or less anyways. I'm making you painfully wait for their kiss. Hehehe_

_**Unknown Heart **– Sorry for the suspenseful moment. And you like manga? I love manga too, my fav is Chobits. Hmm I'll look into Wish -_

_**smb0621 **– Yeah this is my first attempt at an alt. reality because I usually don't them much either, but I'm glad you love mine_

_**Ame No Uta **– We need to talk more on AIM!_

_**Asnee **– Ditto on the "If Jr. looked his age I would--- him." lol Omg illegal! XD Yeah Momo is 12 so that's why I really really detest Momo x Jr. fanfics. That's just not cool… that's plain sick and twisted. She's programmed to look and act 12. Isn't that wrong? Jr. why not take up Shion? Or Shelley and Mary? Momo has bug bites. lol I hope you like this chappie by the way. Dang I should email you cuz your comments from me are long and we talk about dumb crap. _

_**Crescent-Wish-Forever **– Read, my underling! Kiddin'_

_**Tiger5913 **– I MISS YOU! Where the heck are you? – cries –_

_**xxLadyx1xonxyouxx**- I can't wait for you fic, and I need to edit your other one. I'll get on it soon. _

_**Shadow Fox 05 **– Thx. :D_

_**Kendra **– Yay you still read this! I'm so happy and I need to email you back don't I? I'll tell you about Japan and stuff. I don't want to write a huge message on here, I'll email you soon. Thanks for the comments!_

_**Lil Doro **– New reader! You are so nice! I'm happy you like the funny parts, you really appreciate them, so thankie thankie. And I love your review even though it's babble. XD And don't worry Lucia is going to show up and I'll try my best to keep her in character. _


	17. Sweet Allure

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . .**Sweet Allure** . . .

* * *

I really need to update more often but I'm a busy girl and I hardly have enough time to write silly fanfictions. But I want to finish this story and its being a great pleasure writing it for you all so here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

**

_Ding dong._

Alice's head shot up as she heard the doorbell chime ring. She was here. _Yoshiko Kawashima _was here. Alice stood up and quickly ran out of the formal living area, where she had been waiting and resting.

Her footsteps echoed softly against the linoleum floor. That evening, half of the homeless people were still at work. Others were down in the den or living room. Alice quickened her pace as the doorbell rang again.

Pulling the door open, Alice plastered a smile on her face. "Hi! Yoshiko right--"

An Asian girl, no doubt Yoshiko stood there. Alice stared at the skinny girl in shock and nervousness.

Yoshiko's hair was a short low maintenance cut that suited her quite well, her eyes were a shade of dark brown and her lashes were so long and thick and ended with jewels just at the side of her eyes. She was pretty all together, but Alice just stood there, staring at her.

"Alice Elliot?" The girl said, a bit curiously.

"Oh--oh yes, um hi, c'mon in." Alice took a step back and allowed her smile to flit back into place. The girls' dressing was _absurd._ Maybe it was because Alice never dressed like that.

But she had seen a lot of girls wear revealing clothes to school, but she never anticipated…

Alice was actually expecting to see a very smart looking Japanese girl standing at her door steps. She silently shook her head and allowed her smile to widen.

"You're Yoshiko, right?" She asked brightly. "I've been expecting you!"

"Yeah, hi." Yoshiko surveyed the area around her before glancing again at Alice. "So… uh…"

"So, let me show you your room." Alice turned and went quickly up the stairs, waiting for the girl to follow her.

"Hey Alice, company?" Terry who was sitting on the stairs, reading a newspaper clip asked, glancing at Yoshiko, who was staring back at him.

"Erm, yes." Alice looked back at the doleful eyed girl. "Terry, this is the foreign exchanged student which will be staying with us. Yoshiko, this is Terry."

Yoshiko nodded curtly. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Terry said cheerfully before returning to his reading.

The girls clambered up the stairs and Alice showed her the guest room. "Hope you feel comfortable here," She said, trying to strike up a conversation. "Are you hungry or anything? Do you want a drink?"

Yoshiko dropped her two suit cases and looked at her after studying the room. "Yes please. I'll unpack while you go get us something to eat, shall I?"

"Um, sure." She turned to leave when suddenly Yoshiko grabbed her arm.

"Oh wait! I was wondering if I could use your phone? I need to make a really important call."

Alice looked at her doubtfully.

"All the way to Japan?" She asked, hesitating.

Yoshiko shook her head. "My friend is here too, staying at some one else's house. She gave me the number to the place she's staying… so could I please use your phone?"

"Sure." Alice turned and headed down the stairs.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kurando is here!" Alice called up the stairs. "Yoshiko? Are you ready? We really need to get going." It was Monday morning, Yoshiko's first day at Nemeton High.

Kurando had asked if they needed a ride and Alice accepted. She didn't feel like riding the bus with Yoshiko.

Soon the Asian girl appeared with a back pack over her shoulder. Her hair was up in some style which consisted of tons of clips. Her outfit was just as striking as yesterday.

She wore tight capris and a pale blue tight sleeveless shirt, which had AF written at the front. The shirt kept riding over her stomach, which revealed her bare navel with an exquisite bell ring, even she had to admit.

Maybe it was some Chinese or Japanese symbol or something. Alice sighed and turned away; walking towards the front door and pulling it open for her guest.

Kurando's car was parked in the drive way. She could see _his_ guest of _honor_ sitting in the passenger side.

"Hi guys," She greeted them. "You must be Masaji… Kurando told me about you." She couldn't believe he was 15. He looked fairly old.

Kato nodded shyly and shook her hand. "This is Yoshiko." She introduced Kato and Kurando who both smiled and said hi.

Kato got out and pushed his seat down so that the both of them could get in the back.

"So, you guys are going to love it here!" Kurando babbled. "The school's great! Especially in it's studies and education! Our technology class is really something! Are either of you into tech?"

Yoshiko mutedly shook her head at Kurando as Kato started telling him how much he liked technology classes.

Alice felt uncomfortable and tried to think of something to say. "Your um… your eyes are really nice." She said awkwardly.

The minute she said it, Yoshiko shifted her gaze. "Thank you. So are yours. Blue aren't they? Are they contacts?"

Alice blinked in confusion. "My eyes? Oh no, do they look like contacts?"

Yoshiko still refused to look at her. "Hm, I don't know."

After that they both didn't talk and just listened to Kurando and Kato talk animatedly.

"There's a dance after school." Kurando announced. "You get to meet everyone there! It's going to be so fun!" at his words, Yoshiko straightened up.

"Dance? There's a dance?"

Kurando looked at her from the reviewer mirror and smiled. "Yes… but you don't have to dance if you don't want to." He added hastily.

Alice smothered her laughter as they reached the school. Both Kato and Yoshiko stared and studied the building.

"Our school was immense." Kato finally said. His face broke into a smile. "But this school is good." Alice smiled at that. The way he talked was so cute.

Yoshiko on the other hand just gave a very disgruntle grunt. Kurando parked and they all climbed out. She was surprised to see lots of foreign students. It was hard to tell actually, because Nemeton High itself held many Asians.

"Wow." Kato said, "There are a lot of us, aren't there?" He surveyed the school lawn and parking lot, which was brimming with students. "Yep." Alice said. "There sure are--"

"QUIHUA!" Yoshiko suddenly shouted. "OVER HERE! QUIHUA!"

Alice soon spotted who Yoshiko was yelling for. A petite, dark haired girl came up to them and she threw her arms around Yoshiko.

"Oh wow! I didn't think I'd see you!" The girl squealed. Yoshiko and her broke away, still grinning. "Well I found you." She said.

"Any way, come here. This is Alice Elliot; I am staying at her house for my time spent here."

Alice smiled warmly at the bubbly Asian. "Hiya."

Quihua grinned back a bit shyly, then at Kato. "Hi. Nice to meet you." She turned to Japanese companion.

"Oh Yoshiko! You have to come meet the girl I am staying with! She is such a darling!"

Alice watched them leave, eyebrows raised. Kato suddenly laughed as Kurando joined them.

She glanced at him. "What?"

Kato shrugged. "You don't like her much, do you?"

Alice feigned offense. "I never said that."

Kurando draped an arm around her shoulder as they started walking towards the school entrance.

"Masaji is graduating in a month." He announced, "He told me he would try and teach me everything he knew, right Masaji?"

Kato smiled kindly. "Yes."

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Yuri's lip arched with distaste as some Asian boy rammed into him. He wasn't racial to oriental people or anything, being half himself. It was just that there was so many of them now.

He felt as if he _was_ in Japan. There was Japanese in the air. Students exchanging K_onnichiwa!_ and stuff. Yuri knew a lot of the language, but he wasn't going to make an idiot out of himself and start yelling the lingo with such a "white" accent.

He brushed past a group of Asian girls, who were excitedly talking. He noticed two of them were originally from Nemeton High. As he passed by, the two girls who went to the school stopped their chat which made their whole group look at him.

He smiled disdainfully back before they resumed their talking, now in hushed whispers.

"I have to go now, you go wait in line with the other foreign students--" He passed by a girl who was trying to convince a very terrified looking Asian girl into getting in line.

The Japanese girl grabbed her arm. "No! Don't leave me! Please--don't leave me!"

Yuri walked on down the hall, deciding to get to class instead of lingering and watching the Asian students. But he still however, looked around. Yuri found an Asian girl with short hair watching him by the lockers. He stared back at her, cocking an eyebrow.

A small smirk twisted at her lips as she kept staring at him. Yuri shook his head and turned away--and became face to face with Alice, who had a light scowl written on her features.

Yuri took a step back. "Do you usually sneak up on people like that?" He asked, sounding a bit childish.

Alice shook her head and took a step back too. "Sorry." Her eyes scanned the area, "I'm looking for my _runaway_ guest." She said, her scowl deepening.

Yuri shrugged. "So go. You don't have to stop me from trying to get to class like a good boy."

Alice just brushed him off. "_There_ you are!" she said irritably. Yuri followed her gaze and was a bit surprised to see the girl he had just turned away from, walking to them.

"Why'd you just _run away_?" Alice asked, "I can't search for you the whole day, you know?"

Yuri thought she was being a bit inconsiderate. He laughed at the thought. Elliot being inconsiderate? The girl must've done something horrible to make Alice irritated.

"Oh I'm _sorry_. I'll follow you everywhere like a puppy from now on." The Asian girl replied, calmly.

Alice shook her head lightly, sighing. "Let's _go_ Yoshiko. See ya Yuri!"

She started to mumble under her breath about Yoshiko before steering away the disconcerted girl down the hall.

Yuri turned away again and headed back to Miss Iasant's class. He was glad he didn't take in a student. He wasn't exactly up for FSE hunting. Yuri pushed the AP English room door open and casually walked in.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Alice found a surprise waiting for her at her locker... Margarete and Lucia stood waiting for her. Yoshiko's eyes narrowed when she saw them.

"Alice!" Margarete cried breathlessly to the much taken aback girl, "I need your--" She stopped and looked at Yoshiko. "Um, can you come with us, Elliot?" She asked.

"Sure," Alice said, pleased that Yoshiko was watching this for some reason. She glanced at her new friend.

"You gotta go and wait in line in front of the auditorium with all of the other FS's." She directed, ""It's in the next building, where the gym is. You know where the next building is right?"

Yoshiko shook her head defiantly.

"It's right next door, Yoshiko." She instructed as Margarete and Lucia giggled ironically. Yoshiko Kawashima pursed her lips before turning and fleeing down the hallway.

Alice felt bad for just telling her to go by herself. She turned back to the two cheerleaders.

"So?"

"We need your help." Margarete said a bit nervously, tucking back a loose golden strand of hair.

"_She_ needs your help." Lucia corrected her friend, blowing a large purple bubble from the gum she was chewing.

"With…?" Alice said.

They looked at each other before saying in unison, "Yuri."

Alice stared at them. "Excuse me? "_Yuri?_ I thought school work or something--"

"No, no." Margarete assured, "I heard that you guys really weren't dating from Nina, who heard it from Sharon, who was told by her boyfriend Joshua, who heard it from--"

"The point is," Lucia cut off her friend. "We heard you guys are like--friends." She smacked on her gum. "Really _close_ friends."

"Yeah," Margarete said earnestly. "And since he didn't host a student, he doesn't have a reason to be at the dance this evening."

"And we needed _you_ to make _him_ come." Lucia finished.

"_Me?"_ Alice pointed a finger at herself and continued staring as if they lost their minds.

"We're not really close! How am I supposed to get him to come?"

"We figured all that for you," Margarete said, her eyes shining with anticipation,

"Just ask him if he's interested in a blind date. Tell him he'll _really_ like me--" Lucia snorted at that comment, "--and that I'm really fun, and outgoing! Please, please will you do it?"

Alice opened her mouth to try and protest but the blonde started talking again. "Just ask him, okay? Please!" she pleaded, "I swear if he doesn't agree--after you try and convince him, then just tell me or Lucia here and we'll drop it."

She pouted her full lips. "Please…?"

Alice sighed and bended her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. "Okay, I'll try. But I'm not guaranteeing anything."

"THANK YOU!" Margarete yelled, throwing her arms around Alice, who was almost knocked down. Several people stared at them. "Thank you, thank you soooo much--"

"She gets the picture, Margie." The dark skinned cheerleader said, trying to pry Margarete's fingers from Alice.

Margarete let go with a giddy laugh, "I swear I'll do you a favor in return!" She called out happily as Lucia dragged her to class as the warning bell rang.

Alice jumped and quickly turned to do the combination for her locker to grab the books she needed. She didn't know _how_ she would even bring the question up to Yuri.

Alice went to her usually table for two at lunch. She had been expecting to eat with Kurando like usual, but before she reached the table, she noticed he was sitting at a table full of Asian boys.

She smiled at that and went to go sit by herself. She didn't even want to bother with Yoshiko, who had found herself in the center of attention at a table filled with Japanese girls like her self.

Alice settled at her table as she pulled out a novel. She had started the book only a few days ago and it was really good. Sort of sad too.

"Mind if I sit here?" Yuri dropped his tray with a bang and slouched in the unoccupied seat across from her. "I don't think you do."

Alice looked at him and slowly closed her book. She'd have to ask him. But how?

"Why're you sitting here?" She asked, trying to sound blunt. She never managed to say things the way Yuri said them. It annoyed her.

"Cuz we're _friends_ now." Yuri feigned mockery and smiled widely.

Alice shook her head and exhaled noisily, biting her lower lip. "I have to ask you something." She said, setting down her book.

"Ask." Yuri said, snatching her book and began flipping through it, with a bored look on his face.

"Would you do me a favor?"

Yuri didn't bother looking up from skimming her book. "Uhhh…well… I don't know…"

"Would you ever go on a blind date?" Alice felt her cheeks flush as Yuri slowly looked at her.

"Depends." He said, perplexed. "Why?"

"I want you to go on one for me." She swallowed, "Don't worry, she's real pretty and nice, and fun and…outgoing. You don't have to take her anywhere fancy. Just meet her here tonight at the dance for the FSE kids."

She said it all in a rush, afraid of what Yuri was going to say.

"Why do you want me to go on a blind date?" He asked a little suspiciously.

"Uh--well, because--because you never go on date any more!" She smiled weakly at him. "Come on, just this once? If it doesn't work you can--you can just… forget everything."

Oh my God, she was _pleading_ with him to go out with _another_ girl.

_Of course another girl, _She told herself, _You wouldn't want to set him up for a blind date and the date turns out to be YOU._ She shuddered at the thought, _That would be so embarrassing._

But Alice seemed a little jealous, all at once.

"Fine."

The coy girl looked up. "What?" She said with amazement.

"Fine." He repeated. "I'll go…" Yuri sighed and slumped in his seat, running a hand through his hair.

"I really didn't want to come tonight… but I'll do it." He stood up, "Well I gotta go. Catcha later."

Alice watched his retreating back fondly. She felt so attached to him for some reason. She averted her gaze from him almost immediately after the thought ran through her head.

Her eyes scanned the lunch room and it fell on a nearby, large table which seated many cheerleaders.

Karin's cold grey eyes met hers and Alice was forced to look away.

**

* * *

I'm not too happy with this chapter but it gets the job done. I can't wait for the FSE dance. I have something planned. Shocking? Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see!**

_**Little Ballet Rat **– Squeak, indeed. -_

_**F-chan1** – Glad you like it, it's always a nice thing to hear!_

**Fireinu **_– No, the foreign exchange students are from Shadow Hearts 1 and 2. There will be no other characters from any game outside of Shadow Hearts. Cuz…well I personally think cross overs are inane. lol _

_**Kingleby **– Yeah, Yoshiko and Kato aren't very in character well Kato kinda acts like SH1 Kato. XD_

_**SonChan **– Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. _

_**Bill **– To answer your question, no Alice didn't sign Yuri up. That's a good thing, too. He's not liking the new students. XD_

_**Yaara **– Ooooh the suspense! I just keep you hanging; I love to torture my readers. Haha_

_**Unknown Heart **– Hey there. Anymore surprises from Nicholai? You'll have to wait and see I love giving people shocks. _

_**Moric **– New reviewer! Thanks for reading. :D_

_**Wanderer of the Dark **– Hey Marcus, your review makes me feel good. And I'm sorry I take long, as I stated above on my author note, I'm very busy and when I write this is when I have the time to actually sit down for an hour or so to keep all you guys up to date. I'm trying to finish this ASAP so please be patient. Anyways hope this chapter didn't disappoint you, it did for me. I send lots of love! I'll email you when I have the time. _

_**AliceElliot **– Thanks I'm glad it gave you smiles. By the way, I read your Koudelka fic it was very cute. I hadn't got the time to review it though. _

_**Darknessmistess **– My story, interesting? I hope you keep reading more. _

_**Lil Doro **– Yay it's you again! I'm so cracking up on what you said about 14 year old Kato. The geek aspect of it all. Heehee! Of course Lucia will be ditzy, that's why we all love her! Well, me and Bella anyway. Hope you found this chapter somewhat entertaining! _

_**Asnee **– My brain is fried. And your short lil review gave me giggles for no apparent reason. Huh… lol _

_**Anime-Alee **– Yes I'm a romantic fluff too but I'm trying to this not so mushy at the moment. Who knows what the future holds? -_

_**pure bling bling **– Arigato!_

_**xxladyx1xonxyouxx **– I can't wait to see your story!_

_**Roxsheena **– Hi! I just got out of highschool but when I was in highschool we hardly had any dances either. I never went anyways, I'm not very school pride-ish. lol Is Kurando going to fall for Yoshiko? You have to wait and see! Oh and I can't wait to chat again sometime:D_

_**Bella **– Oh it's fine! And congratulate you on your acceptance for the Master's degree! Really makes me happy for you! _

_**Pyaara Wala **– Nah Kurando just loves Alice a lot as a friend. He just thinks there's something fishy with Yuri. Mwhahahaha…_

_**yukionna-chan **– Thank you thank you - bows – _

_**Roach **– Nope, I'm still here! I wouldn't let this fic go! Thank you for saying I'm doing a wonderful job. And I'm sorry but I have a busy life offline. TT _


	18. Not One to Fool

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . .** Not One to Fool **. . .

I'm very busy with college so I can't believe I had time to actually update this. I really want to finish this story so I can work on my other ones. Well, here's the 18th chapter and still plenty more to go!

**

* * *

**

Alice went through her closet and quickly decided on a dark denim skirt without casting a second glance. The end of it appeared really worn and old but she had only worn the skirt once or twice. She quickly pulled her skirt onto her bare legs and rapidly did the button before walking over to her bureau and rummaging around for a shirt.

Alice finally grabbed a short-sleeved pale blue shirt and pulled it on over her head. It slightly followed her figure but not too much. To Alice, it was probably her tightest shirt.

She was about to head over to her vanity dresser when the phone suddenly rang. She stopped midway towards the dresser and started towards her bedside table and snatched up the phone.

"Hello?" she said, running a hand through her wet hair. She had just finished showering about half an hour ago.

"Tell me about her." The caller replied.

Alice sighed and dragged herself back to her vanity dresser and grabbed her brush. "She's really nice. She's pretty. She's cute. She's outgoing… she's a cheerleader. You'll like her."

Yuri made a soft irreverent noise on the other end. "Is that all you think I care about?" his tone was a bit defensive.

"Um…" Alice tried locating her blow dryer before responding. "Sort of… I mean you only date…. pretty blonde girls anyway."

"That doesn't mean that's the only thing I look for in a girl."

It was Alice's turn to make a soft disgusted noise. "Listen Yuri, she has big boobs okay?"

Her bedroom door suddenly swung open and Yoshiko walked in.

"What?" Alice mouthed as she heard Yuri scornfully laugh on the other end.

"Who are all those people downstairs?" Yoshiko demanded. "Are they your family? There are SO many of them!"

"You're sure not really bright." Yuri said, "I do _not_ care what her dumb bust size is."

"No," Alice told Yoshiko quickly. "They're homeless people. And I'm _suuuure_, Yuri."

"I don't." He paused for a second. "What's her name?"

"They're homeless people!" The raven haired young woman cried. "You have HOMELESS people in your HOUSE!"

"Margarete--YES YOSHIKO, I have homeless people in my house." The small blonde plugged in the blow dryer as the FSE student stomped deeper into her room.

"_Margarete?_" Yuri echoed in disbelief. "Margarete? Are you _insane_, Elliot?"

"Why do they LIVE here?" Yoshiko gasped, "I get it! This house was bought by the government or something, and you AND your mom are homeless people! Homeless people live here b-because YOU'RE homeless too!" her mouth sagged.

"NO!" Alice yelled, frustrated with both Yuri and Yoshiko. "I am _not_ insane, Yuri and PLEASE GET OUT YOSHIKO; I'll talk to you later!"

Little miss Kawashima stood rooted in her stop. "Who are you talking to?" she asked, mulishly.

"None of your business." Alice snapped.

"I heard you call him Yuri." Yoshiko encountered evenly.

"So?" Alice impatiently turned the blow dryer on.

"Margarete that cheerleader?" Yuri was saying dismally. "How could you set the two of us up?"

"So, is he your boyfriend or something?" Yoshiko said, trying to appear casual.

"I heard that." Yuri said on the other line.

Alice blushed lightly and turned away from her Japanese friend so she couldn't see her reaction towards her stupid words.

"No. We're not. Get out of my room right now or I am not going to give you a ride to the dance. And I have to go Yuri." She hung up and threw the cordless on her bed before turning to glare at Yoshiko.

The Asian girl watched her with reproachful eyes, slowly backing out. "You're not going to give me a ride. Kurando is. You can't even drive." And disdainfully, she left the room.

Alice grinded her teeth contemptuously, restraining herself from screaming back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're wearing _that_ to a _dance_?" Severe disbelief was written all over Yoshiko's caked face. Alice glowered at her and glanced down at her guest's small, slim, tight, metallic blue dress.

There was some sort of Japanese designs bordering the tight-fitting dress and even she had to admit it looked very nice. Alice then took a look at her own clean skirt and shirt she had picked out earlier.

"What's wrong with it?"

Yoshiko didn't say anything but Alice extinguished the soft lofty noise. On Yoshiko's feet were matching metallic chunky heels. And she wore silver drop earrings that reached past her earlobes.

Alice frowned slightly. It wasn't as if they were going to some big party or anything. Just a welcoming dance for the foreign students. However, she didn't say anything and merely nodded as she heard Kurando honk from outside.

Alice headed out, not bothering to grab a coat, but she saw Yoshiko pulling on some black fur coat. It was all Alice could do from making an appalled comment.

"Hi guys." She said as Kato got out allowing the girls to get in the back.

"You look nice, Masaji." He blushed slightly and looked down at his crisp, ironed slacks and collared shirt.

"Thanks, you look marvelous also. Very original." He nodded towards her normal outfit and she just laughed, before turning to talk to Kurando, waiting for Queen Kawashima to get in the back with her.

"Oh Masaji," she heard Yoshiko say breathlessly. "Is it okay if you sit in the back? I want to sit in the front in case my dress creases."

"No problem, Yoshiko." Kato climbed in beside a very displeased Alice.

"Hello Kurando, nice of you to take us." Yoshiko cheered as she got in, carefully inspecting her dress.

"Yes, and you look stunning Yoshiko. You look dazzling." Kurando looked at his blue eyed friend from the mirror and smiled. "You too, Ali."

His best friend just snorted in reply but mumbled a "thank you".

"So, do any of you know how to dance?" Yoshiko said cheerfully.

"Yes." Both Kato _and_ Kurando said at the same time. Alice was a bit surprised. Kurando never _went_ to a dance. How would he know how to?

As if hearing her unspoken question, Kurando answered as he drove away from her house.

"My mother used to make me go to these dance classes, even though I never attended any school dance. She said every gentleman knew how to dance and that I should know too." He chuckled lightly.

"Then you _must_ dance with me!" Yoshiko gushed. "Oh I _have_ to see!"

Alice remained motionless and silent through out the remaining drive to the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh you look _wonderful_ Yoshiko!" Quihua, Yoshiko's friend cried, upon their arrival.

"And you too, Alice." She added.

Alice closed her eyes and gave a small smile. Why couldn't _she_ have Quihua as her guest? She was so much friendlier.

"Thank you. You look really pretty too Quihua." Alice said politely giving the girl a once over glance. It was sort of similar to Yoshiko's but it was longer at length and a light pink in color.

Yoshiko grabbed her friend's hand and the both of them quickly left. Kato and Kurando walked side by side behind Alice who was taking long strides towards the school building. She heard them talking spiritedly about some sort of new technology to come. Alice sighed and folded her arms across her chest as she quickly climbed up the stone steps to the school.

Holding the door out for the two _gentlemen_ Alice patiently waited. 3 girls ran up quickly to her.

"Thanks!" they said, without a second glance as Alice walked in after them, silently mocking their short dresses.

Wasn't anyone here wearing a skirt? Immediately, Alice spied a tall girl in tight, faded bell-bottoms sporting a gruesome pink halter-top. A gruesome pink _backless_ halter-top.

Alice shook her head at the sight, causing her short hair to move against her neck. She quickly walked past a threesome in short mini dresses.

Looking around to see where Kurando and Kato had gotten to, Alice felt somebody grab her shoulder. Almost crying out, she turned around.

Lucia grinned at her. Alice didn't let her disapproving stare linger as she turned her eyes back to the energetic face of the brunette.

"You just came?" Lucia acknowledged. "So, didja see Margarete yet? Boy, she really is going through some lengths trying to impress--"

"Why are you talking to _her_ for, Lucia?" a cold voice interrupted.

Alice looked up directly into the burning gaze of Karin. The busty Italian opened her mouth hesitantly. "Nothing Kar. I was just--"

"Well let's go." Karin snapped, cutting her off. "If you arrive with me, you follow me, and you leave with me. Understood?"

Lucia nodded meekly, not even looking at the stunned Alice.

"Your god forsaken _friend_ already didn't have the guts to come with our group, so let's not wander okay?" Karin stalked past, waiting for Lucia to obediently come back into her fold. Lucia gave Alice a remorseful look and soon followed the domineering Karin.

Alice looked back at all the other skimpily dressed girls who were standing behind Karin, shooting daggers at her.

A few of them flipped their hair condescendingly, leaning into each other to whisper insults about her just loud enough for poor Alice to hear.

She turned her gaze back onto Karin's hatred filled one. "I know you think you're all that now," the painfully beautiful red haired girl hissed spitefully,

"Just because you scored Nicholai--" Alice couldn't believe the girl still believed that, "--doesn't mean you can go around setting disgustingly ugly girls with my former--_and still mine--_boyfriend!"

She spat the words out, anger visible in each syllable. "I don't care what everyone has been saying. You are not, and have _never_ been, friends with Yuri Volte Hyuga!"

Karin took a step back; a sudden smile flitted onto her luscious full lips. "You're going to get it from me, Elliot." With the last comment, the crimson haired girl tossed her dainty head back and walked away, her handmaids scurrying after her, shooting Alice satisfied smirks and expressions.

Alice Elliot slowly moved from the spot she stood ever so still in and began making her way down the hall to the gym. She now saw a lot more girls wearing tight jeans and scanty shirts. Alice wondered why all the girls were with Karin.

She thought she had been kicked off the squad. And how on earth did she find out about the blind date thing? Alice highly doubted that Lucia had told her. Lucia was very loyal to Margarete… or she thought so anyway.

Alice bit her lower lip in apprehension. Maybe she did more harm than good when she agreed to Margarete's devious plan. And now Karin was going to take it out on _her. _Alice let out a restless, nervous sigh and entered the gym.

* * *

Not much to say on this probably because I wrote this a week ago and just uploaded it today, I forgot to proofread too but I have NO TIME! Hope you still enjoyed it, and yes I'm aware I say that a lot. Haha 

On another note, my internet is being a bitch won't let me review anyone's story. I'm trying to get it fixed. Everyone else works on this site except for the review form. It's really strange but I hope it fixes up soon!

_**F-chan1 **– Glad to see you still reading._

_**Musical Dragons** – Hey Heather, I just want to say I really like your stories, especially the Joachim x Lucia. You should do another! _

_**AliceElliot **– Arigato!_

_**Moric **– Yeah, I'm prolonging the dance, again. Heehee_

_**Yaara **– Everything will fall into place, I won't leave you hanging!_

_**Roxsheena **– Hiya! I've been upating while I have the time and no worries nothing will be going on with Yuri and Yoshiko I promise you that. Oh and Xenosaga is coming to Europe. I read that somewhere and I know that you wanted that. XD_

_**Vi3t Gurl MOMO **– Everything will come together, I don't want all my reviewers freaking out. Haha_

_**Little Ballet Rat **– I don't know if they'll dance.. I can't picture it well..haha_

_**SonChan**- There's 40 chance for YurixAlice action. So cross your fingers. Teehee_

_**Lil Doro **– The drama will commence soon enough. I feel like I'm writing a soap opera but less cheesy. _

_**MikoNoNyte **– Your reviews mean a lot to me and I'm glad you have the time to read this. Love you lots!_

_**Unknown Heart **– No, I'm not giving up on this ever so you don't need to worry._

_**A Rose in the Night **– Hiya, I hope you liked this chapter too. I really like your new screenname too._

_**Wanderer of the Dark **– Wow I always get stressed when you review my work, you're a great critique and really make me work harder and harder on my chapters and plot, so in a way, I thank you too._

_**Asnee** – ooooohhhh do your school work you bad girl! I'm happy you reviewed this even in your school sessions. And watch out for that Kurandozilla he has a nasty bite. _

_**Aegis **– I'm laughing at the Terry comment. Poor guy XD and about Yoshiko…I wasn't sure at first. I based her on young Yoshiko then changed it to older. So..it's older Yoshiko. _


	19. In the Shadow, In the Light

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **In The Shadow, In The Light **. . .

Hey guys sorry about the long wait once again. I believe my story has the most reviews in this whole SH section. I really can't believe it! Everyone loves my crap story. Haha Enjoy this chappie.

**

* * *

**

Yuri grimaced, pushing his slouching body away from the stone-wall. Where was he supposed to meet Margarete? Alice never mentioned whether they had to meet at a specific place or they were supposed to find each other.

Although Yuri knew who his date was, he wasn't exactly sure if Margarete knew hers was him. Maybe the girl was waiting anxiously at the gym doors. How sad would it be if he decided not to even show up.

His snicker subsided after a second and was replaced with a twinge of pity. Margarete would be so disappointed, not to mention humiliated if he didn't show.

Yuri walked towards the school doors, practically dragging himself. He didn't know why he even agreed to come. His interest in socializing suddenly seemed to have vaporized.

"Hey Yuri."

Halley and his girlfriend Chris caught up with him as he held open the door, gesturing for them to go ahead of him, nodding his hello.

"You've come solo?" Halley smirked, "Get a new gal and ride her, cowboy." His date Chris smacked his upper arm playfully as Yuri forced a smile onto his face.

"Yeah…" he said in a distant voice, "Sure… ride her…" He couldn't get his mind off Elliot, why did she set this whole thing up anyway?

The couple walked off, chattering enthusiastically. Yuri kept his gaze lowered as he walked towards the gym doors. Before he could reach it, they opened and a large gang of girls trooped out, howling with scornful laughter.

"DID YOU SEE HER!"

"Ohmagod Karin! That was so awesome!" A girl said admiringly through tears of laughter.

"You made it look like _such_ an accident!" Another girl crowed. "How great you are!"

"Stupid bitch," Yuri heard a familiar voice agree contemptuously, "Her white dress looked much better with pink punch all over it anyway."

"I know! And what the hell is up with her shoes? Um, like it SO did not match! White dress with red heels? Is she trying to make some kind of statement or something? It looked so incredibly wrong!"

"Statement." Karin scoffed, "Her _hair _needs a statement. Did you see that nasty shit in her hair? I mean, all those crappy jeweled clips looked _so_ tacky. They didn't even match!"

"She needs to lose some weight!" Another girl added, trying to be helpful.

They were all walking towards him, talking loudly, but it seemed as if they didn't notice him standing there.

Karin was leading the group, and Yuri had to admit she looked really hot in her orange mini dress. Her hair itself was adorned with pink hair jewels she was criticizing about just a few seconds ago.

Yuri lowered his gaze and started moving forward again, attempting to just walk silently past and head into the gym but Karin had other plans. He flinched slightly when he felt her cold hands reach out and encircled themselves around his wrist.

"Yuri!" she squealed cutely, "I didn't know you were coming tonight!" her fingers tightened.

"Yeah," he shifted his gaze from her pouting face. "I'm… I'm here with another girl right now Karin, so…maybe I'll see you later, huh?"

She released her grip and placed her hands on her hips, jutting out her lower lip.

"_Another girl_?" she echoed in a disappointed tone, "May I ask who the _lucky_ girl is, Yuri?"

Her pale gray eyes narrowed slightly. The girls behind her were stock still and silent.

Yuri sighed and looked at her again. "I don't really know if that's any of your business, Karin." He said curtly. "I'm really late at the moment and I gotta go before my girl flips--"

"Oh Margarete isn't here yet." Karin cut him off quickly, "So why don't you come and chill with us? We're _so_ much more appealing." She batted her eyelashes at him, a sultry expression in place.

Yuri laughed under his breath. "You know it's Margarete?"

"I know a lot more than that. I know that if you continue with this stupid blind date _you will be very sorry!"_

Karin stamped her foot, now glaring at him. Yuri cocked an eyebrow, amused. "Will I? And why's that?"

"Because your stupid matchmaker will pay!" she burst out angrily, before suddenly dropping her angry manner and continuing silkily. "And I'm sure you don't want your _friend_ to get _hurt_ in any way, now _DO_ you?"

Yuri studied her flushed face for a second. "Are you… threatening me?" he asked, a bit doubtfully. "Because if you are--"

Karin laughed softy. "See you around, baby face." She flipped her ponytail and walked past him, before calling over her shoulder. "Heed my warning, hun."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice found that the dance was pretty fun. She was surrounded by the girls from Japan and they all _actually_ liked her company. She didn't know how she could have been so unlucky to have Yoshiko come stay with her.

They all were happily talking about college and what career path's they wanted to choose. It was actually a bit interesting.

"Masura wants to be a _computer technician! _Is that a female job? I think it is very ridiculous." One of the girls was saying, disapprovingly. "We mostly see only men behind these computer businesses back in Japan."

"Maybe she wants to be a computer technician because it makes decent money." Alice suggested.

"There are _more_ jobs out there that make decent money, Aleece." The girl replied with her heavy accent. "I wanted to master the psychiatric course. I think I'm a good listener and I often solve problems--"

"Yuriko," another girl cut in impatiently. "All you do is sit in a chair everyday and listen to people talk."

"They do not!" Yuriko protested.

Alice opened her mouth to put in her opinion, but never got the chance because somebody tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, she immediately recognized the faded bell bottoms and pink halter top she spotted earlier.

Alice raised her eyes to the face and was surprised to see pale blue eyes stare back at her.

"Margarete…?" she cried, "What's wrong?"

Margarete smiled at everybody around Alice before jerking her head.

"Can I please talk to you for a minute? I'm sure you won't be missed for ten minutes." She glanced around and saw that no objections were made and dragged the girl away.

"What's the problem?"

Margarete sighed. "He's _still_ not here--and I don't know where I should meet him if he came! I mean, _I'm_ not supposed to know who my date is! I can't just go running up to him!"

"Huh? Oh… oh yeah…" Alice bit her lower lip, trying to think of something. "You sure he's not here yet?"

Margarete nodded surely. "I have been pathetically monitoring the gym doors since I just arrived, which was maybe… an hour ago?"

Alice groaned and grabbed her arm. "Okay, come on… we'll wait outside the gym doors for him. When I see him, I'll just introduce you guys--"

"But Alice," Margarete cut in. "We already _know_ each other. I used to always talk to him when Karin and Yuri were a thing."

"Well yeah, okay." Alice said impatiently, guiding the unhappy cheerleader out the gym. "I'll just point out that you guys are each other's blind dates, okay?"

"So, I should act really shocked right?" Margarete chattered. "Like you know, _stunned_ that he's my blind date, right? Because I like, didn't know it was supposed to be him! I mean I didn't know who it was! Right? Would that be great?"

"Yes, great." Alice agreed heavily as they pushed past the gym doors. They had barely taken a step forward when Margarete suddenly grabbed the back of Alice's shirt and pulled her before herself.

"Hide me!" she squealed desperately.

Alice understood her actions. Karin was just leaving the hall, trailed by her obedient followers.

"Is that--_Lucia?_" Margarete whispered, surprised. "I didn't know she and Karin were still on good terms—Oh my gosh! There _he is_! THERE IS YURI! What should I do?"

She pushed Alice from behind. "Go! Go talk to him a-and tell him I'm his date!"

Alice had no choice but to do so anyway and walked towards the brunet boy. "Hi Yuri." She said, uncertainly tapping him on his shoulder. He had his back towards her, watching Karin leave.

"What?" he turned around before taking a step back. "Oh, _there_ you are! I was looking everywhere for you. Where the hell am I supposed to meet Mar-"

"Uh, Yuri!" Alice quickly cut him off. "I'm um, I mean, this--" she pointed to Margarete, who was trying vainly to look politely confused. "She's uh, she's your blind date…. So…."

Yuri looked from a flustered Margarete to an uncomfortable Alice.

"Well I ah," Alice backed away from the two of them, flashing both of them a phony smile. "I guess I'll leave you two to get acquainted--not that you need to, seeing how you guys already know each other…well--bye."

She quickly ducked back into the gym, where she was cornered by a frantic Kurando.

"Ali!" he gasped, "We have to dance! I have nothing to do! Masaji is busy dancing with Nina Holland! I have no one to dance to! Come on! Please--"

"Calm down, Rando." She said patiently. "Let's go."

"Thank you—" He said breathlessly. "Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later found Alice limping to the ladies bathroom. Kurando had trod on her toes five times too many and now they were killing her. Her cheeks felt flushed and she knew she was probably sweating.

Sure, Kurando knew how to dance perfectly. He even managed to teach her, which didn't surprise Alice how different his and Nicholai's methods were.

Kurando was just feeling very nervous and kept glancing over his shoulder to watch Kato. And every time he looked away, he would step on Alice's toes.

Alice pushed past the gym doors, audibly moaning under her breath with every step she took. She felt very relieved to see that the halls were bare and neither Yuri nor Margarete were in view.

By the time she reached the girls bathroom, Alice spotted Karin coming up from down the hall and she hastily ran in. Locking herself in a stall just in case Karin came in, Alice lowered herself on a toilet seat and pulled off her black dress shoes.

Her toes were aching.

Sighing, she removed her shoe and gently rubbed her toes, feeling a bit revolted. But with every rub, her toes seemed to feel a bit better. Alice stuck her feet out and wiggled her toes. She felt odd, sitting by herself in a bathroom, barefoot.

Alice was about to put her shoe back on, when something very loud slammed against the wall right outside the girl's bathroom. Startled, Alice dropped her shoe and began listening intently.

Harsh voices followed after the loud noise and Alice quickly, fearfully pulled her shoes back on and unlocked her stall. She headed towards the door and lightly pressed her ears against it.

"--you do what I say, alright Lucia…"

"Okay, okay. Please stop it--"

"Good. Go now. And meet us back at you-know-where in ten minutes--hello Ms. Iasant, still chaperoning the dance? Yes, we're having a wonderful time…"

Alice backed away from the door and went to the sink, quickly washing her flushed face and drying it. She hastily tugged at her high neck length hair quickly fixing the sticking up strands.

She waited quietly by the door. When she was extremely positive that the hall was empty, Alice pulled open the door and slipped out. She practically ran back to the gym, feeling assured that being around people would protect her from… whatever she feared at the moment.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey Alice!" Margarete shouted over the music, heading over to her, grinning from ear to ear. "Having fun?"

"Huh?" Alice looked at her. "Oh yeah… how about you?"

"Excellent!" Margarete said, swaying energetically to the music. "Yuri is _such_ a sweetheart! I have to thank you for agreeing with me and helping me. I also haven't forgotten about returning the favor! So if you ever need it, don't hesitate to ask me!"

"Uh, okay!" Alice said standing rooted in her spot. "Glad you're having fun!"

Margarete nodded happily. "Hey listen," she turned to her, "Let's get out of here, it's getting really stuffy and hot… how about cooling off in the ladies room? I need to freshen my face, and hey, I won't mind doing yours." She offered.

"No that's okay, but sure I'll come." Alice followed her through the crowded dance floor and out the gym doors. They walked side by side down the hall, now littered with a few people. Almost everybody waved and said hi to Margarete, who returned the greeting, beaming.

"If you go out with Yuri," she said. "You are an _instant_ celebrity."

Alice frowned at those words but kept silent as the two girls entered the bathroom. Margarete produced a mini purse, which she dropped on the counter tops, before pulling her self upon the counter. She unzipped her bag and began pooling its contents out.

"So, all I need to do is put on a fresh coat of this Lip-Sensation and darken my eyeliner and give my eyelashes an extra curl--" She held an eyelash curler triumphantly. "--then I'll be all set!"

Margarete began uncapping a mauve colored lip gloss, sliding the small spongy tip across her lips. "So, do you want any? I can make you look like, ya know, a complete stunner with just some simple tools--"

"No thank you." Alice said quickly, edging apprehensively away from the eyelash curler.

Margarete shrugged as she tossed her lip sensation crap back into her purse and pulling out a dark blue stick of eyeliner.

"Well, it's your loss." She giggled. "You would look a bit cool though… with like, green liner and blue eyes? Would that match or would it make you look completely tacky?"

She gave her eye liner stick a mighty glide across her upper eyelids. "Oh man, my pink glitter is so fading!"

Alice tried to be patient while Margarete gabbled about Yuri and make up. Honestly, it didn't make such a good topic together. She kept combining the two together, making it seem as if they were both the same thing.

"And then when Yuri put his arm around me, I was _so_ worried that my eyeliner was messed up—oops, a bit too much glitter, haha… well, yeah so I was like, looking around really frantically, and I saw you know, this really cute dork, dancing with like, a fat chick, and I asked him if my—whoops… aw shit, the glitter is all over my eyebrows!"

"Margarete." Alice said, finally when she couldn't stand it any longer. "Can we please go?"

Margarete looked at her reflection on the mirror, smiling. "Sure! Just right after I comb out the glitter—where is my brow definer? I can never find that little bitch when I need it!"

Obviously to Alice, make up and swear words didn't seem to fit nicely either.

Finally, Margarete leaped off of the counter and performed a little victory dance for a disbelieving Alice.

"I am SO finished!" she announced, shoving everything back into her small purse. By the time she refined, Alice noticed how the bag was bulging. Something she didn't notice before.

"Eeeei!" Margarete squealed, looking at her pink water-proof watch. "We spent so long doing our faces! We're late!"

Alice noticed how the girl used plural words instead of singular. She however, didn't say anything as she gratefully exited the bathroom. Alice quickened her pace and started heading for the gym when Margarete grabbed her arm.

"No, no Ali!" She said cheerfully. Alice winced, thinking of the only person besides Margarete who called her _Ali_. "We're going to go outside! Lucia said something about meeting her there cuz she wanted to talk to us! Come on, it'll be fun!"

Alice watched in dread and astonishment as the girl began skipping towards the exit of the building. She jogged to catch up.

"What does Lucia want?" she asked.

"I dunno." Margarete shrugged her shoulders, still ahead of Alice who was trying to look somewhere else besides Margarete's backless back. "But it'll be fun right? It was_ so_ hot in this building! Ahhhhh…" she sighed contentedly as they both walked out the school building.

Alice couldn't hold in her sigh either as the night's frosty air hit her.

Margarete held out her arms and began twirling. "Doesn't it feel great!" she squealed happily. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee--"

How great it felt, Alice never knew, because Lucia came out of no where and suddenly grabbed Margarete's arm to stop her.

"Margarete, what the heck?" she let out a nervous giggle. "You looked really wiped out for a second."

Margarete's response was a shriek of delight before grabbing on her best friend's arms and twirling her around. A small smile formed at Alice's mouth as she watched them.

They looked so childish in a good way, as if they didn't have a care in the world and Alice was actually tempted to join them--until a new voice joined in.

"How… fun." The voice dripped with sarcasm and coldness.

Margarete and Lucia immediately stopped, and let their arms fall limply to their sides.

"Karin!" it was obvious that Lucia tried to sound ecstatic, but she failed miserably as Karin stepped into the light. Alice could see about ten other girls behind her, silently waiting.

Alice uncomfortably looked around and was very nervous to see that other than a couple which were making out on top of a car, they were the only ones there.

"You did as I asked, very good." Karin nodded approvingly; her eyes suddenly focused on little miss Elliot.

"Of course, you didn't have to bring Margarete…" a slight frown ceased her forehead. "Anyway, doesn't matter. Margarete, you can go now."

The tall blonde looked confused. "Excuse me? Lucia wants to talk to me and Alice!" She stuck out her chin defiantly.

Karin smirked. "No. She was supposed to just bring Alice here; she doesn't want to talk to you." She sneered. "But, if you want to stay and watch… be my guest."

"Watch what...?" Lucia asked shrilly and fearful, "Karin, you said you just wanted to speak with Alice…"

"Did I?" Karin turned away from her. "Lei Lei, Olga,"

Two of her sidekicks sprang forward and before Alice could do anything, Lei Lei grabbed one of her arms and Olga pushed her forward from the back. Alice stumbled, nearly falling off of the stone steps. Her mind spun; what the _heck_ did they want?

"W-what are you doing?" Margarete asked fearfully. "Karin, we want to go inside."

"Then go." Karin snapped back. "I didn't ask you to stay." She advanced towards Alice, who soon found herself surrounded. "Bring her over there," she instructed. "In case anyone sees."

Alice was dragged all the way to the end of the school building, where she was backed all the way until her rear touched the wall.

"Now Elliot," Karin said, eyes narrowed. "You're going to learn what happens to people who try to _steal_ my boyfriend, got it?"

Alice didn't respond, staring back into those pitiless light eyes. No one said anything for a second, and she could hear Lucia and Margarete talking frantically.

"Well?" Karin prodded, "Aren't you going to _deny_ it?"

"Why should I?" Alice asked blankly.

"So you admit it?" Karin asked triumphantly, "You _admit_ setting up Margarete and Yuri behind my back!"

"She didn't set us up! I _asked_ her to!" Margarete cried from somewhere behind the silent girls surrounding Alice.

"Shut up, Margarete." Karin said with revulsion, "Go back inside and dance. This isn't your fight."

"_Fight--_?" Lucia choked, "Karin--"

"LEAVE!" Karin shouted, whirling around. "Just fuck off okay? Unless you want to _join_ Elliot."

Margarete backed away. "Don't worry Alice, I--I'll go call…I'll go call on Kurando!"

With that she turned and ran back into the school. Lucia ran after her and Alice felt her stomach squeeze painfully. They _deserted _her. Not that she was expecting them to stay anyway.

Alice slowly lifted her gaze back to Karin's face, which was smiling serenely.

"You--_slut_." she suddenly kicked Alice hard on the knee, causing the girl to stumble. It was a very strong kick and Alice had a faint idea that Karin must've beaten some other girls up also. Maybe to practice on.

The thought dwelled in her head as Alice clutched her knee, struggling to subside the pain.

"WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Karin screamed suddenly with her eyes popping. Alice winced, still on the ground. "Why the hell do you have to mess up our lives with your miserable existence? Hey, you--"

A girl from Alice's side suddenly kicked her hard in the ribs. She clenched her teeth together to stop herself from crying out. The pain seared and seemed to stretch to her stomach.

"You _witch_--" Karin screeched. "You think you're so great because—because--" The girl couldn't find a decent answer so instead she kicked Alice again. The girl let out an audible whimper, clutching her stomach.

"Get up--_get up_!" Karin ordered.

Alice numbly climbed to her feet. Movement made her ribs ache even more severely and she almost crumpled to the ground again, but another two of Karin's henchwomen grabbed her arms to hold her up.

"When I'm finished with you," Karin growled. "Your face will look like my _foot_." She nodded her head to yet another one of her friends and a girl stepped forward.

Alice dearly wanted to cry. Although the girl was fit, Alice could tell she was big boned. She even had a few _muscles!_

Expecting to be kicked, Alice was surprised when the girl punched her instead. Alice's head slammed back against the stone wall from the force. This time, she didn't bother to conceal her pain and whimpered loudly. The girls around her let out nasty laughs.

"You want some of that--No? Well too bad." Karin was about to punch her, but stopped midway and wound her hand back instead, slapping Alice hard across the same cheek which was already pounding with pain.

"Punch her again, Lei Lei--her _lip_. I want her lip busted!" Karin ordered ruthlessly.

"No--" Alice croaked, "Wait--"

Her answer was another rock-hard punch. The pain was so intense; she thought her whole body was going numb. Alice felt tears of pain well up in her eyes as her lip was busted open. Alice allowed her head to fall to her chest, which was heaving.

_Just hurry and get this over with,_ she screamed mentally.

Suddenly she heard a new voice.

"There! Over there! Go! Hurry!"

"ALI!"

Alice raised her head, a small hope flickering in her chest. Karin and her friends however laughed.

"Not _that_ wimp. Ohmigod, tell him to prick off or Lei Lei's going to beat his sorry ass up." She instructed one of her companions.

"LET HER GO!" Kurando shouted, struggling to push pass the solid female wall to get to his best friend. "Let her go right now!"

Lei Lei had left their circle to grab Kurando around the collar. Lifting his skinny body up, she threw him to the ground. Alice tried to tell her to stop, but an odd gurgling noise came out instead. Alice coughed, feeling her throat clog up and was startled to see that she coughed out blood.

"Don't be stupid." Karin said angrily, "It's from your lip, bitch. You aren't internally bleeding or anything." She sounded as if she wished Alice _was_ internally bleeding.

Kurando scrambled to his feet, but didn't come forward. Margarete was screaming for him to get Alice, but it was obvious to him that he wasn't strong enough.

Alice closed her eyes, still thankful for his attempt. At least it distracted the fiery red head and her punching scheme for a few minutes.

"Get lost!" Karin ordered heatedly, "Do you want to get beaten up too?"

"Y-you're going to kill her!" Kurando cried, "Just let her go now okay? Please? Please let her go…_please_."

Alice almost had to laugh. He was still being polite at a time like this.

"LEI LEI!" Karin screamed, "HIT HIM! Teach him not to mess with cheerleaders!"

"NO!" Alice was surprised that she managed to scream. "Kurando--_go!_"

Margarete tugged at his arm frantically. "Let's go! Alice—we--we'll call somebody else for help! Hang on!"

Alice watched as the two of them scampered back into the school building. She was suddenly fully conscious of her pain again.

"We better hurry up, Kar." one of her friends said, uneasily looking over her shoulder. "They might call the police."

"I know, okay?" Karin snapped, "C'mon, kick her."

"All of us?" The girl said doubtfully.

"DUH! Either we kick her all together and finish it up, or we take turns."

"If we kick her all together we might kill her." Another girl reminded her.

"I wouldn't mind." Karin muttered, "Come on! We're wasting time!" she pulled her leg back and kicked Alice once more on the same knee.

The frail girl fell to the ground again. She didn't bother to prevent her tears or her cries any longer. It hurt too much to be silent.

"I didn't do anything--" She managed to choke.

"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Karin shrieked suddenly, her eyes bugging out as she angrily kicked Alice's rib cage. "YOU--_WHORE_!" she kicked Alice with every sentence... every time.

"Because of YOU"

Kick.

"Me and Yuri broke up!"

Kick.

"BECAUSE OF _YOU_—"

Kick.

"ME AND NICHOLAI-"

"Karin!" one of her friends said sharply. "Let's wrap it up."

"I'm almost finished!" Karin screamed at her. "Let me--"

Suddenly they all heard the familiar school doors swinging.

"Somebody's coming!" Lei Lei cried.

"Let's go!" Karin commanding, immediately abandoning her kicking.

Alice lay motionless on the ground, curled up in a ball, vainly trying to stop the pounding, flashes and sharp jabs of pain coming from all over her body, it seemed.

She could still hear Karin and her friends running. A faint, "I'll drive!" came back to her, but she didn't move or utter a sound.

"ALI! ALI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Kurando's shout reached her.

"Is she alive?" she heard Margarete's fearful voice. "They didn't kill her did they? She's over there! See? See? Save her, please!"

"_Where…!_?" Alice heard a new voice ask angrily. "Will you stop pointing and lead me there?"

Alice suddenly didn't want to be rescued. Of _all_ the people to call--why couldn't they call a teacher or something? Maybe even the police? Alice moved her hand up to her face and tenderly poked her lip.

It seemed to still be bleeding. How hard did that crazy girl hit her anyway? She shut her eyes. Karin's kick seemed to have broken her ribs. Pain would shoot through her body with every flinch she made.

She felt them reach her but still made no sign of movement. It hurt like hell every time she tried to move. It hurt to lift _a finger_.

"Elliot?" a voice said uncertainly near her ear. "Hang in there…"

* * *

Okay I bet everyone hates Karin to death now for beating poor Alice up. Forgive me! It's quite funny, because I like Karin a lot but she's the biggest bitch in town in this fic.

_**Sweet Heavens **– I love your feedback, it really improves my writing! Also, don't worry the Nicholai thing will be coming up. It's just a lil slow. Sorry I haven't e-mailed you, I need to renew my account. _

_**Yaara **– I bet you're mad at me. –runs-_

_**aegis **– I bet you don't like that fighting session either! –runs again-_

_**SonChan **- -keeps running :P-_

_**Anime-Alee **– Yay someone who thinks my Yuri and Alice have an adorable way of speech. Thanks for reading again!_

_**MikoNoNyte **– My studies are even more hectic but I have time to update this for everyone. I don't want to leave them hanging. I wish I could review your latest stuff but my stupid internet won't pop up the review form. Aaaaaaaaah!_

_**Little Ballet Rat** - -runs!-_

_**F-chan1 **– I feel evil for being mean to poor Alice all the time. XD_

_**Roxsheena **– Hiya! I bet this surprised you. Alice always gets picked on. This may be the last time though so don't worry too much! ._

_**Lil Doro **– Actually, I loooooooove Karin. More than Alice. –hears gasps from all around- Yes I said it. I just felt like making Karin all "antagonist-like" for once._

_**Obsidian Blues **– I wish I could review your story but it doesn't work. I really likee likee though._

_**A Rose in the Night **– Still waiting for your story!_

_**Unknown Heart** – Your reviews are so sweet and cute. And no, Yuri is my future husband. Bah, I suppose we can share. XD_

_**Kingleby** – Haha yep gotta love those skimpy clad girls._

_**MusicalDragons **– Kurando does have a small crush on Alice but it's more like a mutual friends thing. And Kato? Well he's just a really friendly guy despite his creepy looks… just picturing him as a highschool student is freakeh enough._

_**Allie Cat 2381 **– Yes new reader! You read every chapter? Wow thanks! Hmm I'm still wondering if I should make Ana and Kurando meet. If that happened it would be silly for sure!_

_**Asnee** - -has a mental pic of you punching Karin- why is that so funny? Haha. Thanks for still having time to review, hun!_


	20. Traces

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **Traces **. . .

* * *

Wow, thanks for all the reviews, I didn't know this story would get so many. I thought it was grade A crap. Haha. This chapter starts out before Karin beat up Alice, which is in Yuri's point of view. So you'll see some repeating words that happened before the fight and during it all in Yuri's POV…I just repeated myself… and near the end something special will happen I can't say what. Ooooh it makes me giddy!**

* * *

**

Yuri hadn't hung out with his friends for quite a long time, and decided to hang with them at the dance for old times. They were cracking sick jokes as usual, but he found them pretty funny. For a second he couldn't believe why he ditched them in the first place anyway.

Right then his friends were criticizing every guy that walked by. It was the sort of thing girls would do, but Yuri found everything they said amusing. Halley was doing an impression of Kurando Inugami when he heard somebody shout his name.

"YURI! _YURI!_"

And by God, it was the geek himself--with Margarete. His _date_.

Yuri raised an eyebrow as the unlikely pair ran towards him. His friends started laughing.

"Kurando, my man--" Halley draped an arm over Kurando's shoulders. "We were_ just_ talking about you!"

"Huh?" He gasped, chest heaving as he fumbled in his pocket in search of his asthma inhaler.

"What? Oh--okay--Yuri." He turned to Yuri who was watching him. "Yuri—we--we need to talk to you!"

"It's urgent!" Margarete added desperately, grabbing his arm and yanking. "Hurry _please!_"

Kurando's mouth sagged as the idiot started pumping air into his mouth. "Yes--please, we need your help!"

Yuri was suddenly feeling a bit like his old, seditious self. "Yeah? What's that?" He asked lazily, seeing how they were in haste. Margarete's finger dug into his forearm.

"NOW! WE NEED YOU NOW!" she cried, ignoring all the looks, which were thrown in her direction. "Please, please you have to help us!"

"Jesus Margarete," Yuri released his arm from her death grip. "If it's so important, what is it?"

"It's Al--"

"NOT HERE!" Kurando said furiously, jamming his inhaler back into his pants pocket.

"Why not?" Joshua demanded, dropping his arm. "Why not man? Why can't we hear?" this aroused a few 'Yeah!'s

Yuri grinned as he watched Kurando grit his teeth, push up his glasses from the tip of his nose, and said in a would be calm voice.

"Will you please come with us, Hyuga? We need to--to discuss a few important matters."

"About what?" Halley challenged.

Yuri however, was watching Margarete, who was furiously mouthing something but doing a terrible job at it.

After a minute of not getting what she was trying to mouth, Yuri amused himself by thinking of how ridiculous she looked.

Her eyes were bugging out; eyeliner messed up, some sort of glitter shit all over her face, hair matted on her head, where she was obviously sweating. Her halter-top seemed to be a bit lopsided and he could see her bare hip.

She was obviously desperate to tell him something, he mused.

"Fine!" Kurando's voice brought him back. "Fine!" he repeated shrilly. "We're going! Good riddance!"

Yuri was about to laugh at his stupidity when Kurando's hand went to his pants pocket, and in attempt of inhaling again, it dropped from his hand and scattered in the ground, landing right at Yuri's boots.

What puzzled Yuri the most was how Kurando had dropped it on purpose. It was so obvious; you had to be blind not to notice it.

He was about to kick the inhaler so it would skid all the way across the dance floor and maybe stop at some chick's feet when Kurando threw himself on the ground before Yuri and grabbed it.

He climbed slowly to his feet, when he had risen; he was standing right in front of Yuri. Before he turned away, the short Japanese boy muttered under his breath; "Alice--Karin."

Then, as Yuri's friends started laughing, the pair left. Margarete gave him a final fleeting glance and they both disappeared into the crowd.

Yuri's mind spun. What the hell was Inugami talking about? Karin's sudden threat came back to him.

"…_You don't want her to get hurt, DO YOU?"_

_Yeah right_, Yuri thought. _Karin would never…._

He searched the whole gym but couldn't spot any huge group of girls wearing orange, red or black. Come to think of it, he couldn't find Alice either.

…_Hurt Alice,_ he finished mentally.

"Oh shit." Yuri muttered unexpectedly.

"What's up?" Halley asked, still chortling over the earlier incident.

"I uh--I gotta go take a piss." He faked, backing away from his friends, eyes still scouting the large room.

"Oh me too!" Halley said, starting to follow him. "Let's go man."

"No!" Yuri said quickly.

"No?" His friend echoed, confused.

"I--I mean--wait here." Yuri took off and headed straight towards the gym doors.

He knew Halley was following him, but obviously whatever Kurando and Margarete wanted to tell him, they didn't want his friends to hear.

Yuri pushed open the gym doors to find the two fretfully waiting.

"About time--!" Margarete started to exclaim.

Yuri grabbed both hers and Kurando's arms and dragged them down the hall towards the locker room, where they could talk privately. But unfortunately--

"It's locked." Margarete said in a matter-of-fact tone. Something she rarely used.

The gym doors opened again and Yuri could make out Halley.

"Dammit!" Yuri pushed Kurando against the wall beside him and Margarete. The frightened blonde was beneath him, ironically giggling maniacally.

Yuri dearly wanted to tell her to shut up and push himself off of her, but he didn't want Halley to spot them.

All three of them listened as Halley whistled some sort of tune and headed down the hallway, towards the men's bathroom, and towards them.

"Whoa dude!" Halley stopped, staring at them. "What are you--" a grin cracked his face. "Now I know why you didn't want me to follow." He nodded at Yuri and Margarete's form.

Yuri hastily pushed himself from Margarete who giggled again and started straightening out her halter.

"Yeah," Yuri said casually. "I was beating Inugami here up cuz ya know… he's stealing my girl."

He wanted to smack Margarete when she started giggling again. "So uh… see you later?"

Halley nodded, jutting his head back and forth. "Right man…" he gave him a thumbs up. "Score high." Before strutting away.

Yuri sighed with relief and turned back to Kurando, who was to his surprise, red with anger.

"We're wasting time!" Inugami said through clenched teeth. "Alice is probably knocked out by now!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri followed the two of them down the hall and out the school doors.

"ALICE?" Kurando shouted, cupping his mouth. "ALI ARE YOU ALIVE--"

Yuri pushed Kurando's own hands into his mouth, causing the boy to choke. "Shut the hell up. Where is she?"

"She's over there!" Margarete cried, pointing aimlessly. "Is she alive? They didn't kill her did they? She was over— She's over there! See? See? Save her, please!"

"_Where?_" Yuri yelled aggressively. "Will you stop pointing and lead me there?"

"Grouchy," He heard her mumbled under her breath as she started jogging down the side of the building. Yuri ran after her.

Suddenly he caught sight of a lot of girls streaking through the parking lot, in a haste to get to their cars.

"I'll drive! Let me drive! Just get in!" A girl a few feet away shrieked frantically at her companions.

Yuri tore his gaze from them and looked back at Margarete, who had stopped and was kneeling next to a curled up body.

_Alice_. Yuri lurched forward and reached her just when Margarete was saying; "Hang on…"

Yuri fell to his knees. "Elliot…?"

Her pale closed eyes opened only a little bit, not fully enough to look at him. "I wanna go home." He heard her whimper.

"Who did this?" Yuri asked, although having told from Kurando already, he wanted to hear it from Alice to confirm it. "Elliot--"

"I said Karin did it!" Kurando said angrily. "Will you just help her up!"

"You said they were kicking her stomach," Yuri snarled in response, not looking away from Kurando. "What if she has some broken ribs? I can't just move her."

"Can't you do something?" Margarete asked shrilly, wringing her hands. "She--she could be _dying!_"

"Are you in pain, Ali?" Kurando shoved Yuri aside and leaned towards his best friend. "Are your ribs broken? Did they hit you hard? Your lip is bleeding. Do you want me to go get something to wipe off the blood? Are you okay, Ali? Are you--"

"Yes." Alice croaked. "I-I-I'm fine."

"Move," Yuri pushed Kurando aside, sending the poor skinny boy flying. He didn't glance twice at him.

"Elliot, I'm going to check if you have any broken ribs okay?" She didn't answer and he continued. "Can I… can I lift up your shirt?"

She said something, but Yuri didn't hear her, due to the fact that the sound of the school doors opened and someone walked noisily out. Yuri looked up and caught Margarete's gaze. They exchanged looks and Margarete quickly climb to her feet to go see who it was.

"KURANDO! KURANDO! Are you out here!" judging by the oriental accent, it was some Japanese girl.

"Kurando! Oh, there you are! Kurando you promised you would dance with me!"

Yuri looked over his shoulder to see the short haired girl he had seen earlier that day, Alice's roommate or whatever.

"Yo-Yoshiko?" Kurando's voice stuttered. "What are you doing out--"

Yoshiko ran over to him where he lay on the ground, grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Oh please dance with me! I've been waiting all night for you!" she tried dragging him back up to the school.

"You promise." She whined. "Please?"

"I can't." Kurando apologized. "I'm in the middle of a crisis right now--"

But Yuri thought it was a great idea to get Kurando away from here and off his back. "Go dance, Inugami." He said, ignoring the furious glares coming at him from the boy.

"Yes! You have to dance with me." The Japanese girl then dragged scrawny Kurando Inugami back into the school building, ignoring his protests. Margarete returned and squatted once again beside Alice, patting her unnecessarily on her head.

"There, there Alice. We'll help you." She whispered. "Don't worry."

"While I look at Elliot's--" Yuri started.

"_Alice_." Margarete hissed.

He ignored her and decided not to continue what he was saying and turned his attention back to huddled girl.

"Can I lift up your shirt?" he asked her once again. Yuri had to lean towards her to hear her answer.

"Okay…"

Using his thumb and index finger, Yuri pushed her shirt up. Margarete leaned forward to look.

"I can't see anything." She complained. "It's too dark. How are we supposed to tell?"

Yuri ignored her again and started feeling around her stomach and hip area. One too many times, Alice would flinch every time he touched an obviously bruised spot. Besides that, her ribs felt fine.

"I think your ribs are bruised…I'm going to help you up okay? We're going to…" he scanned the school courtyard. "We're going to go sit on that bench over there under the light so I can see if you're hurt anywhere else, okay?"

"Okay…" her response came the same.

"Should I help?" Margarete asked as she watched Yuri trying to maneuver Alice's shoulders over his arm. "Maybe I could carry her legs or--"

"Don't be stupid," he cut her off darkly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her purse her lips and stepped back. He felt a twinge of guilt for being so snappish towards her. The girl was only trying to help obviously.

"You can--you can…" he raked through his mind, trying to think of something Margarete could do that would be helpful.

"You can uh, talk to her just to see that she remains conscious." He nodded as he gently pushed Alice into a sitting position, watching a weird expression come across Margarete's face from the corner of his eye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice gritted her teeth as her ribs cracked with pain from sitting up. She was about to slump back into the ground but Yuri's strong arm prevented her from doing so.

"I don't want to go." She rasped. The taste of blood was somewhere still in her mouth. It made her want to retch.

Alice turned her head away from Yuri and spat on the ground a few inches away from Margarete, who leaped aside. "Sorry--" She whispered, knowing her voice was barely heard.

"Yech!" Margarete said, examining what Alice had spitted out from a good distance. "That's…_ blood!_ Are you like… bleeding inside?"

"_Internally bleeding_." Yuri corrected Margarete through gritted teeth.

To Alice he said; "We can't just sit here forever. You need to stand up okay? I'm going to help you up so we can walk over there, unless…" he cleared his throat unnecessarily. "Unless you want me to carry you."

There it went again: the same expression on Margarete's face. Alice took no notice but Yuri frowned.

"No, that's okay." Alice mumbled quietly as Yuri started to slowly climb to his feet, bringing her body up with him.

She was almost standing upright when a familiar pain struck her right knee and she let out a yelp of pain, leaping off of her own feet and crashing hard into Yuri's chest, almost knocking the boy off his feet.

"What the--" Yuri grabbed her shoulder and righted himself up as Margarete cried; "What? What is it? Is something wrong? What's wrong?"

"My knee," Alice tried to explain through clenched teeth, trying to block out the sharp pain.

"What happened to it?" Margarete fretted. "Is it broken? Dislocated maybe? _Sprained_ or _bruised_, perhaps?"

Was it Alice's imagination or did Margarete sound a bit bitterWhatever it was, she couldn't tell as she looked at the blonde girl through parted strands of her own light, tangled hair.

Yuri said something but Alice was still watching Margarete in wonderment. The look on her face was sort of sullen and when Alice realized what it was, she almost laughed through her pain.

Margarete was _jealous_? Alice wasn't surprised. A lot of girls tend to become jealous when they spotted Yuri giving another girl a lot of attention, but Margarete didn't have to worry.

This was_ her_ for god sake. Alice Elliot. There was no chemistry going on between Yuri and her anyway... She found Margarete's jealousy childish and stupid and averted her attention at last.

"Elliot? Hello? You okay?" Yuri waved a hand in front of her face and she quickly snapped out of her daze.

"What?" her voice didn't sound as raspy as it did earlier and she felt herself flush when Yuri shifted his weight. She was still leaning against him and she was probably really heavy. Too heavy for Yuri to stand. Man, she was probably heavier than he was.

Quickly pushing herself away from him, Alice attempted to walk by herself towards the vacant bench a few yards away, but her bruised knee gave away and she stumbled, the familiar stabbing pain returning.

Alice avoided Margarete's eyes even more when Yuri's arm encircled around her waist and prevented her fall. She still could however, hear Margarete mumbling something

"…he can't…no, you're being stupid. She's not as pretty as you are." She tried vainly to block out the cheerleaders' miserable murmuring.

"Sorry." Alice muttered indistinctly.

"We can't wait here all night." Margarete said, "Why don't we drop her off home so we can go back to the-"

Alice was about to agree that they should drop her off right now but Yuri cut Margarete off first. "We? There is no _'we'_ Margarete."

Her pale eyes glared at him. "Oh yes there is! I'm the one who showed you where she is! Without me, there would NOT be a YOU, so _instead_ there's a WE!"

"No," Yuri disagreed. "I could've done it with Kurando. He would've shown me."

"Kurando?" Margarete scoffed, "_I'm_ the one who CALLED Kurando, mister! You STILL wouldn't have found her without me! In _fact_ I think _I_ can help her myself! _You_ don't have to help her. You can go back and make fun of people with the rest of your obnoxious friends!"

"As if _you_ don't make fun of people, that's the only thing you and your snobby friends do. And what do you mean YOU'RE the one who called Kurando? If you called him, who called you?"

Margarete raised her chin. "_I_ was with Alice!"

"Oh really," Yuri remarked sardonically. "I wonder why _you_ didn't get beat up. YOU probably set it up!"

"Guys--" Alice's feeble attempt to regain calm was pointless. She could barely be heard over the other two's heated argument.

"_I _set it up?" Margarete yelled, "How could _I_ have set it up? Alice and I are like--are like BEST FRIENDS! Lucia came to me and told me she wanted to talk to us, so I led Alice out there where Karin was waiting! But we didn't know--"

"Wait a minute," Yuri cut her off, sounding serious now. "What do you mean _you led Elliot out there where Karin was waiting_?" he narrowed his glowing brown eyes. "So you _did_ set the whole thing up."

"Yuri," Alice started.

"What?" Margarete blinked, not shouting anymore.

"Huh--" she gasped, "No! That's not what I meant! I swear!" her voice changed from angry to upset, "I didn't! I promise--no! It wasn't what I meant to say!"

"I'm sure," Yuri said harshly, suddenly grabbing Alice's arm and steering her away from the trembling cheerleader. "That's not what you meant. I believe you. Just go back and dance, okay Margarete?"

"No!" Margarete cried, almost tearfully. "I--I want to help!"

"Fine. Be helpful and fuck off." Yuri growled back.

Alice thought he was being ruthless and inconsiderate. Margarete was practically in tears!

"_Yuri.._" Alice sucked in her breath, watching Margarete's pretty face crumble. But Yuri just turned Alice and himself away from her.

Alice looked over her shoulder as Yuri began dragging her somewhere--maybe to the bench. She tried called out to Margarete, feeling her insides clench guiltily as Margarete suddenly bolted into the school.

Alice struggled against Yuri's grip and finally he let go, not looking at her. "She didn't do it, you know." She said a bit nervously and a bit angrily, wobbling dangerously on her injured knee.

Yuri slumped onto the bench, "I know." He admitted still not looking at her. "She was just so annoying. She gets on my nerves." His evident amber eyes finally glanced in her direction. "I can't believe you actually made me go on a blind date with her, Elliot."

Alice finally cracked a small sheepish smile and slid down beside him gingerly. "Yeah… she sort of… asked me to." She confessed, now grinning at his expression.

"She _asked_ you to?" Yuri repeated incredulously. "And you went along with it?"

"So," Alice shrugged, rubbing her kneecap. "It didn't bother me."

He glanced at her, but she didn't notice, still leaning forward massaging her knee, trying to subside the ache. When she sat back he was still looking at her and she finally noticed when she glanced back at him.

Her mouth went dry and Alice searched for something to say, but nothing came to mind. Alice was aware of how close his face was to hers.

Unexpectedly he leaned forward and her large blue eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do and drew back an inch.

Yuri's thumb tilted her chin up. Their faces were only an inch apart, not to mention lips. His deep amber eyes penetrated into her azure ones and…

He pulled away at the last second, swallowing hard. "I better get you home." He said abruptly.

"Yeah..."

* * *

You guys are going to kill me for leaving it at this point huh? I can't wait to see what you all think about it!

I'm tired from finishing up my final paper due tomorrow so sorry my comments aren't long.

fireinu – Your style of speech cracks me up!

Aegis – cool your jets! And yeah Kurando's stupood for going in there and so is Margie.

Yaara – Ah, thanks!

Asnee – Hey you! You knew a girl like Karin? That sucks. By the way man pixels are sexy.

Allie Cat 2381 – I'm still thinking if Ana and Kurando should meet…hmm..

Lil Doro – Love your comments, thanks for reading!

SonChan – XD Mystery voice. I just had to do it, even though it was lame.

Unknown Heart – Wow I hope everything is okay! And I'm glad you love my story so much, both you and your friend Rita. Thanks, it means so much.

F-chan1 – I sure am evil, you know it.

Kingleby – Kurando the savior! Or not. XD

Kendra – Hi! You always enjoy my fic and it makes me filled with glee, thank ya!

Sweet Heavens – Thank you for your constructive review I'll work on what I can. You always put me in a spotlight and I get nervous! Haha

A Rose in the Night – Hope you liked this!

Anime-Alee – Just for you! Some YurixAlice moments:D

Aliceelliot – Yes, yes I am insane. –rolls eyes-

Moric – arigatou!

Roxsheena – You like like:D Get online more often!

Starling94 – Yay new reviewer thanks for your support!

Lord Kain – Thanks for your kind words

ChoaticArchangel – Aahaha thanks!


	21. Landing

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **Landing** . . .

I figured you guys might like to read one chapter before the Holidays. Yes I'm being nice and it's during my finals. XD After the Holidays I'll begin the next. Wow… my rough estimate is about 6, 7 more chapters? Maybe more. Haha yes I know this story is looooong, but I have it all planned out. Have fun!

This also takes place a few weeks from the incident. I'm sorry I just couldn't come up with anything in the mean time!

* * *

Miss Iasant smiled when she spotted the restless brunet young man sitting at the back. She couldn't understand why her students always thought they were in trouble when she told them she wanted to see them after class. She wasn't that bad of a teacher was she…?

Miss Iasant brushed it off and gave the class their homework assignments just before the bell rang. She waited patiently for the rest of her AP class to file out so she would be able to talk to Mr. Hyuga and Ms. Elliot privately.

Yuri slowly dragged himself before her, silently followed by the light-haired female.

"You wanted to talk to me--us?" He glanced briefly at the girl beside him, polite curiosity on Alice's face.

Even his voice sounded a bit timid, Miss Iasant noticed. Reproachful. She beamed at him. "Yes Mr. Hyuga, I wanted to tell you that I am _very _pleased on how well you scored on my test!"

His eyes stared at her wordlessly, so she continued. "You too, Ms. Elliot! In fact, I am very pleased with the two of you that I've decided Mr. Hyuga no longer needs a tutor! And don't worry!"

She laughed, "I've removed the thought of taking you off Martial Arts. You are _excellent_ at it Yuri, congratulations and keep it up!" she turned to her best student, "And I'm all set in giving you extra credit, Ms. Elliot. Because of you, Mr. Hyuga has succeeded."

An odd, strangled noise came from Alice but the teacher didn't notice. "But, if you are still interested in tutoring another student, I have the perfect one in mind! He's in Martial Arts also!"

The woman actually threw the girl a wink. "He needs help also. I've seen an utmost downward slope in his studies, I was wondering if you could help him--if you had time to, of course."

Miss Iasant said quickly. "His name is Nicholai Conrad."

The girl standing before her turned a bright shade of red, leaving the teacher confused before Yuri answered for her.

"Actually Miss Iasant I thought maybe Elliot could still tutor me for a while until _I'm_ confident that I can manage myself," he widened his eyes innocently. "Would that be okay?"

Miss Iasant clapped her hands, shifting her gaze away from Alice. "That would be just _fine!_" she cried reassuringly. "That's excellent. Well, that's all really, you both may leave." She flashed them a big smile.

The teacher watched them leave with a pleased expression on her face. Once the door was closed, she shook her head with a wry smile and sat back, trying to re-sort her papers.

------------------------------------------------------------

Alice pushed the school doors open and was greeted by a cold wind. She buttoned up her light blue pea coat and walked down the step before milling around the students. The bus pulled up the curb, waiting for students to climb on but she went past it at the moment.

Today she was going to walk to avoid everybody else on the metro.As sad as it may have seemed, _Karin_ usually rode the metro.

Her black shoes stepped over dead leaves and sticks as she headed down the sidewalk. Her hair whipped her face due to the wind, causing her to tuck any loose strands behind her ears. She was considering whether to button up her coat all the way or not when someone stepped right up next to her and began walking with her.

"You're walking home?" Yuri inquired, keeping up with her pace and also keeping his voice light.

Alice took sight of him, a slight surprised look on her face. She quickly looked back straight at the ground. "Yeah…" her voice mumbled.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Don't you have a car?" Alice's eyes stayed glued to the concrete she was walking on.

"Yeah, but my dad's borrowing it cuz his is in the repair shop." Yuri explained, staring hard at her bent down head. "Something wrong?"

"No." Alice responded quickly. "Nothing. Anyway it's going to be a long walk." She lifted her head.

"Yeah, maybe. I live a little close to your house."

Alice finally looked at him, raising her eyebrows. "Really?"

He smirked, mistaking her voice for doubtfulness. "Yes really. You know that store down the street? Ye-ah, it's the neighborhood after it."

"That's pretty far." She remarked.

"I'll live." It was Yuri's turn to avert his gaze. "You okay now after Friday?"

"Mmhm."

"What'd your mom say?"

"She's not here." She said shortly. "She won't care anyway." Alice bit her lower lip, recalling that her mother was arriving tonight.

_She won't find out. Its not like she'll lift up your shirt for no reason_, she told herself. Remembering her busted lip, she ran her tongue over the swollen area. _Just tell her you bit yourself._

"You should tell her." Yuri said bluntly. "She'd want to know."

Alice pretended as if she didn't hear him. Suddenly he grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop walking. She gave a soft cry of alarm.

"You wanna get some ice cream?"

Alice gaped at him. "_What?_"

"Ice cream," he repeated, brushing away a brown lock from his eye. "You wanna get some?"

Her response was continuing to stare at him in disbelief, so he took her by her shoulders and gently turned her around.

Alice blinked. Braums. "Ohh," she suddenly found herself fighting back an urge to smile. "Oh sure, I'd love to."

They entered the small Ice cream parlor and Yuri held the door open for her _of course_.

Alice followed Yuri in line behind a visibly small Asian lady who was sporting an obviously expensive towering feathery hat. She had bright red lipstick painted on her lips and red finger nail polish to match. Her perfume was so strong it was stifling. Alice knew she looked familiar…

Yuri looked towards Alice.

"What do you want?" he asked, reaching into his rear pocket for his wallet. "Money's on me."

"It's okay," Alice insisted. "I have money."

She herself felt around in her pocket for the five dollars she always carried around for just in case. "I'll pay when--" Her fingers searched hopelessly for the bill. "I'll pay you back." She finished, flushing.

Yuri waved it away. "Tell me what you want then go save us a table." He said while busily looking at himself in the metal counters.

Alice made a curious face at him. She couldn't resist, "What are you _doing_ Yuri?" She started to giggled like crazy at his weird actions.

Yuri glanced at her, a bit startled before answering almost lazily. "Hey, if you had looks like me you'd look at yourself all the time too."

He then did his famous smirk and pushed her gently out of line. "Go get us a table, okay? I'll get you something good."

Alice didn't bother to argue and went to save them one. She slid herself into a booth and patiently waited, believing that she wasn't watching the half Japanese guy but glancing at him every now and then anyway.

His turn came up and when the Asian lady finally got out of line, she found the lady still oddly familiar but maybe it was because she wasn't paying much attention that she couldn't recognize her, Alice was able to see the cashier. A pretty Hispanic college-looking girl.

The female immediately gave Yuri a smile and said in a sugary voice that reached Alice; "What can I do for _you, _hun?"

Alice averted her attention and busied herself with the salt and pepper. She was toying with the napkins, creating childish origami animals when Yuri arrived and slid his lean body into the seat across from her. He pushed a large Chocolate Sundae across the table.

"Why is it so _big_?" Alice asked, "I just wanted a small cone." She looked up at him as he tossed her a spoon. "How much did this cost?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." Yuri answered nonchalantly. Alice then realized that there was only _one_ ice cream sundae.

"I can share with you though, right?" Yuri said smiling, as if reading her slightly frantic thoughts.

She gave him a tentative grin, "Sure." _I hope no one sees us_, she thought grimly.

Yuri was spooning himself ice cream and surveying the store they were in while Alice took careful bites.

He looked at her with a slight sad look. "You're not hungry?" his voice sounded a little dismayed so she quickly reassured him that the ice cream was delicious.

_So cute_, Alice found herself staring at him wistfully as she spooned herself another bite of ice cream a bit clumsily.

A small drop of ice cream trickled down her lower lip and before she could take a napkin to wipe it off, Yuri suddenly leaned forward and with his thumb, he wiped her chin clean.

Their gaze met and Yuri gave her a small smirk before sitting back.

Alice wanted to pass away.

She didn't know whether from embarrassment or because she enjoyed it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Alice pulled open the front door and her mother stepped in.

"Oh Alice!" Mrs. Elliot squealed, "I haven't seen you for so long! A week in fact! Business is booming, which of course means that I'll have to continue my business trips every now and then--but commerce is simply marvelous!"

Alice nodded. "Okay mom."

Mrs. Elliot's smile faded a little but she quickly collected herself. "Well how about you? What have you been-oh my, _who_ is this?"

Alice followed her mother's gaze. "Oh this is Yoshiko, mom. She flew here from Japan."

"Good lord!" Mrs. Elliot exclaimed. "From Japan? To come here? How on earth--why? Why—what's going on?"

"FSE, mom." Alice said, in the same monotonous voice. "Foreign Student Exchange. At school."

"But nobody has ever mentioned it to me!" Mrs. Elliot said indignantly. "I didn't know--"

"You were never home." Alice cut her mother off, now a hint of coolness in her voice.

Mrs. Elliot blushed a bit, but turned away from her daughter and to the Asian girl.

"Why hello Yoshiko, I am absolutely delighted that you came! I am entirely sorry for not being here on your arrival, dear."

"No, that's okay." Yoshiko shrugged, sticking her hands in her short belted miniskirt pockets. "Alice has been er, a very good host."

Mrs.Elliot smiled and nodded. "Of course! My little Alice is good at everything!" she quickly looked at her daughter to see if she got a reaction. Nothing.

Alice's face was blank and her lips pursed. Mrs. Elliot sighed. "Well um, why not… we all go eat out tonight?" she beamed brightly, trying to get the two teenage girls to crack. Nothing. _Again_.

Yoshiko smacked on her gum but didn't say anything. Alice folded her arms. "Sure. Where?"

"Uh, well… I'm sure Yoshiko has had enough oriental food, so… why don't we go to Steak House or something?" Mrs. Elliot suggested. "Have you ever been there, Yoshiko?"

Yoshiko shrugged, hands still in pocket while she chomped on the piece of gum.

Alice noticed how her mother did a quick over take on Yoshiko's appearance and shake her head. Alice's guest was dressed at her usual standards. Nothing that bad, in her opinion, after seeing what else the Asian girl could put on.

Sure Yoshiko's skirt was really short and covered only 1/3 of her thighs but wasn't that why they called it a _mini_skirt?

Yoshiko's shirt was tight and small and showed her bare navel, which had the ring in it. Mrs. Elliot shuddered and turned away. "Well, why don't you two _lovely_ girls go and--and _change_ so we can go have dinner!"

"Sure." Alice said once again, before heading up the stairs, gingerly holding her ribs. They were still aching, but only slightly. It stabbed whenever she climbed up the stairs, followed closely by Yoshiko.

"You and your mother aren't close?" the girl inquired, trailing close behind.

"None of your business." Alice snapped. She knew she was being rude and unreasonable, but her mothers' suggestion that they ate out made her angry.

_Why can't she cook dinner like a _decent_ mother?_ She wondered angrily.

_Do we _always_ have to eat out?_ She banged around her room to change.

Yoshiko stood in her spot by the door. "My mother never used to be home either." She said, offering a chance for the two of them to relate. Alice laughed bitterly at herself. Sure. Relate.

"That's _nice_." She hissed. "Now get lost. My mom said for you to change."

Yoshiko didn't move. "I already did." She replied. "I'm comfortable in this."

"You're comfortable with looking like a _slut_?" Alice spat. She immediately regretted saying so when an odd expression overcame Yoshiko's face.

"I'll talk to you when _you're_ more comfortable." Yoshiko said coolly and left the room.

Alice bit her lower lip, contemplating whether to run after her and apologize. She felt terrible. Just because she was in a bad mood didn't mean she had to take it out on Yoshiko. Alice took a deep breath and grabbed a plaid skirt resting on her dresser.

----------------------------------------

"Oh _my_ goodness." Mrs. Elliot breathed.

Alice sighed. It was like the fifth time her mother said that. The first two times were because she read something on the menu which she ate while she was on her business trip. The other two were because she spotted two of her old friends from who-knows-where. And _now_… now, she was doing it again.

"What?" Yoshiko asked politely.

Mrs. Elliot clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my goodness! Alice, _look_! Oh look! Don't you recognize him?"

Alice didn't bother looking up. "No, sorry." She pretended to be deeply engrossed in the menu. "I think I'm going to have the barbequed steak with--"

"Nicholai! Isn't that him?"

"_What?"_ Alice dropped the menu and swung her head around. She couldn't see him anywhere and looked back at her mother.

"Are you _sure_, mom?" she asked doubtfully, wondering if her mother or Yoshiko could hear her hammering heart.

"I'm sure of it!" Mrs. Elliot leaned over the side to get a better look.

Alice however, frowned. "How do _you_ know how he looks like?" she asked. "You've never seen him before."

Mrs. Elliot waved it away. "He came over once." Her eyes were still searching and didn't see her daughter's jaw drop.

"_When_?" Alice demanded suddenly, "Mom--hello? MOM!"

Her mother finally looked at her. "Yes? What?"

"_When_ did he come?"

Mrs. Elliot returned back to the menu. "A couple of days before I left for my business trip… two weeks ago maybe." A smile lit her remarkable features. "He was _such_ a gentleman. Very nice and polite indeed."

Alice noticed Yoshiko was watching her, but didn't say anything and didn't pay attention either.

She snorted derisively. "Gentleman." She repeated. "Right."

Mrs. Elliot now frowned. "You shouldn't be so rude, Alice. This isn't like you." She scolded. "And why on earth would you lie that he was moving away?" She tsk tsked, "I asked him if he was, you know… he's _quite_ nice looking."

Yoshiko coughed.

"What?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "_You've_ never seen him."

She shrugged, a smile playing on her lips. "What was he wearing, Mrs. Elliot?"

Mrs. Elliot thought. "Hm, I think a--"

"White shirt and Khakis?" Yoshiko guessed. Mrs. Elliot smiled. "Yes. That's right."

Alice narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her friend. "How do _you_ know that?" she asked.

Yoshiko shrugged. "Because he's walking towards us right now." She wrinkled her nose turning her attention to Alice's mother. "You think he's _nice looking_, Mrs. Elliot?"

Alice's body froze and it seemed as if her heart had stopped hammering also. Afraid to turn around, she wondered desperately what she should do. Making a run for the bathroom sounded good, but then again, it wasn't as if he was going to _do_ anything while in the presence of her mother.

She was about to relax when she heard his voice. "Hi Alice!"

"Why Nicholai!" Mrs. Elliot gushed, "How wonderful to see you! I was just telling these girls how I _thought_ it was you!"

Both Yoshiko and Mrs. Elliot were looking up at the someone standing beside Alice, but the pale girl didn't bother to crane her neck.

"You remember my daughter of course, don't you?" Alice wished her mother would shut up. _How could he forget_? She thought bitterly.

"Yeah, sure I do. We were _dates_ weren't we?"

"Well why don't you come sit with us?" Mrs. Elliot suggested, earnestly.

"No." Alice said without thinking. Her mother looked stunned.

"Why Alice, what a rude thing to say! You should apologize to Nicholai for being so--"

"That's okay, Mrs. Elliot." Nicholai said easily. "I'm used to her… hm. Her _outbursts_…"

Alice grinded her teeth as her mother laughed, "Outbursts? Oh dear, I've never experienced any one of hers. Come! Why don't you join us?"

"Mom--" she cut in desperately.

"Sure, I'd love to."

For a fleeting second Alice was happy that she was sitting beside Yoshiko, which meant that Nicholai had to sit next to her mother. But after he sat down, she suddenly wasn't so sure now that they were facing each other.

Nicholai had his dark blonde hair _slicked_ back and Alice actually dared to throw him a disgusted look which he returned, allowing his eyes to survey below her face also and making sure she saw.

She turned her face away and stiffly crossed her arms in front of her upon the table as her mother chattered away.

Nicholai was nodding and smiling at everything she said, but his eyes remained glued to Alice.

"Please hurry and finish," Alice whispered urgently to Yoshiko who raised an eyebrow. "I want to leave." She gave the Asian girl a pleading look. "_Please_. We have to go."

Yoshiko sipped her coke. "But we didn't even order yet."

Alice bit her lower lip, glancing quickly at Nicholai to find him still staring and watching, but also talking to her mother.

"Act sick. Please Yoshiko, I'll do anything. _Anything_. I'll give you anything." Her blue eyes stared into the girl's dark brown ones despairingly.

"Tell me why." Yoshiko said, enjoying Alice's discomfort a bit. "Give me a reason and I'll do it."

"He's a _rapist_." Even though Alice never wanted to say it, and Nicholai never really _had_ raped anyone, but she knew it was the only way Yoshiko would give in. And she was right.

The darker skinned girl froze for a second and then studied Alice's desperate expression and _voila_, her face screwed up and she clutched her stomach.

Alice silently thanked her.

"Ohhhhhh." Yoshiko moaned. "Mrs. Elliot?"

"What is it?" Mrs. Elliot asked, alarmed. "What's wrong dear?"

"I know I'm being impolite but…" Yoshiko uttered another pitiful moan. "Can--can I stay in the car?"

_What!_ Alice stared hard in anguish at her friend. Yoshiko didn't look at her.

"Why? What's wrong?" The older woman cried worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"My stomach is cramping, and I have really bad cramps, but I don't want to bother you guys and trouble you to take us all home early so maybe I can just stay in the car--"

Alice suddenly saw what Yoshiko was doing. She was making her mother feel guilty, it was obviously the only way to get her mother to leap from her chair and rush them home. Alice smiled idly despite herself.

Yoshiko was one smart person.

"No! Of course not! No trouble at all! We'll just eat Chinese take outs instead, alright dear?" Mrs. Elliot stood up in her seat, her gaze turning upon her daughter.

"Oh, Alice," her eyes laid upon at Nicholai then back. "You can stay here and eat with him if you want." She offered.

"No!" Alice herself leaped to her feet and tugged at Yoshiko's arm. "I--I mean, Yoshiko needs me. She doesn't know you much, mother. She won't feel comfortable. It's alright, I'll come home. Come on Yoshiko."

She pulled her friend to her feet and started pretended to help her as Mrs. Elliot apologized to Nicholai.

When Alice finally steadied a swooning Yoshiko, she turned to Nicholai and smiled, her smile faded quickly however when she spotted the cold look he was wearing while watching Yoshiko.

A sudden fear stabbed Alice. _What if he did something to Yoshiko?_ She thought, turning away from the boy and steering the smaller girl out the restaurant. _He won't, I know he won't_. But how much she knew about him, wasn't very comforting.

* * *

Finally Nicholai enters the story once again! Mwhahaha. I'm REALLY sorry but I can't give you guys comments this time. I'm really busy, I shouldn't have even written this chapter, but I felt bad for everyone waiting so long for each of my chapters.

I loved every one of my reviews I have gotten so far, they really make me smile. :D


	22. Thought of Desire

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **Thought of Desire**. . .

* * *

Okay I told you I'd get another chapter out after the holidays. Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy once again.**

* * *

**

Yuri studied the small black print, trying to resolve a decent answer to complete the question. He couldn't come up with a single one and threw his pencil down, allowing it to roll off his desk as he slumped in his seat.

His bedroom door suddenly opened and Anastasia marched in. "Yuri, Mom said--"

She stopped talking and her hands flew to her eyes. "Put a shirt on, will you? I could have risked the chance of blindness!"

She dropped her hands but kept her eyes closed, staggering into his room.

"Ha, ha." Yuri mumbled sarcastically, not budging an inch. "What did Mom say?"

Anastasia opened her eyes but stared pointedly at the ceiling. "She said for you to come downstairs and eat."

"I can't. Not until I figure out these stupid answers and finish my homework for my English class." He said faithfully, sounding a bit pathetic.

Ana actually lowered her gaze as she stared interestedly at him. "Really?" she grinned, "Well why don't you call your _tutor_ and ask her?" His half sister smirked.

"Get lost," Yuri growled. "And she's not my tutor anymore." He lied, "I passed the test so Miss Iasant said I didn't have to be tutored any longer."

But in his head, Yuri was actually considering about calling Elliot. It wouldn't hurt to ask her for the answers, he knew she would anyway if he begged her.

The Russian girl rolled her eyes to an extent. "I'm _sure_. You're a terrible liar. You're more stupid than I am, you _need_ a tutor."

"Get out!"

His sister turned her heel and left, chin up acting royal.

Yuri made a disgusted noise and turned back to his work, his mind no longer focused on homework but on Elliot.

Her face was clear in his head. To tell the truth, she had been the only thing on his mind lately.

Yuri still couldn't get over how he almost kissed her. Maybe she hadn't even wanted him to kiss her--or wipe her chin for her.

He started to cringed. Elliot was probably like _what the hell is he _doing?_ We're just friends!_ And then he imagined her shuddering.

God this was so brutal, Yuri raked a hand through his thick, damp hair. He had showered a little while ago and didn't bother to dry it.

He suddenly found himself wondering why he had tried to kiss her anyway. And why he had touched her face. Okay, chin. Big difference, at least he touched her face, right?

He didn't feel like he was desperately _in love_ with her or anything. He was just… _attracted_ to her for some strange reason. Not lustful attraction because that would be weird, as to seeing how he never really _did_ get to see her body.

It was always covered with… well clothes that didn't exactly follow her figure. But he was _still_ attracted to her, though.

Every time he stood close enough to exchange a decent conversation with her, he would get a crazy urge to grab her and kiss her.

Her lips were nice. Not full which he had always preferred but… but, well--perfect, he supposed. Cute, pink heart shaped lips. Just big enough to suck and bite on. Yuri found himself smiling absentmindedly at the thought.

Damn he wanted to kiss her. Somehow he figured that she might not want him to kiss her, and that was what actually depressed him.

And anyway, he didn't want just to peck her lips or something; he wanted the real thing, with her kissing him back of course.

Yuri let out a scornful laugh, like that was going to happen anyway. He was being stupid and not thinking straight.

Elliot would never kiss him anyway; she had clearly stated they were friends, which is when she asked him for their friendship.

Friends… not lovers.

Not lovers.

Although he _could_ ask her to be his bitch at least. Yuri smirked, dismissing the thought. She would have slapped him even if he asked. Even if he had made it as a joke she probably would get pissed off.

_Damn, that's cute._

He pushed his body out of his seat and went over to his dresser, pulling open the top drawer. He had it with thinking. It didn't get him anywhere. Fantasizing didn't get what he wanted, either.

Yuri found hispack of cigarettes and opened it, taking one and dumping the pack back in, looking around for a lighter. He finally found it and pushed the drawer shut, pushing both the cig and lighter into his pocket and heading downstairs and out the door.

Jesus, thinking made him old. He decided to just stay away from her from now on and go back to being his old self.

Yes, that was the only way for him to get over his bizarre crave for Elliot.

--------------------------------------------------------

Alice was eating breakfast with Yoshiko the next morning before school when someone rang the doorbell insistently. She pushed back her chair and stood up, motioning for Yoshiko to continue eating while she answered the door.

Standing on her tippy toes and checking the peephole, she unlocked the door and pulled it open. Seeing it was Kurando Inugami, she wondered what on earth he was doing there.

Once the door was open, he marched right past her, a mad look on his face. Alice raised an eyebrow. "Morning to you, too…what's wrong?"

He wheeled around and actually _glared_ at her. His skinny, wiry arms crossed over his heaving chest. Kurando scowled at her when she continued watching him in confusion.

She noticed his upper lip was sweating and he kept shifting his lanky body from side to side.

"What's wrong?" Alice finally dropped the puzzled expression and picked up a concerned one. "Is something wrong? Did something happen? What happened to Masaji? Is he alright?"

Kurando's scowl deepened as he narrowed his eyes slightly. When he spoke, his voice was dead calm but sounded a little rushed. Maybe due to the anger he was trying to suppress,

"What were you doing with Yuri after school, yesterday?"

Alice's mouth dropped open in surprise. Of all the things to be angry about, Kurando had to come over to her house at about 6:45 in the morning to ask her about _Yuri_? She stared at him in disbelief, loss for words.

"Well?" He tapped his brand new sneakers impatiently. "Do you _refute_ it?" his voice grew steadily fierce. "Do you dare lie under a _witness_?"

Alice finally found her tongue. "A _witness_?" she repeated, finding a sudden urge to laugh in spite of herself. "You're the witness? I didn't see you there--"

"So you admit it!" His eyes glinted with mad triumph. "And I was not the witness! No siree, but the person _in front of you_."

"The person--" Alice stopped talking, trying to recall the person in front of her,

"It wasn't someone from school! Just some um…corner woman I think- " she stopped talking and flushed deeply when she realized who the make-up covered lady was.

"Your mom." She finished weakly.

Kurando's eyes flashed. "My mother is not a hooker!" he hissed, spit flying. "How _dare_ you call my mother a hooker! She--she's _just shy about herself_."

Now Kurando was flushing also, but angrily. "I thought we were best friends! How could you do this to your best friend!"

"Now you are totally reacting." Alice interjected, "We _are_ best friends! Best friends are _friends_, that's all. You understand don't you?"

Her blue eyes searched his face. "Don't you? Friends are friends. I'm allowed to have other friends aren't I?"

"You were _making out with him_!" Kurando encountered, "My mother said so!"

"Making out?" Alice laughed weakly in total shock, "What exactly did your mother say? We were just talking, _talking_."

"MY MOTHER said, _Yes Kurando honey, I saw Alice down in Braums!_" Kurando screwed up his face, impersonating his mother and looking suddenly very alike,

"_She stood behind me in line with some nice lookin' gent. I didn't want to bother her because she and he were all over each other, talking deeply about something_."

"_Talking about something._" Alice echoed. "See?"

"Talking _deeply_ about something!" Kurando snapped.

Alice ran her hand through her hair in exasperation. "Go ask Yuri! I swear I didn't even _touch_ him."

An image of Yuri leaning over to wipe her chin flashed in her head but she ignored it. _He_ touched her. She didn't touch him.

Suddenly Kurando looked like an upset, lost puppy and she felt a stab of pity. Walking over to him, Alice rested her hand on his shoulder and pulled him down so their heads were close.

"Rando, I don't even like him." She assured him, "We're just friends. I promise."

Seeing him cheer up a bit, Alice continued, "Sure he's good-looking but you know me, Rando. Don't you? I don't like guys… not as much as I like you anyway. We're best friends remember?"

She squeezed his shoulder when he gave her a small smile and stood back.

"C'mon, you gotta get going and go pick Masaji up for school," she gave him an encouraging smile. "He doesn't want to be late, does he?"

"Yeah," Kurando nodded, now sounding a bit more like himself. "Do you… do you want me to come back to pick you and Yoshiko up?" his tone was shockingly shy and he looked at her hopefully.

Alice smiled. "Sure, you're so sweet. Thanks."

Once he was out the door, Alice leaned heavily against the door and sighed.

_Poor Kurando_, she thought sympathetically. _He really needs to meet new people_. Shaking her head, Alice stood up, smoothing creases from her crisp shirt.

"Jealous best friend?" An idle female voice said from the kitchen doorway. Alice closed her eyes before slowly opening them again to find a smirking Yoshiko.

Alice frowned. "He is not jealous," she said sharply. "He has nothing to be jealous about."

Yoshiko's smirk widened. "I can take the nice lookin' gent off of your hands." She licked her lips.

"But of course, you want both your toys..." She threw her lighter skinned companion a dark look. Alice looked at her in disbelief.

"Please Yoshiko, not you too. You can _have_ Yuri." She glared at the Asian girl. "Just keep away from Kurando will you?"

"Why? You don't even like him." Yoshiko grinned, pleased with the effects from her words.

"I do too like him," Alice said hotly, finding the need to defend herself. "He's my best friend!"

"Ah, but what will he be after he finds out you don't feel for him the way he feels for you, tut, tut." Her eyes narrowed, "And imagine if he found out you have yet _another _toy."

"What are you talking about?" Alice demanded, raising her voice. Her cheeks flushed with anger, not to mention her voice.

"_Mr. Rapist._" Yoshiko now hissed her expression venomous. "How dare you spread such vicious lies about other people? Does the reputation of others not matter to you? You think you're so great, just because a lot of guys like you--You think you can spread nasty rumors about other people _you_ don't like, but who like you."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Alice shrieked, unable to contain her fury. "You think I made up the thing about Nicholai being a rapist? Okay, so maybe he never really raped anyone…"

"SEE!"

"--at least not that I know of!" Alice shot back, "He _almost_ raped _me_, isn't that enough for you? And what the heck do you mean by; I think I'm so great? NO ONE LIKES ME! I only have _Kurando_! You are so--so _ignorant!_ What the heck are you? Jealous?"

Her voice rose shrilly. "Jealous of me having no one to talk to? No one but Kurando? So I made a new friendship with Yuri--that's just it! A FRIENDSHIP!"

Yoshiko adamantly looked away. "I can't believe I alleged you about Nicholai being a rapist." She muttered mostly to herself, but loud enough for Alice to hear.

Anger flowed steadily through her veins, but Alice was too angry to speak. Instead she whirled away and stormed up the stairs, locking herself in her room.

_Let her wait for Kurando_, she thought bitterly. _She'll call me when he comes_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice slammed the passenger door shut and quickly walking away, ignoring Kurando's calls for her to return and walk with the rest of them.

The soles in her shoes were so worn that she could felt they would break at anytime. It didn't stop her from slowing to a minimum pace however, so her long strides continued as she climbed up the stone steps of Nemeton High and walked in.

Alice hurried to her locker to deposit her textbooks and homework and grab her copy of _The Anthem_. She managed it all in ten minutes and jostled quickly through the crowd, intending to get to AP English at once.

That morning she felt exhausted. Last night she had a nightmare, which starred Nicholai. She dreamt that he somehow climbed through her window and into her room with the intention to finally commit what he always wanted or _had_ to do.

Strange thing was, she could actually feel and still feel his hands gripping her forearms and pinning her painfully to the bed.

Alice felt herself rub her arms. It was so real. So real--it hurt. She awoke all twisted in her own sheets, sweating and shaking. Thank goodness she woke up before he had a chance to actually force himself on her in her dream.

_It was so real,_ She repeated in her head, her arms tightening protectively around herself as she walked down the halls.

She felt grieved and stressed as it already was that morning. But no, Yoshiko had to depress her and try to make her feel guilty for something stupid and crazy.

Alice had hoped that they could have been friends now, after the girl had helped her out of the tight spot with Nicholai. She _wished_ they were friends. She wished Kurando's mom had never been in front of them in line. She wished she had never gone with Yuri into Braums for ice cream. _If only_.

Alice angrily quickened her pace. It wasn't her fault. She couldn't resist accepting his stupid, stupid, _stupid_ invitation that practically _caused_ all of this. Sure she must've lost herself that brief minute with him, but that was only natural to think he was cute and hot.

He _was_. So sue him.

_It's not his fault_, a small voice said to her,

_Well it's not my fault, either. _Alice stubbornly defended herself.

_Well how could it be _his_ fault? He was trying to be nice…_Alice stopped walking.

There he was, shifting aimlessly through his locker but not making any progress at all in retrieving his book. She bit her lip, wondering if she should go over and talk to him. Alice jumped when he banged his head against his locker.

"Shit, shit, shit." Yuri banged his head with every word. "Arggggghhh… there is no fucking way I left _The Anthem_ at home…. _GOD…_screw this…"

Alice stepped up beside him. "What's wrong...?"

He didn't even look at her. "Nothing." He said snappily, his voice suddenly going all-stiff as he continued to stare into his locker.

"You left your book?" Alice guessed.

"Maybe." He muttered.

"Well you can share mine or something, okay? Come on, we have to get to class or we'll be late." Alice said, checking the time. He still didn't look at her.

"_You_ get to class." He cracked. "I don't give a shit if I'm late, okay?"

Alice stared at him. "Are… you all right?" she asked slightly hesitantly.

"Fucking fine." He slammed his locker shut.

"Now if you don't mind, Elliot. I needa bounce—Hey Veron!" He called over Alice's shoulder, as if she wasn't even there, "Wait up for me, babe."

Veronica Vera, did anybody forget about her? Nemeton High's biggest bitch turned around. A grin formed at her cherry red full lips. "Of course I'll wait for you." She said in a demure tone. "I'd wait for anyone who looked like you..."

Yuri pushed past Alice and went to catch up with Veronica.

Alice slowly walked down the hall. Did she do something wrong? If she did she couldn't figure out what. It was scary. He was acting like…

Himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri slid his arm around Vera's waist as they both walked down the hall. Veronica smiled at him. "It's nice to see that you're acting like yourself. I mean, I was really shocked when you blew me off in the cafeteria!" she pouted.

_What the hell?_ Yuri blinked. _Wasn't that _months_ ago?_

"Yeah, sorry babe." He said, giving her his old u-know-u-want-me-but-u-cant-have-me smile. "But I didn't intentionally blow you off. You know I'd never do that to someone as gorgeous as yourself."

Veronica glowed with pride. "Are you going to walk me to class?" she asked coyly.

"So what if I am?" Yuri replied, just as coy.

"Than you can!" she declared, sounding a bit too happy. Yuri restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

His thoughts went back to Alice and he shrugged grimly.

What he did was rude and possibly mean… but he had to do it. She wasn't his type anyway and he wasn't hers. They'd just have to go on again with their old lives. He'd find another chick to fulfill his needs and she could… well, she could go date Kurando or some other alien.

That way, he wouldn't have to look at her and want to kiss her if she had a boyfriend. Although he would be tempting to make the guy miserable for going out with his-- Yuri coughed. He'd make him miserable_ just_ for fun, nothing else…

"Yuuuri? Hello?" Veronica had stopped walking and was waving her claw-like hands in front of his face. Yuri jerked back, in fear that her two inch deep red plastic nails would scratch his face.

Big Boobs placed her hands on her hips. "You weren't listening to what I was saying!" she accused. "You were thinking about something else! SOMEONE ELSE!" Her steel blue eyes narrowed angrily. "Who are you thinking about?"

"You." He answered automatically. "How cute you look when you're mad."

She looked anything _but_ cute. Like a hawk, more or less.

But Veronica relaxed anyway and flashed him what she thought was a sexy grin.

Yuri smiled back sweetly and she entwined their hands together before they continued walking down the hall. Veronica's mouth ran a mile a minute as she reeled off about all the guys she dated ever since he _'blew her off'_ and how none of them was as _desirable_ as he was.

He found it all boring and kept nodding his head.

Every time Veronica felt he was zoning off, she would grip his hand, causing her nails to dig into his palm before he would come back to the subject.

"Well this is my class." She turned to him and flashed him one of her actually dazzling smiles.

"Thank you _so_ much for walking me, cutie pie--" Yuri cringed. "--I'll see you at lunch alright? Can we eat together? Pretty please?"

Yuri was about to tell her yes, but then he decided he didn't want to spend a whole hour listening to her yak. "Sorry baby, you know I'd love to, but me and the guys decided to eat together because… because um, we have a meeting." He nodded. "About Martial Arts of course."

"But aren't I more important?" Veronica whined. "I thought you loved me!"

_I never said that,_ Yuri thought, now feeling irked and appalled, "You are," he assured her. "The most important."

He lowered his head and kissed her to please the bitch, but before Veronica could open her mouth to allow his tongue to enter, he stepped back and gave her a cheery smile. Making it seem as if his intention was just to peck her lips.

"See ya babe. I'm late for class."

She looked positively furious but forced herself to wave at him. Yuri laughed to himself as he headed back down the hall for his AP class. Damn, now he was going to be late. _I don't even have a pass_, Yuri thought. _Nor a book_.

Oh well, it wasn't that late. Miss Iasant would let him in. And she probably would just lend him her extra copy.

Yuri finally arrived in class fifteen minutes later. He had dawdled in the halls, flirting with other girls just to see if he had lost his skill yet. He didn't obviously because the girls flirted back. Now feeling refreshed, he entered AP English.

Miss Iasant and the rest of the class looked at him. Except, he noticed Alice. The class had been in the middle of reading _The Anthem_ when he barged in.

Miss Iasant raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Hyuga? Pass?"

"I'm only a few minutes late!" he protested.

"There is only thirty minutes left of this class. You don't have a pass?" his teacher slightly frowned. "Please sit down Mr. Hyuga, I'll let this one slide."

He smiled gratefully at her and went down the aisle in search for a seat.

"Alright, let's all continue… Nina, will you please continue reading?"

Miss Iasant had now settled comfortably, book open. "Mr. Hyuga, we were on page 16, reviewing the chapter I asked everyone to read for homework the night before. I'm sure that you've done your homework and should be familiar with what we are on, and that there will be no need for us to go back."

"Yeah," Yuri shrugged. "But uh… I um, see I sorta forgot my book at home if you know what I mean."

He flashed the teacher a cute smile. A few girls around him giggled idiotically.

Remembering how he used to look at them and give them some sort of sign that he noticed them just the please them, Yuri winked flirtatiously at a cute brunette sitting across him. She turned to her friend and they started squealing.

Satisfied, he raised his eyes to see Alice's expression and was amused.

She shot the brunette girl and her friend dirty looks before making a gagging expression. In return the two girls glared at her before haughtily turning away.

Yuri smirked. He would _love_ it if Alice were jealous. It was so enjoyable to watch.

Miss Iasant suddenly cleared her throat and Yuri remembered what was going on. She frowned at him, lips tightly pursed. When she spoke, she spoke to him in a clipped tone. "You arrive late, without a pass. You forget your book at home, and possibly did not do your homework--"

"I did do it!" Yuri interrupted indignantly. "I just… left it at home, too."

Up front, Alice let out a scathing sniff. Yuri felt a twinge of resentment towards her because of it.

Miss Iasant looked at Alice and nodded, as if in agreement. "I don't know whether you really did do your homework or not, Mr. Hyuga but either way--detention."

"_Why_?" Yuri demanded, feeling a bit outraged. Miss Iasant didn't bother to look at him. "You know why Mr. Hyuga, don't make me repeat myself."

He slumped in his seat in defeat, thinking nasty thoughts about Elliot, and also feeling that it was entirely her fault.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Around midday, Alice left her History class and headed for lunch. Her stomach had been growling ever since she left her house that morning. She didn't eat a decent breakfast because halfway through, she had locked herself in her bedroom, not finishing her scrambled eggs.

She made a quick stop to her locker to put away her books and grab her lunch bag. Just as she was walking down lunch corridor, a loud commotion reached her ears. Screams of delight and roars of approval. Alice frowned in confusion.

_Please don't let this be another fight_, she thought grimly. She hoped the person who was fighting this time wasn't Kurando and Nicholai.

"Kick him, girl!" a guy yelled, arousing loud shouts of agreement.

"Fight, fight!"

"S-stop--" A moan of pain reached Alice's ears and her eyes widened. The voice was oddly familiar, but it wasn't Kurando. Someone… else. Alice didn't need to push through the crowd because a second later a teacher came screaming.

Automatically the tight circle around the fight loosened and Alice was astonished at what she saw.

Nicholai lay on the ground panting as blood ran freely from his nose and down past his chin, and standing above him, chest heaving was the most unlikely person she could have ever imagined.

Yoshiko Kawashima.

Her breathing was shallow and jagged, and the only damage Nicholai seemed to have been able to have done was an angry, red scratch that ran up her right forearm.

It was ridiculous; he was five times her size but there she was, only suffering from a girly scratch while Nicholai laid gagging and sputtering blood out of his mouth.

"What were you people thinking?" the teacher who was struggling to pull Nicholai's heavy body to his feet shrieked to the onlookers. "You should have called a teacher to stop this! GET UP BOY! I don't have the strength to carry your hulking body."

Fuming, the teacher turned to Yoshiko and started shouting at her for fighting with someone ten times her size and that if she was the one who started the fight, she would be in very big trouble.

Yoshiko merely shrugged, still trying to catch her breath. The people around her were all either patting her on the back, flashing thumbs up, or yelling congrats and Alice found herself wondering how on earth _did_ Yoshiko managed to beat him up.

"You've got class, babe." An all too familiar voice drawled lazily. "Damn good fighter."

Alice focused her eyes on Yoshiko and didn't bother to look around for Yuri as she suddenly found herself heading towards her to accompany her to the principal's office.

They stood face to face before Yoshiko looked away. Her cheeks were flushed red, mouth slightly parted where she was breathing heavily from. Her usually shiny black hair was damp and a few strands clung to her sweaty cheeks.

"Come on!" the teacher said irritably. "Off you go," she told Alice. "This isn't any of your business."

"She stays at _my_ house." Alice shot back. "I think I should have the right to accommodate her. She's part of the FSE."

The teacher studied Yoshiko grimly. "Then I'm afraid she won't be part of the FSE any longer—come on then."

Alice and Yoshiko walked side by side, but neither of them uttered a single word. Alice was trying to think of some way to approach the topic. More or less, her main question was _Why? _And _How?_

"You were right about him." Yoshiko suddenly said, eyes trained on the floor. "I'm sorry."

Alice shook her head. "I just want to know how it happened, please?"

Yoshiko still didn't look at her, but Alice could tell she was going to explain. "He kept… stalking me in the halls. He would mouth off bad language whenever we were in hearing distance."

Yoshiko's eyes darkened. "I just ignored him but then finally he must've gotten tired of it and decided to attack me. He came from behind me and tried to grab me and I _think_ slam me against the lockers or something but I bit his arm then punched him in the face."

She hung her head. "I don't think it was a fair fight."

Alice stared at her in disbelief. "It was _more_ than fair. How could it not be fair?"

"He didn't know that I knew karate and was well trained." Yoshiko said evenly.

"You know martial arts…?" Alice asked, impressed, but couldn't help being reminded of Yuri.

Yoshiko only blankly stared ahead. "Some girls learn it in Japan, although most of them don't think the females need to know. I practiced it for self-defense."

She laughed dryly as the teacher ahead glanced back at them. "I was startled at first when he grabbed me, otherwise I would have thrown him off of my back. But biting worked just as fine anyway."

They reached the secretary's large office and Yoshiko finally looked at Alice. "I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously." She said, a look of shame flashing across her tan face. "I somehow knew you weren't lying but just… sort of hoped you were."

"It's okay." Alice said sincerely. "I hope you didn't get hurt by Nicholai in any way."

A familiar smirk reached Yoshiko's lips. "He fights like a girl," she scoffed. "All he did was try to choke, slap, or scratch me."

Alice smiled weakly. "Anyway," Yoshiko's expression turned serious. "I just wanted to tell you if he ever bothers you again you should complain to the school board or your parent."

At her words Alice turned away, not really wanting to listen. "Listen Yoshiko--"

"No. If what you told me is true, then what he's doing is attempting rape or sexual harassment." Yoshiko said severely, not bothering to lower her voice when the teacher glanced warily at them.

"Yosh--" Alice wanted to turn and leave the office. "He just tried once. All he's doing now is just bothering me."

"Then complain that he's harassing you." The Japanese girl insisted, "If you don't stop this yourself, no one will."

"You may go see the principal now." The secretary called to Yoshiko, before Alice could respond. And without another word, Yoshiko disappeared behind the large oak door to the Principals' office

* * *

Sorry no comments AGAIN. I'm a very very busy girl now, two part time jobs and school. I loved all the reviews though, they mean a lot. Thank you! Also you new readers, I appreciate that you like reading this. Till next time! 


	23. Between Mind & Heart

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **Between Mind & Heart** . . .

Hey guys! Sorry for taking long, I've been depressed lately and college just keeps packing on me.

Hope this chapter satisfies you.

**

* * *

**

Alice waited for Yoshiko after school by the Principal's Office. Yoshiko had to go back there for some reason, which Alice did not know of. She shifted her weight in her uncomfortable seat inside the secretary's office. Talking to the secretary was the same teacher who had stopped the earlier fight well, kind of stopped it anyway.

They were in a deep discussion, with dark, disapproving expressions on their face. Both were women. Alice watched as the teacher made weird gestures while she talked. The secretary responded by clucking her tongue.

The head office's door opened and Yoshiko walked out, she paused to glance at the teacher, who looked back, saying; "Wait outside. I'll be with you in a minute."

Alice stood up and they both left together.

"Why do you have to wait?" she asked, "She wants to talk to you?"

Yoshiko rolled her dark brown eyes and leaned against the wall, just outside of the office.

"She has to _escort_ me out the building in case I try or someone else tries, to pick up a fight with me."

"You're going to pick up a fight with yourself?"

Yoshiko rolled her eyes again. "No, _I_ might start a fight with someone else." She gave Alice a look, who smiled sheepishly back.

Yoshiko looked around them. "Where is everybody? Why is it so quiet?"

"Most of them left," Alice replied, glancing up at the clock which read 2: 47. "School's kind of _over_, you know?"

"I _know_." Yoshiko bristled. Alice shook her head.

The girl had major mood swings. At one point she'd be all timid and sorrowful, and the next second she'd hit you with the bitch act. It was her nature, Alice guessed.

"Yoshiko! I heard Nicholai tried to beat you up!" a breathless Kurando came crashing down the stairs of the school, towards them, book bag banging into his side as he puffed up to them.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Yoshiko smiled upon his arrival, shifting her attention on him. "No, thanks for asking. He didn't, but I think I broke his nose." Her smile turned modest when Kurando let out a piercing giggle of congrats.

"Awesome! That's terrific! Good for you!" He beamed up at her, she was slightly taller. "I think I should learn how to fight like you. Will you teach me? I _really_ could use self-defense! People are always picking on me!"

"Hard not to," a male voice sneered before Yoshiko could answer.

Yuri swaggered up to them, his shoulder bag slung lazily over his left shoulder. He smirked at Kurando and Yoshiko, but flashed a fake smile in Alice's direction. She responded with a sickened glare.

_Jerk_, she spat mentally. _I hate you._

She didn't know why he had suddenly changed. It was as if he turned vicious and evil overnight. He looked so familiar to her now. Reminding her of his usual self.

The side she despised and hated and absolutely loathed. What was wrong with him? Just yesterday he had actually _touched her face_. Just thinking of it made her suddenly sick.

Alice almost reached up to rub her chin without knowing. She stopped herself midway.

"What are you doing here, Hyuga?" Kurando barked, abruptly sounding like Mr. Albert, in a more girly way. Shrill and high.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" his eyes swiftly looked over to Alice, studying her quickly before he studied Yuri.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Why do you care, _Inugami_? Shouldn't you be at home studying for an exam a month away?"

"I already have," Kurando said haughtily. "Of course you haven't, probably having to--having to--" he squared his shoulder bravely. "Probably having to be too busy screwing girls!"

Alice stared at him as Yoshiko gasped and started giggling. Yuri threw Kurando a sudden angry look and began walking rapidly towards him. Kurando shrank back into the wall.

"Hey, stop!" Alice started, thinking about the teacher in the room beside them. "Yuri, _stop_!"

Yuri backed Kurando up into a wall; he didn't have to, as to seeing how Kurando was already glued to it, and began talking in a hissing, spiteful tone.

"You don't _know_ shit, so don't _talk_ it. Stop trying to act all macho to impress your _best friend_--"

Alice furiously cut in. "Leave him alone, Yuri! What's your problem anyway? You can't even take a small insult without practically killing the person!"

Yuri glared at her, but didn't say anything and continued to bear down upon a scared Kurando.

"Just because you never got a chance to get laid--screw that, I mean a chance to be _kissed_ doesn't--wait, screw that too. Just because you never had any one _liking_ you, doesn't make the rest of--"

Alice had enough, she angrily pushed him away. It was feeble, wimpy, _and_ a mistake.

The second her finger tips brushed against his shirt, the teacher walked out of the secretary's office, witnessing the action. She went into a shrieking rage.

"AGAIN? _YOU AND HIM?_" she pointed a very angry and accusing finger from Alice to Yuri.

"Into the office _this minute!_ You kids need to be SUSPENDED! Two fights in ONE day, my word indeed!"

"Sorry," Yuri said unconvincingly beside a very frightened Alice. "But I got detention."

"DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!" The teacher shouted.

She pointed once again at Alice . "YOU TOO! Now _get!_" she turned to Kurando and Yoshiko.

"Are you two fighting too? Ms. Kawashima, _you_ had better not be part of this! You are already in big trouble as it is! If I find out that--"

"I'm not," Yoshiko cut in calmly. "I was silent the entire time. I didn't partake in even the argument, so there."

The teacher stood there, raging for a minute before she abruptly grabbed both Kurando and Yoshiko by the shoulder and marched them away from Alice and Yuri. "Get to D hall!" she snapped over her shoulder. "I'm coming back to check and see if you're there after I take them out of the school."

--------------------------------------------------

Yuri couldn't have been more pissed. He wanted to grab the teacher and wring her neck. One whole week! Did she go suddenly insane or something? He was _Yuri Hyuga. _The star of Nemeton High's Martial Arts team, and had practice almost every day of the week after school!

He briefly glanced over at Alice, who was gaping wordlessly at the empty hallway. He noticed how her lower lip was trembling and prayed she wouldn't start crying.

Jesus, he was the one who should be crying. Missing out practice was going to kill him.

"Your fault," he said emotionlessly, turning away from her.

"How is it _my_ fault?" she asked shrilly, voice cracking. "I didn't do anything!"

She miserably folded her arms across her chest and started walking past him.

"You need to go to D hall," Yuri said, catching her arm to stop her. She violently wrenched it free as if she had just been electrocuted.

"I know where it is." She said stiffly. "I've been there once."

"Well then good luck in finding it." Yuri said coolly, walking away from her, and also tearing his eyes away from her mouth. "Hope you don't get lost."

He didn't hear anything except the loud echoing of his footsteps. Seconds later however, he heard her own steps following him. A grim, satisfied smile formed at his lips.

Minutes later they were both seated in the old Math room, with some old male teacher in the front. Only 3 other students were there, looking bored out of their minds.

Yuri sighed and had slumped into a seat near to the door. Alice moved away and sat in a seat which he noticed, farthest away from him. The old teacher sat up and surveyed Alice.

"I do not have you on my list for today's detention, Ms. Elliot."

"I received detention just now, Mr. Zhuzhen." Alice said with a hint of respect in her tone.

Yuri heaved a sigh and looked away. Seeing the side of her cute face was enough to get him up from his seat, over to her, and kiss her.

_God! Just one fucking kiss_, Yuri thought, forcing his eyes not to wander.

It pissed him off how he couldn't get something so simple. He had always been able to get whatever he wanted _whenever_ he wanted it…. But now he couldn't even look at her without having to force himself to look away. One more momentary look…

_You need to find somebody_, Yuri griped. _You're not going to torture yourself like this forever._

He raked through his mind, trying to think of a girl but ended up being frustrated. All the girls he knew were so…so _wrong_. They didn't like him for _him_. They liked him for his looks and popularity. They didn't appreciate the real him like… Alice did.

_Did_, Yuri reminded himself. _She DID appreciate you, but obviously not anymore_. The way she looked at him now made him want to beg her to not be mad at him. It was pathetic.

Yuri found himself pathetic.

He let out an audible groan without realizing it. They all looked at him. Even Alice. She cocked her head to the side as if to say; _What's wrong? _

He shifted his eyes back to the dull desk top, wanting dearly to respond; _You_.

---------------------------------------------------

Alice let out a sigh of relief when the clock finally hit 4 and they were allowed to leave. She saw Yuri immediately bolt the room as she took her time to weave through the desks. She was the last one out. Even the other three students had ran.

The minute she stepped out into the hall, she was surprised to see that the three students weren't insight, and was even more surprised to see Yuri still there, taking a long drink from the water fountain.

She stopped walking, pretending to look through her backpack so he'd have time to walk down the hall. After she was sure he resumed walking, she herself followed.

Yuri walked on ahead of her leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world. Half dragging his feet, he didn't seem to bother to quicken his pace.

Alice studied his walking for a second before exhaling noisily and began to sift through an Advanced Calculus book Mr. Simon lent her. The starting seemed pretty basic and Alice felt almost _sure_ she could do it.

Smiling, she flipped through the rest of the thick book. Thoughts and attention focused on what she was looking at, Alice paid no attention to where her legs were taking her.

Down the hall, she assumed. When she reached the end, she'd look up.

Before she could do that however, Alice's body suddenly slammed hard into, she could guess who. But Yuri didn't even stumble from her crash.

He stood there, still and silent as she rubbed her shoulder. Even though she _was_ feeling a bit irked because he had stopped walking, she knew it was partially her fault for not watching where she was going.

"Excuse me, _Yuri_." She said, trying to sound polite _and_ annoyed at the same time. It didn't really work, so she stuck with polite.

His response was swiftly turning around and grabbing her arm before dragging her back up the hall. "C'mon."

"What the heck…?" Alice sputtered as she stumbled backwards.

_Click, clack, click, clack._

This time, Yuri grabbed her shoulders and turned her around so she could properly walk. "C'mon." he muttered again. Alice tried twisting herself out of his grip.

"Let go." She said angrily. "What in the world are you _doing!_?"

_Click, clack, click, clack._

"Someone's coming." Yuri hissed, suddenly pinning Alice to a wall right beside a row of lockers.

"_So_!" Alice tried digging her nails into his wrists, but it made no effect, seeing how short they were.

_Click, clack, click, clack._

"What is that _noise_?" Alice strained her ears, but just at that second, the click and clacking stopped.

"Yuri, baby_?"_

He threw Alice an angry now-look-what-you-did look. "It's _Karin_."

Alice stared at him. She didn't know whether to be in disbelief or anger.

She felt like saying; _So?_ And _Let's go!_ At the same time. But instead, Alice tried looking over Yuri's small shoulders to see Karin.

She knew immediately what had been making the clicking noise; Karin had some sort of strappy-heeled sandals on. In her head, Alice was wondering what on earth the girl was doing after school so late.

"Yuri," Karin giggled. "What are you doing?" She obviously didn't think Yuri knew about her and Alice's little episode and went right on talking to him in a flirtatious tone.

"Come on, Yuri boy. Quit humping the wall." She giggled again.

For the first time Alice was glad Yuri's body was covering her. Even though she could hardly breathe due to how close they were standing, she was thankful.

Alice slightly looked at Yuri, to see his reaction towards Karin's words. He closed his eyes briefly, before opening them again and rolling them. "Yes, I just love humping the wall, hun."

He said scathingly, slightly shifting his weight, trying to allow Alice some air.

"What the heck are we doing this for anyway?" Alice murmured under her breath a bit uncomfortably. "It's not like she will--" Yuri covered her mouth.

But Karin seemed to have heard anyway. "What are you doing?" her voice sounded a bit higher. "Is that a _girl_? Are you standing with a _girl_?"

"You sound surprised." Yuri said dryly.

Over his shoulder, Alice could see Karin clenching and unclenching her hands in outrage. She snickered softly despite herself.

The girl was obviously possessive of Yuri, and as Alice had experienced, she would make any gal who hung out with him miserable.

"I thought we were a couple!" Karin cried with bitterness visible in her tone.

"You and the rest of the girls in this school." Yuri snapped, now annoyed.

"Turn around!" Karin said angrily, stamping her feet. "What are you so afraid of? She must be really hideous if you want to hide her face--"

Yuri let out a soft irritated cry and started to move away but Alice grabbed the front of his shirt, suddenly terrified. What if Karin suddenly charged and started beating the crap out of her?

"No--"

"She won't do anything--" He hissed in return, moving away.

Alice just helplessly stood there as Karin screamed with disbelief. "YOU!" Her perfectly lined eyes widened. "No! This is INSANE! This--this is CRAZY!"

Her chest heaved emotionally. "I WILL NOT LOSE _YOU_ TO HER!"

"Isn't this a shock," Yuri said idly expressing how much he enjoyed seeing her lose control.

He entwined Alice's hand with his and tugged it slightly towards him. The smaller girl got the impression that he wanted her to follow him.

"Let's go lover." He drawled. "We'll be late for our date tonight if we don't hurry."

"Um… oh, o-okay." Alice murmured, trying to go along with it.

"You're going out with her?" Karin asked suddenly, forcing obvious calm into her voice while her chest continued to heave. "I mean, officially?"

"_Yes_." Yuri said a bit disgustedly as he began to once again, drag Alice down the hall. This time however, towards the exit.

"I don't believe it. Prove it."

Both of them didn't hear her at first; Alice was mentally wallowing in relief while Yuri was pretending to talk to her in loud cooing tones.

They both stopped when she repeated it again, "_Prove it_."

Alice looked back at the red head in utter disbelief. She then glanced up at Yuri who was also studying Karin. Prove it? _How_ were they supposed to prove it?

"What's so hard to believe?" Yuri asked, but he was also wondering the same thing at the moment. "I know you thought no one was better than you, hun… but life's a bitch isn't it?"

Karin laughed. "I'm sure it is, _Yuri_. She is not better than me. She will _never_ be better than me."

She glared harshly at Alice. "And I think she knows that."

The cheerleader folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Well prove it."

"Prove _what_?" Yuri snarled, his annoyance getting the better of him. "Just go home, okay?"

"I don't think you're dating. I--I think you're just trying to get me mad and jealous--" She quickly added. "And it's NOT working."

Alice looked at Yuri again, perplexed. "Maybe we should just go…" she muttered distinctively, trying to pull her arm out of his grip without Karin's noticing.

"You guy's aren't even dating!" Karin cried triumphantly. "I _knew_ it."

She laughed almost scathingly. "I mean, who was I kidding? That girl is hideous! Nothing compared to me! I know you would _never_ go out with ugly girls, let alone _freaks_ right Yuuuri?"

She grinned scornfully and shook her head, not noticing the angered look on his face. "I mean--_come off it!_ Jeez… I was being really paranoid wasn't I?" she laughed again loudly.

"For your information, _Karin_. We _are_ dating," Yuri spat, fury evident in his voice.

He gripped Alice's arm tighter without noticing as she softly cried out. "She's caring, beautiful, compassionate, amusing, and truly likes me for who I am. I think YOU are nothing compared to _Elliot_. She's-"

"_Elliot_?" Karin echoed. "ELLIOT? Oh yeah, I believe you Yuri. She so is your girlfriend. Elliot, _hah!_" She flipped her fluffy hair arrogantly.

"Stop messing with me Yuri baby! My patience will not last much longer. C'mon, let's ditch her. We can go catch a movie--"

"Fuck _off_, okay?" Yuri said vehemently, eyes flashing furiously. "_You_ go catch a movie yourself."

"YOU'RE NOT DATING HER!" Karin shrieked suddenly, stamping her foot.

"We _are_ dating." He retorted, raising his voice also.

"LIAR!" Karin screamed, her nails digging deep in her skin. "You can't even PROVE it!"

Yuri let out an angry, frustrated cry and without warning, grabbed Alice by the shoulders and gently pulled her towards him.

Startled, Alice stumbled forward willingly before looking up at him questioningly.

He didn't answer, and tilted her chin up. Lowering his head towards hers, Yuri kissed her.

* * *

Yay! They finally kiss! After all those times he wanted to kiss her. He did. I bet you all are happy and furious at the cliff hanger. Heehee. 


	24. Camera Obscura

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . . **Camera Obscura** . . .

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. So I counted the chapters I have left and its 10 more until this story is over. Yeah it's pretty long. I'm happy for the people that still read this though. Enjoy this chapter! You'll love the first few paragraphs, those that wanted to imagine some action. Heh.

* * *

His head was tilted slightly to one side, and hers the other. His lips delving deeply into hers. His arms lightly gripping her forearms gently and defiantly at the same time.

Alice didn't know how long they were standing there, lips locked, tongues colliding… but imagine, doing it all in front of somebody. Yuri's ex-girlfriend to be exact.

Her ears weren't working properly enough to hear what was issuing out of the cheerleader's horrified and stunned mouth. Her heart was hammering madly in her chest.

Alice was torn between panic and as scary as it may seem, enjoyment. Whatever ricocheted in her mind didn't prevent her from the relentless kissing.

Finally, Yuri slowly slid his tongue back into its proper place, gently biting down on the anxious girl's lower lip, he pulled away. Yuri raised his light amber eyes to meet the vibrant, shocked and astonished azure ones.

Alice's swollen, red lips parted as she stared at him in disbelief and astonishment. Oddly remembering the ice cream episode, Yuri placed his thumb under her chin and closed her mouth. She gently sighed and closed her eyes.

Suddenly a choked cry broke the mood and she immediately averted her eyes, face plummeting to a dark shade of magenta.

Yuri's attention was shifted away from the tiny blonde female before him and towards the sputtering and enraged red head. He raised an eyebrow, reality now coming back.

Karin's face was flushed as red as her hair and her mouth hung open as she practically panted for breath, her eyes wide with shock itself. He noticed how her fingers were now practically digging into her palm.

"T-this—you didn't—I cant… no… this isn't—" She spluttered, struggling to speak. "I don't believe this—you didn't—no… no this isn't happening to me. You don't mean to do this to me."

Her voice was now cracking along with her face, which was still steadily growing redder.

Guilt wrenched its way into Alice. She never felt more ashamed of herself as she watched Karin's speeding face from pale to blue. Even the cheerleaders' glossed lips, which had lost its shine, were violently trembling.

Alice suddenly wanted to be anywhere but there, watching Karin crack. Slowly she backed a few steps away before turning and abruptly running down the hall, ignoring Yuri's attempts to call her back.

"Don't you dare run after her!" Karin hissed, seizing his sleeve to hold him back. "Y-you have no _right_."

"I wasn't going to," Yuri muttered, immediately ceasing his attempts to yank his arm away from her.

"I gotta go." He tugged, but she kept gripping his arm.

"No!" she screeched, "You can't leave me here like this!"

Yuri finally looked at her. "Like _what_?" he spat.

"You don't love me anymore!" Karin exclaimed angrily, "You never loved me!"

He restrained from rolling his eyes. "Your point?"

Karin gasped. "You _didn't?_ Y-you…" suddenly she burst into tears. Very noisy tears.

Yuri stared at her, a bit bewildered. "What the hell…"

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed through her misery. "GO! GO RUN AFTER THAT--THAT _WENCH!_ We're through! I hate her!"

It was remarkable because with every word, she seemed to cry harder. "You _hurt_ me! You actually HURT me! You're the first guy who ever _hurt_ me! I--I _hate _you!"

"Karin," Yuri sighed wearily. "Listen,"

"NO!" Karin shouted before she ran past him, running lopsidedly on her stick heels.

Yuri wordlessly watched her, standing still in his spot. He stood there for quite some time, staring at the now closed school doors. Confused thoughts chased each other in his head. Only when a sudden crash of thunder was heard did he jump and move to leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"This is so awful!" Mrs. Elliot exclaimed. "How can this happen? I don't believe this! Are you sure, dear? I--I don't understand this at all. How could this happen?" she repeated.

Alice silently shut the front door behind her and listened.

"I didn't do anything wrong did I, Mrs. Elliot?"

"No, of course not! This is _absurd_!"

"It's alright," the voice sighed. "I guess I better pack."

Alice heard her mother sigh also. "Ridiculous," she muttered. "Well… I… I guess," Mrs. Elliot halfheartedly agreed. "We'll go out tonight, alright darling? We'll have your last dinner together… we'll make it special, how's that, dear?"

An abrupt anger came over Alice. Her mother talked to Yoshiko as if she was her daughter. Bitterness overwhelmed her so, that the earlier incident slowly ebbed away from her mind.

She knew she shouldn't get angry, but her mother never really talked to her like that. She couldn't remember the last time her mother did. But no, not for _darling_ Yoshiko.

Alice suddenly detested Yoshiko. She hoped the foreign girl was going to leave, and by the sound of their conversation, it sounded as if she was; and soon, too.

Grim satisfaction filled Alice as she stalked as silently as she could to the stairs before running up. She heard Yoshiko agree to her mother's proposition as she kicked her bedroom door open.

"Alice…? Is that you?" Yoshiko called while coming up the stairs.

An annoyed noise coming somewhere in her throat came out, but Alice plastered a phony smile and turned around.

"Yoshiko! What's up?" her false cheery voice seemed to be convincing and the Asian girl gave her a small rare smile.

"Not much… I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Oh no! _Why?_" Alice cried. "That's not good! Did the principal tell you this?"

_Yes_, the thought danced around her head.

"Yeah," Yoshiko shrugged. "I guess I sort of miss home anyway." She sighed. "But this was a definite interesting experience."

Alice faked another smile. "I guess so."

Yoshiko turned to leave, before stopping and turning to her again. Her mouth opened but Alice already knew what she was about to say.

"Oh, your mother said we're going out to eat tonight." She chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. "She said to wear a dress."

"Sure thing!" Alice chirped. "You wear a dress too, okay? A _long_ one." She grinned. Yoshiko rolled her eyes but seemed to smile also.

When she left, Alice cursed the door and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair had grown some over the past months it was now some inches below her shoulders.

She quickly grabbed a pair of scissors and began pondering whether to chop it again or not... She sighed and put down the scissors deciding not to. But she didn't want it to grow, and she never wanted to be _that _Alice again.

She threw herself onto her neatly made bed. Her fingers clenched around the edge of one of her toss pillows, as she buried her face.

"Alice! Alice dear, be ready by 7!" Her mother's voice floated through her door.

_Alice_, The girl mimicked mentally. _Alice _dear.

The thunderous, roaring rain seemed to echo her thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------

"You look marvelous, Yoshiko!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Elliot."

"Where did you get such a lovely thing? I love the material!"

"My Aunt bought it for me from a boutique back in Japan."

"Stunning! Alice? Alice are you ready?" Mrs. Elliot called up the stairs. "Come down dear, I'm sure my dress fits you."

The fair skinned girl stonily folded her arms and leaned against her bedroom doorway, clad in one of her mother's dresses. It had grown much too small for Mrs. Elliot, as she said, and would probably fit Alice.

It did fit, but Alice didn't want to go downstairs anymore because of Yoshiko's _astounding_ dress from _Japan_. She silently grunted, fingers tugging a bit nervously at her dress.

"Alllice!" Mrs. Elliot called again. "Sweetie we're getting late! If we don't reach there by 7: 30 they'll cancel our reservation."

_Reservation_, Alice thought. The restaurant they were eating at must have been some spectacular formal place. _Figures_, she thought dully.

"_Alice!_" there was now a bite of impatience in her tone.

Alice pushed herself away from the wall and walked out her room, towards the stairs.

"All done!" she sang, smiling brightly. "Wow, Yoshiko! That dress is so _salient_! It's _remarkab_le!"

Her eyes lingered at the clingy, lurid yellow long dress which sported two humongous slits at the sides. The top was all covered in pale pink-ish fur and looked as if it came from the scary Halloween costume

"Thanks," Yoshiko replied swiftly. "Your dress is very nice too."

Alice turned to her mother expectantly, waiting for her say. Mrs. Elliot bit her lower lip hesitantly. "It's a bit _too_ fitting, dear."

Alice looked down at her white silky formal gown and threw her mother an angry look, then stared at Yoshiko's skintight dress.

"Oh well, it's just dinner!" Mrs. Elliot quickly said, beaming again. "Let's get going! Oh Michelle, we're going to be out for dinner tonight, alright?" She said, while pulling on a coat as she spoke to one of the "occupants" who wandered out of the living room.

"Sure," Michelle said listlessly. "Have fun." She went into the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------

Alice pulled one of her mother's never worn short leather jacket on and waited a bit impatiently as Yoshiko pulled around herself some bizarre, furry over coat. She restrained herself from sighing and walked over to the front door. Pulling it open, she was greeted by a flash of lightening and continuous raining.

"It's raining." She stated flatly.

Mrs. Elliot didn't appear bothered. "Umbrellas!" she said brightly, rummaging around the front hall closet.

Alice stepped out onto the porch, waiting for her mother and Yoshiko to hurry up. Her eyes studied the dark, gray sky and rainy scenery. A soft, glum sigh escaped from her lips and she quickly turned back to the house.

"Can we _go_?"

Mrs. Elliot and Yoshiko hurried out. She handed her daughter an umbrella and told her to open it to share with Yoshiko as she locked the door.

Alice fiddled idly with the umbrella, trying to remember how to use it again.

"Careful, careful!" Mrs. Elliot said. "We don't want you to accidentally open it in Yoshiko's face now!"

_What about my face? _Alice thought, fingers wrenching around to figure a way to get it open. She glowered at Yoshiko when her back was turned.

She decided to open the umbrella once Yoshiko turned to face her, so the umbrella would expand in her face.

"Dear," Mrs. Elliot said, sighing. "Why don't you give it to Yoshiko? Maybe she can try," she gestured for the Asian to take it, completely ruining Alice's plan.

Yoshiko slid her fingers carefully beneath the flap. Alice heard a soft _click_ and the umbrella expanded.

"See?" Alice's mother said, "Simple really, thank you dear."

"No problem, Mrs. Elliot." Came the automatic reply. Alice grinded her teeth and followed Miss Perfect.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was terrible. Alice couldn't stand how her mother and Yoshiko talked spiritedly about almost _anything_. She also despised how they didn't even bother to ask her to join their conversation.

Mrs. Elliot would of course, glance in her direction and ask her a few small questions but that was before she and Yoshiko were lost discussing stupid kimonos and other such.

Alice spent most of her time slumped in her seat and watching the pair of them through narrowed eyes while irate thoughts whirred around in her head.

Finally, when they were leaving Alice was first out of the restaurant; she didn't even bother to wait for Yoshiko and snatched up their umbrella, stalking to the car.

Alice climbed into the passenger side and locker the door after her. Let Yoshiko sit in the back.

On the way there, _Alice_ sat back there and had to go through the pains of listening to her mother bond with an almost complete stranger. Alice tightened her grip around the armrest.

Fifteen minutes later, Mrs. Elliot and Yoshiko were walking out the restaurant, sharing an umbrella, talking and laughing. As if they weren't even aware that Alice was waiting for them or stole the other umbrella.

_Like mother and daughter,_ Alice thought sullenly.

"Did you wait too long?" Mrs. Elliot asked a bit anxiously when they had climbed in.

"Yes."

"Oh dear." Mrs. Elliot started the car. "You see I didn't want to just leave the money on the table, so Yoshiko had to go over and," She started laughing, "It was so funny. She didn't know where to go and--"

"Very funny." Alice said through gritted teeth. "I'm tired, mom. I want to go home. _Now_."

"We are going home," Yoshiko said from the back.

"But I thought you wanted to go driving around to see the city at night!" Mrs. Elliot said, "Alice, come on, only this once. Yoshiko's leaving in the morning and she told me you never took her."

"Fine."

Mrs. Elliot bit her lip before forcing a smile and nodded cheerily back to Yoshiko. "Alright then. It looks beautiful at night," she said.

"I can't wait to see it!" Yoshiko practically squealed. "I've always wanted to see these places in America. I didn't want to ask Alice because I thought she might be too busy and…"

Alice shut her eyes. "I left my jacket."

"…I didn't ask her. I was planning to just go by myself, actually… but unfortunately…"

"Oh how terrible!" Mrs. Elliot cried. "You should have told me earlier! I could have taken all of us together!"

"I left my jacket."

"No, it's fine. At least I'll get to see it tonight."

"Yes, thank goodness we'll manage to see it the night before you leave, what's that, Alice?"

"Nothing." Alice shifted her weight and looked out the window. Rain pounded down from the sky and every now and then, a flash of lightening would streak the sky. She sighed inaudibly and slightly slumped in her seat.

They came across a red light and Mrs. Elliot stopped. "Oh if only we went earlier, we could have gone up the revolving restaurant! In fact, we should have eaten there instead!"

"Revolving?" Yoshiko echoed, sounding ecstatic. "You mean turning?"

"Yes! It turns while you're dining, and its _way_ up in the air. It's so wonderful!" Mrs. Elliot sighed regrettably. "I am so sorry for not thinking of it earlier. Alice you should have told me about it. Why it's your favorite place to eat when--"

"How is it my fault?" Alice snapped, temper flaring.

"I--I was just saying," Mrs. Elliot's voice faltered. "Dear, you shouldn't lose your temper--"

"Lose my temper?" Alice sat up, voice rising. "This whole evening you and Yoshiko have been ignoring me as if I wasn't even there! And now we're practically next to each other and you're still ignoring me."

"Ignoring you? How could you say such a thing? I would never ignore you!"

"You were doing it just now."

"Sweetie, you don't seem to want to talk to Yoshiko, so I'm trying to make her feel a bit more welcome and comforted before she leaves for Japan! You don't have to be so worked up about it!"

Alice was so angry she could have jumped out of the car. And after a few times the thought raced through her head, she did just that. Alice pushed her passenger side door open and stepped out into the middle of the stopped traffic.

"Alice!" Mrs. Elliot shouted. "What are you _doing!_? Get back in here! It's pouring out there!"

"I think I can _feel_ it." Alice ignored the onlookers staring out their car windows. "I'm walking home," she said shortly. "You go with Yoshiko to look around the city"

With that she turned her heel and zigzagged through the cars and the pounding rain.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Alice wanted to drop to the ground and stay there. Her soaked white evening gown felt much heavier than it did before she started out. Her platinum hair was splattered to her head, and she was shivering like mad.

She dragged her feet and forced herself to keep walking. She must have been crazy to decide to walk home in the rain. Home felt so far away and she was only at a nearby shop which was probably five or ten miles away from her house. And that was only if you were driving.

Alice wrapped her arms around herself. Why on earth had she left the stupid restaurant without grabbing her jacket? She felt sick and cold. Alice sneezed and bent her head down trying to block the rain from beating itself upon her face.

Her feet grew heavier with every step and she finally rested beneath a large oak tree when she reached the nearest neighborhood. She didn't linger long however, in fear that someone would come out of the house behind her and yell at her to get off their property.

"I am going to die," She sighed as she limped down the street. The wet material uncomfortable clung to her body. Alice pushed away wet strands that stuck to her face and let out a bitter gasp.

Reaching the end of the street, Alice paused to rest for a second. She pulled herself onto the sidewalk and sat down. A car past by and Alice tried ignoring the fact that the driver was staring at her. She turned her head and looked up at the two story house behind her.

It oddly looked pleasant and inviting. Up in one of the windows Alice could see a young girl in her early teens move around in her room. Safe, dry, warm, and definitely out of the rain.

There was no car in the driveway and Alice guessed more like hoped, that the girl was home alone and she could ring the doorbell and ask to use her phone to call for a cab.

She had taken a few mere steps up the driveway when she felt headlights flash across her back. She stiffened and could hear a car slow down behind her, obviously attempting to drive up.

Mortify mounted inside of her. Alice was caught between running off the driveway and just continuing up. Her paralyzed form didn't allow her to do any and finally, the car behind her turned off.

Alice slowly turned around and saw an indigo colored Honda behind her. _The parents_, She freaked. She whipped her head back to the front when she saw the drivers' side opening.

"Can I help you?" The driver sounded a bit perplexed.

_Okay… not the parents. _Alice closed her eyes before slowly turning around. "Um, I'd just like to use your phone, sir." She said meekly.

"You do realize it's raining?" The voice sounded dubious and as if straining from laughter.

"Yes..."

"Get off the driveway and let me park," The person gestured towards the front door. "Go wait under on the porch."

Alice managed a nod and headed up to the front door, jumping at the sound of roaring thunder. Shivering, she tried her best to wipe off the water from her bare, freezing arms as she waited.

The night was utterly dark and Alice wondered why they didn't have the porch light on. She watched as the person got back into the car, and drive up before carefully parking.

For some reason they sounded strangely familiar.

* * *

So who is the person? It could be one of many. I'll let you take a guess. I'll try to update more often too so I can finish this once and for all. Thanks for being patient for the most part. 


	25. Run For It

**- A Beautiful Tomorrow - **_An Ambient Generation_

. . **. Run For It** . . .

Sorry guys I've been busy buuussssyyy, I'm actually done with this story and I forgot all about it! But I have all the chapters saved for you all so I'll upload them when I can. I hope I didn't lose some readers, but I can see why if I did. lol. Again, I'm very very sorry! I want this to be a completed work and it has been bugging me being not finished. Enjoy this chapter!! Thank you for the great reviews as always they mean so much.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alice watched the boy climb out the Honda and slam the door, using a small keypad to automatically lock the car. He raised a hand over his face to shield it from the rain and jogged up to her.

He wasn't soaked, but his long brown hair was pretty much wet. Alice bit her lip and studied him as he drew closer. Shaking his hair out of his eyes, the guy raised his head, glancing at her.

Alice wanted to disappear into the ground.

Yuri gaped at her, obviously stunned. "What the _hell_ are you doing here…?"

She cast her gaze down and shifted her weight, folding her arms self-consciously across her chest.

"I was walking home." She mumbled.

"It's _raining_." He said in disbelief, looking her up and down.

"I _know_ that." She gripped her arms, "Can I please just use your phone?"

Yuri kept staring at her, as if hypnotized. She cleared her throat uncomfortably before he snapped out of it.

"Sorry." he muttered, groping around for his house keys.

"Ring the doorbell." He gestured. "Stasia should be home…"

Alice turned her back to him and rang the doorbell. She could feel his eyes staring at her still and she struggled to appear cool and collected.

Shifting her weight nervously, Alice tucked away a few wet, stray strands from her face, continually blinking.

The sound of the door being unlocked was heard and she took a small step back, not wanting to crash into Yuri. Light flashed upon the pair of them as the door opened fully. Anastasia stood there in white shorts and a royal blue tank top.

"About time," she started to say. Her eyes lit up. "Are you guys back from a date?"

Alice stared blankly at her at first, not quite registering what Ana said. Yuri on the other hand glared at her, sidestepping Alice. "You've opened the door. Screw off."

Anastasia ignored him as she eyed them. "You're both wet." She giggled, "A date in the _rain_. How _romantic_." She teased in Yuri's face.

Her brother pushed her and went inside the house, calling. "Where's the phone!?"

"In my room!" Anastasia hollered over her shoulder before turning back to Alice. "So _was_ it a date?" she asked keenly.

The older teen gave her a small smile. "No."

The cinnamon haired girl stepped back and beckoned her to come in as she stared at Alice in disappointment and suspicion. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I came to use the phone, are you sure I should come inside? I'm soaking wet."

"Oh gosh, you should get out of those clothes!" Ana exclaimed, "You could probably get really sick!"

"It's okay," Alice said quickly, "I'm just afraid I might spoil your carpet or something…"

Anastasia waved it away. "My mom won't freak. Yuri usually splatters the carpet with mud every once in awhile."

She scowled, "But does she care? No, because he just came back from winning a _tournament_." Her frown deepened.

Alice didn't know what else to say, except; "So… may I use your phone?"

"Sure, but you really do need to change. You can wear something of mine--" Yuri came jogging down the stairs, phone in hand. Anastasia looked at him and quickly changed what she was saying.

"Actually I think my clothes won't fit you." She smirked in her brother's direction. "Guess Yuri'll have to lend you something. I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"What?" Yuri said absently, "Here's the phone."

Alice took the phone from him and gave Anastasia a half stern, half teasing look. Ana pretended not to notice and glanced at Yuri.

"Call whoever you want _after_," she said. "Yuri you are so rude! She's soaking wet and she could get sick…"

"It's alright. " Alice insisted.

"…And you're not even offering her an exchange of clothing!" Ana planted her hands on her hips and mocked a glare in her older brother's direction.

Yuri shot daggers at her before turning back to Alice, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Yeah, you should probably change." He said, surveying her for the second time. Alice felt her cheeks flush pink.

"It's okay," She repeated, "I'll change when I get home or something--"

"_No_." Anastasia said, "You'll change now. I mean, your mom is never let you go on a date with Yuri again if this is the way you return--"

She ducked and ran for the stairs as Yuri swiped at her. However, she stayed there after assured that Yuri would not come after her.

"Come on," he muttered to Alice, "I'll give you something."

"Its _okay_--"

"I'll get something for her!" Ana cried, on the verge of running up the stairs and into Yuri's room.

"_No_. Don't go into my room!" He started up the stairs, leaving Alice, obviously expecting her to follow.

Anastasia motioned for her to go with him, a wide grin playing around her lips.

Alice didn't know whether to smile at her childishness or feel exasperated. She hesitantly followed him after a second, phone hanging limply in her hand. Ana grabbed it as she passed by.

"I'll give it to you after," she said sweetly before giving Alice a push to continue.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri's room was dark and cold. He didn't bother to turn on the light, which seemed to make Alice even more nervous to go inside. She stood awkwardly by the door, watching as he dug around through his top bureau drawer.

Through his search, he had lifted up a shirt from the drawer, and something fell out. Yuri tensed as he felt her eyes follow the object to the ground. To his pack of cigarettes.

He knew it wasn't _sinful_ or anything, to smoke… but what if she was against it? What would she think of him then?

Yuri bent down and snatched it up, avoiding her gaze and quickly shoved it back into his drawer.

He turned to her, eyes down and held out the shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed how her mouth was slightly open.

She hastily closed it and reached out timidly to take the shirt. Her fingers accidentally brushed against his hand, and just as she had done earlier that afternoon, Alice jerked back, causing the shirt to fall.

Mumbled apologies came from her mouth as she quickly bent down to grab the shirt.

Yuri said nothing and watched her stoop down on her knees, wet hair cast over the side of her face. He suddenly bent down too and gently grabbed her elbow pulling her back up to her feet.

He smirked as she turned her head away from him, her nervousness visible.

"Yuri, the shirt--" Her voice shook and he released her arm, knowing how uncomfortable she felt.

He bent down himself and grabbed the shirt, before pushing it towards her. "Wear this and, uh…" he glanced at her dress. She looked good in the wet, white gown and he didn't really want her to change.

The dress clung shapely to her body. She looked perfect. She didn't have killer hips or monstrous breasts, but she still looked perfect. Her chest was big enough for you to know there _was_ a chest, and her hips stuck out just slightly. It was so gorgeous.

He found himself liking it so he quickly looked back at her face when he realized what he was doing.

Her face was flushed bright red with embarrassment. Alice took a step back from him.

"I guess I better change," she squeaked, turning around to exit.

Yuri suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He shouldn't have kissed her earlier. It just made his impulse even stronger. Alice stared at him through wide, tensed eyes. Her mouth opened, but nothing sounded.

He could feel goose bumps on her arm as he traced her jaw line with his finger. The previous kiss was amazing. He just wanted… another one… a genuine one.

Not a 'she's-not-really-my-girlfriend-but-let's-kiss-to-make-Karin-jealous' one. A meaningful kiss. Something you mean…

Yuri almost laughed aloud in spite of himself. Alice would never mean to kiss him. Not now, not in a million years.

"God, Elliot." He breathed in her ear, making sure his breath tickled her skin.

He was pleased to feel the goose bumps grow beneath his hand so he lowered it to her wrist, goose bumps obediently trailing after his touch.

Her body stiffened against him and he sighed mentally. Brushing his lips against her cheek, he stepped back and released his hold on her wrist.

It was good thing he did too, because at the precise moment, Anastasia came stomping loudly and obviously into his room. Her mouth opened, and then it closed. Her light green eyes blinked apprehensively.

Alice managed an uncomfortable cough and stepped away from Yuri, fingers gripping his t-shirt.

"You didn't change _yet_?" She said in her bothersome accusing manner. "What were you _doing_?" her satisfied tone was so evident; Yuri wanted to slam the door in her face.

"Nothing," Alice turned to her, voice still a bit unstable. "Can I please call my mother?"

Ana opened her mouth to protest, but Alice cut her off. "_Please_, Anastasia?"

Yuri rolled his eyes as his sister let out a grudging sigh as she handed Alice the phone.

"Thank you, excuse me," She walked past Ana and down the stairs. Once she was clear out of earshot, Anastasia shot him a look.

"You know better than that,"

"What!?" Yuri snapped, annoyed.

Anastasia turned away, chin up once again, and stalked out the room. Yuri cursed her as she left.

----------------------------------------------

Alice's finger shook as she dialed her home number. She felt dizzy and a bit sick, now that she thought about it. She sneezed as she pulled the phone to her ear.

The line rang two times before being abruptly picked up. "Hello?"

White, hot familiar anger came over Alice. "What the hell are _you_ answering the phone for!?"

"Your mother told me--"

"I don't care," Alice cut Yoshiko off, "Hang up."

"What…?" Yoshiko said, confused.

"Hang _up_, I'm--" She quickly made up her mind, "I'm going to leave a message for--"

"Your mom is very worried!" Yoshiko broke off angrily, "She's been needing green tea every second!"

"Good, I hope you're helping her."

"I am, you should be here. She's your mother and she cares for you! You should be grateful that… that you _have_ a mother!"

"Hang up."

"No."

Alice clenched the phone with frustration. She struggled to hold in a scream and glanced over her shoulder. Anastasia and Yuri weren't insight.

"Fine," She let out a low hiss of aggravation, "Then tell her, _I_ said I'm not coming home tonight. And _tell_ her, not to _worry_ because she's wasting her time--"

Yoshiko gasped, "You are such an ungrateful person!" she screeched in a whisper. "Don't worry, I'll _tell_ her not to worry! I hope you sleep on the streets!"

Alice heard the dial tone. "Witch."

A delighted squeal sounded behind her, and whirling around, Alice found Ana hiding behind a large recliner. She leaped out from her hiding spot once she realized Alice knew where she was.

"You're sleeping over? Here? At our house?!"

Alice felt humiliated. She didn't even ask them, or anything.

"No," she said quickly, looking down at the phone and hitting 'power' again. "I--I'm going to call my best friend to--"

"No!" Anastasia snatched the phone, grinning. "You can sleep here! In fact you can LIVE here!" She let out another triumphant laugh, "In Yuri's room of course."

"Anastasia," Alice began sternly and quickly, "Please don't try anything okay? There's nothing going on between me and your brother, and nothing _going_ to _go_ on."

"Just let me do my stuff, Ali!" she giggled and Alice instantly thought of Kurando, the only person who called her that. She held out her hand.

"May I please call my best friend now?" she asked politely, "It's nice of you to allow me to stay, but…"

"NO!" Ana suddenly shrieked, leaping back. "YU-U-U-U-U-R-R-R-R-I-I-I-I!"

Alice jumped, thoroughly startled. She stared at the young teen in shock.

"Yuuuuri!" she yelled, yet again.

After a minute or so, Alice heard Yuri coming down the stairs.

Once he reached midway, Yuri leaned against the wall and folded his arms.

"What?" He asked in a bored tone.

Alice shifted her eyes away from him. She always felt queasy under his gaze.

"She's trying to leave!" Anastasia cried, as if her leaving was wrong.

Yuri seemed to think so too. "What the fuck is wrong with that? Christ, you're screwed." He turned to leave again but his younger sister shouted again.

"She's about to go _sleep_ on the streets--!"

"Am not," Alice protested.

"--she called her mom and told her she wasn't coming home!"

"Yeah, because I'm going over to my best friend's house!" This girl was really frustrating.

Alice grabbed the phone back from Anastasia and started to dial as quickly as she could, Kurando's number.

But it was his voice that stopped her. Her finger froze above the sixth digit of Kurando's number.

"Wait," Yuri said, "Don't bother Inugami, he's probably too busy studying for some test two months away,"

There was slight mirth in his tone. "You can stay here. Sleep in Stasia's room."

"Yeah!" The bouncy teen agreed, "Stay here and sleep in my--" She stopped and mouth went wide, "WHAT? MY bed? No, no, no. YOUR bed." She pointed to her brother. Yuri scowled at her.

"You forced her to stay," he muttered. "You should let her sleep in your bed."

"Where would I sleep? On the _couch_?" Anastasia argued. "Even _you_ wouldn't sleep on the couch!"

"Sleep on the floor."

The Russian gasped in horrify, as if sleeping on the floor was the worst thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Are you _crazy_?" she screeched, "I would NEVER sleep on the floor! Oh my God… my poor back…" She began rambling incoherently under her breath after that.

Yuri closed his eyes and shook his head, causing his bangs to fall even more in front of his face. "How the hell are we related?"

Alice stole a quick glance at him, before immediately looking away. Her lips twisted into a small smile.

Ana stopped muttering to glare at him. "If sleeping on the ground is so normal, why don't YOU sleep on the ground and let _her_ sleep on your bed?"

"It's okay, _I'll_ sleep on the ground." Alice said wearily.

"No!" Both of them yelled at the same time, glaring at each other venomously.

"Anastasia-"

"I _can't_!" She wailed despairingly. "My _baaaaack._"

"_Jesus Christ!_"

"Shut up! My bones are too small to sleep on hard floor! Even mom says so!"

"You are so--"

"Noooooo!" The younger girl howled louder.

Alice found the exchange between the two siblings amusing.

"Screw small bones!" Yuri yelled, "The floor isn't _that_ hard!"

"THEN YOU SLEEP ON IT!"

"FINE!"

"Fine!"

Ana folded her arms and turned away from him. Yuri quickly turned around and stormed back up the stairs.

Alice shook with silent laughter. "You guys are so… impossible."

Anastasia looked at her and opened her mouth. After a second thought, she closed it before opening it again.

"I like the effect my brother's appearance has on you," she said, suddenly smiling. Ana froze, imitating her before dissolving into a laughing fit.

Alice reddened. "I do not look like that," she said indignantly.

"Then you should see yourself." The 14 year old smirked, "Anyway…" She began yawn widely. "I think I'm going to go up to bed now. You better go to Yuri's room and get some sleep."

She wandered up the stairs and left Alice standing there, helplessly.

------------------------------------------------------

Yuri looked at his bed. Knowing Elliot probably didn't need _two_ pillows, he took one. Sighing, he decided that he would sleep downstairs on the couch while she slept in his bed. _His_ bed.

Yuri glanced over his shoulder to stare longingly at it. His back was probably going to go all-stiff after sleeping on the couch. Maybe he should camp on the recliner.

The eighteen year old pulled open his bedroom door and stepped out into the hall. The very next second, Ana came shrieking out of her room.

"YURI!"

"_What_." God, he was so freaking tired of her.

"HIDE HER!" Anastasia tore down the stairs. Yuri stared open mouth after her. His sister was completely insane. Why couldn't she make _sense_ when she talked? Why did she have to be such an _alien?_

Yuri dragged himself to the stairs and looked down to see Anastasia pushing Elliot into the coat closet.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing"

Ana didn't answer and pushed the poor girl all the way in and slammed the door.

Funny, Alice didn't even complain, though she did cry out.

"Mom!!" His sister screeched.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Yuri suddenly was very relieved at his sister's quick thinking. Sure he used to bring girls home, but he didn't prance them around his mother or anything. Even though his mom was very fond of him, he knew she'd freak.

"Hello, darling!" Mrs. Hyuga's voice rang out as the door opened. The red haired woman closed her umbrella once she was inside, pulled her coat off and reached towards the hall closet.

"STOP!" Anastasia screamed.

Yuri smacked his forehead. She was so pathetic at not being obvious.

Anne froze in utter surprise.

"What's the matter, Anastasia?" she asked, twisting to look at her panic stricken daughter. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Anastasia ran up to her mother and quickly took her coat from her.

"I'll put it up for you mom. You must be really tired. You should change and maybe have a hot shower before getting to bed? Huh, mom?"

Mrs. Hyuga laughed. "Bed? Nonsense! I'm not about to go to bed."

"Y-you're not?" Ana's face looked crestfallen. Yuri wanted to kick her as their mother directly noticed.

"Why?" Anne asked in a slight indignant tone.

Yuri decided to break the ice and quickly went to go greet his mother.

"Hey mom."

Her eyes lit up instantaneously and she pulled a rather grudging Yuri into her arms.

"Yuri baby, shouldn't you be asleep?" She lightly scolded. "You have practice tomorrow!"

"It isn't till 3:30, mom." He rolled his eyes against her.

"Thank you so much for picking up your father's car from the mechanic, baby." His mother cooed.

"Noprblm—" His muffled reply said.

"Why aren't you going to bed?" Came his younger sister's demanding voice again, and Mrs. Hyuga released him.

"Shut _up_, Stasia." Yuri said angrily.

Anne's face fell. "You want me to go to sleep? I rented a moviebecause I never really got the chance to go to the movies, or rent it before. And all of my friends said this was spectacular!"

She produced a DVD from one of her large coat pockets and smiled invitingly. "You want to watch it with me, hun? How about you Yuri?"

"Uh, no thanks."

"Sure, why not." Ana's voice had changed sickly sweet. "Can you put in the DVD, or should I?"

"I'll do it," Mrs. Hyuga assured her. "Let me just go upstairs and change." She walked away, and up the stairs, disappearing from view.

Both siblings stared up after her before Ana turned to him. "I better go stall her," She said grimly. Her expression changed quickly to a pleased grin.

"You better get _Elliot_," she mocked him, "out of that small closet and take her to your room. Have fun."

Yuri glared after his younger sister before turning to the closet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wanna say my apologies again and I hope this chapter comes to your liking. I have gotten many private messages regarding completion of this story and it really motivated me to upload new chapters. Thank you guys so much! I'll be sure to bring the next soon.


End file.
